


Tentang Jakarta, dari Pekerja

by specfag_03



Series: Proletar AU [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Crossdressing, Drama, F/F, Forced Marriage, Gen, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Polygamy, Poverty, Prostitution, Queer Character, Riots, Slice of Life, Social Issues, Tragedy, Wet Dream, flood - Freeform, indo local AU, local AU, proletar AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: "Kita kan hidup sudah susah, ya." - SungjinYha ini curhatan hati Sungjin, seorang rakyat biasa yang tinggal di Jakarta.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Proletar AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615174
Comments: 58
Kudos: 380





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin ini bakal jadi ff yang agak panjang, karena banyak hal yang mau gue bahas. Termasuk cerita Jae dan YoungK

Hidup Sungjin tak pernah pasti.

Siang itu Jakarta tengah rusuh di sana - sini dikarenakan rakyatnya berupaya menggulingkan oligarki. Sungjin dan keluarganya berdiam di dalam rumah yang sudah terkunci. Beruntung pintu dan jendelanya dilapisi teralis besi, dimaksudkan agar bisa sedikit menghadang anarki. Semua celah ditutup dan diganjal. Depan rumah dipasang tulisan besar “Milik pribumi”, tak lupa digelar sajadah di pagarnya, berharap bisa melindungi. Di tengah situasi genting seperti itu tiba - tiba Bapak beranjak dari kursi.

"Mau kemana, Pak?"

Bapak hanya tersenyum kecil, "Mau menyampaikan aspirasi."

Bapak memeluk Ibu, Kakak, dan Sungjin secara bergantian lalu pergi. Bapak lupa nasinya belum dihabisi.

Malam hari, Sungjin ditemani Kakak dan Ibu kembali makan bersama. Ada yang janggal karena satu kursi belum terisi. Kursi kosong sampai besok pagi.

Sungjin tetap menunggu. Besoknya, besoknya lagi, Bapak juga belum kembali. Ibu pergi hendak mencari. Kakak pergi juga bekerja. Tinggalah Sungjin sendiri menonton televisi.

Ibu kembali, Kakak kembali, tapi tidak bersama Bapak. Ibu tidak berhasil menemukan Bapak. Keduanya muram sekali, bahkan Kakak yang biasanya berceloteh tiba – tiba diam, seperti mulutnya terkunci. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi. Malam itu mereka kembali makan bersama dengan satu kursi yang tidak terisi. Satu porsi nasi tidak dihabisi, karena Bapak belum juga kembali.

Sejak saat itu Ibu tidak mau makan nasi. Katanya kasihan Bapak belum makan nasi, pasti lapar. Ibu baru mau makan nasi kalau Bapak kembali. Sampai akhir hayatnya, Ibu tetap tidak makan nasi.

Kakak juga pergi, katanya depresi. Seperti Bapak, Kakak tak juga kembali. Lagi - lagi Sungjin sendiri. Malam ini Sungjin melihat bunga dibakar di televisi. Lama - lama dia bisa ikut tak bernafsu dengan nasi. Saat itu barulah Sungjin menyadari, mungkin Bapak sudah mati. Mungkin mayatnya terbujur di Semanggi. Mungkin Bapak mati karena gagal menyampaikan aspirasi.

Memang hidup Sungjin tak pernah pasti.

Sejak kecil Sungjin sudah terbiasa mandiri. Apa - apa sendiri. Ditinggal keluarga pun Sungjin masih bisa bertahan hidup. Mandi, masak, makan, cari uang, semua sendiri. Tak apa meski agak sepi, nanti juga biasa. Tak masalah jika tiap makan hanya kursinya yang terisi. Tak masalah jika sunyi malam hanya dipecah suara televisi, karena Sungjin sudah tak punya saudara saudari.

Lama kelamaan Sungjin bosan dengan TV, akhirnya dia beli radio. Tiap malam sibuk memutar tombol, mencari stasiun yang sinyalnya bagus. Tak sengaja, didapatinya stasiun yang sedang memutar sebuah lagu. Liriknya begitu menyayat hati.

_Gelas – gelas kaca_

_Tunjukkan padaku_

_Siapa diriku ini_

_Ayah aku tak punya_

_Ibu pun tak punya_

_Siapa pun aku tak punya_

Sungjin tertidur sebelum lagu habis. Pagi hari ia bangun, radionya masih menyala.

_Aku ingin pulang_

_Ke pangkuan Ibunda_

_Sayang_

* * *

Tahun demi tahun berhasil dilalui. Sekarang Sungjin sudah benar - benar dewasa. Sudah melewati sekolah, kuliah, dan sekarang kerja. Semua terasa berat sekali. Kalau tak masuk sekolah negeri Sungjin bisa mati, biayanya tinggi sekali. Bisa kuliah pun karena bidikmisi. Sekarang sudah jadi karyawan di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Sifatnya yang keras, tekun dan disiplin berhasil membuatnya bisa berdiri hingga kini.

Kamis itu Sungjin baru pulang dari bekerja. Langit masih berwarna jingga. Di tengah jalan ada sesuatu yang mencuri perhatiannya. Turun dari Transjakarta, Sungjin melihat keramaian di depan Istana. Sekumpulan orang berpayung hitam berkumpul, membawa poster, berorasi. Sungjin tertarik menghampiri. Ternyata semuanya meneriakkan hal yang sama, meminta penegakan hak asasi manusia. Oh, ternyata banyak orang yang seperti Bapak. Yang hilang entah ke mana. Yang tak pernah pulang meski banyak yang menanti.

Hidup Sungjin memang tak pernah pasti, tapi setidaknya ia ingin ada kecuali. Ia ingin nasib Bapak tidak digantungi. Bila hidup, tolong kembali. Bila mati, tolong dikuburi.

Sejak hari itu, Sungjin mengikuti Kamisan tanpa henti.

Pada Kamisan ke sekian kali, hujan turun. Setetes, rintik - rintik, lalu deras. _Ndilalah_ payung hitam yang selalu ia bawa tiap aksi kali itu tertinggal di rumah. Kalut dalam pikiran sendiri, Sungjin tak sadar ada yang menghampiri.

"Ojek payung, Mas?"

Berdiri di depannya seorang pemuda jangkung berpakaian lusuh dengan payung di tangan. Bukan warna hitam, dia bukan partisipan. Rambutnya acak kemerahan, kacamata lensa tipis bertengger di wajahnya. Berembun, Sungjin jadi tak bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas. Hanya kaos tipis dan celana selutut yang dia kenakan, tapi tak menggigil barang sedikitpun. Sudah kebal mungkin.

"Berapa?"

"Tiga ribu."

Sungjin merogoh kocek dan menyerahkan lima ribuan.

"Kembaliannya simpen aja."

"Makasih."

Mereka mencari tempat menepi, akhirnya memutuskan bernaung di bawah pohon. Sudah meneduh saja hujan masih bisa menembus, untung ada payung.

“Bisa pegangin bentar? Mo ngelap kacamata.”

“Ooh iya.” Sungjin mengambil alih memegangi payung.

Pemuda itu menggunakan kaosnya sebagai lap. Kacamata dikenakan lagi, sekarang wajahnya terlihat jelas apalagi dengan jarak dekat begini. Kulitnya putih pucat, mata dan bibirnya kecil, bentuk mukanya panjang- hah, sepertinya orang ini memang serba panjang. Hidungnya, wajahnya, lehernya, badannya, jarinya. Sudah posturnya begitu, ditambah kondisinya yang terlampau kurus membuatnya seakan hanya terdiri dari tulang dan kulit saja. Sungjin tiba – tiba teringat teman masa kecilnya yang berperawakan persis pemuda di depannya ini. Tinggi tapi ramping, seperti tiang listrik. Sebentar, kok makin diperhatikan makin banyak kesamaannya. Sedetik kemudian otaknya baru _klik._ Sungjin membelalak, mulutnya menganga lebar.

“Jae?”

“Bingo.” Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih.

“Jae- Park Jaehyung? Temen gue? Temen SD? Eh! Serius?!” bicaranya jadi patah – patah karena belum pulih dari keterkejutannya.

“Iya. Halo Sungjin twin gue, kembar Park. Masa lupa sih, kita kan sering dikatain gara – gara namanya aneh.”

_Park Jaehyung._ Sohibnya sewaktu SD. Seorang Tionghoa peranakan hasil amalgamasi. Ayahnya _singkeh,_ ibunya Melayu. Anaknya humoris. Fisiknya ringkih, kontras dengan kelakuannya yang hiperaktif. Suka olahraga meski habis itu selalu berakhir di UKS. Punya alergi segunung. Tapi tampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu, mungkin sudah biasa. Mereka berdua menjadi teman sekelas dan sebangku di sebuah sekolah negeri di Gambir. Dan karena negeri, tampang Jae yang sangat kentara nonprinya itu membuatnya kerap jadi bulan – bulanan anak sekelas. Sungjin yang tak terima selalu pasang badan tiap sahabatnya itu dihina.

“Cina wooo Cina! Sipit!”

Ucapan bocah menyebalkan di depannya membuat Sungjin berang. Tak diusik kok malah mengganggu. Digebraknya meja,

“HEH! Kamu bilang cina – cina juga dia lebih Indonesia dari kamu! Jae hafal Pancasila, pembukaan UUD! Kamu hafal nggak?!”

Bocah itu gusar dengan hardikan Sungjin, menunjukkan bahwa asumsinya benar.

“Udah diem aja. Makan yuk, keburu bel.” Jae menarik lengan bajunya, tapi tak berhasil meredam amarah Sungjin.

“Sama – sama belajar PMP, kok! Sama – sama lahir di Indonesia! Apa bedanya?”

Kodok bangkong itu menyalak lagi, “Matanya sipit nggak kayak kita. Kulitnya pucet, jangan – jangan drakula! Iih!”

Sungjin tak tahan lagi, ditariknya kerah baju anak itu, “Kalo sipit kenapa?! Yang penting bisa ngeliat! Kamu yang belo jalan aja kesandung terus!”

“Kamu ngatain aku?! Aku aduin Bu Guru!”

“KAMU YANG MULAI!”

Perkelahian nyaris pecah saat itu juga kalau wali kelas tak melerai. Konyol sekali kalau diingat lagi sekarang. Anak kecil memang kelakuannya suka tidak jelas.

“Inget, inget! Dulu kita sebangku terus. Tiap hari lo suka bawa manisan mangga buatan ortu lo. Wah, enak banget. Selalu gue yang habisin, kan. Kalo nggak puas pulangnya gue mampir ke ruko lo, minta dibawain stok tambahan!” Sungjin bernostalgia, tak sadar senyum – senyum sendiri.

“Hehe, iya. Sekarang masih rakus juga ngga, tuh?” Jae menyibakkan poni panjangnya yang menutupi mata. Tangan satunya meraih payung lagi, kembali dia yang memegangi.

Sungjin mengangguk mantap, “Iya dong. Ngga liat nih badan gue gembrot gini?” Jawabannya membuat Jae terkekeh. “Gimana keluarga? Toko manisannya masih buka?”

Raut wajah Jae berubah seketika. Karena poninya kembali ke posisi semula, Sungjin tak bisa melihat sorot matanya. Yang jelas, cengiran hilang sepenuhnya. Mulutnya langsung terkatup membentuk garis tipis. Ada hening yang kurang mengenakkan diantara mereka, sampai Jae kembali bersuara.

“Udah nggak ada. Dibakar.”

Sungjin menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Menyesal bertanya.

“Dua – duanya. Toko iya, keluarga juga. Gue diceritain tetangga, katanya dijarah orang – orang tinggi besar. Kayaknya sih mereka marah karna ga dikasih upeti. Lagi ga ngotak, masa 10 juta. Dikira kita juragan minyak, yak. Eeh, malah nyerang besoknya. Orang rumah langsung naik, cari aman sampe mereka pergi. Ternyata ga ngerampok doang. Tiba – tiba ruko disiram bensin. Dibakar. Ya udah, mo lari kemana? Jendela diteralis semua. Kalopun lompat, wah mereka di lantai 3 coi. Kabur kagak, mati iya. Sama aja kan. Mending pasrah. Ya, abis semuanya itu gosong. Mama, papa, kakak, ga ada yang sisa.”

Ingatan Sungjin terlempar lagi ke musibah 18 tahun lalu itu. Masih jelas pemandangan huru – hara yang disaksikannya di jalan. Baik sekolah maupun kantor dipulangkan lebih cepat. Bahkan Ibu jadi terpaksa menjemputnya tiap hari dengan taksi padahal jaraknya dekat, tak mau resiko anaknya diapa – apakan di tengah jalan. Setiap hari di perjalanan pulang macam – macam yang didapatinya. Ruko – ruko dijarah, kendaraan dibakar di tengah jalan, bus – bus umum diberhentikan tiba – tiba oleh kelompok tak dikenal. Dilihat dari wajahnya seperti orang luar Jawa. Tinggi besar, tegap, berotot. Mereka bawa linggis, _handie-talkie_ , _ice pick,_ gada – gada, tongkat, rantai, pemukul bola kasti, balok kayu, ah mengerikan. Kadang didapatinya kelompok _alien_ itu tengah mengecat toko dengan warna – warna tertentu, ada merah, hitam, dan hijau. Mungkin tanda sasaran. Entah arti tiap warna itu apa.

Pertemuannya dengan Jae bukannya bicara menyenangkan malah membahas tragedi kemanusiaan yang suram. Sungjin masih mengutuk mulutnya yang salah omong.

“Yang gue denger sih ya, merah tuh dijarah, ijo dijarah sama dibakar. Item yang paling parah. Dijarah, dibakar, terus perempuan – perempuannya diserang juga.” Jae menjelaskan. Sungjin tidak terpikir untuk bertanya darimana Jae dapat informasi itu.

“Pernah satu hari dari dalem taksi gue liat kumpulan perempuan nonpri digiring keluar bus. Salah satunya mahasiswi. Pake almet, gatau almet darimana. Ditarik sama begundal itu trus dijambak. Ditodong _ice pick_ ke bajunya, mau dikoyak mungkin. Ibu tiba – tiba nutup mata gue pake tangan. Gue dipaksa ngeliat bawah aja sepanjang jalan. Gue gatau mahasiswi itu akhirnya gimana.”

Jae menggumam pelan, “Pasti dia diperkosa.”

Sungjin tak berani mengiyakan. Ia memalingkan muka, mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali.

“Lo nangis?” Jae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungjin.

Sungjin menggeleng cepat, “Nggak, ini kelilipan.” Jae hanya mendengus. Cepat – cepat Sungjin mengalihkan, “Lo sendiri gimana?”

“Gue?” Jae menengadah menatap langit, hujan tak sederas tadi. “Gue lagi gak ditempat waktu itu. Lagi jalan pulang dari sekolah. Itu Glodok udah nggak karuan. Lirik ke sana – sini api semua. Tuhan. Gue langsung lari dong ke rumah gue. Itu orang – orang pada neriakin tapi ga ada yang masuk kuping gue. Otak gue isinya cuma Mama, Papa, Kakak. Begitu depan rumah, ya, ga ada. Ga ada ruko manisan. Adanya abu sama puing. Itu- aduh, rasanya kayak mimpi. Ngarep ‘ayo dong bangun, Mama Papa nunggu’ tapi ternyata keluarga gue beneran udah ga ada. Nyata.”

Jae membersitkan hidungnya ke lengan baju. Dirasakan air mau meruak lagi dari kelopak mata Sungjin yang mati – matian ditahannya. Bibir Sungjin sampai bergetar, menolak untuk _mewek_ di tempat. Jae yang melihatnya langsung tergelak,

“Haha, nangis aja kali. Biar gue ada temennya nih,”

Sialan, masih bisa bercanda dia.

“Di situ beneran pikiran gue langsung buyar. Gue ngeliat juga udah kacau, rasanya sesek, kaget banget. Eh, tau – tau gue pingsan di tempat. Bangun – bangun udah di ruangan gitu. Langit – langitnya seng, temboknya triplek. Ternyata gue ditolongin ibu – ibu. Pribumi. Dia yang nyelametin gue, ngaku – ngaku gue keponakannya. Coba kalo ga ada dia, udah abis gue tuh. Terus, ya udah gue jadi tinggal sama dia. Rumahnya cuma gubuk kecil, tapi gue kerasan. Dia tinggal sendiri, jadi gue udah dianggep anaknya. Orangnya ga begitu berkecukupan, tapi baik banget. Tapi sekarang udah meninggal. Tau ga kocaknya apa?”

Sungjin menaikkan alisnya, pandangannya salah fokus ke tangan Jae yang sibuk menutup payung. Hujan sudah benar – benar berhenti.

“Sebelom wafat dia bilang gini ke gue, ‘Maaf ya Nak, Ibu nggak punya harta. Nggak bisa warisin apa – apa.’ Haha, sinting ga tuh. Mau mati masih mikirin gue. Anak kandung juga bukan,”

“Yang nggak punya emang kadang lebih bisa ngasih macem – macem ke orang lain. Malah biasanya yang berharga justru hal – hal yang bukan material.” Sungjin menimpali.

“Bener. Halah, drama banget ya hidup gue. Sinetron aja keknya ga gini – gini amat.” Cengiran bertengger lagi di mulut Jae, padahal mukanya masih sembap. Memang anak ini suka kontradiktif. “Lo sendiri pas kerusuhan gimana?”

Sungjin menghela napas panjang, “Lo tau kan bokap aktivis. Mana mau dia dikurung di rumah. Dibilang jangan pergi, eh batu. Ya meninggal. Sebel gue sama orang – orang kek gitu. Mikirin orang lain terus, ga pernah mikirin diri sendiri. Lebih milih mati daripada kehilangan harga diri. Gak mikir apa dia, bikin keluarganya sakit hati gini.”

Jae merangkulnya, mengelus punggungnya pelan. Usaha simpati yang patut diapresiasi karena datang dari seorang Jae.

“Nyokap nyariin dia. Terus, nggak pernah berhenti. Tapi ga pernah dapet respon. Malah dikasih cek gitu, santunan. Ya ditolak, lah! _Wong_ nyari orang, kok dikasihnya uang. Gak nyambung. Lama – lama dia stress, sakit – sakitan. Trus meninggal pas gue lulus SD. Gue yang tadinya mau ke pelepasan, malah jadi ke pemakaman. Jadi tinggal gue berdua sama Kakak. Tapi pas gue kelas 2 SMP Kakak ninggalin gue juga.”

“Ke mana?”

Sungjin menggeleng, “Ga tau, tiba – tiba kabur aja dari rumah. Barang – barangnya ga ada yang dibawa. Cuma tas kecil. Ga balik – balik sampe sekarang.”

Giliran Jae yang menghela napas, “Mudah – mudahan dia nggak apa – apa.”

“Amin.”

“Tapi beneran pas kerusuhan kakak lo baik – baik aja? Maksudnya, tau kan muka kakak lo. Dulu bukannya sering dikira amoy?”

Wajah kakaknya memang seperti nonpri, turunan dari ayahnya yang orang Palembang. Kulitnya putih meskipun tidak seputih Jae, matanya sipit, rambutnya lurus. Memang ciri khas Austronesia. Wajar kalau sering dikata amoy, tak jarang kakaknya terpaksa menunjukkan KTP untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia pribumi.

“Ah? Enggak, sih. Emang pas kerusuhan dia keukeuh berangkat kerja, tapi dia berhasil pulang. Meskipun malem banget sih, tapi nggak kenapa – kenapa. Cuma sejak itu gatau kenapa Kakak jadi diem, lebih sering di kamar, jarang ngobrol-“

Sungjin mereka ulang memori tentang kakaknya itu. Segala detail masih diingat. Tindak – tanduknya yang aneh dan janggal sepulang kerja. Ia benar – benar berubah total dari sifatnya yang periang jadi murung. Makannya yang tadinya rakus jadi malah tak bernafsu. Apalagi kalau sudah melihat susu, langsung jadi mual dia. Tiap habis makan selalu sikat gigi berkali – kali. Odol ukuran besar bisa habis dipakainya hanya dalam seminggu. Jadi sering mandi juga, sekalinya mandi lama sekali. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Kakak jadi apatis. Tak acuh bahkan menghindari pemberitaan seputar kerusuhan. Seperti benci sekali lihat televisi.

Pernah suatu kali mereka menonton bersama. Di layar kaca nampak seorang jenderal mengayunkan tongkatnya sambil melangkah santai dan berkata dengan mantap, “Tidak ada perkosaan.”

Saat itu juga Kakak melempar bantalnya ke TV, mengomel minta dimatikan. Ia kaget bukan main tapi hanya menuruti tanpa mencari tahu. Berpikir mungkin Kakak jengah dengan berita yang itu – itu saja. Kakaknya itu langsung beranjak ke kamar dan membanting pintu. Kakak suka aneh kalau sudah di kamar. Terkadang dari dalam terdengar suara tangisan pelan, tapi begitu keluar ekspresinya datar. Seperti bukan dia yang menangis.

Mandi, sikat gigi, susu, televisi, perkosa, pulang malam...

Pulang malam, apakah karena ia dicegat? Bus yang ditumpanginya distop juga seperti yang Sungjin lihat di jalan? Oleh siapa? Orang – orang sangar itu? Mereka apakan Kakak? Waktu itu kakaknya bawa KTP? Ditunjukkan, kah? Atau hilang terjatuh? Apa preman – preman itu percaya? Mereka bawa apa? Linggis? Buat apa? Kakak diapakan dengan linggis? Kakak mengamuk tiap melihat sangkalan perkosaan. Jadi Kakak tahu sangkalannya bohong. Kenapa? Kok bisa? Kakak melihat, atau mengalami? Susu! Kenapa jadi takut susu? Susu mengingatkan Kakak dengan sesuatu. Dengan perkosaan? Apa lagi tadi, mandi! Sikat gigi! Untuk apa bersih – bersih terus? Kakak merasa kotor? Kenapa? Odolnya cepat habis, Kakak merasa mulutnya kotor! Oleh apa? Susu? Susu kan mirip dengan..

_Oh. Oh. Tuhan_

Mendadak semua jadi terhubung di otak Sungjin. Jantung Sungjin berdebar sangat cepat. Perutnya seperti diacak, rasanya mual sekali. Dadanya benar – benar sesak.

Kakak telah jadi korban pada Mei 98.

Kakak mungkin telah dicegat dan diperkosa oleh monster – monster itu. Mulut Kakak dipakai, sperma dibuang ke situ. Karenanya jadi trauma tiap melihat susu. Habis dipakai, dibuang begitu saja. Makanya Kakak pulang telat sekali. Kakak jadi merasa kotor. Mulutnya, badannya. Jadi sering mandi, berharap bisa bersih. Sekalian membersihkan ingatannya. Tapi gagal. Makanya terus – terusan menyendiri. Menangis di kamar. Kakak sudah memendam semuanya selama ini. Tak mau cerita ke Sungjin atau Ibu. Kakak sudah selama itu merasa terhina. Tak bisa lupa. Jadi depresi. Kenapa tak kembali? Mungkin bunuh diri. Mungkin Kakak sudah ingin mati dari dulu, tapi menahan. Apa karena Kakak takut Sungjin ditinggal sendiri? Dikiranya saat ia SMP sudah bisa hidup sendiri maka Kakak pergi?

“Sungjin?”

Badannya limbung. Seperti tulangnya semua tak berfungsi. Sungjin jatuh terduduk. Jae terpekik dan langsung sigap memegangi. Suara Jae memanggilnya tapi tak berhasil menyadarkannya. Sungjin semakin mual. Seakan ada tangan yang masuk dan mengaduk isi perut.

Isi perut sukses ia muntahkan ke aspal. Semua. Oh, kasihan sekali petugas yang harus membersihkannya nanti. Sungjin bodoh. Tapi bagaimana, kakinya tak mampu digerakkan barang sedikitpun. Sekarang perutnya kosong. Tapi mualnya belum hilang. Sakitnya naik, ke dada. Sesak sekali. Seperti paru – parunya dicengkeram tangan besi.

“SUNGJIN! SADAR! KENAPA?!”

Jae menepuk – nepuk pipinya. Pandangan Sungjin berkunang. Ditambah air mata yang mendadak diproduksinya banyak sekali. Wajah Jae jadi seperti mozaik. Kabur. Napas Sungjin masih putus – putus.

“Kakak, maafin aku.. Kakak... Kakak..”

Sungjin tergugu, terus memanggil kakaknya seperti mantra. Seakan Kakak akan mendengarnya lalu kembali. Seruan Jae tak sampai kepadanya lagi. Kesadaran Sungjin semakin menipis. Pandangannya menggelap.

Sungjin tak sadarkan diri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ketauan de authornya SJW yyyy


	2. Chapter 2

Suara ketikan terdengar jelas di sebuah ruangan berAC seiring jari – jari Sungjin menekan permukaan _keyboard._ Sesekali diteguknya kopi di meja. Matanya fokus menatap layar di depannya meskipun sesekali konsentrasinya terganggu dengan bunyi perutnya sendiri. Pagi ini ia tak sempat sarapan sebab Jakarta padat merayap. Ya, setiap hari juga begitu. Tapi hari ini jadi lebih parah karena bertepatan dengan Hari Buruh. Dari Sudirman sampai patung kuda ribuan buruh dari berbagai organisasi berunjuk rasa. Sungjin berhasil sampai kantor tepat jam masuk, sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk makan di kantin.

Padahal diam – diam ingin sekali Sungjin ikut berdemo lantaran upah lemburnya tak turun – turun juga. Tapi apa daya atasannya sudah bersabda,

“Kita bukan buruh ya tapi karyawan swasta. 1 Mei nggak ada libur. Oh, dan jangan lupa target baru kita-“

Halah, pret. Beda apanya, toh sama – sama jadi budak korporasi. Sama – sama punya jam kerja, punya target dan _deadline._ Memangnya kalau kerjanya di tempat dingin lantas jadi eksklusif? Bikin masuk angin sih iya. Lihat saja, pasti nanti pantat Sungjin jadi rata gara - gara terlalu lama duduk di kursi beroda. Syukur Sungjin belum pakai kacamata, padahal matanya sudah pedas tiap hari terpapar radiasi komputer.

Menurut Sungjin, bekerja kantoran yang katanya lebih ‘berkelas’ itu juga banyak dukanya. Beban kerja kadang tidak manusiawi, diintimidasi, sikut sana – sini. Tak seperti buruh pabrik yang solidaritasnya tinggi, lihai berserikat, kalau temannya susah tak sungkan membantu. Gaji besar tapi tak punya teman, apa guna. Manusia mati juga tak bisa mengubur diri sendiri.

Dan yang paling ditakutkan Sungjin adalah kerawanannya terhadap pemecatan. Masih diingatnya kasus PHK seorang pegawai perusahaan pertambangan di Jakarta. Beliau yang sudah mengabdi selama 16 tahun itu dipecat dan hanya mendapat pesangon sebesar satu juta. Gimana dia yang masih karyawan baru? Tentu lebih besar peluangnya untuk diPHK. Pesangon yang 16 tahun saja sejuta, lantas dia berapa? Seratus ribu? Ngeri Sungjin membayangkannya.

Belum juga bicara soal jatah cuti. Tak jarang diperhatikannya satu – dua karyawati yang meringis menahan nyeri saat bekerja dikarenakan tak diperbolehkan cuti haid. Bolak – balik ke kamar mandi, tengah serius mengetik tiba – tiba meringkuk mencengkeram perut. Ah, malangnya. Apa mungkin kakaknya saat kerja juga seperti ini?

_Kakak.._

Sungjin menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan – pelan. Mencoba menghilangkan mual yang muncul lagi. Dirinya masih tidak memaafkan ketidakpekaannya terhadap kondisi Kakak. Andaikan Sungjin sempat bertanya, andaikan Kakaknya cerita, andaikan Kakak tidak pergi meninggalkannya,

Ah, percuma menyesal. Lebih baik cari solusi untuk kedepannya saja. Mungkin Kamisan berikutnya ia bisa ikut bicara soal pemerkosaan wanita Tionghoa, selain menuntut kejelasan nasib ayahnya. Apakah ia mau bicara juga soal nasib keluarga Jae? Apakah Jae mau diajak untuk bicara sendiri menuntut haknya?

Jae. Apa kabarnya anak itu? Sungjin tak ingat apa – apa lagi setelah ia ambruk. Ketika bangun sudah di UGD. Tak ada yang mendampingi, hanya seorang suster yang berdiri di samping dipan memandangnya prihatin.

“Bapak terkena serangan panik. Mungkin karena trauma dan ingat kejadian tertentu. Muntah dan pingsan itu refleks normal. Karena panik tekanan darahnya menurun drastis, nggak menandakan gangguan kesehatan tertentu.”

“Nggak ada obat yang mesti ditebus, kan?” Bulir keringat muncul di pelipis Sungjin.

Suster menggeleng, Sungjin menghela napas lega. Ia jadi hanya perlu membayar biaya pemeriksaan yang untungnya tak seberapa. Masih bisa dibayar dengan uang di dompet.

“Tadi yang nganterin saya ke sini siapa, Sus?”

“Laki – laki. Masih muda, mungkin kepala dua. Kurus, tinggi. Pake kacamata. Dia nggak mau kasihtau identitasnya. Habis gotong Bapak dia langsung pergi.”

 _‘Pasti takut disuruh bayar,’_ Sungjin membatin geli dalam hati. “Dia sendiri?”

“Iya.”

Wah, kurus begitu kuat juga dia ternyata.

Sayang sekali Sungjin tak sempat berpisah dengannya. Hitung – hitung menanyakan alamat dan nomor ponselnya. Sekarang bagaimana cara Sungjin bertemu Jae lagi? Mungkinkah di Kamisan nanti Jae datang lagi? Apa pekerjaannya sekarang? Ojek payung? Itu saja, atau serabutan? Kalau serabutan pasti makin susah ketemunya.

Sungjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kok malah jadi bermonolog sendiri. Itu urusan nanti, sekarang selesaikan pekerjaan dulu. Nanti si Bos marah, mati dia.

* * *

Hari ini cerah, tak seperti Kamisan waktu itu. Sampai Sungjin beranjak pulang, masih tak ada tanda – tanda mendung. Senangnya. Tadi juga entah kenapa kerjaannya selesai lebih cepat, jadi pulang lebih awal. Tuhan benar – benar sedang bermurah hati padanya.

Saat Sungjin hendak menyeberang, di trotoar ia melihat sosok yang familiar. Laki – laki jangkung berkacamata, tak salah lagi.

“JAE! HAI HAI!”

Wajahnya jadi sumringah, Sungjin melambaikan tangan dengan bersemangat sambil menghampiri. Mungkin ini memang hari baiknya.

“Eh, hai! Wow, kita ketemu lagi di sini. Bisa kebetulan gini, ya.”

Jae menggamit tangannya dan berjalan menuju tempat teduh. Mata empat itu menatapnya dengan antusias,

“Abis aksi lagi?”

Sungjin mengangguk. Diperhatikannya Jae dari atas sampai bawah. Pakaiannya tak jauh beda, kaos sablon yang sudah berlubang kecil di beberapa sisi dan celana selutut yang kumal. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tak bawa payung melainkan gitar kecil.

“Nggak ojek payung lagi?”

Jae menggeleng, “Kan lagi ga ujan. Siapa juga yang butuh. Tadi gue abis ngamen. Lumayan dapet banyak.” Jae menepok kantong celananya yang menggembung. Terdengar bunyi kerincing keras, menandakan banyaknya recehan yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu pandangan Jae kembali lagi pada Sungjin, “Ini aksinya rutin, ya?”

“Iya.”

“Sampe kapan?”

Sungjin mengerutkan alis, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara ke mana, “Ya sampe kita didenger.”

Giliran Jae yang menatapnya aneh, “Ini udah yang keberapa kali?”

Sungjin menghitung – hitung, “ke-442. Tapi karena gue baru ikut dari tahun lalu, jadi ini aksi ke-50 gue.”

“Pernah ditanggepin, nggak?”

Sungjin menggeleng.

“Gigih banget, ya.” Ia merogoh kantong satunya lagi, mengambil rokok dan menyalakan pemantik. “Gue _ngudud_ gapapa?”

Sungjin mengangguk tanda mempersilakan,“Kita begini aja belum didenger, apalagi kalo diem. Tapi gue yakin kok, pasti ada hasilnya. Lo sendiri gimana, gamau nyampein unek – unek?”

Jae mendengus keras, “Ga berani terlalu vokal, nanti diberangus.”

“Tapi kan lo belom nyoba. Gak mau coba kirim surat? Siapa tau nanti ditanggepin.”

Asap rokok dihembuskan Jae tepat ke wajah Sungjin, membuatnya terbatuk – batuk. “Ngimpi!” Jae memandang mobil yang berlalu – lalang di jalan, sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam mata Sungjin. “Lo tau Dita?”

“Dita? Aktivis muda yang meninggal itu?”

Jae mengangguk. “Dia bersuara. Coba liat akhirnya gimana. Dibunuh, kan. Katanya sih pelakunya tetangga. Tapi gue yakin pasti gara – gara dia mau buka kartu soal kasus pemerkosaan Mei 98 ke PBB.”

Sungjin mengatupkan mulutnya, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyangkal.

“Kalo emang tujuannya ngancem, ya manjur. Siapa juga yang mau tiba – tiba disodomi di rumah sendiri, terus difitnah dibilang ngelacur sama ngobat? Kalo lo mau sih silakan, gue mah engga.”

Sadar tak dapat lagi mempersuasi, Sungjin memilih mengganti topik, “Oh iya, sori ya kemaren gue nyusahin lo. Tiba – tiba ambruk gitu.”

“Nggak papa. Gara – gara gue juga lo jadi gitu.” Jae menjentikkan batang rokok di tangan, abunya berjatuhan ke jalan.

“Kemaren gimana ceritanya tuh? Lo beneran gotong gue sendirian?”

Jae mengangguk lalu tertawa, “Untung gue inget ada puskesmas deket sini. Sumpah tadinya udah mau gue geletakin aja lo di luar pintu.”

“JAHAT!”

“Takut guenya yang disuruh nebus woi, gue kan gapunya uang. Untung penjaganya baik. Mungkin karna liat lo bajunya kantoran trus pake keplek segala, jadi meyakinkan. Pas gue dimintain identitas langsung gue jawab ‘Saya bukan kerabatnya, Mba. Tenang, dia bisa bayar kok. Liat aja ID Cardnya itu PT apa.’ Trus abis itu gue kabur.”

Sungjin terbahak keras, “Idih, dasar lo! Pasti kalo lo beneran ditagihin lo bakal ngubek – ngubek tas gue nyari dompet gue, kan?”

“Yaiya.”

“Sialan.” Sungjin tertawa lagi sambil mendorong pelan bahu Jae. “Tapi kok parno banget, sih? Kan biasanya juga ga _ujug – ujug_ disuruh bayar.”

“Gue ogah kalo disuruh ngisi berkas.”

“Paling cuma ditanyain identitas.”

“Nah itu!” Jae mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sungjin, “Gue gapunya identitas.”

Sungjin terperangah, “Hah? KTP gapunya?” Jae menggeleng. “Akte? KK?”

“Ga ada.”

Sungjin menganga. Berarti Jae sudah menjadi penduduk ilegal di Jakarta dan lolos dari razia selama bertahun – tahun lamanya. “Kok bisa?”

“Ya gitu.” Jae menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi, untung saja kali ini tak terarah ke wajahnya.

Jawaban abstrak itu sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaran Sungjin.

“Terus cari kerjanya gimana?”

Jae nyengir, “Gampang – gampang aja, tuh. Selama ini kerjaan gue ga ada yang perlu KTP.”

Luar biasa.

Sungjin mengelap wajah dengan tangannya, mendadak pusing sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga anak ini harus jadi legal di Jakarta. Tapi _gimana_? Bikin KTP perlu KK. Mungkin bisa menumpang KK Sungjin. Tapi itu juga butuh Akte. Jae tak punya Akte, mau diurus sekarang? Tapi orangtuanya sudah tak ada. Oh, tapi kan pasti ia sudah punya data dari keluarganya yang lama. Mungkin saja catatannya masih ada di Dukcapil dan bisa minta dibuatkan kembali. Masalahnya, birokrasi di sini kan lambat dan berbelit, yakin akan semudah itu?

“Woi! Kok malah bengong?” Jae menepuk punggung Sungjin agak keras, membuatnya tersentak. “Udah ya, gue mo pergi.”

Sungjin memerhatikan punggung Jae yang menjauh, bingung merespon lantaran kepalanya masih panas. Beberapa langkah Jae berjalan, Sungjin menepok jidatnya keras. Baru ingat sesuatu yang penting.

“Jae! Jae!” Sungjin mencengkeram bahu Jae, menarik agar anak itu menghadapnya. “Gue lupa! Bagi nomor, dong.”

Jae memindahkan rokok dari mulut ke tangannya dengan cekatan, “Duh! Ngagetin banget, sih! Nyaris aja lo kesundut!” Sungjin pun menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. Jae mendengus, “Nomor apaan?”

“Ya hape. Apaan lagi.”

“Kagak ada.”

“Hah? Ga punya hape? Terus gue ngehubungin lo gimana, dong?”

“ _Yo gak iso._ ”

Sungjin mengerang. Kasihan melihat temannya frustasi, Jae terkekeh lalu menawarkan solusi. “Gini aja, lo Kamisan tiap minggu, kan? Kita ketemuan tiap lo kelar. Jam – jam pulang kantor gue bakal selalu _ngejogrok_ di sekitaran sini. Pokoknya cari aja yang gembel dan tinggi, nah itu gue.”

Sungjin tersenyum lebar. Boleh juga usulnya.

Jae membalikkan badannya hendak pergi, namun lagi – lagi ditahan Sungjin. Ia menoleh dengan dongkol, _“Opo meneh?”_

“Makan, yok! Gue traktir! Bayaran udah usung – usung diriku yang berat ini satu kilo jauhnya,”

Ekspresi kacamata itu langsung berubah girang, ia mengangguk dengan semangat. “Mau di mana?”

“Monas gimana? Macem – macem kan di situ.”

“Selama dibayarin kemana aja gue nggak masalah.”

Mereka berdua tertawa lalu berjalan bersama. Sore itu dihabiskan dengan cerita – cerita, melepas rindu akibat lama tak bertemu. Bernostalgia mengingat hal – hal dari masa lalu. Bertukar kisah tentang hidup yang mereka jalani sejak pisah. Jae menghabiskan makanan sampai tandas, bahkan minta tambah. Dan tentu saja Sungjin sama sekali tak sungkan untuk loyal dengan sohib lamanya itu. Obrolan mengalir lancar hingga tak sadar sudah larut malam. Keduanya berpisah dengan berat hati.

Kamis berikutnya ternyata Jae menepati janji. Saat orasi Sungjin mendapati Jae terpekur sedang menyetem gitar di bawah pohon. Usai aksi, Sungjin menghampiri. Seperti Kamis lalu, mereka kembali makan di angkringan dan berbincang lama. Cerita hingga mulut berbusa, jika dirasa langit sudah gelap baru saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Begitu juga dengan Kamis berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi.

Dari obrolan di berbagai pertemuan itu banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan seputar Jae. Bahwa pemuda kacamata itu sekarang bertempat tinggal di sebuah kampung di Bukit Duri dekat bantaran kali. Bahwa ia sudah bisa menaklukan alerginya yang segudang, meski kadang masih suka tumbang. Bahwa ia bisa melakoni segala kerjaan yang ada, selama tak perlu identitas tentunya. Dari pengamen, polisi cepek, ojek, sopir tembak, makelar barang bekas, kerja bengkel, sampai jadi gali Tanah Abang.

“Situ orang apa _cyborg_? Kok serba bisa? Heran,” Sungjin menatap gelasnya lekat – lekat, berusaha mengambil daging kelapa yang sedaritadi selip dari sendoknya.

Jae mengeluarkan duri ikan dari mulutnya dan meletakkannya di pinggir piring. Sungjin mengernyit, semoga nanti ia ingat untuk membungkusnya dengan tisu dan membuangnya.

“Gatau ya. Mungkin Tuhan tau gue gapunya uang kalo mesti belajar. Jadi dikasih kelebihan bisa cepet paham. Nyetir, servis, nukang, gausah pake kursus – kursus langsung bisa.”

Sudah menderita masih bisa bersyukur. Dia yang sudah pasti digaji tiap bulan masih terbersit keinginan berdemo di patung kuda. Malu sendiri jadinya.

* * *

Dini hari, Sungjin yang tengah terlelap tiba – tiba terjaga. Indra penciumannya menangkap bau aneh dari luar kamar. Seperti bau terbakar. Ah, mungkin tetangga sedang bakar sampah. Tapi, masa sih jam segini?

_Terbakar, terbakar.._

_!!!!!!_

Sungjin langsung bangkit dari pembaringan. Matanya membelalak, ia seketika sadar sepenuhnya. Segera dirinya lompat dari dipan, memakai sendal, mengambil gawai dan dompet lalu keluar kamar. Dilihatnya ada asap tipis yang melayang di langit – langit, tapi tak jelas arahnya dari mana. Sungjin mengingat bagian mana yang belum ia geledah. Ruang tamu, kamar, ruang makan, kamar mandi,

Oh. Dapur.

Benar saja. Asap bermuara ke ventilasi dapur. Dikarenakan dapurnya berpintu, yang bisa dilihatnya hanya kepulan asap pekat, tapi ia yakin bila dibuka pasti api sudah menjalar dari lantai hingga atap. Didengarnya suara teriakan sahut – menyahut dari luar rumah, mungkin apinya dari tetangga lalu menyambar ke rumah – rumah di sampingnya.

Sadar sudah tak mungkin memadamkannya sendiri, Sungjin memilih menyelamatkan dirinya dan barang – barang saja. Disabetnya lap dari meja makan untuk dijadikan pengganti masker. Dengan cekatan diambilnya ransel untuk kemudian diisi dengan pakaian ala kadarnya. Dengan mata memicing, ia berusaha membuka brankas yang terletak di dalam lemari. Untung kodenya hafal di luar kepala. Diambilnya seluruh isi brankas yang terdiri dari surat – surat berharga, beberapa perhiasan, serta tumpukan uang. Cukup. Api sudah semakin menjilat. Kalau masih ngotot ingin mengambil semua, bisa – bisa malah dirinya yang turut hangus. Ransel dikenakan, Sungjin segera berlari hendak ke luar. Namun terhenti di ruang tamu. Pandangan Sungjin terpaku pada foto keluarga, cepat – cepat diambilnya. Astaga! Motornya! Sungjin memungut sepasang sepatu, mematikan sekring yang terletak di dinding teras lalu melesat ke garasi. Dirinya mendesah keras lantaran lega ninjanya masih selamat sentosa. Sungjin berhasil kabur bersama motornya.

Di luar sudah ada mobil - mobil pemadam kebakaran dengan selangnya diarahkan ke rumah – rumah yang memancarkan api. Jago merah itu sudah membubung tinggi ke langit yang masih pekat. Rumahnya sendiri sudah tak terselamatkan. Didengarnya bunyi berdebam keras berbarengan dengan robohnya salah satu bagian atap. Kalau tak salah di bawahnya persis adalah kamarnya. Sungjin bergidik, telat bangun sedikit saja bisa mati dia. Beberapa tetangga berlarian. Ada yang menyelamatkan diri sepertinya dengan membawa barang – barang berharga, ada pula yang menggotong ember berisi air bermaksud membantu memadamkan. Teriakan semakin keras terdengar, masih ada yang memanggil anggota keluarga yang terjebak di dalam. Situasinya benar – benar kacau sekali.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang aman untuk memarkir motornya, tasnya ia tinggal di motor lalu Sungjin kembali lagi ke TKP untuk membantu memadamkan. Saat hendak menyiram air, dirasakan sikutnya perih menyengat. Oalah, rupanya ada luka bakar di situ. Untung saja lukanya hanya satu, tak merembet ke bagian tubuh yang lain. Ah, gampang nanti mengobatinya. Tidak terlalu parah, hanya melepuh. Sungjin kembali fokus menyiramkan air ke sumber api dibantu tetangga – tetangga lainnya.

Api baru berhasil dipadamkan pukul 6 pagi. Rumah Sungjin sudah tak beratap. Genteng dan plafon rubuh semua. Perabotan? Wassalam. Hati Sungjin semakin mencelos ketika diingatnya rumahnya tak diasuransikan. Ibu yang menolak. Katanya perusahaan asuransi hanya manis – manis di awal, ketika ditagih bakal susah cair. Tak salah juga sih, toh sudah banyak kasusnya. Entah dana nasabah yang diinvestasikan pihak asuransi lalu sahamnya jatuh, minim premi, perusahaan pailit, ah macam – macam. Yah, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya bisa mengikhlaskan.

Sungjin sudah menyalakan motor, namun malah tak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Dokter? Tidak. Dia masih sensitif kalau memikirkan pengeluaran. Nanti lukanya dioleskan pasta gigi saja. Tapi pasta giginya kan sudah terbakar tadi? Sungjin mengerang keras.

“SUNGJIN! HOI!”

Dari sudut matanya nampak seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Siapa? Wajahnya masih tak jelas, ditambah dia pakai jaket bertudung yang menutupi sampai mata. Posturnya tinggi, ah jaraknya semakin dekat. Kacamata, rambut kemerahan yang menyembul, kulit pucat-

_Ngapain dia di sini?!_

“Jae?! Hah kok lo tiba – tiba-“

Jae menunduk, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. Bahunya naik turun, berusaha memulihkan napasnya. Habis lari jauh langsung bikin dia lelah rupanya.

“Lo gapapa? Abis kebakaran, kan? Ada luka? Duh, gue udah takut aja lo mati.”

Sungjin mengatupkan mulutnya yang sedari tadi ternyata terbuka tanpa sadar, “Iya. Tapi tau darimana gue di sini? Tau darimana ada kebakaran?”

“Tadi gue denger berita kebakaran di Tambora. Terus gue inget itu kan daerah rumah lo.” Jae membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun, “Makanya gue panik langsung _ngibrit_ ke sini. Nggak susah nyarinya, kumpulan rame – rame dan berisiknya mencolok banget. Kedengeran dari jauh. Bener aja, gue langsung nemu lo.”

“Hah? Berita darimana? Bentar, lo jauh – jauh dari Bukit Duri ke sini?”

“TV. Tadi liat pas lagi makan di warteg. Gue kebeneran lagi di Grogol. Nah deket kan tuh, yaudah langsung aja gue samperin lo.”

“Hah? Udah masuk TV? Serius? Kok cepet banget?” Lama – lama mungkin Sungjin bisa jadi keong. Tapi sumpah, ia tak lihat sama sekali ada kru TV tadi. Mungkin dianya yang terlalu panik sampai tidak memperhatikan.

“Yaa, jaman sekarang informasi kan cepet nyebarnya.” Mata Jae membelalak, tangannya menyambar siku Sungjin. “Woi! Melepuh tuh! Mundur, gue aja yang bawa motornya!”

Sungjin tak sempat menjawab karena Jae keburu mengambil alih. Janggal mungkin dilihatnya, yang menyetir tidak pakai helm, justru yang dibonceng yang memakainya. Namun Jae sama sekali tak peduli. Motor berhenti di depan sebuah apotek. Jae menurunkan standar.

“Turun.”

“Ya, Pak.” Sungjin menurut. Ia turun dari motor lalu menyangkutkan helmnya ke spion.

Jae turut meloncat turun dan menggiringnya ke depan pintu apotek, “Lo tunggu di sini, jangan kemana – mana. Itu luka jangan pegang – pegang nanti infeksi.”

Jae menghilang ke balik pintu. Sungjin berdiri dengan patuh. Sekitar 8 menit menunggu, Jae sudah keluar dengan kantong plastik di tangannya. Karena tak ada kursi, mereka berdua duduk di anak tangga. Dibeberkanlah isi kantong tadi. Air mineral ukuran sedang dua botol, salep dengan merek yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tisu, serta gulungan kecil kain kasa. Jae membuka salah satu botol.

“Tangannya,” Sungjin mengarahkan luka bakar itu ke arah Jae. Tangan si pemuda kacamata meraihnya sedang yang satunya lagi menuangkan air ke lukanya. Sungjin meringis. Dingin rasanya. Air mengalir melewati tangan dan jatuh membentuk kubangan kecil di tanah. Jae merobek kemasan tisu, mengambil beberapa lembar dan dengan hati – hati mengeringkan luka Sungjin. Sungjin mendesis menahan perih.

“Ssshh.. tahan ya, tahan.”

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Sungjin saat dirasakannya sensasi dingin dari salep yang dibalurkan ke luka bakarnya. Refleks ia menarik tangannya, namun nihil karena Jae mencengkeramnya kencang.

“Lo sadar ga suara lo tadi ambigu?” tanya Jae sembari tertawa kecil. Perhatiannya masih tertuju ke tangan Sungjin.

Wajah Sungjin memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan agar tak lagi bersuara. Jari panjang Jae kembali mengoleskan krim dingin itu ke sikunya. Lagi – lagi Sungjin mendesah.

Kali ini giliran Jae yang merona, “Woi!”

“Ya sori, perih abisan.” Sungjin membela diri.

Jae hanya memandangnya kesal. Kali ini diraihnya kasa. Dengan penuh konsentrasi ia membungkus luka Sungjin. Kepalanya menunduk sampai poninya terjatuh semua menutupi muka. Sungjin tersenyum kecil. Di momen seperti ini barulah ia sadar bahwa Jae memang lebih tua darinya. Jarang sekali sahabatnya itu memperlihatkan sikap dewasa. Tangan Sungjin menyibak poni Jae yang menghalangi, dilihatnya alis pemuda itu bertaut saking fokusnya dia. Setelah berkutat agak lama, Jae selesai membebat luka Sungjin. Ia menghembuskan napas lega.

“Nih minum dulu, pasti kering leher lo.”

Kacamata itu menyodorkan botol mineral yang masih penuh. Sungjin meneguk sampai habis setengahnya. Ah, segar sekali. Baru sadar dari bangun tadi mulutnya belum kemasukan apa – apa. Jae tersenyum melihatnya.

Sungjin memerhatikan Jae yang sedang merapikan obat – obatannya, “Itu salep apaan?”

Jae mengedikkan bahu, “Gatau. Gue cuma tanya penjaga apoteknya obat luka bakar apaan terus dikasih itu.”

“Bayar berapa tadi?”

Jae menenteng kembali kantong plastiknya dan bangkit. Ia tak mengindahkan Sungjin dan menghampiri motor. Sadar diabaikan, Sungjin mengekori dan bertanya lagi.

“Jae, berapa?”

“Murah.” Jae memakai helm Sungjin lalu menaikkan standar. Kantong plastiknya ia letakkan di _dashboard_.

“Ya berapa, biar gue ganti.”

“Udah gausah, ga penting.”

“Terus nanti lo makan gimana? Yakin uang lo cukup?” Sungjin ngotot.

Jae nyengir, “Iya bener itu. Yaudah lo traktir gue makan aja ya. Ga keberatan kan? Tiap Kamis juga begitu.”

Sungjin melotot. Ternyata Jae sedaritadi hanya memancing, tidak benar – benar merelakan uangnya. Sialan, pintar juga dia. Sekarang anaknya tertawa di depan Sungjin.

“Yo _mbok_ bilang daritadi kalo minta dijajanin. Sok – sok gaenakan. Belibet kayak mau bikin KTP.” Sungjin mencemooh, “Yaudah terserah lo mau makan di mana. Gue jadi dompetnya aja hari ini.”

Jae bersorak kecil.

“Oiya, lo ada helm lagi? Soalnya tempatnya agak jauh. Berabe kalo kita kena _sweeping_ ,”

Sungjin mengambil helm di bagasi lalu melompat naik. Motor pun melaju, perlahan masuk ke jalan besar. Terus jalan, melewati perempatan. Melewati lagi. Berhenti di lampu merah. Perut Sungjin berkerucuk hebat, dia baru ingat belum sarapan.

“Tempatnya jauh banget nggak?”

“Kenapa? Udah laper?”

“Ho’oh.”

“Tiga kilo lagi.”

Motor berbelok lalu parkir di depan sebuah warung kecil. Jae langsung disambut oleh ibu – ibu pemilik warung. Langganan ternyata. Kelebihan makan di warteg adalah cepatnya makanan datang. Tinggal pilih lauknya, lalu piring dengan menu lengkap sudah tersedia di meja. Air mineralnya gratis pula. Beda dengan restoran _fastfood_ yang harus mengantri panjang, belum kalau ternyata menunya habis harus mencari lagi, nanti diomeli yang di belakang kalau terlalu lama memilih, dan tentu saja mahal. Sudah membayar masih harus menunggu lama. _Fastfood_ yang tidak benar – benar _fast_. Sungjin bingung dibuatnya.

“Lo nggak makan? Kok cuma pesen es teh?” Sungjin menaikkan alisnya.

Jae menyeruput pelan, “Masih kenyang. Udah makan tadi.”

Sungjin ber-oh pelan. Ia menyendokkan tempe orek ke mulutnya. _Oh, enak_. Hmm, pantas Jae suka. Oke juga seleranya.

“Punya motor ternyata lo.” Jae menopang dagu. “Kok nggak pernah dipake?”

“Makenya kalo kepepet. Kalo bisa transportasi umum ya itu aja.”

“Kenapa?”

“Ngurangin emisi. Kasihan bumi udah kebanyakan polusi.”

Mulut Jae membulat membentuk ‘O’ tanpa suara. Tampak terkesan dengan jawaban Sungjin.

“Terus lo udah kepikiran jadinya tinggal di mana?”

Sungjin menggeleng, “Rumah gue ga ada asuransinya, jadi susah benerin lagi. Mungkin gue bakal ngekos ato ngontrak. Tapi belom nyari juga. Jadi, tau deh.”

Jae menenggak es tehnya lalu berdehem, “Err...mau numpang di rumah gue?”

“Ha?”

“Tapi kalo lo mau aja ya, kalo lo mau. Soalnya jelek banget kek sarang penyamun.” Jae menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Sungjin tersenyum, “Boleh.”

“Tapi sumpah gembel banget. Sempit, atepnya suka bocor, kamar mandi di luar, ga ada kamar semuanya nyampur, kasur cuma satu-“

“Nggak masalah. Ada kasur sama kamar mandi udah cukup.”

Jadilah hari itu Sungjin mengikuti kemana Jae pergi. Mengakomodasi makannya pun tak membuat Sungjin berat hati, karena pilihan Jae sudah pasti yang ekonomis. Mereka juga dari awal bisa jadi sohib karena dua – duanya sama – sama pelit. Seharian itu dihabiskan di jalan, kata Jae pulangnya habis makan malam saja karena di rumah tak ada makanan. Sungjin tak mengelak. Terserah yang punya rumah. Akhirnya setelah isya mereka baru melaju ke bantaran kali.

* * *

Langit sudah gelap saat mereka sampai di tempat. Penerangan di kampung itu bisa dikatakan minim sekali. Jalannya sempit dan berkelok, untung ninjanya masih bisa masuk. Sungjin diam – diam memuji keahlian Jae mengendarai motor. Dengan lihai ia berhasil menghindari lubang – lubang di aspal, bangkai tikus, ataupun hasil buangan kucing yang tersebar seperti ranjau di jalan. Rumah – rumah yang mereka lewati kurang lebih sama bentuknya. Hanya sepetak. Dindingnya ada yang terbuat dari triplek atau bata, ada juga yang ditembok dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas di sana – sini. Gentengnya dari seng. Semuanya memiliki jemuran baju dari tali yang membentang dan disangkutkan ke atap rumah. Dari rumah satu ke rumah lain sama sekali tak ada jarak. Mungkin kalau Sungjin tidur suara napasnya bisa terdengar tetangga sebelah saking dempetnya. Semua rumah tak ada garasi. Motor – motor diparkir begitu saja di depan rumah. Ada beberapa rumah yang memiliki gerobak, entah gerobak makanan atau barang rongsokan. Karung – karung besar berisi sampah tergolek di pojok – pojok rumah.

Ninjanya berhenti di sebuah rumah petak berdinding triplek yang menurut Sungjin cukup bersih dibandingkan rumah – rumah lain. Berpintu tapi tak berjendela. Pakaian dan handuk tergantung di depannya dengan tali jemuran yang disangkut ke atap.

“Nah udah sampe.”

Jae memarkir motornya di depan rumah lalu masuk. Sungjin masih berdiri terdiam di samping motornya dan mengamati sekitar.

“Hei, ngapain diem di situ?”

“Motor gue aman? Ngga bakal dipreteli, kan? Ada curanmor ga di sini?” Ia menggamit lengan Jae lalu berbisik pelan.

Jae terkekeh lalu menggeleng, “Aman. Orang kampung pada takut sama gue. Kalo ada yang berani macem – macem gue jotos nanti.”

Sungjin mendesah lega. Ternyata selain di Tanah Abang dia juga jadi jago di sini. Tak diduga, padahal waktu muda anaknya lemah sekali. Sudah besar malah jadi gali. Perubahannya bikin pangling.

Sampai di dalam Sungjin langsung melayangkan pandangannya ke segala sudut, menelaah. Lantainya dari semen, licin dan halus. Telapak kaki Sungjin kedinginan saat dijejakkan di atasnya. Atapnya berupa seng yang ditopang dengan batang - batang kayu. Rumahnya bersih, perabotnya sedikit. Di pojok ada sebuah kasur busa tanpa seprai lengkap dengan bantalnya dua buah, tanpa sarung juga. Tumpukan baju yang sudah dilipat rapi tergeletak di atas kasur. Di sampingnya berdiri kipas angin kecil yang mengarah ke kasur. Seberang kasur ada meja kayu kecil berisikan beberapa piring plastik, gelas beling, serta sebuah termos. Ada buku dan beberapa alat tulis juga, entah untuk apa. Di salah satu sisi dinding sebuah gitar kecil bersandar, dawainya sudah beberapa mencuat. Sebuah lampu pijar yang memancarkan cahaya kekuningan tergolek di salah sudut atap, terhubung ke seuntai kabel listrik. Di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah baskom yang ditebaknya diletakkan untuk menampung air hujan. Di belakang kasur ada sekat dari triplek juga. Sungjin melongok, ternyata itu dapur. Segala peralatannya bersih dan ditumpuk rapi seperti tak pernah dipakai. Ada satu kompor minyak tanah, wajan lengkap dengan spatulanya, panci, serta ketel. Ada tumpukan ember juga, dan baskom lagi. Di ember teratas ada sabun colek dengan kemasan yang sudah terbuka beserta sebuah sikat cuci. Di sebelah baskom diletakkan keranjang kecil berisi peralatan mandi.

“Sejak Ibu meninggal gue nggak pernah pake dapur, kalo makan beli ke tetangga.” Jempol Jae mengarah ke sebelah kiri rumahnya. Oh, pantas peralatan makan dan mandi diletakkan berdekatan begitu. “Kamar mandi umum di luar. Liat bilik kecil di kanan tadi? Nah, itu. Malem gini biasanya udah sepi jadi nggak ngantri.”

Sungjin menggeleng, “Nggak ah, dingin. Besok aja.”

Jae tak merespon. Dia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan meregangkan badan, “Tasnya taro situ aja.” Omongannya tak jelas karena Jae menguap di tengah – tengah. Ia menunjuk lahan kosong di depan kasur.

Sungjin mengangguk dan meletakkan ranselnya ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Jae, disandarkan ke dinding. Ia pun ikut ambruk di samping sahabatnya itu. Pas sekali bantalnya ada dua. Sungjin senang kasurnya tak terbuat dari kapuk. Tak melesak saat ia berbaring di atasnya.

“Tidur tuh kacamata dilepas. Rusak nanti.”

“Lepasin. Mager.”

“Dasar.”

Sungjin meraih kacamata Jae dan meletakkannya di samping kipas angin. Karena malam ini dingin, tak ada yang berniat menyalakannya. ia membolak – balikkan badan, mencari posisi yang pas. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelakangi Jae, menghadap ke meja kayu kecil tadi. Sungjin bersyukur rumahnya tak berbau sama sekali. Mungkin karena letaknya lumayan jauh dari kali. Tak ada bau lembab, pesing, amis, ataupun bau busuk sampah. Tak sekotor yang dibayangkannya. Dipejamkannya mata, tapi justru telinganya yang jadi peka. Terdengar suara tokek dan cicitan tikus dari kejauhan. Semoga tak masuk rumah. Sayup – sayup juga tertangkap suara air kali yang mengalir deras.

Dirasakannya sepasang tangan mengalungi pinggangnya. Tahu – tahu badan Jae sudah menempel dengannya. Napasnya menggelitik leher Sungjin. Salah satu kaki panjangnya juga seenaknya menindih kaki Sungjin. Dirinya menggeliat, risih dengan kontak kulit yang tiba – tiba. Tapi tenaga Jae rupanya masih menang kuat menahannya.

“Lo jadi guling gue ya mulai sekarang.”

“Ogah.”

Setelah berkelit beberapa lama namun tetap gagal, Sungjin menyerah. Ia menghela napas panjang. Meski tak suka dekat – dekatan, kali ini tak apalah. Toh Jae sudah bermurah hati menyediakan tempat tinggal. Hal kecil begini dimaklumi saja. Mereka berdua bergeming. Sungjin kembali memejamkan mata. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Malam kali ini tak ada suara televisi yang biasanya selalu menemani. Tapi tak apa, karena ia sudah tak lagi sendiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang tau kasus2 di atas berita aslinya kek gimana?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yang pernah nonton Berbagi Suaminya Nia Dinata, beberapa tokohnya gue pake disini ehe. Rekomen btw, filmnya bagus.

Sudah sebulan lebih Sungjin menumpang di rumah Jae. Meskipun cukup sulit, akhirnya ia bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya itu. Sudah berkenalan dengan para tetangga juga. Selama ini keadaan perkampungannya masih bisa Sungjin maklumi. Toh daerah rumah Jae sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah asalnya. Sama - sama padat, sanitasi kurang memadai, hanya bedanya rumah Sungjin lebih luas saja.

Karena kamar mandi bukan milik pribadi, konsekuensinya harus mengantri. Pukul 5 pagi tahu - tahu dilihatnya tetangga sekitar sudah mengular menunggu giliran. Sungjin menyiasati dengan bangun dini hari dan mandi saat itu juga. Kalau dibilang berlebihan, tentu tidak. Menjadi yang pertama menggunakan kamar mandi berarti harus mengisi bak mandi. Perkampungan sini tak punya pompa, hanya mengandalkan sumur di belakang rumah. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menimba cukup lama, apalagi memenuhi bak besar begitu. Saat tetangga mulai mengantri, Sungjin sudah siap dengan keadaan rapi. Sarapan dia biasa beli di warung Bulik Sri. Tempatnya terletak persis di samping rumah. Harganya murah, mungkin makanan termurah yang pernah Sungjin temui. Hanya mengeluarkan tiga ribu rupiah, dia sudah dapat nasi lengkap dengan sayur dan sambal dengan porsi yang lumayan mengenyangkan.

Tapi menjadi tetangga sebelah Bulik Sri tak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Bukan, bukan karena Bulik Sri menyebalkan. Bulik Sri orangnya lucu, bicaranya ramah dan murah hati. Namun keluarga Bulik Sri ramai sekali. Beliau menikah dengan Pak Lik, lelaki setengah baya yang mengaku bekerja di sebuah rumah produksi. Selain Bulik Sri, Pak Lik juga menikahi satu wanita lagi. Namanya Bulik Dwi. Bulik Dwi menjadi asisten Bulik Sri dan sesekali membuka jasa permak baju untuk membantu pendapatan rumah tangga. Keduanya menganugerahi Pak Lik dengan banyak anak. Jika ditotal kira – kira ada enam. Belum kalau Pak Lik punya rencana membuahi lagi. Karena ketiganya sama – sama sibuk, tak jarang anak – anak mereka diserahkan ke tetangga. Pokoknya siapa saja yang terlihat senggang pasti jadi korban. Termasuk Sungjin.

Kala itu Sungjin yang tengah rebahan di akhir pekan terpaksa bangkit saat melihat seorang balita tengah mengencingi depan rumahnya. Jae sedang tak di rumah, entah pergi ke mana.

“Buliikkk!!! Afif ngompol!” Sungjin menghampiri anak itu dengan menggeret lap kotor. Cepat – cepat dibersihkannya kubangan kuning itu sebelum salah satu dari mereka terpeleset karenanya.

“Dwiii!!! Anakmu tuh! Udah gue bilang pakein popok, ngeyel aja! Masih beseran, juga!” Bulik Sri yang tengah menata etalase warungnya sama sekali tak beranjak.

“Iye, iye. Sabaar..” Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Bu Dwi dengan daster yang compang – camping dan sebuah rol rambut bertengger di poninya.

“Jin, bisa tolong cebokin ga? Gue lagi sibuk nih ngerjain orderan.” Ia menyodorkan celana dalam anak – anak yang sedari tadi ada di tangan kanannya. Omongannya tak jelas karena adanya sebuah jarum jahit yang dijepit di kedua bibirnya.

Mau tak mau Sungjin menyanggupi, “Ya, Bulik.”

“Makasih yak, sori ngerepotin.”

“Nggak papa.” Sungjin menghela napas panjang lalu menggendong anak Bu Dwi ke kamar mandi.

Malam hari, kasusnya beda lagi. Pak Lik bersikeras bahwa ia adalah suami yang adil. Untuk membuktikannya, kedua istrinya itu selalu digilir. Rumah Pak Lik memiliki dua kamar. Satu untuk dirinya dan istri yang tengah mendapat jatah, satunya lagi untuk istri kedua dan anak – anaknya. Naasnya, justru kamar Pak Lik-lah yang letaknya bersebelahan persis dengan rumah Jae. Karena hanya dibatasi dinding tipis, bisa ditebak apa yang menimpa Jae dan Sungjin.

_“Aaahh.. Oohhh.. Ya, ya disitu, Aaaahh”_

“Kata lo itu suara Bulik Sri apa Bulik Dwi?” Jae berbisik, cengiran kecil bertengger di mulutnya.

“Kok lo bisa lempeng – lempeng aja, sih?” Wajah Sungjin sudah semerah kepiting rebus, bantalnya dia tekuk dengan tangan guna menutupi kedua telinganya.

“Udah biasa.”

Dan itu terjadi setiap seminggu sekali.

* * *

“Jae, gue berangkat ya!” Sungjin mengenakan sepatunya lalu berdiri.

“Jam tangan lo tuh, ntar kelupaan.” Jae bergumam dari pembaringan.

“Oh iya astaga!” Sungjin buru – buru menyambar Rolex di meja dan mengenakannya.

“Ngapain sih kemana – mana dipake mulu? Dijambret aja, asli kan tuh.”

Sungjin tersenyum, “Ini satu – satunya peninggalan bokap gue. Hadiah dari temennya. Favoritnya nih. Gue pake aja biar inget terus sama Bapak.”

Jae diam saja, hanya menatapnya datar.

“Lo nggak mau bareng gue? Naik motor, nih. Ntar turun di jalan aja, lumayan kan daripada berangkat sendiri.”

“Nggak. Hari ini gue disuruh Bang Kodir benerin TV lagi. Heran tu orang, belom juga sebulan udah rusak lagi. Kalo make ditendang apa gimana, sih.”

“Ooh yaudah. Gue duluan, ya.”

Tak terdengar respon dari Jae. Anaknya sudah memejamkan mata lagi. Dasar _kebluk_.

Tapi biar begitu, Jae di mata Sungjin cukup ambisius dan pekerja keras. Bangunnya sedikit lebih siang dari Sungjin. Kadang mandi pagi, kadang tidak. Sama seperti Sungjin, Jae juga membeli sarapan dari sebelah. Selesai makan langsung pergi dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya. Menurut Jae, tak cukup jika hanya mengandalkan pendapatannya sebagai pengamen, maka ia mencari peluang lain. Kadang dengan menarik metromini milik Pak Badrun sekaligus jadi montir pribadinya, jadi porter di Tanah Abang, tukang servis barang elektronik seperti sekarang ini, dan juga menarik uang keamanan dari sekitar.

“Yakin tuh menjaga keamanan? Apa jangan – jangan lo sendiri yang bikin gangguan terus janji – janji mau lindungin warga?” tanya Sungjin curiga di suatu kesempatan.

Jae langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari uang di genggaman, menatapnya kesal. “Nuduh aja lo. Gue nggak tipu – tipu. Liat orang di ujung jalan situ? Tuh, yang tangannya masuk kantong,”

Sungjin mengikuti telunjuk Jae. Terlihat seorang pria kekar bertato dengan postur tegap dan banyak tindikan di mukanya. Fisiknya mengingatkan Sungjin pada Barry Prima, aktor yang sering membintangi film laga Indonesia. Ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan _jeans_ yang berlubang di lututnya.

“Dia sering bikin onar. Kalo sabung ayam sama temen – temennya suka blokir jalan. Gue protes terus berantem sama dia. Gue yang menang. Sekarang dia nggak pernah lewat sini lagi. Ngidernya di situ – situ aja. Ini jadi teritori gue.” Jae membusungkan dadanya, entah dia membual atau tidak Sungjin mengiyakan saja.

“Lagian soal iuran gue nggak pernah maksa,” Jae kembali menghitung uang, “Mereka mau kasih berapa aja gue terima. Nggak ngasih juga nggak apa – apa. Lagian mereka sendiri yang nunjuk gue jadi satpam, bukan gue yang minta. Tau – tau dibayar aja.”

“Tapi kan lo jarang di rumah, gimana jaganya?”

“Gue ada banyak temen, tergantung siapa yang lagi di tempat. Iurannya juga nanti dibagi – bagi buat semua. Lo sendiri udah menikmati jasa gue, motor lo masih aman kan tuh.”

_Wah, punya pasukan dia. Ngeri juga anak ini._

Jae menagih uang keamanan setiap minggu. Di akhir pekan ia berkeliling menghampiri setiap rumah untuk menyetorkan, entah mereka ikhlas atau tidak. Selain itu, Jae juga menyambangi nasabah – nasabahnya untuk menyetor tabungan.

Nasabah. Ya. Jae juga bekerja sebagai bank keliling. Aneh ya istilahnya, Sungjin sendiri baru tahu hal seperti ini ada. Sesuai namanya, Jae membuka bank. Ia menawarkan orang – orang untuk menabung kepadanya. Tabungan disimpan di sebuah kotak besi kecil bergembok yang ia sembunyikan di kolong meja. Dia yang mengatur perputaran uangnya. Jae punya buku kas sendiri berisi catatan nasabah beserta isi rekening mereka. Buku tulis tebal dengan halaman yang sudah menguning itu benar – benar diperlakukan Jae dengan sangat berharga, bahkan Sungjin tak boleh menyentuhnya. Kertasnya sudah kuning dan kucel. Tiap nasabah mendapatkan halamannya sendiri, isinya nama serta tanggal buka rekening, jumlah tabungan nasabah, jumlah uang yang ingin ditabung, serta nama barang atau kegiatan yang jadi tujuan mereka menabung.

“Yeyen, lima ratus rupiah, buku sekolah. Bu Sri, lima ribu, wajan. Pak Prapto, sepuluh ribu, ubin.” Sungjin membaca satu persatu isi catatannya dengan mengintip lewat bahu Jae.

“Orang sini susah banget nabungnya. Kalo disimpen sendiri pasti gampang ludes. Lagian kalo bank resmi kan ribet. Setoran awalnya mahal, mesti ada jaminan juga. Apa? Rumah? Sertifikatnya aja nggak ada.” Jae menjelaskan dengan antusias, dengan kacamatanya ia jadi tampak seperti seorang guru yang sedang mengajari anak muridnya.

“Terus dapet keuntungannya dari mana?”

“Bunga dong.” Jae menjentikkan jari. “Misal nih ada yang mo beli panci. Harganya 20 ribu, tapi tabungannya baru 15 ribu. Kurang, kan? Tapi harus banget dibeli saat itu juga. Yaudah gue kasih pinjeman, tapi berbunga. Makin gede pinjemannya, makin gede bunganya.”

“Lintah darat, dong!”

Jae memukul pelan kepala Sungjin dengan bukunya, “Enak aja, gue nggak sejahat itu, kali! Bunga gue gak pernah lebih dari 50%, kok. Kalo telat bayar juga nggak gue naikin, cuma gue teror doang.”

Sungjin menggosok bekas pukulannya tadi. Lumayan sakit, tenaganya kuat juga.

“Lo sendiri pernah nabung, nggak?”

“Pernah.” Ekspresi Jae heran, seakan Sungjin menanyakan ia manusia apa bukan. “Nabung terlama gue itu dua kali. Pas beli kacamata, sama beli portofon. Berapa tahun ya itu baru dapet, hehe.”

Sungjin mengerutkan dahi, “Portofon? HT? Buat apaan?”

Kembali Jae menjelaskan panjang lebar. Bukit Duri sudah terkenal dengan kerawanannya terhadap banjir. Apalagi mereka yang tinggal dekat bantaran kali. Di sini tak ada yang namanya peringatan resmi dari pemerintah. Maka portofon jadi barang penting, bahkan bisa menaikkan status sosial pemiliknya. Portofon berguna untuk menangkap informasi seputar banjir dari penjaga pintu air. Jika ketinggian air di bukit atas sana naik, kemungkinan beberapa jam lagi tempat ini akan banjir.

“Tapi kan itu mahal banget! Kenapa nggak beli hape aja?”

Jae tersenyum kecil, “Kalo mampu beli barang yang bisa nolong banyak orang, mendingan milih itu daripada hape yang cuma berguna buat gue sendiri. Ya, nggak?”

Sungjin terperangah. Tak menduga sahabatnya akan melontarkan jawaban seperti itu.

Saat itu tiba – tiba seorang anak laki – laki berseragam pramuka berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua.

“Bang Jae! Bang!”

“Eeeh, Ipung!” Jae melambaikan tangan. “Sabtu – sabtu kok sekolah?”

“Kan pramuka, Bang.” Anak itu menatap Jae seakan ia telah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

“Ya maap kan gue kagak sekolah, mana ngerti begituan.” seloroh Jae.

Ipung hanya merengut, “Bang, mo nabung dong!”

Jae membuka buku kasnya lagi lalu merogoh kantong mengambil pulpen, “Mo buat apa?”

“Nike!”

Baik Sungjin maupun Jae bingung dibuatnya, alis mereka naik, “Hah Nike apaan? Nike Ardilla? Orangnya udah meninggal, ga ada konsernya.” balas Jae asal.

“Ih, bukan! Nike yang sepatu itu, loh! Yang ada gambar centangnya!”

Baik Jae maupun Sungjin tertawa.

“Oooh, yaelah. Itu bacanya Naiki. Nai-ki! Bukan ni-ke! Ah, bingungin aja lu.” Jae masih tertawa sambil menulis di bukunya, “Harganya berapa emang?”

Ipung menggeleng, “Kaga tau sih, Bang. Sepuluh ribu dapet, nggak? Kata Ibu Nike mahal.”

Lagi – lagi mereka berdua tertawa dengan kepolosan anak itu.

“Au. Gue belinya Swallow mulu. Yaudah sini uang lu.” Jae menadahkan tangannya.

Ipung menyerahkan selembar dua ribuan kepada Jae, yang segera mengambil dan mencatatnya. Pandangan Ipung beralih ke Sungjin.

“Ini siapa, Bang?”

Jae menepuk bahu Sungjin, “Temen gue. Orang kaya dia, kerjanya di kantor.”

Sungjin melotot ke arah Jae, orangnya hanya nyengir lebar. Sungjin pun berjongkok agar tingginya sepantar anak itu lalu menjulurkan tangannya, “Sungjin.”

“Ipung.” Ipung menyambut, mereka berjabat tangan. “Abang kaya berarti bisa beli Nike, yak?”

“Haha, iya.” Sungjin mengangguk meski itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Ia pun butuh menabung untuk mendapatkan sepatu bergengsi itu.

“Tapi kalo mo kaya kudu sekolah yang bener. Kuliah. Jangan kek gue, surem.” Jae menyahut tiba – tiba. Sungjin lagi – lagi kaget dibuatnya.

“Tapi kan kuliah mahal!”

Sungjin memegang kedua bahu anak itu, “Itu nggak usah kamu pikirin. Yang penting belajar yang rajin, biar pinter. Nanti juga bisa kuliah.” Tangannya mengelus pelan kepala anak itu lalu ia berdiri.

Ipung tersenyum lebar, “Oke, Bang..siapa tadi? Ah, Sungjin! Makasih, ya! Dadah!”

Jae dan Sungjin melambaikan tangan sampai anak itu berbelok di tikungan.

* * *

Jakarta siang ini terik sekali. Panasnya menyengat, seperti matahari berada satu senti dari kepala. Di tengah cuaca seperti itu, Sungjin dan Jae seperti terpanggang di tengah jalan. Mereka baru saja kembali dari membeli kebutuhan sehari – hari. Bersyukur keduanya memakai helm, setidaknya mata mereka terlindung dari silau langit kala itu. Sungjin mempercepat motornya, ingin lekas sampai rumah dan beristirahat. Hah, panas sekali. Rasanya ia ingin telanjang saja. Bajunya yang sekarang sudah basah dan menempel di permukaan kulitnya itu sama sekali bukan hal yang Sungjin senangi.

Ketidakberuntungan rupanya menimpanya lagi. Di suatu jalan yang hendak ia lewati, tiba – tiba jalurnya terhalang oleh keramaian. Sungjin melongo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kumpulan warga berdesakan mengerumuni sebuah truk besar dengan bagian belakang yang terbuka. Beberapa pria di dalam truk tampak kewalahan menghadapi massa. Kerumunan warga yang seperti kesetanan itu mengangkat uang tinggi – tinggi. Mereka mendorong satu sama lain, beberapa dilihatnya ada yang sampai terjatuh. Mereka tampak tak peduli siapa yang didorong. Bapak – bapak mendorong nenek – nenek, sesama ibu – ibu saling menjambak, semua berlomba agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang ada di dalam truk.

“Jae, itu apaan?”

Pemuda kacamata itu melongokkan kepala dari balik Sungjin, “Ooh, bagi – bagi beras murah. Biasa itu.”

Sungjin memicingkan mata. Benar ternyata. Pria – pria itu memberikan sekantong plastik beras putih kepada warga. Namun karena kerumunan itu barbar, tak jarang kantong plastik itu robek di satu atau beberapa sisi lalu isinya berhamburan ke tanah seperti pasir. Mata Sungjin jadi ikut mengarah ke tanah. Di bawah dilihatnya beberapa anak berjongkok memegangi kantong kresek kosong dan meraup beras yang sudah jatuh di tanah, berusaha mengambil sebanyak – banyaknya. Mereka sadar orang – orang dewasa tak ada yang memedulikan, semua fokus pada beras yang masih ada di dalam truk. Tubuh mereka yang kecil juga menguntungkan, bisa menyelip di antara padatnya kaki – kaki warga, Sungjin sampai takut ada yang terinjak.

“Puter balik aja coi, cari jalan lain. Percuma, ga bakal bisa lewat.” Jae menepuk bahunya.

Merasa tak ada harapan, Sungjin pun mengarahkan motornya ke jalan lain. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah kerumunan itu sebelum akhirnya fokus kembali ke jalanan.

Di rumah, Sungjin masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Dirinya duduk terpekur di kasur, termenung.

Jae menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya, “Jangan bengong, nanti kesambet.”

“Emang kalian selalu kayak gitu, ya?” Tatapan Sungjin masih kosong.

“Apaan- Oh, yang tadi.” Jae mendudukkan diri di samping Sungjin, ia menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. “Gini Sungjin. Lo kan kerja ketauan gaji tiap bulan berapa. Mulai jam berapa, selesai jam berapa. Ya, paling lembur. Ada resiko dipecat. Tapi tetep aja, bisa makan tiap hari. Kita – kita yang di sini nggak ada yang kayak gitu. Semua – semua rasanya nggak pasti. Kerjaan nggak selalu ada, rumah, listrik, air, semua ilegal. KTP nggak ada. Tiap hari pikirannya, ‘Duh gue masih bisa hidup nggak ya, gimana kalo hari ini ga ada uang, ga bisa makan, kena razia, digusur?”

Jae memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang turun. Dirinya memerhatikan baling – baling kipas angin yang berputar cepat.

“Kalo udah kayak gitu mana kita kepikiran soal bener salah, halal haram? Liat anak – anak kecil tadi, emang mereka peduli berasnya udah kotor? Nggak. Yang penting masih bisa buat makan. Emang ada yang peduli sama orang – orang yang jatoh tadi? Ada yang nolongin? Nggak. Otak isinya cuma nasi, nasi, urusan moral kalah sama urusan perut.”

“Tapi kan kita masih punya nurani-“

“Nggak semua orang kayak lo. Lo, kalo lo yang ada di posisi gue, dengan pikiran lo yang idealis kayak gitu, ga bakal tahan. Kasihan kasihan terus, diinjek ntar lo sama orang yang lo kasihanin. Gak bisa terus – terusan ngandelin nurani, mati nanti.”

Sungjin hendak membantah, namun diurungkannya.

“Tau kan kalo musim pemilu suka banyak program kampanye. _Door to door,_ bagi amplop, sembako, kalo lo yang dikasih bakal kepengaruh, nggak?”

Sungjin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jae tertawa, “Lo dikasih sembako gratis gak mau? Gue sih nggak nolak. Sogokan, udah biasa. Lagian orang kecil kayak kita mana ngerti masalah politik. Visi, misi, ideologi, nggak ngerti. Ada yang gratis, yaudah diterima. Sekarang tau kan kenapa baju gue nyaris semuanya kaos partai?”

Mata Sungjin mengarah ke tumpukan baju Jae yang sudah terlipat rapi. Kuning, merah, biru, hijau, macam – macam warnanya.

“Tapi kan lo nggak ada KTP, nggak ada hak suara?”

“Iye.”

Sungjin menelengkan kepala, “Tapi mereka ngasih lo. Loh, mereka nggak tau lo nggak bisa milih?”

“Nggak.”

“Lo bohongin mereka dong kalo gitu?”

Jae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungjin, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum.

“Loh, ya engga. Kan merekanya yang nggak nanya. Ya nggak gue kasih tau. Salah sendiri.”

* * *

Kali itu Sungjin pulang dari kantor tanpa ninjanya. Motor kesayangannya itu hanya sesekali digunakan, apalagi sekarang jaraknya lebih dekat daripada saat masih di rumah lama. Saat ini ia tengah berada di halte, menunggu bus. Setelah sekian lama, bus tiba. Suasana sepi, sengaja tadi menunggu agar lewat dari jam pulang kantor. Sungjin dengan mudah dapat tempat duduk. Ia menghela napas, meregangkan kedua kakinya dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia menguap lebar dan merentangkan tangannya.

_Duk!_

Sungjin menyadari kepalan tangannya membentur sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Nampak seorang pemuda tengah menggosok keningnya sambil meringis.

“Eh, maaf Mas! Saya nggak ngeliat! Aduh, maaf banget!” Wajah Sungjin memerah, menatap pemuda itu dengan khawatir. Seharusnya bodohnya ditahan sampai ia tiba di rumah, jangan di jalan lalu memakan korban begini.

“Iya, gapapa. Santai santai.” Pemuda itu menurunkan tangannya lalu menatap Sungjin sambil tersenyum.

Sungjin tanpa sadar terdiam melihatnya. Rambutnya hitam belah pinggir, persis sama dengan rambut Syahrul Gunawan sewaktu beradu peran dengan Agnes Monica dulu. Kesan yang didapat Sungjin saat melihat wajahnya adalah tajam. Matanya hitam, bentuknya mengingatkan Sungjin dengan rubah, tak tahu kenapa. Hidungnya mancung seperti patung. Bibirnya tipis, nyaris dikiranya pakai perona tapi ternyata tidak. Dagunya lancip, tulang pipinya nampak menonjol. Kulitnya putih bersih, licin, mungkin kalau ada lalat hinggap bisa terpeleset dia. Tampan juga, macam artis saja.

Pemuda itu tertidur, _loh sejak kapan?_ Tahu – tahu matanya sudah terpejam, kepalanya menyender ke belakang, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Cepat sekali. Sungjin jadi memerhatikan pakaiannya. Kemeja tak bermotif dilapis jaket tebal warna hitam berbahan _fleece._ Terlihat nyaman sekali dipakai. Nanti Sungjin beli yang modelnya seperti itu saja. Celananya _jeans_ , meski simpel tapi kok kelihatan mahal. Mungkin merek ternama. Sepatunya _boots_ kulit semata kaki bersol tebal. Ugh, kalau terinjak pasti sakit. Kakinya bisa langsung pipih nggak, ya. Sungjin meringis ngilu membayangkannya. Jangan – jangan benar pemuda ini artis. Kok tak pernah lihat? Ah, dia sudah jarang lihat TV jadi tak lagi mengikuti apa yang terjadi.

Bus berhenti, tapi belum di tujuan Sungjin. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tersentak bangun saat mendengar nama halte diumumkan. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak turun. Sungjin merasa ada yang janggal, matanya melirik ke bangku pemuda tadi. Tak ada yang aneh. Lalu Sungjin melihat bawah kursi. Seonggok hitam besar tergolek, tersembunyi di kolong, menyatu dengan kegelapan.

_Tasnya ketinggalan!_

Sungjin kelabakan, cepat – cepat diambilnya tas tersebut lalu turun. Di halte ia celingukan, mencari orang tadi. Seharusnya mudah, karena orangnya lumayan menjulang. Mana, mana..Nah itu dia. Dilihatnya orang itu juga mondar – mandir dengan gelisah. Sungjin segera berlari ke arahnya.

“Mas! Mas!”

Pemuda itu berhenti dan membalikkan badan. Sungjin segera menyodorkan ransel hitam miliknya, “Nih, ketinggalan di kolong kursi.”

“Oh! Ya ampun, tas gue! Kirain jatoh di halte, taunya di bus! Duh, Mas makasih loh ya! Ini isinya penting banget!” Lelaki itu bolak – balik berterima kasih pada Sungjin, ekspresinya memelas.

“Iya gapapa.”

“Aduh sumpah saya takut banget. Di situ ada dompet, laptop, macem – macem. Kalo beneran ilang saya nggak bisa apa – apa, nggak tahu mau ngapain lagi.” Ia menyusut air matanya.

Hah, sampai nangis segala?

“Emang mau ke mana?”

Lelaki itu menggeleng, “Nggak tau. Tadinya mau tidur di stasiun aja.”

“Loh, rumahmu di mana?”

Dia menggeleng lagi, “Nggak punya.”

Sungjin menganga. Apa lagi ini?

“Saya diusir ayah saya. Cuma ini yang sisa” Dia menunjuk tasnya, “Makanya kalo ini ilang saya udah nggak punya apa – apa lagi.”

Sungjin menoleh ke kanan kiri. Mencari kamera tersembunyi. Pasti ia dikerjai.

“Aah, pasti ini _prank_ ya.” Sungjin menunjuk pemuda itu.

“IIH KOK PRANK SIH,” Anak ini jadi menangis keras, ia melompat – lompat frustasi, “Gue beneran diusir, kok dibilang _prank_?!”

Sekarang orang – orang di halte jadi melihat ke arah mereka. Sungjin bersikeras, ia tak mau ditipu. Telunjuknya diarahkan ke arah pemuda yang sekarang mukanya merah sekali. Bibirnya mengerucut, tangannya mengepal. Tampak siap menerjang Sungjin.

“Kamu artis, kan. Pura – pura tasnya ilang. Nanti yang mungut yang dikerjain. Dikasih cerita sedih biar kasihan gitu. Pake kamera tersembunyi. Yang suka di TV – TV.”

“MANA ARTIS GUE BUKAN ARTIS” Pemuda itu semakin merengek. Ia menutup mukanya, berjongkok lalu menangis tersedu – sedu, “Aaah, kok gue dituduh aneh – aneh sih. Nggak ada kamera, nggak ada! Huhu..”

Sambil sesegukan, lelaki itu merogoh dompet lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu.

“Nih, KTM gue. Bukan artis. Emang muka gue pernah nongol di TV?”

Dilihatnya kartu tersebut. Ternyata dia mahasiswa dari PTN ternama. Kang Younghyun. Iya juga, kapan nama ini muncul di televisi? Wajahnya juga asing. Dan tak ada kamera yang ditemukannya.

“Jadi ini beneran?”

“YAIYA. KENAPA JUGA KAMU MIKIRNYA KESONO” Kang Younghyun kelojotan lagi di tempatnya. Jujur, baru pertama kali ini Sungjin melihat lelaki dewasa marah dengan cara seperti ini. Cara ngambeknya mirip Yantri, salah satu anak Bulik Dwi yang usianya masih lima tahun.

Sungjin akhirnya iba juga. Mungkin ditenangkannya juga harus seperti cara Sungjin menenangkan Yantri. Sungjin berjongkok dan mengelus punggung anak itu.

“Maaf deh, maaf. Yaa, abis ngagetin aja gitu. Jaman sekarang masih ada ternyata orangtua yang ngusir anak begini. Oiya, panggilannya siapa?”

“Younghyun.” Ia akhirnya tenang, meski napasnya masih putus – putus.

“Kok bisa diusir? Dari kapan?”

“Ayah marah. Gak suka dia sama gue. Udah dari dua minggu yang lalu.”

“Terus selama ini kamu tinggal di mana?”

“Nginep rumah temen. Tapi lama – lama nggak enak. Terus akhirnya di jalan. Pindah – pindah. Di restoran 24 jam, stasiun, kampus,”

“Mandinya di mana?”

“Toilet umum.”

Sungjin menghembuskan napas panjang. Ada – ada saja. Tiba – tiba terlintas ide di kepalanya,

“Mau nginep di rumah saya?”

Younghyun membelalak. Ia memandang Sungjin heran. Tak ada respon. Kali ini Sungjin yang merogoh dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu. Younghyun meraih dan menelaahnya.

“Itu kartu nama saya. Panggil aja Sungjin. Kerja di SCBD. Bukan macem – macem, nggak bakal nyulik- kalo kamu emang ngiranya gitu.”

“Rumahnya di mana?”

“Deket sini. Kita naik taksi aja biar cepet.”

Younghyun menyeka air matanya lalu mengangguk, “Mau.”

Sungjin membantunya berdiri. Untung masih ada taksi lewat saat itu, padahal sudah malam sekali. Sepanjang jalan sunyi, maka ketika Younghyun memanggilnya ia kaget bukan main.

“Sungjin,”

“Ya?”

“Kok tiba – tiba baik banget nawarin nginep?”

Sungjin menatap kios – kios di pinggir jalan. Karena mobil melaju cepat, yang ditangkapnya hanya sinar – sinar acak saja.

“Soalnya gue juga pernah kehilangan tempat tinggal. Kurang lebih ngerti rasanya.”

Mereka diam lagi sampai akhirnya tiba di tujuan. Taksi berhenti di jalan besar. Mereka melalui jalan sempit dan berkelok. Younghyun melangkah hati – hati, jalannya berjingkat – jingkat.

“Sungjin, sori ya tadi gue ngamuk gitu. Biasanya engga, kok. Aneh deh. Mungkin stress, indikasi awal jadi gila.”

Sungjin tertawa, “Gapapa. Kalo lagi banyak pikiran emang susah kontrol diri. Apalagi kalo ada orang asing gak jelas nuduh – nuduh. Wajar.”

Younghyun tak berkomentar apa – apa saat melihat kondisi kampungnya, bahkan sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Sungjin mengetuk pintu. Jae sudah tidur, kah? Astaga. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan Jae saat membawa Younghyun pulang. Bagaimana kalau Jae menolak?

“Tumben malem banget,”

Jae menyembul dari balik pintu. Daun pintunya ia dorong agar terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, sedang tangan satunya menahan sarung yang tengah dikenakan. Jae sedang tak pakai kacamata. Benar – benar sudah tidur rupanya tadi.

“Jae, ada tamu.”

“Oh iya, kepalanya ada dua. Siapa? Temen?”

“Iya. Dia nginep di sini boleh?” Sungjin menggamit tangan Younghyun, memberi kode.

Younghyun segera menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jae, “Younghyun.”

“Jae.” Sahabatnya itu menyambut dengan malas – malasan. “Masuk.”

Mereka meletakkan tas lalu Sungjin kembali bersuara, “Sori ya nggak bilang – bilang lo dulu. _Urgent_ soalnya.”

“Tinggal di sini juga boleh. Toh kan lo juga yang bayar hampir semuanya. Nggak ada pajak, bayar listrik, air, nggak usah kenain uang sewa.” Omongannya tak jelas, nyaris seperti meracau.

Baik Sungjin maupun Younghyun tersenyum lebar.

“Makasih!” Younghyun membungkukkan diri.

“Cuma sekarang masalahnya,” Jae menoleh ke kasur busanya. “Tidurnya gimana?”

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan kurang lebih tiga menit mencari cara agar bisa muat semua dalam kasur sempit itu. Jadilah akhirnya Sungjin tidur terapit di antara Younghyun dan Jae. Atau terhimpit mungkin lebih tepatnya. Tak bisa protes, _wong_ dia sendiri yang bawa orang asing itu ke rumahnya.

Lantaran sudah lelah, ketiganya segera berlabuh ke pulau kapuk. Hanya dengkuran Jae yang terdengar.

Malam ini tak ada suara – suara ambigu dari kamar sebelah. Mungkin tahu kalau tetangga sedang ada orang baru, kejutannya disimpan untuk nanti saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pembunuhan karakter younghyun pt. 2


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini tuh benernya setengah chap. tadinya mo 1 chap tapi ini aja udah puanjang tenan, wis q potong sj, sisa setengahnya ntar lagi

Malam pertama di bantaran kali dapat dilewati penghuni baru mereka dengan mudah. Sama sekali tak didengarnya Younghyun menyatakan ingin angkat kaki secepatnya dari situ. Bahkan esok harinya dia minta tinggal tetap.

"Mas - mas sekalian, boleh ya gue numpang di sini. Nggak ngerepotin deh janji. Gue bisa bantu - bantu. Nyuci, masak, terserah." Kedua telapak tangannya digosokkan satu sama lain, memohon dengan sangat.

Jae dan Sungjin berpandangan satu sama lain. Sungjin mengedikkan bahu, akhirnya Jae yang bicara,

"Boleh. Tapi jangan komplen ya kalo ada macem - macem. Jangan bayangin tinggal di sini segampang tinggal di rumah lo, beda jauh."

Younghyun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali - kali, bahkan menyalami mereka berdua. Setelah itu ia langsung melejit ke luar dengan ranselnya, ada kelas katanya. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Tak mandi, bajunya juga tak ganti.

"Jae,"

"Hmm?"

"Dia sebenernya bukan temen gue. Tadi malem baru kenalan."

Jae langsung bangkit, matanya melebar, nyalang.

"Gila! Gue tadi ngebolehin karna lo ngaku temen dia. Kalo tiba - tiba dia intel gimana? Ato lebih parah, bawa narkoba? Predator kek Robot Gedek? Kanibal? Teroris?"

Sungjin duduk di depan pintu, mengenakan sepatu. "Nggak, lah. Lo tuh mending nulis novel _thriller_ aja, mikirnya kejauhan. Orang kuliahan, kok."

"Kuliahan tapi kriminal, mungkin aja. Sekarang kan zaman udah aneh, apa aja yang buruk - buruk mungkin kejadian."

Sungjin diam saja, tangannya membenarkan posisi Rolex di pergelangan.

"Pokoknya kalo ada kejadian, gue salahin lo."

Untungnya dugaan Jae meleset. Berhari - hari Younghyun tinggal dan tak terjadi apa - apa.

Seminggu berlalu. Tak disangka Younghyun dapat dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan perkampungan Jae. Malah tampaknya dia yang lebih terlihat sebagai penduduk setempat daripada mereka berdua. Mungkin karena kuliah jadwalnya lebih fleksibel, jadi banyak waktu di rumah. Apalagi semester ini nyaris semuanya kelas siang. Saat kuliah, ia juga pulang malam seperti mereka berdua. Kerja _part time_ katanya, jaga minimarket. Namun saat libur biarpun tak pergi ke mana - mana ada saja yang dikerjakannya. Tiap habis berkenalan dengan orang baru selalu cerita. Temannya sudah banyak, Pak Lik sekeluarga, pedagang sayur, tukang urut, tukang jamu, bahkan PSK.

"Linda bilang dia nggak pernah bayar uang kebersihan ato tagihan - tagihan lain. Tinggal suruh mereka ke rumah aja, terus 'nemenin' semaleman." ceritanya suatu malam sambil mengatur buku - buku kuliahnya.

"Yaudah lo kayak gitu aja. Biar kita - kitanya nggak usah bayar juga." Jae menyahut asal.

Sungjin menyikut pinggang Jae, "Hush!"

"Nyuruh gue jadi pelacur? Gue sih mau - mau aja. Tapi nggak di sini mangkalnya. Kalibata tuh, biar cepet kaya."

Nah, yang seperti ini selalu membuat Sungjin khawatir. Jae sudah tak lagi mencurigai Younghyun, tapi imbasnya ia selalu sentimen dengan anak itu. Ada saja perkataan tak enak yang dilontarkannya. Younghyun sendiri selalu bisa membalas. Yang mana semakin membuat Jae kesal dan berujung pada adu mulut. Padahal menurut Sungjin sendiri, kepribadian Younghyun cukup menarik. Anaknya banyak omong, meski kadang suka nyinyir. Tapi malah di situ lucunya. Kentara sekali bahwa dia sering kaget dengan lingkungan barunya, dan reaksinya selalu menghibur.

Seperti waktu dia mandi malam - malam, tiba - tiba terdengar jeritan dari dalam bilik. Sontak semua kaget dan menghampiri. Setelah menggedor dan mengatakan ada apa gerangan, Younghyun keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang terlilit di pinggang, tangan kanannya memegang gayung. Ia menunjuk - nunjuk bilik dengan histeris,

"TIKUS! TIKUS!"

Jae memutar matanya, "Udah gede, udah kuliah, ngeliat tikus aja bingung. IP gede takut sama tikus."

"Ya kan kuliah gue belajar manajemen! Bukan latihan _kebyar - kebyur_ bareng curut!"

Jae memasuki bilik dan tak lama keluar bersama dengan sebuah tikus got hitam berukuran cukup besar. Ekornya digenggam erat sehingga ia tergantung pasrah di tangan Jae.

"Nih! Nih!" Jae menyodorkannya pada Younghyun.

Cicitan terdengar dari tikus dan mulut Younghyun secara bersamaan. Younghyun melompat dan berlindung di balik Sungjin.

"JIJIK! BUANG, BUANG!"

Jae juga sering menggodanya lantaran Younghyun tak pernah mau tidur menempel dengan dinding.

"Takut ada kecoak lewat."

"Loh, lo tidur di pinggir dipikir nggak bakal kena? Nanti dari lantai jalan, terus diem - diem naik, tiba - tiba geli di badan. Pas nengok udah merambat, mending kalo cuma satu-"

"BACOT!" Younghyun melempar bantal ke wajah Jae, yang dibalas dengan ledakan tawa. "Sungjin, gue di tengah dong!"

Tapi Younghyun anak yang baik. Sungjin mengira dia bakalan manja dan mengeluh sepanjang hari, ternyata tidak. Younghyun cukup tahu diri. Sesuai janjinya di hari pertama, ia benar - benar membantu masak dan mencuci. Tiap Sungjin bangun di akhir pekan pasti yang di tempat tidur hanya berdua. Younghyun sudah menjemur baju di luar atau masak di rumah sebelah. Di hari biasa dilihatnya pagi - pagi buta anak itu sudah sibuk menggotong baskom penuh pakaian atau menggoreng sesuatu di dapur Bulik Sri.

"Kok nggak masak di sini aja?" tanya Sungjin sambil lalu.

"Kompornya kompor minyak. Males. Lagian kalo masak di Bulik Sri kan dapet komisi." Younghyun melempar cengiran ke arah Sungjin.

Jujur Sungjin terkejut sekali dengan keahlian memasak Younghyun yang lumayan. Bahkan Bulik Sri sampai memujinya,

"Lo jadi asisten permanen gue aja, ya. Masakannya enak, makin laku dagangan gue. Sering nampang di warung juga, narik pelanggan. Maklum, pada jarang liat orang ganteng di sini, jadi norak hihi."

"Siap, Bulik."

Bulik Sri mengeluarkan sejumlah uang kertas dari balik BH, yang membuat Sungjin segera memalingkan muka. Tapi Younghyun lempeng - lempeng saja. Sungjin iri dengan Younghyun yang bisa cepat terbiasa seperti itu.

"Nih jatah lo minggu ini. Jangan kapok, ya. Kalo berhenti bantuin, gue teror lo pake anak - anak gue. Gue suruh recokin lo bertiga." ancam Bu Sri sambil menunjuk Younghyun dan Sungjin bergantian.

Younghyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Ga bakal kapok, kok. Makasihhh!!"

Semoga Younghyun selalu betah bekerja di situ. Cukup diganggu dengan jadi _babysitter_ dadakan dan mendengar suara - suara aneh malam hari, tak usah ditambah lagi.

Sungjin tak habis pikir apa yang menyebalkan dari Younghyun. Kok Jae masih kesal saja. Dia sendiri sangat menikmati pelayanan dari tamu mereka itu. Siapa yang tidak mau pulang kantor melihat bajunya sudah bersih dan tertata rapi? Setiap pagi disuguhi sarapan gratis, Senin tumis kangkung, Selasa lodeh, Rabu sayur buncis, Kamis terong balado, Jumat capcay, memikirkannya saja jadi bikin lapar.

Kalau sedang beruntung, mereka dapat yang sedikit lebih mewah. Bawal goreng, ayam gulai, rendang, atau menu daging - dagingan lainnya. Biasanya seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. Maklum, protein mahal.

"Kalo begini gak berani kan lo ngusir gue, ga ada yang kasih makan lagi." Younghyun menyodorkan nasi beserta lauk ke arah Jae.

Jae menerima dengan kecut, kehabisan kata - kata. Younghyun tersenyum puas. Sungjin hanya menggelengkan kepala, seperti tikus dan kucing saja mereka. Padahal kalau dipikir watak keduanya tak jauh berbeda. Sama - sama pintar namun agak gila. Mudah menyesuaikan diri juga. Dan keduanya sama - sama bisa tidur dengan mudah tanpa merasa terganggu dengan suara dari sebelah.

Pernah suatu malam Sungjin menyurukkan kepalanya ke dada Younghyun lantaran kesal bantalnya tak bisa meredam desahan dan erangan yang tak diinginkan Sungjin itu.

"Ngapain nempel - nempel?" Younghyun bertanya dengan suara serak.

Sungjin hanya bergumam pelan, kepalanya masih dibenamkan ke Younghyun. "Itu suaranya masih kedengeran. Gak bisa tidur gue."

"Ooh, kirain mau nyusu."

Sungjin menjitak dahi Younghyun,

" _NGGILANI!_ "

Yang dijitak hanya terkikik pelan.

Penghuni baru itu sangat membuat Sungjin terkesan, meski laki – laki tapi urusan rumah telaten sekali. Melihat Younghyun kadang membuatnya teringat Ibu. Caranya merawat Jae dan Sungjin persis seperti cara Ibu merawat Bapak dan anak – anaknya. Younghyun sering melontarkan pertanyaan seperti ‘ _Capek, Mas? Mau dipijetin?’_ yang mungkin sepele, tapi Sungjin senang bukan main dipedulikan seperti itu.

Meski kalau isengnya kumat kadang membuat Sungjin mangkel juga.

“Segini pas?” Telapak tangan Younghyun menyusuri punggung Sungjin, menekan beberapa titik di sana.

Sungjin menelungkup, kepalanya dibenamkan ke bantal. “Kurang keras, Bri. Teken lagi.”

Tiba – tiba Sungjin mengerang lantaran merasakan tekanan luar biasa di bagian belakangnya. Tubuhnya langsung melesak ke kasur busa.

“KOK GUE DIINJEK?! TURUN, TURUN! BERAT!”

Bukannya menurut, Younghyun justru berjalan di atas Sungjin. Dirasakannya telapak kaki Younghyun menekannya lebih dalam lagi.

“ _Lha,_ tadi mintanya yang keras. Ini keras, _tho_?”

_“KIRIK!”_

Pemuda itu ternyata juga sigap dan cepat tanggap. Lagi – lagi sama dengan Jae, kedewasaannya justru muncul di saat yang tak terduga.

Jakarta mulai memasuki musim hujan. Jae menjadi amat mesra dengan portofonnya, kemana pergi selalu dibawa. Dinyalakan terus menerus menunggu informasi dari penjaga pintu air. Untung saja tak membuat Jae lalai, ia masih menekuni pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Di tiap kesempatan Jae selalu memperingatkan mereka berdua,

“Sebentar lagi pasti tempat kita banjir. Siap – siap. Dokumen laminating aja semua. Pokoknya awasin barang berharga.”

Mendengarnya sekali, Younghyun benar – benar mematuhi. Segala perlindungan dan prevensi dilakoni. Buku - buku kuliah dibawanya sedikit – sedikit, dititipkan ke teman – temannya sampai tak ada yang tersisa. Hal yang sama dilakukan terhadap laptopnya. Bajunya yang untungnya sedikit itu tak pernah dikeluarkan dari ransel kecuali ingin dikenakan. Agar mudah dibawa bila banjir melanda katanya.

“Jae _gak onok_ ransel? _Wes_ taro kresek _wae_.” Ditatanya pakaian Jae dalam sebuah kantong plastik besar lalu diikat. “Nah, gini. Ringkes, _tho_?”

Sungjin tak tahu sejak kapan Younghyun bicaranya seperti ini, mungkin tertular dirinya yang kerap kelepasan berbahasa Jawa.

“Mas Sungjin, fotonya nggak lupa? Sertifikat tanah udah laminating? Ijazah? Motormu _piye_ , Mas?”

“Lagi masuk bengkel. Rewel dia.” Sungjin mengecek ulang isi ranselnya, memastikan tak ada yang terlupa.

“Bagus. Kebeneran. Numpang aja sampe musim ujan selesai.”

“ _Bisa, po?_ ”

Younghyun mengedikkan bahu, “ _Mbuh._ ”

Tiap malam mereka tidur seperti sedang ada di tengah – tengah perang. Posisi siap kabur kapan saja. Barang – barang diletakkan dekat kasur agar mudah dijamah. Portofon yang terus menyala tak pernah jauh dari Jae, digenggam seperti ia akan mati bila melepaskannya. Younghyun dan Sungjin juga ikut mendengarkan kalau – kalau alat itu menangkap gelombang.

Yang ditakutkan akhirnya terjadi. Sabtu pagi pintu digedor berulang kali. Jae masuk dengan pucat pasi,

“Kali ini banjir besar katanya. Di atas udah meluap. Waktu kita empat setengah jam lagi. Kita butuh senter, stok mie yang banyak, air putih juga. Belinya yang literan itu, enam botol mungkin ya.”

Sungjin mengucek matanya, masih mengumpulkan roh. “Serius butuh sebanyak itu?”

Jae mengemas segala benda di atas meja kayu dengan cekatan, ditata di dalam baskom yang sudah ditumpuk. “Kalo besar berarti bisa sampe seminggu kita kejebak.”

“Seminggu?” Younghyun dan Sungjin bertukar pandang, wajah mereka sama – sama berubah pias.

“Tenang, gue pernah gak bisa keluar sampe setengah bulan. Masih hidup, kan?”

Perkataan Jae sama sekali tak menenangkan. Setengah bulan nangkring di atap, lalu kuliah bagaimana? Kerja?

Sadar tak punya waktu lagi, Sungjin menawarkan diri untuk pergi membeli. Maka Younghyun lah yang membantu Jae usung – usung ke atap. Jae keluar lalu tak lama kembali lagi dengan menggotong tangga kayu. Dengan bangga mendeklarasikan bahwa itu tangga buatannya seorang, dibuat dari kayu – kayu hanyut yang dipungutnya dari kali. Keterbatasan kadang bisa bikin orang jadi lebih kreatif.

“Kasur juga dinaikin?”

“Ya.”

“Emang banjirnya bakal setinggi apa, sih?” Younghyun menatapnya bingung.

Jae menunjuk ke titik di bawah atap, “Hmm, tiga meter ada kali ya.”

Younghyun langsung pucat pasi.

Malam harinya perkiraan Jae tak meleset. Mereka tak bisa ke mana – mana selain berusaha menyamankan diri di atap seng rumah Jae. Air tergenang persis di bawah kaki mereka yang menggelantung ke bawah. Segala barang dengan sedikit paksaan dan akal – akalan bisa muat semua di atas, termasuk kasur busanya. Meja kayu akhirnya digantungkan ke plafon, ada tetangga murah hati yang mau meminjamkan tali tambang untuk mengikatnya. Dilihat, keluarga Pak Lik sudah berhasil dievakuasi begitu pula tetangga – tetangga mereka yang lain. Namun perahu karet sama sekali belum mengarah ke mereka. Perempuan dan anak – anak jadi prioritas untuk diselamatkan. Tak apa, mereka tak berkeberatan. Lagipula kebutuhan pangan juga tercukupi. Stok Pop Mie yang diseduh dari air panas di termos bisa mengisi perut selama beberapa hari. Air mineral juga cukup membantu menghindar dari dehidrasi. Bila bosan, Sungjin sudah beli remi. Tak bisa main _game_ di HP, _powerbank_ miliknya dan Younghyun sudah habis. Handphone mati, tak berfungsi. Lagipula percuma saja, toh tak ada sinyal. Listrik pun tak ada, kabelnya sudah terendam semua.

Banjir memang jadi hal yang sudah dianggap biasa di Jakarta. Sudah ganti pemimpin berkali – kali, masih tak bisa teratasi. Segala kebijakan dicanangkan, revitalisasi, normalisasi, apa lagi itu Sungjin lupa, kalau hujan tetap saja Jakarta tergenang. Sungjin juga bimbang, perihal seperti ini tak bisa menyudutkan satu pihak. Di tempat tinggalnya sendiri memang benar warganya membuang sampah ke kali, tapi pabrik juga turut menyumbang limbah. Pembangunan besar – besaran juga semakin menghilangkan daerah resapan. Ditambah pelebaran jalan yang mengakibatkan penyempitan Kali Ciliwung. Bila dulu masih 50 meter besarnya, kini sudah menyempit sampai 5 meter. Kedalamannya berkurang pula. Kanal – kanal yang dibangun juga tak berfungsi membendung. Salahnya di mana?

Sungjin tiba – tiba teringat ajaran ibunya dulu. _Hamemayu Hayuning Bawono,_ _Rahayuning Bawono Kapurbo Waskithaning Manungso._ Sebuah filosofi Jawa yang mengatakan bahwa kita harus mempercantik keindahan dunia, dan keindahan dunia tak bisa terwujud tanpa adanya kepedulian dari manusia. Cocok dijadikan pedoman dalam membangun kota. Alam dimanfaatkan secara bijak dan tidak berlebihan. Dulu pernah diterapkan Pangeran Mangkubumi untuk menata Yogyakarta dengan konsep _sumbu_ _nyegara gunung._ Gunung Merapi disakralkan sebagai pemasok sumber daya alam, Alun – Alun Utara dan Selatan mewakili ruang terbuka hijau, lalu Samudra Hindia dijadikan _palemahan_ yang harus dijaga dan dilindungi keasriannya.

Sekarang kota ditata semena – mena demi mengejar keuntungan ekonomi semata. Manusia sedemikian serakahnya, mengeksploitasi alam tanpa memikirkan dampaknya. Tak menghargai segala nikmat yang diberikan semesta. Air tanah dihisap habis, hutan dibakar, permukaan bumi dibuat abu – abu dengan aspal jalanan tanpa menyisakan ruang, produksi sampah anorganik yang luar biasa besar, udara dikotori polusi, sungai dikotori limbah pabrik dan zat kimia. _Hamemayu Hayuning Bawono_ tinggal slogan belaka. Alam berhak marah dan murka pada manusia.

“Hei lihat, kita punya kolam arus!” Seruan Younghyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungjin.

Jae tertawa, “Waterboom _freepass_! Inklusif, bagus ini. Inovasi.”

“ _Ngerti artine inklusif, po?”_ Younghyun mendelik pesimis ke si kacamata.

“Afirmatif.” Jae memainkan gitarnya asal, petikannya beradu dengan suara air mengalir.

Pandangan Sungjin dilayangkan sejauh – jauhnya. Yang terlihat hanya air coklat menutupi jalan dengan berbagai benda yang mengapung di atasnya. Sandal jepit, serangga – serangga, sampah plastik, gelondongan kayu, bahkan ada boneka.

“Kalo airnya bening jadi kayak Atlantis ya ini.” gumamnya.

Younghyun nyengir lebar, “Eh, jangan salah. Coba cicipin, rasa coklat nih.”

“Hahaha..”

* * *

Bedanya Younghyun dengan Jae adalah Younghyun senang menggosip sedang Jae tidak. Masuk akal, dia sering bercengkerama dengan tetangga maka banyak dapat informasi. Dari yang penting sampai yang tidak jelas. Segala seluk beluk rumah tangga orang pasti dia tahu.

"Eh, kalian tau nggak? Masa Pak Lik ada rencana punya istri lagi." Younghyun membuka sesi gibah saat mereka bertiga tengah menjemur pakaian.

Jae memeras celana panjang di tangan, kesal airnya mengenai bajunya, "Hah, kata siapa?"

"Bang Kodir yang bilang. Kan mereka sering nongkrong, tuh. Katanya dia mau nikahin ponakannya. Mau dibawa ke Jakarta."

"Ckckck.."

"Tapi parahnya ponakannya sendiri gak tau kalo dia mau dinikahin."

"Oh ya?" Sungjin mengangkat alis, ia tengah menyampirkan kemejanya ke tali jemuran.

"Iya. Katanya ponakannya itu mau kursus kecantikan di sini. Dia taunya Pak Lik cuma nawarin tempat tinggal. Makanya mau - mau aja. Eh, jepitannya dong sini" Younghyun menadahkan tangan ke Sungjin.

Sungjin menyerahkan beberapa jepit jemuran ke Younghyun, "Terus dikasih taunya kapan, dong? Kasian banget diboongin gitu. Orangtuanya tau nggak?"

"Ya pas dia udah kadung numpang di sini. Biar nggak enak kalo mau nolak. Licik emang. Soal orangtuanya sih gue juga gatau."

Jae membuang air sisa dalam ember ke tanah, "Tapi nama istri ketiganya siapa? Tri? Keren kali ya. Istri pertama Sri, kedua Dwi, ketiga Tri. Pas gitu."

Keduanya tertawa, "Terus kalo ada istri keempat namanya siapa?" tanya Younghyun.

"Patimah kali. Panggilannya Papat." Sungjin asal berkomentar.

Jae menoyor kepalanya, "Nggak usah ngelawak deh lu. Jelek tau ngga, jayus."

Younghyun tak bisa berkomentar, ia sudah berjongkok terpingkal - pingkal.

* * *

Kang Younghyun selalu menyediakan makanan tiap pagi, namun tidak pada malam. Pasalnya, dia sendiri aktif di kampus. Sudah gitu ada kerja pula. Sekalinya pergi, baliknya larut malam. Atau kalau sedang jadi panitia acara malah tak pulang sama sekali. Jadi tak sempat memasak. Maka sering Sungjin yang membawakan mereka makan malam.

"Nih, gue dapet besekan dari kantor. Ada acara tadi." Sungjin mengangkat kantong plastik berisi nasi kotak.

Baik Jae maupun Younghyun langsung semangat bangkit dan menyambutnya di pintu. Mereka menyambarnya dengan cepat dan langsung membukanya.

"Ayam goreng!" Jae bersorak.

"Heh! Cuci tangan dulu! Itu ada sendoknya!"

Keduanya tak mengindahkan, tahu - tahu sudah kalap makan dengan tangan kosong. Dilihatnya Younghyun berebut dada ayam dengan Jae.

"Hih, _gragas_." Sungjin menggeleng - gelengkan kepala.

"Laper, Mas." jawab Younghyun sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. "Mas Sungjin gak makan juga?"

"Nggak. Udah makan tadi." Sungjin bangkit dan mengambil baju serta peralatan mandi. "Gue mandi dulu, ya. Pliket."

"Ho'oh"

Sungjin segera beranjak ke luar.

"Heh, itu telorku! Maling!" Terdengar teriakan Jae dari dalam rumah.

Sungjin tersenyum. Tiba - tiba perutnya berbunyi. Ia menghela napas. Untung sudah di luar, jadi mereka tak dengar.

* * *

Perkataan Younghyun terbukti. Sore itu mereka tengah bersantai di rumah. Tiba - tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Jae lari membukakan. Berdiri seorang gadis berparas _njawani_ berpakaian rapi menjinjing kantong berisi satu loyang kue bolu.

"Cari siapa, Mbak?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, manis. "Kamu Jae?"

Jae mengangguk. Younghyun dan Sungjin yang penasaran pun menyusul. Gadis itu agaknya terkejut dengan kemunculan mereka berdua yang _makjegagik_.

"Pacar lo Jae? Wah gaet cewe cantik gak bilang - bilang."

Jae menoyor kepala Younghyun, "Sembarangan. Gue gak pernah ada pacar."

"Kenalin, saya Siti. Baru pindah ke rumah Pak Lik kemarin." Ia menjulurkan tangan. Jawa totok rupanya, _medok_ nya kental sekali.

Sungjin lah yang pertama menyambut jabatan tangannya, "Park Sungjin. Panggil aja Sungjin."

Di belakang, Younghyun bergumam, "Salah tuh tebakan lo, namanya bukan Tri."

Jae mencubit pinggangnya, Younghyun memekik kesakitan.

"Mulut jangan comel."

Siti memandangi mereka berdua bergantian, "Kenapa?"

Sungjin menggeleng pelan, "Nggak ada apa - apa, emang suka ga jelas mereka. Maaf ya."

Jae segera maju lalu menjabat tangan Siti, "Udah tau kan nama gue? Panjangannya Park Jaehyung."

Younghyun mendapat giliran terakhir menyalami Siti, "Kang Younghyun. Panggilannya kalo di sini Younghyun, kalo di kampus Brian."

"Kalo malem Susi," sahut Jae lalu Younghyun menyikutnya.

"Younghyun ke Susi jauh, gimana sih."

Sungjin tersenyum prihatin pada Siti yang lagi - lagi memandangi mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"Oh iya, ini aku ada cemilan buat kalian bertiga. Maaf ya cuma sedikit." Siti menyerahkan bolu yang sedaritadi dijinjingnya.

Sungjin menerimanya, "Ya ampun, pake repot - repot segala."

"Ah, nggak kok Mas. Sekalian ucapan terima kasih, kata Bu Sri kalian bertiga sering bantu - bantu."

"Dipaksa sih, Mbak."

Jae membekap mulut Younghyun, namun ekspresinya berubah ramah saat menatap Siti, "Makasih, ya."

Siti tersenyum lagi, "Sama - sama. Saya pulang dulu, ya. Nemenin Bulik Dwi. Lagi hamil dia, muntah - muntah terus. Mari." Ia membungkuk sopan lalu pergi. Mereka bertiga membalas dengan melambaikan tangan.

Sungjin ingat benar, saat menjabat tangan Siti tak ada cincin di jari manisnya.

"Bentar, tadi dia bilang Bulik Dwi kenapa?"

* * *

"Lita, lita, mulutnya buka. Aaa.." Younghyun memasukkan sesuap nasi ke mulut gadis hiperaktif berkuncir kuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bonekanya.

Kala itu mereka bertiga kembali diminta menjadi asisten rumah tangga tiba - tiba. Lantaran Pak Lik tengah pergi ke suatu tempat meliput bencana, sedang Bulik Sri sibuk mengurusi Bulik Dwi yang tengah hamil. Sekarang sudah 9 bulan. Padahal mereka jelas melihat bahwa perut Bulik Sri juga turut membelendung, tapi ketika ditanya sudah berapa lama Bulik Sri menolak bicara. Maka Siti yang mengambil alih warung Bulik Sri, memasak dan berjualan dilakoninya seorang diri. Sungjin pun menawarkan diri membantu di kala senggang karena tak enak hati tiap kali melihat Siti. Younghyun sudah pasti terlibat, dia jelas - jelas tiap hari terikat dengan Bulik Sri. Jae, dia juga tiba - tiba saja ikut. Katanya takut dituduh tak setia kawan. Jadilah mereka bertiga kerap bertandang ke rumah sebelah seperti sekarang ini.

"Maaf ya, kalian jadi ikutan ribet sama urusan keluarga sini." Tangan Siti bergerak dengan cepat menghaluskan kumpulan cabe dan bawang putih dengan cobek yang digenggamnya. Kontras dengan ekspresinya yang lemas dan tak berdaya.

Sungjin memisahkan kangkung yang terlihat layu, tak enak bila ikut dimasak. Ia tersenyum ramah, "Nggak papa. Kita kenyang gara - gara warung kalian. Baju gue juga awet karna ada Bulik Dwi yang benerin. Impas."

"Tuh, kan Bang Jae nggak bisa. Pasti gagal ambil 6 biji sekaligus!" cemooh seorang bocah laki - laki yang busananya hanya berupa singlet dan celana pendek.

"Bisa, kok! Belom hoki aja." Jae mendengus, tampak tak terima. Ia melemparkan bola bekel lalu menyebar bijinya, mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi.

Keenam biji bekel itu mendarat pada sisi yang sama. Baik si anak maupun Jae terhenyak,

"Kebakaran! Haha, sini ganti aku lagi yang main!"

Di suasana yang sudah ramai itu, sebuah teriakan melengking terdengar. Mendominasi segala suara yang ada di rumah. Asalnya dari kamar Pak Lik. Semua orang seketika panik, bangkit berdiri, dan gelisah menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Tepat ketika Jae hendak mengetuk pintu kamar, Bulik Sri keluar dengan tergopoh. Wajahnya luar biasa ketakutan, "DWI MAU LAHIRAN! KETUBANNYA PECAH!"

Siti melesat ke dalam kamar diikuti Bulik Sri. Teriakan Bulik Dwi masih terdengar berkali - kali, semakin lama semakin pilu. Orang - orang dewasa kalang kabut berbicara tumpang tindih satu sama lain, membuat anak - anak ketakutan melihatnya. Younghyun menenangkan Yantri dan Lita yang sudah menangis.

"Perlu panggil ambulans?"

"Bisa masuk, ngga?"

"Pake motorku! _Ta'_ anterin sampe rumah sakit!"

"Nggak bakal bisa! Dwi udah kayak gitu!"

"Aku udah telpon bidan, bisa dateng tapi perjalanan 15 menit katanya."

Siti menenangkan semuanya, dengan nada yang tegas berkata, "Gak bakal keburu. Kita bantu Bulik Dwi lahiran sekarang. Aku bisa, udah sering bantu orang bersalin di desa. Nanti bidan urus setelah brojolnya aja."

Mereka memandang Siti dengan ragu dan takut. Siti menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mengomando, "Jae sama Bulik Sri bantu aku urus Dwi. Kalian pegangin dia. Younghyun, Sungjin, jaga anak - anak. Sekarang aku mau ambil baskom dulu."

Semua bergegas. Younghyun memandu anak - anak ke ruang tamu agar tak berkeliaran dan mengganggu proses persalinan. Sungjin membereskan barang - barang. Dilihatnya pintu kamar Pak Lik sudah tertutup. Jae, Siti dan Bulik Sri sudah sibuk di dalam.

Sangat sulit untuk berusaha agar tidak panik. Jeritan Bulik Dwi ditambah tangisan anak - anak, mau pecah kepalanya. Ia menatap Younghyun yang juga sepertinya sudah setengah kehilangan kewarasan. Keduanya pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Bulik Dwi, terlalu banyak kemungkinan menyeramkan. Suara - suara dari balik pintu pun hanya membuat suasana tambah mencekam saja.

"Napas, Dwi! Napas pelan - pelan,"

"INI UDAH NAPAS!"

"Kepalanya udah keluar! Dorong, dorong terus!"

"Yak, yak sedikit lagi!"

"Lagi Dwi, dorong lagi!"

"AKU MAU MATI!"

Setelah perjuangan yang sangat lama, terdengar suara tangisan anak bayi. Waktu yang seperti berhenti tiba - tiba berjalan lagi. Sungjin menghembuskan napas yang secara tak sadar sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Heh, udah dateng dia!" Younghyun menunjuk ke luar.

Pas sekali, bidan akhirnya tiba. Perempuan paruh baya itu masuk rumah, menyalami mereka, lalu bergegas masuk kamar dengan _partus_ dan _hecting set_ nya. Pintu tertutup lagi, namun kali ini suasananya tak lagi mencekam. Lagi - lagi Sungjin dan Younghyun memandangi pintu kamar, menanti.

Lama kemudian pintu akhirnya terbuka, Siti menyembul dari dalam, "Mau lihat bayinya?"

Anak - anak melepaskan diri dari Younghyun dan Sungjin lalu lari berbondong - bondong masuk kamar. Siti tak ikut masuk, hanya menatap ke dalam. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua dengan langkah gontai. Jae menyusul kemudian. Kondisi keduanya sama - sama tak keruan. Darah bersimbah di tangan serta pakaian Siti. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Begitupula Jae. Rambutnya sudah tak berbentuk. Mukanya kuyu, seperti habis menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kaosnya koyak di bagian depan.

Sungjin menggeser posisi duduknya, memberi ruang agar mereka berdua bisa duduk. "Gimana tadi?"

Siti langsung menjatuhkan diri ke sisi Sungjin, sementara Jae meraih air mineral di meja makan. Meneguknya sampai habis.

"Capek aku, Mas. Untung tadi posisinya bener. Plasentanya juga langsung keluar."

"Gila, nyaris dibunuh gue tadi sama Bulik Dwi. Serem juga tenaganya. Untung rambut masih nempel." Tangan Jae mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya, "Ti, cuci tangan _gih_. Ganti baju. Ngeri liatnya."

"Bentar, Mas Jae. Kakiku masih lemes. Tolong ambilin minum juga dong, haus."

Jae menyodorkan segelas, Siti menerimanya dengan senyum tersungging di bibir. "Makasih."

Perhatian Sungjin tertuju pada benda emas yang melingkari jari manis Siti. Sudah dinikahi rupanya.

Jae merebahkan diri di lantai. Kepalanya tergeletak di pangkuan Younghyun yang tumben - tumbenan menerima saja. Jari - jari panjang Younghyun menyibakkan helai rambut Jae yang menghalangi keningnya.

"Ugh, ogah gue kalo disuruh bantuin melahirkan lagi. Kapok."

Perkataan Jae langsung dilanggar tiga bulan setelahnya ketika Bulik Sri juga turut melahirkan di rumah. Kata Younghyun lain kali mereka buka jasa dukun beranak saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aq tyduck hiperbola. di merdeka dot com pas banjir 2014 orang kampung pulo ngestuck di pengungsian sampe 3 minggu


	5. Daftar Pustaka(?)

Dafpus Proletar AU

Jadi ada yang nanya ke gue, referensinya apa aja sih? Maka gue sekarang drop aja semua referensi dari awal Jaepil di metromini sampe chap terakhir POV Sungjin ini. Zuzur ide awalnya tuh oneshot doang. Ga ada mau bikin series segala tapi tau2 ngalir wwww. Penasaran aja, kl ngangkat tema proletar bakal jadi gimana ya. Yauds de bam jadi. Itung2 ngisi liburan semester.

  1. Selamat Pagi, Malam



Filmnya Lucky Kuswandi. Tayang di bioskop 2014 kl gasala. Ini tiga cerita dalam 1 film dan bagus bgt parah. Disini gue akhirnya nyadar gue lebih suka cerita yang realistis dan diambil dari kehidupan sehari – hari. Dan film lokal. Gue pake buat Jaepil pt 2, termasuk lagu Pergi Untuk Kembali gue juga suka gara2 film ini.

  1. Lovely Man



Dari Teddy Soeriaatmadja. Rilis tahun 2011 kalo di wiki, gatau deh masuk bioskop apa ngga. Yang main istrinya sendiri aka Raihaanun, sama Donny Damara om – om selera q /najis

Gue nonton dari subuh trus temen sekamar gue bangun tidur bingung knp tiba2 komuk gue bengep liat layar. Angst banget taiiii, anjirlah. Abis liat ini langsung kecetus ide plot Brina oh Brina.

  1. Waria: Antara Ada dan Tiada



Pengarang Etty Padmiati, Sri Salman. Terbitan B2P3KS Press Yogyakarta, 2011. Jadi selama proses bikin Brina oh Brina gw jd sering bolak balik perpusnas. Sekali dateng langsung nagih euy. Trs ketemu buku ini. Tadinya ada 2 buku soal waria lagi yang mau gw pinjem, tapi ga ketemu huhu. Ini penelitian soal gimana orang akhirnya bisa memutuskan untuk jadi waria, dan apa ajasih tantangan mereka, cara ngadepin stigma masyarakat, upaya pemenuhan kebutuhan hidup mereka gimana. Tapi gue lupa lokasi penelitiannya dmn ehe

  1. Gaya Hidup Waria Urban Jakarta: Sebuah Negosiasi Identitas



Tesis mahasiswi UIN bernama Nisa Nur Aulia. Nah kali ini lokasinya baru di Jakarta. Jd dia wawancara beberapa narasumber dari Forum Komunikasi Waria Indonesia. Gue gainget antara tesis ini dan buku di atas isinya apa aja, pokoknya yang gue dapet dari keduanya adalah: Mereka masih dianggap liyan. Rata2 pernah kerja jadi PSK. Sektor pekerjaan mereka informal. Dan sebenernya warga sini bisa aja nerima selama mereka nggak membuat onar di lingkungan sekitar. Cenderung kasihan daripada benci. Soal jam kerja mereka dan pendapatan, gue dapet keknya dari vlog2 YT sama thread2 kaskus de www. Dan nggak selalu orang jadi waria karna kondisi keluarga atau lingkungannya yang buruk. Dengan keadaan biasa aja tanpa trauma, tau2 udah nyadar kalo mereka wanita bukan pria, itu banyak yg kayak gitu. Dari kecil udah keliatan sikapnya yang feminine. Suka cowok, hobi pake baju cewe, dsb. Waria juga bisa masih taat sama agama, bahkan di Yogya sendiri ada pesantren khusus waria. Mereka cuma mau keberadaannya diterima aja, nggak dihakimi atau dipersekusi, apalagi dituduh penyebab azab dan mempercepat kiamat. 

  1. Jakarta Undercover



Buku kontroversialnya Moammar Emka. Ada satu ampe tiga. Pajero Goyang gue baru tau dari sini. Pokoknya buku ini jelasin gamblang bisnis2 prostitusi Jakarta. Sistemnya gimana, tarifnya berapa, fasilitasnya apa aja. Kecuali tempatnya yang diinisialkan. Klen yang mo nulis esek2 bisa ni jadi referensi, tambah stensilan legend Enny Arrow itu /heh

  1. Jangan Main – Main dengan Kelaminmu



Buku yang isinya kumpulan cerpen Djenar Maesa Ayu. Penerbit Gramedia Pustaka Utama, 2007. Penulis favorit gue ada dua orang. Dia, sama Marga T. Di sini gaya berceritanya macem – macem banget. Yang sampe kayak format puisinya Sutardji Calzoum Bachri, itu ada. Yang narasinya direwind jadi tokohnya seakan jalan mundur, ada. Yang pake sudut pandang orang hangover jadi kata2nya diulang2 mulu, alurnya ngacak, tiba2 lupa ditengah terus inget lagi, ah pokoknya kece banget. Kayaknya gaya bahasa gue sedikit2 nular dari dia deh, idih pede bener gue.

  1. Sepisaupi



Ehem, sedikit mau curcol disini kenapa akhirnya gue bikin Dowoon kek gitu. Jd pertama, ya emang dia di MV trilogi itu karakternya gue suka, meskipun aslinya cengar cengir bocil bayi begono. Kedua, puisi Sutardji yang ngena banget. Ketiga, memang orangtua yang menelantarkan anak mereka itu ada. Dan gak semata – mata karna masalah ekonomi, yg mapan juga ada yang begitu. Jadi waktu itu tugas UAS gue ambil SLB sebagai subjek penelitian. Pas baru nyampe, di tempat parkir tuh ada bus mini dateng gt. Gue liat dari dalem mobil. Terus tante gue bilang, “Itu yayasan yang nampung anak berkebutuhan khusus yang dibuang orangtuanya. Mereka kerja sama dengan SLB ini. Yang keluar dari mobil itu semuanya udah gak mau diterima orangtuanya.” Terus gue ya, ya sedih banget.

  1. Sekuntum Nozomi bagian Tiga



Karangan Marga T. Penerbit Gramedia Pustaka Utama, 2007. Referensi POV Sungjin chap 1 & 2\. Lima bab terakhir latarnya kerusuhan Mei 98. Si tokoh ini orang pribumi yang entah kenapa keseret nyaris ikut diperkosa. Gue nggak tau Marga T. sebelumnya, baru baca juga ujug2 yang ini. Dipikir ga bakal nyambung karna gue ga baca yang pertama sama kedua dulu, eh ternyata seru juga. Plotnya menarik banget, banyak kritik sosial di situ. Dan berhubung doi dokter, banyak istilah2 medis di cerita dia. Tapi nggak membingungkan kok. Novelnya yang berjudul Karmila malah sampe dibikin sinetron. Yang main Paramitha Rusady, Teddy Syah sama Atalarik. Pengen nonton tapi aq kelahiran 2000an sementara itu tayang tahun 98, hiks.

  1. Tragedi Mei 1998 dan Lahirnya Komnas Perempuan



Penulis Dewi Anggraeni. Penerbit Kompas, 2014. Gue baca ini di perpus juga. Sebenernya cuma buat konfirmasi, bener ga sih yang diceritain di Sekuntum Nozomi? Sebrutal itu kah? Dan pas gue baca ini, shit. Justru kenyataannya itu jauh, jauh lebih kacau daripada apa yang ada di novel. Jadi ini cerita soal tim relawan yang bantuin perempuan2 Tionghoa korban kekerasan seksual pas kerusuhan 98. Dita yang dimention Jae di chap 2, nama aslinya Ita Martadinata. Kejadian aslinya jauh lebih sadis dari yang Jae jabarin. Cari sendiri deh kalo mau, gue ngilu. Dan Ita baru satu, yang lain masih banyak lagi. Penyangkalan itu juga bener, orang2 atas sana denial kalo pemerkosaan itu ada. Dikira membual doang. Mungkin sampe sekarang masih ada yang belom tau kalo itu bener – bener kejadian. Dan asal usul Komnas Perempuan lahir ya karna adanya peristiwa ini.

  1. Watchdoc Documentary



Channel YT yang isinya film2 dokumenter keren. Dian Jadi Bara, gue pake buat bahas soal Kamisan. Jakarta Kota Air, gue pake pas cerita banjir. Pokoknya bagus – bagus semua deh.

  1. KAMIS



Short movie hasil kolaborasi Paguyuban Pamitnya Meeting & Amnesty International Indonesia. Nyeritain soal Bu Sumarsih, salah satu pelopor Aksi Kamisan. Beliau anaknya jadi korban penembakan pas tragedi Semanggi I. Gue nontonnya langsung nyess banget

  1. Tempat Terbaik di Dunia



Pengarang Roanne van Voorst. Penerbit CV Marjin Kiri, 2018. Ga, ga ini bukan buku kiri. Isinya cerita si pengarang ini, yang mana seorang antropolog, pas dia neliti masyarakat yang tinggal di Bantaran Kali Jakarta. Gue SUENENG BANGET sama buku ini. Skrg udah kucel grgr gue baca terus pdhl belom lama dibeli. Bahasanya komunikatif banget, kayak novel. Semua hal kumuh tentang Jakarta yang mungkin belom banyak yang tau, dibahas disini. BAGUS BANGET. Seluruh isi ff Day6 Proletar AU gue referensinya dominan dari sini.

  1. Stand van de Sterren



Sutradara Leonard Retel Hemrich. Sebenernya ini trilogi. Yang pertama Stand van de Zon(2001), kedua Stand van de Maan(2004), ketiga baru Stand van de Sterren(2010). Film dokumenter tentang keluarga miskin yang pindah dari desa ke Jakarta. Scene bagi2 beras di chap 3, itu ada di sini. Kalian kalo penasaran nonton aja. 

  1. Politik Masyarakat Miskin Kota



Pengarang DR. Asrinaldi. Penerbit Gava Media. Hasil penelitian di buku ini bilang kalo masyarakat miskin cenderung nggak peduli sama politik. Pragmatis. Kalo nggak bersinggungan langsung sama mereka ya nggak bakal dipikirin. Dan mereka nggak pernah anarki kecuali diprovokasi. Referensi buat dialog Jae di chap 3.

  1. Surat Terbuka Seorang Buruh Tentang Kelas Menengah Yang Budiman



Tulisan Arman Dhani tentang, ya, buruh. Referensi buat misuhannya Sungjin di chap 2, ditambah bude gue yang ngedumel dirumah tiap pulang kantor. Katanya doi nggak betah sama suasananya sampe akhirnya memutuskan pensiun dini. Makasih bude, sambatmu memberi q inspiresyen. Oh, tambah tulisan Syarif Arifin di majalah sedane yang judulnya ‘Bagaimana Buruh Kantoran di Jakarta?’

  1. Berbagi Suami



Sutradara Nia Dinata. Rilis tahun 2016. Ada 3 cerita juga dalam 1 film. Nyeritain poligami yang terjadi di berbagai kelas. Kelas atas, menengah, sama bawah. Keluarga Pak Lik ada di cerita kedua dari film ini. Plot, tone sama soundtracknya gue suka banget. Karakternya juga menarik semua.

17\. Asumsi Distrik

Di YT. Gue pake pas mereka bahas soal Tambora. Sungjin disitu dan emang rawan kebakaran. Gue sendiri baru tau kl disitu padet banget sampe2 gamuat dikasih MCK, walhasil ekskresinya ke got(?), mereka bahas juga soal Manggarai. bagus deh

Yak begitulah. Keknya referensinya ada lagi selain yang diatas tapi gw lupa. Gue gangerti kenapa seniat ini. Gue nggak bermaksud meromantisasi kemiskinan, nggak bisa ngatasinnya juga, cuma pengen cerita aja. Gue nggak tau cerita Sungjin nanti bakal jadi gimana, AU ini bakal dibawa kemana. Endingnya gimana, gue belom tau. Semoga ga discontinue. Chapter selanjutnya masih bahas seputar isu sosial Jakarta. Tapi maap kalo mungkin apdetnya jadi lebih lelet karna aq udah masuk kulyeah trs tugasnya langsung menggunung huhu. Oiya kalo misalkan kalian ada ide seputar ff ini, ato krisarnya, komen aja ya. Bisa disini ato ngobrol sama gue di twitter. Sumpah gue seneng banget baca komen2an kalian. Ganyangka juga bakal banyak yang suka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yang maw mutualan twitter gue @Yuto_Akise, tapi monmaap twitan gue pasti ya rada2 sinting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disini nanti ada masturbasinya. noh dikasi warning dulu. dan ini gue tulis general karna gue sendiri bingung shipnya apa. orientasi seksual kayaknya kabur di sini. mboh ra ngerti. nulisnya pake intuisi soalnya.

Pukul tiga pagi serentak mereka bertiga dibangunkan oleh suara tangisan bayi. Tak salah lagi, pasti itu suara anak Bulik Dwi. Melengking tinggi merusak sunyi. Mereka menunggu namun tak kunjung berhenti. Younghyun mengeluh frustasi,

“Duh, besok gue kelas pagi. Gimana tidurnya ini,”

Jae menarik sarungnya sampai menutupi seluruh badan, “Paksa tidur aja. Gue kena cobaan ini tiap mereka ada anak baru. Mau gimana lagi, namanya juga bayi. Nggak nangis malah horor.”

Sungjin beringsut ke kanan kiri namun masih gagal mengunjungi alam mimpi. Akhirnya dia mendudukkan diri.

“Suruh istri – istri Pak Lik pake KB. Susuk kek, spiral kek. Nanti yang ini udah gede tau – tau bunting lagi. Berisik lagi.” Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan saat tangisan itu terdengar lagi.

Jae ikut duduk, begitu pula Younghyun. Terlihat jelas adanya kantung besar di bawah mata mereka.

“Bilangin sendiri, gih. Gue udah nyaranin berkali – kali, nggak pernah diturutin. Capek.” Jae menguap lebar.

“Mau bikin tim sepakbola kali, ya.” Kebiasaan nyinyiran Younghyun lama – lama berefek pada dirinya.

Younghyun tertular turut menguap, “Mereka tuh takut sama Pak Lik. Bulik Sri sendiri bilangnya udah capek hamil terus, brojol terus. Mau KB sembunyi – sembunyi tapi bingung gimana.”

“Kasian sih, ngurusnya pasti repot. Rumah juga udah nggak muat. Si Wati misuh ke gue katanya dia disuruh tidur di ruang tamu, bertiga sama Bagus sama Didi.” Jae membelokkan kepala kipas agar angin mengarah ke mukanya. Wati, Bagus dan Didi adalah tiga anak mereka yang paling besar, sudah masuk Sekolah Dasar.

“Pokoknya mereka harus diKB.” Sungjin menunjuk Younghyun, “Bri, kamu bujuk Bulik Sri dulu. Bilang nanti Mas bakal bantu.”

“Emang bisa? Kalo ketauan Pak Lik gimana?”

“Pokoknya harus bisa. Bidannya Mas yang cari, nggak usah pake langganan mereka.”

Younghyun memandangnya rikuh namun mengangguk patuh.

“Dah, tidur, tidur!” Jae memutus perundingan mereka berdua.

Sungjin hendak merebahkan diri lagi, namun memekik ketika Jae menariknya. Tubuhnya turut dibungkus sarung. Jae mendekapnya lalu sarung masuk dari kaki dan naik hingga menutupi kepala. Dari luar mereka mungkin persis kepompong. Onggokan lonjong. Namun tak tergantung melainkan tergolek.

“Ngapain gue dikekepin?!”

“Biar suara nangisnya ga kedengeran. Sarung gue sakti.” Jae meletakkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, “Shh.. Tuh, sekarang ga seberisik tadi, kan?”

Bisikan Jae membuatnya geli lantaran jarak mereka dekat sekali. Tapi benar juga, tangisnya seakan teredam. Mungkin sarungnya memang bisa menyaring suara.

Tiba – tiba tubuh mereka berdua digoyang – goyangkan, persis seperti adonan yang diuleni.

“MAU IKUT JUGAA!!” Younghyun merengek.

Pemuda itu tahu – tahu menyelip di antara mereka berdua. Jae meronta, “HEH NANTI SARUNG GUE ROBEK!”

Pergulatan sengit terjadi di dalam sarung. Sungjin mengalah, hanya menonton Jae dan Younghyun yang malah jadi memiting satu sama lain. Keduanya baru berhenti saat adzan subuh berkumandang.

“YAH, UDAH PAGI.”

“SALAHMU!”

Ia menghela napas, rencana tidurnya gagal total.

* * *

Jari – jari tangannya bertaut, dimainkan sejak tadi. Sungjin gugup semenjak suster memanggil Bulik Sri dan ia ditinggal di lorong sendiri. Sungjin paling benci menunggu. Makin lama durasinya, makin jauh imajinasinya. Pasti kemungkinan buruk muncul lebih banyak di kepala daripada kemungkinan baik.

Kemampuan persuasi Younghyun memang tak ada duanya. Hobi bercelotehnya itu akhirnya ada manfaatnya. Sehari setelah Sungjin memberinya mandat, ia menghampiri Sungjin dengan senyum terekah.

“Bulik Sri mau! Tapi bener, Mas Sungjin punya kenalan bidan murah?”

Senyuman lebar ikut terpasang di wajah Sungjin, “Ada, nanti _ta’_ hubungin bidannya. Dia saudara temenku di kantor. Tempatnya deket dari sini. Temenku pasang di dia, aman. Terjangkau juga.”

“Terus nanti gimana?”

“Mas yang ngomong langsung ke Bulik Sri buat nyocokin jadwal. Nemenin nganter juga, biar nggak ribet. Mungkin perlu minta tolong Siti buat awasin Pak Lik.”

“Berarti tugas gue kelar, kan?”

“Iya. Makasih, ya.”

Ia mengelus kepala Younghyun yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Memang orangnya senang dipuji. Sungjin lama – lama jadi menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

Jadilah hari ini ia mengambil jatah cuti guna mengantar Bulik Sri. Dirinya sudah kongkalikong dengan Bulik Dwi dan Siti. Pokoknya kalau muncul tanda – tanda Pak Lik akan pulang, cepat – cepat dihubungi. Berangkatnya juga tadi sama, menunggu sampai Pak Lik kerja baru mereka berdua pergi.

Antriannya lumayan lama, tapi untung akhirnya dipanggil juga. Dilihatnya jam di tangan, sudah pukul dua. Kira – kira Bulik Sri sudah di dalam selama lima belas menit lamanya. Berhasil, kah? Semoga iya. Ia berdoa juga agar biayanya tak mahal. Meskipun Bulik Sri bilang dia sedia uang banyak, tetap saja Sungjin khawatir. Bahkan Sungjin sudah bawa uang ekstra, siap – siap kalau mesti nombok. Bulik Sri ngotot tak mau berhutang, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Pokoknya KBnya harus berhasil. Tak mau dirinya diganggu tangis anak bayi tiap dini hari lagi.

“Sungjin, sungjin!”

Ia terlonjak ketika Bulik Sri menepuk bahunya, tak sadar tahu - tahu sudah berdiri di depan mata. Memang kalau sudah melamun serasa lupa semuanya.

“Eh, udah selesai. Gimana Bulik? Bisa?” Dirinya menatap Bulik Sri penuh harap.

Bulik Sri menggelengkan kepala. Raut wajah Sungjin langsung berubah kecewa.

“Kenapa?”

Perempuan itu mendudukkan diri di samping Sungjin, punggungnya disenderkan ke tembok.

“Bidannya bilang nggak bisa pasang dulu. Ada infeksi di rahim.”

Jantung Sungjin berdebar mendengarnya, “Hah? Infeksi apa?”

“Nggak tau, katanya virus. Padahal nggak kerasa sakit apa – apa, lho.”

Pikiran Sungjin langsung berkecamuk. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti penyakit kotor itu. Ya, wajar saja. Istri tiga, tiap bersenggama pindah dari satu liang ke liang lainnya. Betapa kesalnya Sungjin pada Pak Lik. Pria itu santai saja, tak sadar sudah menyebarkan penyakit kepada istri – istrinya. Kasihan mereka, sudah setia malah dibuat menderita.

“Tapi bisa sembuh, Bulik?”

Bulik Sri mengangguk dan tersenyum, “Iya. Ini dikasih resep. Gue mau ambil obat dulu, ya.” lalu bangkit berdiri.

Sungjin pun mengekori. Bulik Sri sudah beberapa langkah mendahului. Sungjin mencari kursi kosong di tempat antrian obat, untung ada. Setelah menyerahkan resep, Bulik Sri turut duduk di sampingnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat satu dengan karet gelang di tangan. Punggungnya disenderkan lalu helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya,

“Sori ya, gue ngerasa berdosa sama lo. Sama tetangga – tetangga. Bising terus rumah gue.”

Kepala Bulik Sri tiba – tiba menyender di bahunya, Sungjin diam saja.

“Sebenernya gue juga gak mau punya anak banyak. Capek, repot. Tapi ya gimana. Boro – boro KB, disuruh pake kondom aja Pak Lik nggak mau. Beda rasanya katanya,”

Ujung telinga Sungjin memerah. Belum pernah dia membicarakan hal ini dengan wanita, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Lantas ia hanya bisa membiarkan Bulik Sri melanjutkan keluh kesahnya.

“Pernah waktu itu inisiatif minum pil. Eh guenya muntah – muntah. Ya langsung ketauan. Marah lah dia. Katanya dosa. Banyak anak banyak rezeki, nggak boleh ditahan gitu. Nggak tahu deh ya rezekinya di mana. Hamilnya sakit, melahirkan sakit, ngurusnya susah. Enaknya di dia doang. Siti sama Dwi aja ogah – ogahan, kalo dapet jatah dikasihnya ke gue terus. Terakhir Dwi seranjang sama Pak Lik ya sebelum hamil yang terakhir ini. Abis melahirkan udah nggak lagi. Siti malah nggak sama sekali. Malam pertamanya dia pura – pura ketiduran di kamar anak – anak. Kalo diminta nemenin ada aja alesannya, Pak Lik sampe kadang murka. Tapi tuh anak nggak kapok juga, hihi.”

Sungjin mengecek gawainya, ternyata belum ada peringatan apa – apa dari Bulik Dwi dan Siti. Bagus, mereka masih aman.

“Laki tuh kalo mau madu sebenernya cuma nafsu aja. Biar ada variasinya. Ngomongnya sunah, kalo emang sunah ya nikahin janda dong. _Lha_ ini malah yang muda? Pokoknya gak bakal ngaku kalo tujuannya buat ngeseks. Ngelesnya pasti biar menghindari zina. Padahal abis dinikah ya sama aja, statusnya doang jadi resmi. Kita bertiga ini cuma jadi _konco wingkingnya_. Apalagi Pak Lik itu, besar omong doang. Inget gue pas dilamar, bilangnya dia mapan, kerja di rumah produksi. Nggak tahunya cuma jadi sopir. Jemput gue pake mobil, eh mobil pinjeman dari perusahaan filmnya. _Ngapusi._ ”

Bulik mengipasi dirinya dan Sungjin dengan kipas tangan yang dibawanya dari rumah. Warna ungu, motif bunga – bunga. Anggrek sepertinya.

“Pasti Dwi sama Siti juga mau karna dikibuli. Dwi tuh kasihan, nikahnya di bawah tangan. Susah nanti urus warisan. Tapi nggak mungkin ada juga, sih. _Wong_ Pak Lik nggak ada harta. Rumah aja punya gue. Nggak modal. Seharusnya kan nggak boleh satu atap. Istri satu aja pas – pasan, ini malah nambah. Banyak anak istri jadi nambah sumber penghasilan katanya. Sialan, kita disuruh jadi budaknya. Macem raja aja dia. Gue tuh maunya anak – anak gue sekolah sampe gede. Kita – kita ini paling mentok sampe SMA, nggak ada yang kuliah. Keturunannya harus lebih pinter, dong. Eh, malah disuruh kerja. Bodoh kok dipertahankan, heran.”

Sepertinya masih banyak yang ingin dikatakan Bulik Sri, namun terpotong lantaran namanya sudah dipanggil. Dengan langkah gontai perempuan itu menghampiri loket dan menebus obat. Sungjin sudah bersiap kalau – kalau uangnya kurang, namun untungnya tidak. Bulik Sri menangkap sorot mata khawatirnya dan membalas dengan mengacungkan jempol, pertanda semua baik – baik saja.

Mereka sampai rumah tepat saat adzan maghrib berkumandang. Syukur Pak Lik belum datang. Bulik Sri memberikan tiga porsi nasi serta lauk untuk makan malam sebagai tanda terima kasih, yang diterima Sungjin dengan senang hati. Saat ingin kembali ke rumahnya, Sungjin dipanggil lagi.

“Lo kalo nikah nanti istrinya satu aja, yak. Banyak – banyak ribet nanti.”

Sungjin yang sedang bersender pada kusen pintu terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan, “Kayaknya aku bahkan nggak mau nikah. Biayain diri sendiri aja udah susah, apalagi nanggung hidup istri. Mendingan sendiri, penghasilan nggak usah dibagi – bagi.”

“Masa?” Bulik Sri meliriknya dan mencibir, “Ah, gue nggak percaya. Yang ngomong laki soalnya.”

Sungjin tergelak lagi karenanya.

* * *

Lagi – lagi Sungjin terbangun saat dini hari. Namun kali ini bukan karena tangis bayi, melainkan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sebelah kiri. Sungjin menoleh, didapatinya Jae tengah terlelap. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya terkatup. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Matanya menelusuri Jae, turun ke dada sampai kaki.

_Ah._

Ketemu juga benda yang menyundulnya sedari tadi. Rupanya sohibnya itu tengah berfantasi di alam mimpi. Atasnya tidur, bawahnya bangun. Sungjin jadi bingung. Lebih baik dibangunkan atau tidak? Kasihan dia kurang tidur, tapi Sungjin juga tak mau kena sundul. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Sebentar juga bakal turun sendiri. Dibalikkan badannya sehingga menghadap Younghyun yang juga masih pulas. Pandangannya melewati bahu Younghyun, jadi fokus ke obat nyamuk bakar yang sebentar lagi mau habis. Baunya menyengat. Hati hendak mengganti, tapi tubuhnya terlalu malas. Nanti saja ah, mau tidur dulu.

Baru saja matanya dipejamkan, tiba – tiba terbuka lagi. Sungjin menahan napas ketika dirasakannya tubuh Jae beringsut mendekat. Hidung bangirnya menempel ke leher, terasa hembusan napasnya yang memburu. Bibirnya menempel ke bahu, masih juga terkatup. Bagian bawahnya, sudah jelas bersentuhan juga. Apalagi ukurannya yang Sungjin akui dengan berat hati, cukup besar. Terasa sekali bergesekan dengan pahanya. Bergerak perlahan, ke atas, ke bawah, ke atas, ke bawah.

Wah, kacau.

“Jae! Jae! Bangun! Heh!”

Erangan dikeluarkan Jae saat Sungjin menggoyangkannya berulang kali. Dia mengomel sambil mengucek mata. Mungkin kecewa mimpi indahnya diputus di tengah jalan.

“Apaan?”

“Itu!” Sungjin menunjuk selangkangannya, “Turunin dulu! Kena gue daritadi tau, ga. Awas kalo sampe keluar di kasur. Cuci sendiri!”

Mata Jae langsung membelalak. Dia segera bangkit, terkejut mendapati dirinya tegak tanpa sadar. Setelah mengucapkan maaf berkali – kali pada Sungjin, Jae langsung melesat pergi, menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi.

Sungjin menggeleng – gelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya malah bagus, pertanda fungsi hormonnya bekerja normal. Dia sendiri juga sering begitu. Terakhir kali bintangnya Eva Arnaz, lokasinya di hutan. Loh, kok liar ya. Itu sudah lumayan lama, sampai sekarang belum kejadian lagi. Padahal ia yakin masih bisa berdiri. Mungkin sebenarnya terjadi, namun tanpa mimpi. Sungjin tak punya bahan imajinasi belakangan ini. Tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Apa karena dia aromantik maka jadi aseksual juga? Entahlah.

Ya, jadi sebetulnya kejadian ini bukan masalah. Tapi berhubung kondisi tidur mereka yang berhimpitan seperti pindang ini, otomatis rasanya tak nyaman. Terutama bagi Sungjin yang paling sering kedapatan tidur di tengah. Kalau keduanya berdiri, dia jadi kena dari kanan dan kiri. Satunya bisa merancap di kamar mandi, tapi satunya lagi?

“Nggak papa tuh nunggu giliran? Kayaknya Jae bakal lama.”

Younghyun mengangguk, tapi kontras dengan ekspresinya yang seperti menderita sekali. Bibir bawahnya digigit, berharap bisa menahan yang sudah di ujung agar tak keluar. Sungjin kasihan juga melihatnya.

Ia pun membalikkan badan sehingga menghadap tembok, “Di sini aja. Gue ada tisu, cari di dalem ransel. Jangan berisik tapi.”

Dirasakannya permukaan kasur sedikit terangkat karena satu penghuninya pergi. Tapak kaki terdengar jelas, begitu pula dengan suara _grasak – grusuk_ akibat Younghyun yang bergerak tergesa – gesa.

Sungjin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ke pemandangan cicak yang sedang melahap laron di depannya. Suara desahan tertahan Younghyun masih sampai ke telinganya. Bantal pun digunakan untuk memblokir. Matanya diarahkan kembali ke dinding, rupanya laronnya sudah dilahap sampai habis.

Yang begini pasti sering terjadi, dan memang harus dimaklumi. Namanya juga laki – laki.

* * *

Minggu pagi lagi – lagi mereka bertiga _nongkrong_ di rumah Bulik Sri. Awalnya hanya Younghyun yang datang untuk menumpang menyetrika baju. Tapi Sungjin dan Jae dipanggil suruh ikut juga oleh Bulik Dwi untuk bantu - bantu. Sungjin kebagian mengurus Lita. Anak – anak mereka yang sudah besar sedang bermain di luar rumah bersama anak tetangga. Diiming – imingi makan gratis untuk pagi, siang dan malam akhirnya mereka mau. Siti yang sedang menggendong sambil menyuapi anak bungsu Bulik Dwi itu tiba – tiba memanggil Jae,

“Mas Jae, tolong kencengin iketannya bisa? Ini melorot.”

Jae yang tengah membantu memilah baju milik pelanggan Bulik Dwi segera menghampiri Siti. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, si kacamata segera mengencangkan simpul kain gendongannya yang kendor sementara Siti menahan bayinya.

“Makasih, Mas.”

“Hmm.” Ia pun kembali larut dalam kesibukannya. Memilah mana yang sudah dibetulkan mana yang belum. Bulik Dwi asal mencampur dan menumpuk hingga menggunung.

Merasa ada yang hilang, Sungjin celingak – celinguk.

“Bulik Sri mana?”

Bulik Dwi menyahut, “Lagi kontrol ke bidanmu yang kemaren itu. Obatnya abis. Ealah, kok nggak masuk – masuk juga. Sungjin, bantuin ini mata gue udah siwer.”

Ia menyerahkan sebuah jarum jahit dan benang pada Sungjin.

“Kalian udah tau Bulik Sri kena penyakit apa?”

Kontan semua langsung terdiam. Sungjin merasa percuma menanyakan. Tentu semua sudah tahu.

“Ya tau, lah. Emang sebenernya keputihan Bulik Sri udah nggak normal dari lama. Cuma dianya aja yang nggak waspada. Gue sih langsung _ngeh_. Makanya ogah begituan lagi. Siti enak, tuh. Nggak pernah sama Pak Lik. Jadi nggak kebagian virus gratis.” Ia mengulurkan tangan, menerima jarum dengan benang yang sudah dimasukkan ke lubang dari Sungjin.

Sempat dilihatnya Siti melirik tajam, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu sudah sibuk menyuapi lagi.

“Pak Lik udah tau?”

Siti dan Bulik Dwi menggeleng bersamaan.

“Terus kalian rencananya gimana nanti?” Sungjin menarik Lita kembali ke pangkuannya, “Eh, jangan gerak dulu. Yang sebelah kiri belom.” Dengan cekatan rambut Lita dikuncir dua dengan rapi. Karena sudah sampai punggung, melihat rambutnya digerai bikin Sungjin gerah sendiri.

Hening menyapa. Hanya terdengar bunyi mesin jahit Bulik Dwi dan meja setrika yang _oglek_ tiap Younghyun menggerakan setrika di atasnya.

“Kita berdua mau kabur.” Siti menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Baik Jae, Younghyun maupun Sungjin membeku di tempat. Sama – sama butuh waktu mencerna.

“Hah?”

Tawa Bulik Dwi menggema, mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Namun cepat – cepat berhenti saat ingat bayi Bulik Sri sedang tertidur pulas di kamar.

“Haha, main buka kartu aja kamu Ti. Itu kan rahasia kita.”

Siti tersenyum, “Ngapain disembunyiin juga? Mereka kan kehitung keluarga kita.”

“Eh, tapi kaburnya nanti aja Ti. Abis Sri kelar pasang KB. Kalo ada bayi bawaannya gaenak terus mau ninggalin.”

“Iya, aku juga nggak tega.”

Jae yang pertama kali _konek,_ ia mengangguk – anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

“Ooh. Pantesan nggak pernah kedengeran suara kalian sama Pak Lik. Taunya sibuk main berdua toh.”

Kedua perempuan itu terkikik pelan.

_Oh. Rupanya mereka seperti itu._

“Oalaah.. baru _mudeng_ gue. Pantes waktu itu Bulik Sri cerita kalian berdua nggak pernah ngambil jatah, selalu dikasih ke dia.”

Younghyun menyahut dengan bersemangat, “Eh, cerita dong! Sejak kapan?”

“Tapi lo jangan bilang siapa – siapa. Ntar gue kasih tau langsung digosipin ke seluruh kampung lagi!” Bulik Dwi menodongkan jarum jahitnya ke arah Younghyun.

Pemuda itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat – rapat dan mengangguk cepat.

“Nggak ada ceritanya. _Wong_ tau – tau langsung suka.” Siti menyambar, tangannya meraih tisu di meja. Membersihkan liur yang menetes dari bayi di dekapannya.

Bulik Dwi tertawa lagi, menarik benang yang kusut sampai putus. “Kamu kan yang nembak duluan. Bilang katanya cemburu tiap denger aku sama Pak Lik.”

Wajah Siti memerah, jadi terlihat semakin manis. “Ih, nggak usah dibahas. Malu – maluin.”

Para perempuan itu menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum, lalu saling mengalihkan pandangan. Mereka bertiga jadi merasa seperti aksesoris tambahan di tengah dua insan yang sedang kasmaran.

“Kalo pergi terus kursusnya gimana, Ti? Dibayarin Pak Lik bukan?” Younghyun yang akhirnya berani memecah suasana, tak sudi jadi nyamuk dia.

“Udah berhenti. Cuma beberapa bulan, nggak dapet sertifikat.” Perempuan berkulit sawo matang itu menundukkan kepala, rautnya berubah murung.

“Yah, kenapa?”

“Ya ini, sibuk ngurus anak – anak. Apalagi kemarin itu pas Bulik Sri sama Bulik Dwi hamil barengan. Mana sempet kursus.”

Siti pindah ke kamar sebentar, meletakkan bayinya. Lalu ia menyamankan diri di samping Jae, ikut merapikan pakaian yang bertumpuk tak beraturan.

“Padahal tujuanku ke Jakarta kan itu. Capek di desa terus – terusan disuruh nikah. Eh, lari ke sini dikira bisa sekolah taunya dinikahin juga. Percuma. Aku udah seneng dibilang mau dibiayain kursus, dikasih tempat tinggal pula. Ternyata karna ada maunya. Udah mana dia bohong, di kampung pamerin fotonya bareng artis – artis. Biar dikira sukses, padahal cuma jadi sopir.”

Jae memandang Siti prihatin, sorot matanya sedih sekali. Jarang Sungjin melihatnya berekspresi seperti itu. Mungkin karena sama – sama ingin sekolah namun tak bisa, maka jadi berempati.

“Seharusnya aku nggak usah kaget. Perempuan kan tugasnya cuma tiga. _Masak, macak, manak. Yen awan dadi teklek, yen bengi dadi lemek._ Nggak usah belajar tinggi – tinggi, mending cari suami. Cepet – cepet _rabi._ Manut aja sama laki – laki. Tapi emang aku salah kalo pengen berdiri sendiri? Mau beda dibilang menyalahi kodrat. Nggak nikah dibilang perawan tua, lepas dari nikah jadi janda. Dua – duanya bikin fitnah, jadi bahan gunjingan. Apa perempuan perannya memang semata - mata jadi pendamping pria? Kalo fungsinya cuma buat bikin anak, apa bedanya sama hewan ternak?”

Baik Sungjin, Jae maupun Younghyun tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Mereka bukan wanita, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Tak bisa membayangkan apa rasanya hidup posisinya selalu di belakang. Tak bisa jadi tokoh utama. Tak boleh sendiri, harus punya pria sebagai pengayomnya.

“Tenang, Ti. Tunggu sampe kita lepas dari Pak Lik, kamu bisa lanjut kursus lagi. Kita cari tempat yang jauh, nggak terjangkau, biar bisa bebas berdua. Berlima, ding. Bareng sama anak – anak gue.”

* * *

Senin ini Sungjin pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Tugasnya bertambah, selesainya lama. Jadi terpaksa lembur. Baru sampai rumah pukul sebelas. Tak ada niatan untuk mandi, mau langsung bermimpi saja.

Ia menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Belum ada penghuni lain di atasnya. Jae belum pulang, sedang Younghyun di pojokan sedang berkomat – kamit sambil membolak – balikkan halaman buku. Rebahan memang kegiatan paling nikmat, apalagi selepas lelah bekerja. Disenderkannya kepala ke bantal, sarung Jae ia pakai sebagai selimut. Malam ini udaranya dingin. Jadi ingat suasana saat pertama kali Sungjin tiba di sini. Persis sama, pulang kerja merebahkan diri lalu langsung tidur.

Tiba – tiba pandangannya menggelap. Ruangan yang tadinya remang kekuningan jadi hitam pekat. Gelap gulita. Padahal Sungjin tak merasa sudah memejamkan mata.

“Bajigur, lagi khusyuk juga. Ganggu aja. _”_

Didengarnya Younghyun mengumpat. Rupanya listrik mati.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Mati listrik bukan hal yang asing bagi Sungjin. Di sini memang listriknya suka _byar pet._ Ketiadaan jaringan listrik legal membuat warga berinisiatif memasang instalasi listrik sendiri. Listrik yang didapat adalah hasil curian dari aliran listrik legal. Pemasangan tidak profesional ini tentu kualitasnya tak bisa dijamin, bahkan cenderung berbahaya. Jae berkata Sungjin dan Younghyun cukup mujur, selama mereka di sini belum pernah terjadi kebakaran, padahal biasanya sering sekali. Kabel – kabel yang dipasang silang sengkarut dari rumah ke rumah dengan kondisinya yang sudah tua tentu resikonya tinggi. Kerap mengelupas di sana – sini, lalu putus dan menghasilkan api. Sungjin pernah membaca sebuah penelitian yang mengatakan bahwa pada 2001 dalam kurun 8 bulan telah tercatat 437 kasus kebakaran terjadi di Jakarta, 80 persennya di perkampungan kumuh. Penyebab dominannya ada dua: korsleting dan ledakan tabung gas. Mungkin itu alasan ibu angkat Jae memilih menggunakan kompor minyak ketimbang gas.

Mungkin seharusnya mati listrik patut ia syukuri, karena bukan dirinya yang mati.

Sungjin membalikkan badan menghadap Younghyun. Niatnya mau tidur saja, tapi batal karena matanya tiba – tiba silau. Tadi sudah berhasil beradaptasi dengan gelap, lalu mendapati secercah cahaya putih kebiruan dari senter yang mengarah ke wajahnya, jadi kaget lagi.

“Eh, sori. Selip dari tangan gue.” Younghyun cepat – cepat membelokkan senternya agar menyinari buku di genggaman.

“Nanti matanya sakit. Udah besok aja belajarnya.”

“Nggak bisa. Besok pagi langsung ujian. Jam 9.”

Sungjin menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, memerhatikan Younghyun yang masih _ajeg_ merapal materi dari buku yang dari tebalnya kira – kira bisa dipakai menimpuk seseorang. Judulnya bahasa Inggris pula.

Ia menghela napas lalu berdiri. Jaketnya yang tergolek di lantai segera dikenakannya. Younghyun menatapnya,

“Mau ke mana, Mas?”

“Ya nganterin kamu. Agak jauh dari sini kayaknya ada restoran 24 jam. Bisa belajar di situ.”

“Udah malem gini.”

“Siapa juga yang bilang ini siang.”

“Mas Sungjin baru aja pulang. Nggak capek? Besok kan mesti kerja. Ini pake senter masih kelihatan, kok.”

Sungjin menggelengkan kepala lalu mengulurkan tangan. “Kalo minus nanti mesti beli kacamata. Mahal. Bayar bensin lebih murah. Ayo.”

Younghyun masih agak sangsi, tapi akhirnya menurut juga. Disambutnya tangan Sungjin. Malam itu mereka berdua menyusuri jalan dengan ninjanya. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di kafe kecil yang masih buka. Di dalam masih ada orang yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop, meski sedikit jumlahnya. Mungkin kafe ini memang diperuntukkan sebagai _workspace._ Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Younghyun memesan kopi sedang dirinya langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa. Wah, empuk.

“Mas tidur dulu ya. Nanti kalo mau pulang bangunin.” Ia melipat tangan di meja lalu menyenderkan kepala di atasnya.

Younghyun menyesap kopinya lalu tersenyum.

“Mas Sungjin,”

“Hmm?”

“Makasih, ya.”

“Mmm’hmm.”

Dirasakannya jari Younghyun membelai rambutnya. Nggak sopan. Kepala orang yang lebih tua dipegang – pegang. Mau marah tapi Sungjin sudah lelah. Kali ini dibiarkan saja.

“Coba kalo Mas yang jadi papa gue. Wah, pasti hidup gue enak. Mas Sungjin nggak bakal ngusir gue.”

Sungjin tak menjawab, sudah terlanjur tidur.

Mereka kembali pukul dua dini hari. Sepuluh meter lagi menuju rumah, Sungjin menghentikan motornya. Ia memicingkan mata, dari rumah Bulik Sri terlihat dua orang tengah tergesa – gesa keluar sambil membawa koper – koper serta tas besar. Salah satunya menggendong anak bayi.

Younghyun berdecak, “Beneran kabur ternyata mereka. Nekat juga perginya malam buta begini.”

Sungjin benar – benar khawatir. Tadinya ingin mengkritik keputusan mereka. Kenapa tak siang saja saat Pak Lik kerja seperti waktu ia mengantar Bulik Sri? Namun Sungjin sadar, Bulik Dwi dan Siti tak hanya menghindar dari Pak Lik tapi juga dari tetangga di sekitarnya. Hubungan mereka berbeda, belum tentu semua bisa menerima. Sungjin hanya bisa berdoa semoga perjalanan mereka baik – baik saja. Semoga mereka berdua benar – benar bisa hidup bahagia.

* * *

“Aduh!”

Sungjin refleks mengangkat kaki kirinya, memijat telapaknya lantaran sakit. Ia melirik ke lantai, rupanya habis menginjak sekrup tadi.

“Liat – liat kalo jalan.” Jae memperingatkan.

Ia hanya memandang Jae kesal. Kok malah dirinya yang disalahkan. Jelas – jelas Jae yang sembarangan meletakkan perkakasnya. Obeng, solder, potongan timah, sekrup, tang, semua bertebaran tak beraturan. Rumah sempit mereka jadi makin terlihat berantakan.

“Lagian ngapain, sih? Tumben – tumbenan ngerjain reparasi di rumah. Sejak kapan pula lo punya alat – alatnya?”

Jae tak mengalihkan pandangannya, masih serius memotong kabel di genggaman. “Semua punya Rinto. Emang biasanya ngerjain di tempat dia, tapi sekarang nggak bisa. Ini harus bener hari ini,” Ia menunjuk kipas angin di depan. “Soalnya nanti ada barang yang mesti dibenerin lagi.”

Rinto, Sungjin pernah sekali dua kali bertemu orangnya. Dia dekat dengan Jae dan Younghyun. Suka bertandang ke rumah, mengemis pada Younghyun agar dibuatkan rendang.

“Aku _dak_ bisa sama rendang sini. Manis nian, _dak_ bisa _dipakso makannyo_. Kenapa sih orang Jawa kalo bikin apa – apa manis? Kopi aja manis.” Rinto merepet di dapur Bulik Sri. Alamak, rempongnya pemuda satu ini.

Younghyun berkacak pinggang, “Dagingnya mana? Beli sendiri ya, enak aja minta kita. Lagian _wong Plembang_ tuh mestinya _dak pacak_ kalo _dak_ makan kapal selam, bukan rendang! Krisis identitas kau ni!”

“Rendangnya kau tambah bon cabe, pedaslah _dio_. Apa kau makan _rendangnyo_ sambil disambit biar makin pedas?”

Rinto menggerung semakin keras. Jae usil sekali, gemar menggoda anak orang. Apalagi yang mudah merajuk seperti Rinto.

Memang akhir – akhir ini Jae sibuk sekali. Selesai dengan satu barang langsung bawa barang lainnya untuk dibetulkan. Yang dibawanya beragam, kipas, kulkas mini, hingga TV. Sungjin ingat sekali saat Jae meledak di tempat. Ia menabok kulkas yang tak bersalah sembari membentaknya seakan si kulkas bisa berbicara.

“Ini mah freonnya yang nggak ada! Ngapain gue bawa pulang? Sekarang mesti ke rumah Mamat lagi minta uang buat beli!”

Mengingatnya membuat Sungjin terkikik geli. Jae memandangnya heran,

“Ngapa ketawa – ketawa?”

“Nggak. Heran aja, kok jadi rajin banget terima orderan?”

“Ooh, ya buat nabung aja. Kan kampung yang itu udah digusur, tuh. Paling nanti giliran sini. Kudu siap uang dari sekarang.”

Sungjin ikut berjongkok di sampingnya, memerhatikan batang timah yang meleleh perlahan saat ditempelkan pada solder panas. Melihatnya bikin puas.

Penggusuran. Sungjin jadi lupa. Seharusnya dia sudah hengkang dari sini. Dirinya sudah punya tabungan untuk biaya tempat tinggal baru. Sudah dapat daftar kos – kosan dan kontrakan yang murah pula. Sungjin sendiri tak ada rencana tinggal lama di rumah Jae, tahu – tahu sudah setahun di sini. Tadinya ingin pergi, tapi tidak tega meninggalkan Jae dan Younghyun berdua. Nanti yang kasih mereka makan malam siapa? Urusan kontrakan yang lama terlupakan di otak muncul lagi sekarang saat Jae membahas penggusuran. Baru sadar bahwa ini bukan rumahnya.

“Tapi bukannya nanti dipindahin ke rusun? Kan bisa cari kerjaan baru di situ.”

Jae mematikan soldernya, “Rusun itu buat yang punya KTP, macem gue mana dapet kompensasi. Lagian sewanya per bulan 300 ribu, pendapatan gue berapa? Nunggak tiga bulan didepak juga. Tempatnya pun beda, kondisinya beda, nggak bakal dapet pekerjaan sebanyak di sini. Mending cari tanah kosong terus bangun rumah lagi. Biar gembel yang penting statusnya nggak sementara.”

Sungjin merenung. Benar juga. Lalu solusinya bagaimana? Satu – satunya cara adalah dengan mengajak Jae dan Younghyun turut serta tinggal bersamanya di kontrakan baru. Malah bagus, sekalian dia melegalkan status Jae sebagai penduduk Jakarta. Younghyun sudah punya KTP pastinya. Tapi apa mau menumpang KKnya juga? Mungkinkah Younghyun sudah dicoret dari KK keluarganya? Astaga, jahat sekali Sungjin sampai terbersit pikiran seperti itu.

Karena Sungjin sudah memutuskan, maka konsekuensinya ia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Tiga kali lipat usahanya, karena kali ini menanggung hidup tiga orang. Semoga Tuhan memberkatinya.

* * *

Referensi:

Agus Sunaryo (2010) - Poligami di Indonesia (Sebuah Analisis Normatif-Sosiologis). Jurnal Studi Gender dan Anak.

Andri Vidianto(2015) – Fenomena Poligami pada Keluarga Miskin (Desa Bulupitu, Kecamatan Gondanglegi, Malang)

Desty Anggraeni (2016) – Status Ekonomi Keluarga yang Melakukan Pernikahan Dini

Choirunnisa (2018) – Perkawinan Poligami pada Masyarakat Betawi (Kelurahan Kamal, Kecamatan Kalideres, Jakarta Barat)

Kalyana Shira Film (2007) – Berbagi Suami: Fenomena Poligami di Indonesia. Skenario dan Cerita di Balik Layar

Syukron Ma’mun (2015) – Faktor Pendorong Pernikahan Dini di Kabupaten Banyuwangi

Watchdoc Documentary – Jakarta Unfair

Forum Kampung Kota – FAQ masalah hukum penggusuran

https://chepetrusputut.wordpress.com/2016/10/12/negara-biadab-negara-penggusur-rakyat-pengalaman-bukit-duri/

Soal KB infonya pure dari temen q yang kuliah Kebidanan ehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soriii lama, sempet dipending buat urus cf14. nanti aq jual merch day6 disana ehe. maap ya iklan lewat. btw ini ratingnya perlu gue naikin gak ya /yyy  
> note juga kl ini timelinenya berantakan. logisnya chapter ini sih waktunya sekitar 2015 terus awal chapter tu 2014. cuma guenya ngaco gitu maap ges


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABISAAA gue belom bisa bahas gusuran karna ternyata banyak banget yang bisa diceritain dari kampung di ciliwung ini. maap ya ges, jadi mundurin plot gini.

Sejak tempo hari ia menemani Younghyun di kafe, intensitas belajarnya meningkat cepat. Terkadang hal itu membuat Sungjin khawatir. Semakin jarang ia mendapati pemuda itu tertidur. Pulangnya semakin malam, bangunnya semakin pagi. Diceritakan Bulik Sri, kadang Younghyun menggoreng pun sambil membaca materi. Sodet di kanan, buku di kiri.

“Katanya sengaja biar gak kena letupan minyak. Tapi dia kalo komat – kamit serem. Kayak kesurupan.”

Jae mengiyakan dengan bersemangat, “Berat banget apa ya kuliahnya, jadi gila tuh anak. Lo denger nggak malem – malem dia suka ketawa sendiri?”

Sungjin berusaha mengingat – ngingat. Oh, ya, ya. Malam Jumat waktu itu Sungjin masih terjaga. Seperti biasa, ia berbaring menghadap meja kayu, kala itu tengah digunakan Younghyun sebagai alas laptopnya. Walhasil ia hanya bisa memandang punggung Younghyun. Suara ketikan cepat menimpali dengkuran pelan Jae yang berada persis di sampingnya. Sedang hening begitu tiba – tiba Younghyun terkikik membuat Sungjin terlonjak.

“Kenapa ijo belakangnya O? Karna kalo belakangnya A jadi ija. Hehehehe..”

Sunyi sebentar, Sungjin diam mengantisipasi. Tiba – tiba ia bergumam lagi.

“Komunikasi periklanan berguna sebagai penghubung antara klien dengan konsumen. Menghindari miskomunikasi. Tapi kalo kliennya cowo jadinya misterkomunikasi. Hehehahaheheh..”

Tak tahan, Sungjin pun menegurnya. Kali ini gilirannya yang tersentak.

“Ngapain, sih?”

“Bikin _paper_.”

“Lha itu kenapa ketawa – ketawa?”

Younghyun menggaruk tengkuknya, tampak salah tingkah. “Pusing sama materi. Butuh hiburan tapi nggak ada. Yaudah bikin sendiri. Sori ya, Mas. Ganggu, ya?”

Sungjin tak tahu harus tertawa atau kasihan.

“Lo kalo ketawa malem – malem ati – ati. Suka ada suara yang nimpalin suara lo.”

Jae yang rupanya ikut terbangun menasihati dengan mimik serius. Younghyun langsung menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ lalu membalikkan badannya lagi. Kembali menghadap laptop. Mengabaikan Jae yang masih berbicara padanya. Pura – pura mengabaikan tepatnya.

“Suaranya cewek gitu, tinggi. Ngikik juga ngikutin ketawa lo.”

“Nggak denger.”

“Apalagi sekarang malem jumat kliwon.”

“Gak denger!”

“Nanti kalo diterusin dianya ngerasa ada yang nemenin. Ntar nyamperin, tiba - tiba di samping. Pokoknya kalo tiba – tiba nyium bau melati-“

Younghyun menutup laptopnya hingga terdengar suara bantingan keras. Tahu – tahu anak itu sudah melompat ke kasur, berusaha menyelip diantara dirinya dan Jae. Menyambar sarung motif kotak – kotak kesayangan Jae guna menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ditarik hingga menutupi muka.

“Jahat banget sih, lo!”

Ia beringsut mendekati Sungjin, menyurukkan kepala ke dadanya. Sungjin melirik Jae, cengiran lebar tersungging di wajah kacamata itu. Dasar _nyengiti._

Modus menakut – nakutinya ternyata ampuh untuk mendiamkan Younghyun. Sejak itu Sungjin sudah tak pernah lagi mendengar cekikikan di malam hari. Namun jangan kira hanya itu saja masalahnya. Belakangan ini tampaknya kecemasan Younghyun menghadapi minggu – minggu ujian turut berpengaruh pada temperamennya. Dengan kondisi emosinya yang biasa saja anak itu sering berseteru dengan Jae, sekarang jadi tambah sensitif lagi. Tiap hari ada saja yang diributkan. Makanan, peralatan mandi, kondisi ekonomi, tak ada habisnya.

Ekonomi. Sejujurnya perihal ini Sungjin pun kerap pening memikirkan. Topik gusuran sudah sampai pada Younghyun, membuatnya semakin cemas. Kasihan dia. Sudah kewalahan dengan beban kuliah, harus pula memikirkan soal ini.

“Kampung Pulo udah digusur Agustus kemarin. Sini tinggal nunggu waktu aja. Gue tebak tahun depan. Denger – denger Bukit Duri mau dipindahin ke Rawa Bebek. Jauh banget itu. Jauh dari Tebet, jauh dari Pasar Mester, itu kan pencaharian semua warga sini.” Jae menyenderkan kepala ke bantal, menatap lampu pijar di langit - langit yang cahayanya mulai berkeredap. Mungkin sudah waktunya diganti.

Sungjin turut merebahkan diri, “Udah, nanti kalian ikut gue ke kontrakan baru aja.”

“Di mana?”

“Manggarai.”

“Berapa sewanya?”

“Murah. Bisa gue bayar sendiri.”

Jae menoleh ke arahnya, dahinya mengerut. Tampak tak suka dengan jawaban Sungjin. “Perabotannya gimana?”

“Gue dapet yang udah sama isinya. Lengkap.”

“Terus air sama listriknya gimana? Masa lo juga? Sok mau bayar, kredit motor aja belom lunas.”

Sungjin merapatkan mulutnya, merasa tertohok. Tiba – tiba Younghyun mendekatkan diri, dagunya menyender di bahu Sungjin.

“Hei, ngepet yuk.”

“Ha?” Baik Sungjin maupun Jae memandangnya heran. Ini serius atau bercanda?

Cengiran lebar tercetak di bibirnya, “Iya. Butuh uang cepet, kan? Yaudah ngepet aja. Gue jaga lilinnya, Jae yang ngider jadi babi.” Jae mendecih keras di bagian ini. “Terus-“

“Terus gue yang matiin lilinnya.” Sungjin memotong.

Jae menoyornya pelan, “Heh, mati dong gue!”

“Ya lagian! Kalo kita deket perumahan kaya baru tuh efektif. Di sini? Mau curi apa? Sempak tetangga?” Ia mencubit tangan Younghyun pelan.

“Aw!”

“Kamu tuh lain kali kalo punya ide berunding sama diri sendiri dulu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Usulanmu nggak mutu.” Younghyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Sungjin mengubah posisi tidurnya kembali ke semula, membelakangi Younghyun.

“Habis ujian selesai kayaknya kamu harus diruwat. Otakmu mulai rusak.”

Itu baru satu. Lain waktu dia lagi – lagi kembali mengusulkan ide tak bermutu. Seperti biasa, malam itu mereka tengah tidur bersesakan bertiga. Sungjin memejamkan mata, tidurnya selalu ditemani banyak suara. Dengkuran Jae, aliran air kali, suara Pak Lik dan Bulik Sri (sudah pakai kontrasepsi jadi semakin tak mau berhenti), cicitan tikus, dan yang paling mendominasi, suara tokek.

Younghyun mendadak menggeliat dan bangkit dari pembaringan. Tahu – tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Menolehkan kepala mencari sumber suara tokek sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sungjin menggosok matanya, mengerjap menatap Younghyun dengan bingung. “Mau ngapain?”

“Nangkep tokek.”

Kedua mata Sungjin langsung membelalak. Tuhan, besok Sungjin harus bekerja. Kapan anak ini berhenti berulah?

“Jangan ngaco gitu, ah! Sekarang jam satu pagi, tidur!”

Younghyun memandangnya kesal, “Ih, serius! Daripada dibiarin berisik, mending ditangkep terus dijual. Nggak tau ya kalo harga tokek itu mahal?”

“Iya bener itu. Tokek rumah bisa sampe 30 juta. Tapi harus yang 3 ons kira – kira. Kurang dari itu biasanya 100 sampe 200 ribu doang.” Jae yang entah sejak kapan terbangun tahu – tahu menyahut.

“Heh, kok malah mendukung dia?!”

Jae menaikkan bahu, “Gue cuma membeberkan fakta.”

Younghyun menunjuk – nunjuk dengan bersemangat, “Ha! Bener, kan! Berisik begini pasti banyak. Gue tangkep satu aja terus pelihara sampe gede, baru dijual.”

“Ya tapi, kan- WOI!”

Anak itu sudah melejit keluar dengan membawa kantong kresek entah didapat darimana. Mengenakan sandal lalu pergi.

Sungjin memandangnya nanar lalu mengelap wajah dengan tangan, “Gusti...”

Jae justru santai saja. Ia kembali meringkuk dan membungkus diri dengan sarung. Sama sekali tak peduli.

“Sama cicak takut, sama tokek berani. Padahal mirip – mirip. Aneh dia.”

“Tau tokek makanannya apa?”

Sungjin menggeleng pelan.

“Kecoa.”

Dirinya menghela napas panjang, “Stress meningkatkan adrenalin barangkali.”

“Mengakibatkan kemerosotan IQ.” Jae menambahkan sembari bergumam.

Sungjin mengerutkan dahi. Berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Younghyun sudah dewasa, bukan balita yang jika berkeliaran bisa tiba – tiba jatuh atau terseret arus kali. Namun belum juga Sungjin sampai ke alam mimpi, tapak kaki Younghyun terdengar kembali. Selangnya hanya sepuluh menit barangkali. Muncul, terengah – engah berdiri. Tak ada tokek yang dikantongi. Namun wajahnya merah dan berkeringat seperti habis lama berlari. Ia dan Jae kembali mendudukkan diri menatapnya, menunggunya melaporkan apa yang terjadi.

“Mana?”

Younghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, “Nggak jadi nangkep.”

“Kabur?”

“Bukan,” Ia menggembungkan pipi, “Tokeknya habis beranak, mau nangkep jadi nggak tega.”

“JIAH” Jae mengerang keras.

“Kan telornya bisa diambil juga! Diinkubasi sampe netes!”

“Kayaknya tadi nentang, kok sekarang malah situ yang bersemangat?!” Younghyun menjatuhkan kreseknya, “Bisa diambil, tapi kalo mau banyak gitu gak bisa pake kresek.”

Sungjin menarik lengannya, “Udah. Sekarang tidur. Besok gue kerja. Jangan rusuh lagi. Ngerti?”

“Tapi besok pagi bisa ditangkep lagi-“

“Younghyun.”

“Nanti gue pinjem perangkap tikusnya Pak Muhidin-“

“Kang Younghyun!” Sungjin mengeraskan suaranya, menatap lamat – lamat. “Ngomong lagi, bijimu _ta’_ kempesi. Mau?”

Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Melihatnya, Jae tertawa. Younghyun mengatupkan bibir, tak berbicara lagi. Hanya mengangguk, merebahkan diri lalu tidur. Suasana kembali senyap sampai pagi.

Pukul lima, ketika dirinya tengah mengenakan kemeja, kembali terjadi huru – hara. Ia menajamkan telinga, rupanya ributnya dari arah kamar mandi di luar. Sayup – sayup terdengar suara Jae beradu dengan suara Younghyun. Semakin lama semakin keras dan dekat. Sepertinya mereka tengah berjalan ke sini.

“Apa, sih?! Pagi – pagi udah senewen, lagi PMS ya?!”

“Nggak usah pura – pura, pasti Mas Jae yang nyuri!”

“Nyuri apa? Lo tuh kalo ngomong yang jelas, gue nggak tau!”

“Tokek!”

“Nggak!”

“Kok nggak ada? Pasti dijual!”

Sungjin yang sudah berpakaian rapi bergegas menghampiri. Keduanya persis berada di ambang pintu, kebetulan sekali. Jae berdiri dengan keadaan rambut basah. Tanpa busana, hanya sebuah handuk terlilit di pinggangnya. Ia masuk sembari menenteng keranjang berisi peralatan mandi. Sedang Younghyun di belakangnya, bersungut – sungut mengekori.

“Hei, hei! Ada apa ini?”

Younghyun menunjuk Jae, “Dia nyuri tokekku!”

“Fitnah!” Jae mengelak, “Sungjin, dia yang cari gara – gara! Masa gue lagi mandi digedor tiba – tiba? Barbar banget kayak Tramtib!”

“Terus kalo gitu siapa? Kok bisa tiba – tiba nggak ada? Setelor – telornya? Jalan sendiri? Telornya punya kaki?”

Ia menghela napas panjang. Sungguh lelah, lelah sekali. Tak tahan, Sungjin pun membentak dengan suara tinggi,

“Udah! Diem! Diem! Teriak – teriak kayak di hutan, malu sama tetangga!”

Baik Jae maupun Younghyun terdiam. Keduanya membuang muka lalu sama – sama menyibukkan diri. Jae mengenakan baju, raut mukanya masam. Tampaknya masih mengutuk Younghyun dalam hati. Younghyun sendiri segera menata tasnya. Mengecek ulang jadwal mata kuliahnya, memastikan bawaannya tak ada yang keliru.

“Paling dijual sama temen – temennya, dibawa ke Pasar Minggu. Diem – diem biar gue nggak tau.” Desisan Younghyun demikian pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

“Heh, sembarangan ya! Tuduh aja, dikira gue nggak denger?”

Nyaris.

Younghyun menarik serot tas hingga tertutup rapat, “Kalo emang bener gimana?”

Jae menghampirinya dengan penuh emosi. Berjalan cepat dengan kedua tangan dikepalkan.

“Apa? Mau gelud?” Younghyun berdiri, berhadap – hadapan dengan Jae. Tinggi mereka nyaris sepantar.

Jae menyingsingkan lengan baju, “Ooh, ngajak ribut?”

“Nggak takut! Tanganmu sebelas dua belas sama kaki meja gitu, paling nonjok juga nggak kerasa,”

“Jangan kira,” Jae tertawa mencemooh, “Gini – gini gue udah numbangin preman Ambon di terminal. Lo yang kecil gini nggak ada apa – apanya,”

“Masa?” Younghyun menaikkan alis, “Boong banget. Badan aja letoy gitu kayak maskot Wawawa.”

“Maskot Wawawa? Ngaca!”

“Situ yang ngaca!”

“NGESELIN!”

“KAMU JUGA NGESELIN!”

“KAMU YANG MULAI!”

“KAMU-“

Sungjin benar – benar naik pitam, ia kehabisan cara untuk melerai. Tak tahu mau apa lagi, akhirnya digebraknya meja. Begitu keras dan menggema, membuat mereka tersentak bersama.

“UDAH! GUE BILANG UDAH YA UDAH!”

Ia beranjak dari lantai dan berdiri di tengah keduanya. Mendorong pemuda – pemuda yang berseteru ini agar saling menjauh.

“Bisa nggak sih kalian akur sehari aja? Berantem terus kayak anak kecil!” Sungjin menoleh pada Younghyun, “Tokek aja diributin! Kan bisa diomongin baik – baik, kalo bukan Jae yang ambil gimana?” Lalu ganti menghadap Jae, “Kamu juga! Udah dewasa, dia marah bukannya ditenangin malah diladenin! Kalian ini sama aja ngeselinnya!”

Younghyun merengut, kepalanya menunduk lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu, “Aku mau masak dulu.”

Jae memerhatikan dengan sinis sampai Younghyun hilang dari pandangan. Sungjin menghela napas panjang lalu kembali menjatuhkan badan di pembaringan. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan menutupi muka. Sungguh, mereka berdua sama – sama lelaki dewasa, tapi rasanya seperti mengurus dua balita. Sungjin ingin menangis saja.

Lama Sungjin berdiam diri seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Jae duduk di sampingnya. Dirasakannya jemari hangat membelai kepalanya, menyelusup di antara helai – helai rambutnya. Agaknya Jae sudah mulai mendingin.

“Jae,”

“Hmm?”

Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya, menatap Jae dalam – dalam. “Kalo gue minta lo nahan emosi, bisa nggak? Ngalah kalo Younghyun berulah, bisa?”

Kacamata itu terlihat bimbang, bibirnya terlipat membentuk garis tipis. Ia masih menimbang – nimbang. Rupanya berat bagi orang sepertinya untuk menurunkan egonya. Sungjin terkadang bingung dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

“Kalo sama orang lain bisa, kalo sama dia susah.”

“Lo nggak kasian sama gue?” Ia menatap Jae dengan memelas, “Kalo gue mati muda gara – gara stress ngadepin kalian berdua gimana? Mau?”

Jae menggeleng cepat.

“Makanya. Younghyun masih muda, masa gertakan dari anak kecil kayak dia dianggep serius?” Sungjin meraih paha pemuda itu, mengelusnya pelan, “Gue tau, kalo gue yang di posisi lo pasti marah juga. Cuma kan tau sendiri dia lagi sibuk UAS. Kecapekan dia, jadi gampang emosi.”

Pandangannya jatuh pada lubang _jeans_ yang mengekspos lutut Jae. Ada sehelai benang yang mencuat dari situ. Sungjin menariknya hingga putus. Jae masih saja mengelus kepalanya pelan, Sungjin tak berharap ia berhenti.

“Gue paham banget sekarang lo lagi capek. Tiap hari sibuk dari pagi sampe malem, butuh istirahat. Nggak suka digangguin begitu. Tapi lo coba ngertiin dia, kan di sini lo yang lebih tua. Tolong.” Ia memandang Jae lagi. “Bisa, ya?”

“Iya, deh.” Sungjin tersenyum lebar, “Tapi gue nggak janji! Soalnya dia ngeselin!”

Senyumannya hilang seketika. Dirinya hendak berbicara lagi, namun batal lantaran Younghyun sudah kembali. Rautnya masih masam. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya cemberut. Kepalanya menunduk. Anak itu cepat – cepat menyambar tasnya lalu berbalik lagi ke pintu. Sama sekali tak menoleh ke mereka, tak juga mengatakan apa – apa. Pergi begitu saja.

“Eh, eh! _Nginclik_ aja! Sarapannya mana? Buat kita nggak ada?” Jae menegurnya.

“ _Ora! Mangan dhewe,_ aku lagi bete!”

“DIH. NGAMBEK DIA.”

Mendadak sesuatu mencuri perhatian Sungjin. Matanya terarah pada kedua telapak tangan Younghyun yang menguning. Tergantung di samping, berayun mengikuti iramanya berjalan.

“Tunggu! Hei, itu tanganmu kenapa? Bekas kunyit, ya? Habis masak apa?”

Younghyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Sungjin masam dan menjawab, “Gurame. Bumbu kuning.”

“Yang pake acar itu?”

Younghyun mengangguk.

Mulut Sungjin mendadak berair. Jelas terbayang di otaknya, satu ekor gurame besar tersaji di piring dengan kuah kuning segar yang mengguyurnya. Ditambah potongan – potongan timun serta wortel di atasnya. Rasa manis, asin dan pedas, ditambah asam cuka yang bercampur begitu lezatnya, perut Sungjin langsung berkerucuk hebat karenanya.

“Younghyun! Mau guramenya!”

Pemuda dengan poni belah pinggir itu diam saja.

“Kasihanilah, udah lama nggak makan ikan ini! Bagii, Younghyun hei!” Ia memanggil anak itu dengan putus asa.

“Beli sendiri! Dasar orang miskin,”

Jae menandak, “Heh, kamu juga miskin!”

Younghyun justru lanjut berjalan tanpa membalikkan badan.

“YOUNGHYUN- BRIII! GURAME ACAR!!! GURAME ACAAARR!!”

Sungjin memandanginya yang perlahan menjauh pergi. Dasar raja tega. Ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Dari terbangun di tengah malam, terganggu ribut – ribut di pagi hari, sampai akhirnya batal dapat makan gratis. Persis ketika ada masakan favoritnya. Dan itu semua hanya karena seekor tokek yang menghilang. Tokek sialan.

Jae mendengus keras, "Gimana? Mulai nyesel lo ngadopsi dia?"

"Kirain yang gue pungut mahasiswa, ternyata bayi gede."

Maka kali itu Sungjin terpaksa merogoh koceknya untuk membeli sarapan pada Bulik Sri. Ia tertawa saja ketika Sungjin mengadukan kelakuan Younghyun. Umurnya dua puluh, tapi kelakuannya seperti anak umur sepuluh.

“Pantes dia klop tiap main sama si Didi, rupanya karna mentalnya sama. Hahaha, tapi sekarang Didi udah nggak ada, dibawa Dwi sama Siti. Yantri juga.” Wajah Bulik Sri berubah cemberut.

“Pak Lik marah nggak ditinggal kabur gitu?”

“Walahh..ngamuk dia.” Perempuan itu memutar matanya, “Nyumpah nyumpah, ngatain gatau diri. Tapi ya percuma, mereka nggak bakal balik juga.”

“Bulik Sri sendiri gimana?”

“Gue?” Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, “Gue sih nggak kaget. Nih asal lo tau aja _ye_ , noh bedua sering banget ke kamar mandi bareng. Ngapain coba kalo bukan begitu – begitu? Mau nyembunyiin dari gue, dipikir guenya buta kali.”

Selama di kantor pun Sungjin jadi turut memikirkan dimana tokek itu berada. Untungnya hari ini selesai cepat lantaran tugasnya sedikit. Sepulangnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada tetangga. Meski sulit, setelah bercakap pada empat sampai lima orang akhirnya pertanyaannya terjawab juga. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Pak Romli, orang yang tinggal di rumah belakang. Beliau mengusir lantaran tak tahan mendengar berisiknya.

“Rumah saya tuh persis dekat sarangnya. Tiap malem, duh ampun deh suaranya. Sekeluarga jadi kebangun semua. Yaudah saya usir aja. Sekalian telurnya saya bersihin juga. Pergi deh tuh jauh – jauh, terserah kemana, yang penting jangan di sini!”

Ketika akhirnya Younghyun dan Jae pulang, segera Sungjin menceritakan semuanya. Agak susah menjadi mediator mereka berdua. Setelah membujuk lumayan lama, barulah keduanya berbaikan. Akhirnya masalah selesai dengan damai. Biar begitu, Younghyun rupanya masih pundung juga. Belum ikhlas kehilangan peluangnya menjadi kaya. Bila malam hari mereka hendak tidur, sering didengarnya anak itu merengek,

“Bunyi duitnya udah nggak ada, huhuhu...”

Ya ampun.

* * *

“PEMIRSA, GUE ADA KABAR BAHAGIAAA~ SUNGJIN, BRI, DENGAR INI!”

Minggu sore Sungjin dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Jae yang tiba – tiba. Tawa lantangnya dari luar sudah terdengar, sedang bahagia sekali sepertinya. Pemuda kacamata itu masuk rumah sembari melompat – lompat, rambutnya ikut turun naik mengikuti gerakannya. Wajahnya merah berkeringat dengan senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya.

“Kenapa ini kenapa? Sembako gratis?” Sungjin menegakkan badannya, menyenderkan diri pada tembok.

Jae menggeleng pelan, “TV GUE LAKU, HAHAHAHA”

“Beneran? Laku berapa?” Ia jadi membelalak turut bersemangat.

“700 ribu, tambah kipas angin kemaren 300 ribu totalnya jadi sejuta.”

Sahabatnya itu segera mendudukkan diri. Tangannya terjulur ke kolong meja, menyasar wadah di sebelah kotak besinya. Diambilnya sebuah kaleng silinder bekas kemasan makanan berukuran agak besar. Bibirnya terlipat saat hendak membuka, harus mengerahkan sedikit tenaga. Namun tersenyum kembali saat melihat tumpukan uang di dalamnya.

“TV tabung yang itu? Yang 14 inci? Hari gini masih ada peminatnya?” Sungjin menatap tak percaya.

Jae mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari sakunya, menggabungkan gepokan uang dari sana dengan beberapa uang di dalam kaleng. “Iya, gue juga heran. Lain kali mau cari yang Led aja, pasti lebih mahal dapetnya. Seratus, dua ratus, tiga ratus..” Jemarinya dengan gesit menghitung lembaran – lembaran di genggaman, “..sembilan ratus, satu juta! SATU JUTA! AAAAA” Jae membanting tubuhnya ke belakang saking bersemangat, mengibaskan tumpukan uangnya di depan mata.

“Sungjin,” Jangkung itu menegakkan dirinya lagi, memasukkan gepokan uang seluruhnya ke dalam amplop dan menutupnya dengan rapi. “Bisa titip ini, nggak?”

Sungjin menatap bingung amplop yang disodorkan kepadanya, “Titip?”

“Iya. Taro di bank lo aja.”

Ia menerima dengan ragu – ragu. “Kok nggak disimpen sendiri aja? Kalo tiba – tiba butuh gimana?”

“Tenang, kalo buat sehari – hari gue masih ada lagi.” Jae menunjukkan isi kalengnya, terlihat sisa uang yang ternyata lumayan banyak di dalamnya. Mata Sungjin mendadak fokus pada bungkusan kecil berupa kantong plastik hitam yang diikat, tergolek di dasar kaleng.

“Itu isinya apa?”

“Ooh ini, ini koleksi gue.” Kacamata itu membuka kreseknya. Sungjin memajukan kepala, memerhatikan dengan teliti. Ternyata isinya kumpulan uang cetakan lama. Uang koin kelapa sawit dengan jumlah banyak sekali, beberapa lembar 10 ribu rupiah bergambar Cut Nyak Dien serta nominal paling besar 20 ribu bergambar Ki Hajar Dewantara.

“Buat investasi. Kalo butuh dadakan tinggal tawarin ke kolektor aja. Meskipun kalo dijual deket – deket ini harganya masih nggak seberapa.”

Sungjin membelalakkan mata. Wah, visioner juga dia.

Jae kembali menunjuk amplop di tangan Sungjin, “Yang itu khusus buat rumah baru kita. Kalo gue yang simpen takut kepake nanti, tau – tau abis. Di Bank kan aman.”

Sahabatnya itu mendadak celingukan, memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan. “Ngomong – ngomong, Bri kemana? Tumben nggak ada.”

“Nggak tau. Di sebelah mungkin?”

“Nggak ada.”

Sungjin mengerutkan alisnya. Tadi pagi masih ikut kerja bakti, kok sekarang tahu – tahu menghilang. Pergi kemana anak itu? Seingatnya Younghyun tak ada acara apa – apa. Lagipula ini kan libur semester. Atau mungkin rapat? Tapi dia sendiri yang bilang padanya tak ada agenda ke kampus sama sekali. Lantas di mana?

Lamunan Sungjin dibuyarkan tepukan Jae pada bahunya, “Yaudah gue pergi dulu, ya.”

“Mau kemana lagi? Baru juga pulang.”

“Ke tempat Rinto. Sekalian mau nagih iuran.” Jae berdiri di ambang pintu, kembali mengenakan sandalnya.

Ia membalas dengan anggukan, “Kalo liat Younghyun bilangin suruh pulang!”

Responnya hanya berupa lambaian tangan, lalu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

Sungjin tersenyum kecil memerhatikan amplop di tangannya. Jae kadang suka mengejutkan, siapa sangka orang yang setiap hari berpenghasilan kecil mampu mengumpulkan uang hingga sebesar ini? Sungjin yakin, bila Jae menempuh pendidikan formal sepertinya pasti sekarang bisa jauh lebih sukses daripada dirinya. Tanpa sekolah saja Jae sudah mahir mengelola uang. Menyimpan, meminjam, memutarkan, bahkan menginvestasikan. Otaknya benar – benar cemerlang.

Tak hanya itu, Jae juga pintar sekali memanfaatkan peluang. Seperti usaha jual beli barang bekas ini misalnya. Pemuda itu bekerja sama dengan temannya, Rinto, untuk mengumpulkan barang – barang bekas dari para pengepul. Sengaja mencari yang rusak agar harga belinya murah. Mereparasi hingga berfungsi kembali dengan baik, lalu menitipkannya pada Pak Tua (Sungjin tak pernah diberitahu nama sebenarnya). Beliau adalah pemilik kios barang bekas. Jae menjual di situ dengan harga yang lebih tinggi, bila laku uang segera diterimanya dengan sedikit potongan dari Pak Tua sebagai komisi. Bila tak dapat diperbaiki pun Jae tetap menjualnya sebagai suku cadang. Baling – baling kipas angin pernah berhasil dijualnya dengan harga 15 ribu sampai 30 ribu. Keuntungannya lumayan, kadang bisa sampai sepuluh kali lipat.

“Gue beli 20 ribu, eh ternyata bisa laku 200 ribu. Hehehe..” pamernya di suatu senja.

Tapi tentu saja namanya serabutan, tak pernah ada pekerjaan yang dilakoninya secara konstan. Dalam seminggu saja bisa berkali – kali ganti. Pagi menyetorkan barang, sepulangnya langsung mengamen. Besoknya membantu Pak Badrun menarik metromini. Lain harinya lagi bekerja di bengkel. Apa yang tak bisa ia lakukan? Paling – paling hanya memasak.

Tapi tak apa, toh mereka sudah punya juru masak. Meskipun sekarang entah dimana. Sungjin bangkit berdiri, berniat mencari. Sambil berjalan menyusuri kampung, ia memikirkan segala tempat kemungkinan Younghyun berada. Sungjin melewati berbagai rumah, pemandangannya begitu beragam. Bulik Sri menjaga warung sembari menggendong bayinya, Lita dan Wati bermain boneka di depan rumah, Pak Prapto menyembelih seekor ayam, pemuda – pemuda tengah membuat sapu lidi, gerobak bakso Pak Romli yang terparkir di depan rumah, ibu – ibu merakit kerajinan rotan di pekarangan, Bang Kodir dan Pak Badrun yang sedang bermain remi, Bagus dan Ipung mengejar layangan putus, hingga Linda yang tertidur dengan mulut menganga di dalam rumahnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sejauh itu berkeliling namun batang hidung Younghyun tak juga nampak. Entah dorongan dari mana, Sungjin memutuskan untuk memasuki sanggar, hendak beristirahat sebentar disana.

Sanggar Ciliwung. Rumah kayu dua tingkat ini biasa digunakan sebagai tempat anak jalanan belajar. Letaknya persis di tepian Kali Ciliwung. Ukurannya hanya 7 x 8 meter. Sebagian besar menggunakan kayu kamper dengan dinding batu bata yang tidak diplester. Lantai satu adalah ruangan luas yang menjadi arena belajar sekaligus tempat berkumpul warga. Lantai dua berisi ruang tamu, perpustakaan, ruang kerja dan dapur. Ada juga ruang klinik kecil tempat praktek dokter umum dan gigi serta ruang obat. Lantai tiga yang hanya memanfaatkan ruang kecil di atap digunakan sebagai tempat sembahyang berbagai kalangan. Ruang lainnya yang tersisa dijadikan tempat menyimpan barang - barang bantuan banjir atau kumpulan hasil karya warga Ciliwung. Sanggar ini bisa juga dimanfaatkan sebagai posko banjir dan kebakaran. Multifungsi sekali.

Sungjin sendiri sering penasaran melihat kegiatan anak – anak di dalam sanggar. Rumah terbuka ini selalu ramai setiap waktu. Tiap sore tak kurang 30 anak _nongkrong_ di sana, pada akhir pekan tentu jumlahnya berlipat. Anak – anak Bulik Sri pun kerap bermain di sini. Dari Wati yang paling tua, hingga yang belum sekolah seperti Lita dan Afif. Ipung juga sering berkunjung. Materi yang diberikan beragam, materi sekolah ada, di luar pelajaran sekolah pun ada. Biasanya kegiatannya seusai jam pulang sekolah. Pendamping tetapnya sendiri ada 12, baik warga di sana maupun sukarelawan dari luar. Di hari Minggu Sanggar Ciliwung dijadikan anak – anak tempat menonton film kartun, disetel menggunakan proyektor yang tersedia di lantai satu.

Tak hanya Sungjin, Jae dan Younghyun pun sering bertandang ke sini, ikut bermain dengan anak – anak di waktu lengang. Seringkali mereka bertiga dimintai untuk membantu mengerjakan PR. Sungjin menangani matematika, Younghyun Bahasa Inggris, sedang Jae kerap dilihatnya mengajarkan anak – anak membaca. Bahkan usai belajar, Jae suka memainkan gitarnya dan mengajak semuanya bernyanyi bersama. Sungjin sama sekali tak mengira, ternyata murid – murid sanggar ini pintar sekali. Kegiatan belajar mengajarnya lebih interaktif daripada dia ketika di sekolahnya dulu. Semua berlomba – lomba bertanya dan mengajukan pendapat. Pertanyaan soal cita – cita paling membuat mereka semangat. Jawabannya macam – macam, ada Santi yang ingin menjadi penyanyi, Wawan si calon wartawan, Rara yang berangan menjadi sutradara, hingga Budi yang gemar bermain perkusi. Sungjin sedikit geli mengingat perkenalannya dengan Budi, anaknya humoris sekali.

“Saya Budi, hobi main perkusi. Latihannya seminggu sekali. Tampilnya di Warung Apresiasi. Pernah pentas juga di Proklamasi. Jago bikin puisi. Denger tadi, akhirannya semua ‘i’.”

Jae mengalungkan lengannya ke leher bocah itu, “Jago? Kalo gitu bikinin puisi buat gue juga, dong!”

Budi memandang Jae enggan, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu mengacungkan jempol.

“Kenalin teman saya lagi. Namanya Bang Jae, yang lagi berdiri. Berdirinya di sebelah kiri.” Budi menunjuk ke kiri, ia mengambil napas lalu melanjutkan lagi. “Bang Jae.. _mukenye_ kek tai-“

Belum sempat menyelesaikan, Budi sudah lari tunggang langgang. Di belakangnya, Jae mengejar dengan membawa sandal jepit di tangan kanan, ancang – ancang melempar.

“ _MUKE_ LO YANG KEK TAI.”

“HAHAHA AMPUN BANG!”

Younghyun bahkan punya anak favorit di sini. Gadis berumur 11 tahun bernama Tari. Ayahnya seorang kuli sedang ibunya buruh cuci. Hobinya menari. Tari yang suka menari. Indah sekali. Cita – citanya ingin tampil di Taman Ismail Marzuki. Sangat mengidolakan Didik Nini Thowok. Katanya langsung jatuh cinta sejak melihat tarian Dwimukanya.

“Heran banget aku, kok bisa bolak balik begitu. Kak Brian bisa? Aku sih nggak.” Ia mencoba meniru gerakan Didik, melenturkan tangannya ke belakang, menyatukan telapak kiri dan kanan di punggungnya. Namun tak lama Tari mengeluh kesakitan, “Badanku nggak luwes!”

Tari sangat menggemari tarian Jawa dan Bali. Sungjin tak heran Younghyun begitu terkesan dengan gadis itu. Pernyataan bahwa dirinya tak luwes berkebalikan sekali dengan penampilannya yang telah Sungjin saksikan selama ini. Bermacam ritme dikuasai. Dari tari Gambyong yang anggun dan gemulai, kelenturan serta permainan mata dari Legong, sampai Remo Gagrak dengan kakinya yang dinamis dan rancak. Sungjin selalu tak sadar membuka mulutnya tiap kali melihat gadis itu menari. Bagaikan terhipnotis, matanya mengikuti saja kemana dia pergi. Tubuh Tari begitu serasi dengan irama musik yang mengalun, seperti menjadi satu.

Awal mereka berkenalan karena Younghyun yang menghampiri. Penasaran, lalu minta diajarkan menari. Akhir pekan begini, Younghyun terkadang pergi ke sanggar sendiri. Suatu kali Sungjin menyusuli, ternyata ia dan Tari sedang menari bersama.

“Seblang tuh aku nggak perlu kesurupan dulu, kan?” Bulir keringat mengalir di dahi Younghyun.

Tari tertawa, “Ya enggak lah, Kak Bri. Aku juga bukan dari Banyuwangi. Nggak ngerti ritualnya, yang aku tau gerakannya aja.”

Begitulah, tahu – tahu saja dua orang itu akrab.

_Turun turun sintren_

_Sintrene widadari_

Sungjin berhenti di ambang pintu sanggar. Baru saja dipikirkan, orangnya langsung ada. Ia membuka daun pintunya. Terlihat Tari tengah menari di tengah ruangan. Kakinya menapak pada lantai kayu. Di belakangnya diletakkan sebuah _tape_ yang mengalunkan lagu. Agaknya Tari tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya, terus saja ia melenggok kesana kemari. Sungjin hanya berdiam diri dan tersenyum menikmati.

_Nemu kembang yun ayunan_

_Nemu kembang yun ayunan_

_Kembange si Jaya Indra_

_Widadari temurunan-_

Musik dimatikan. Tari melepas kacamatanya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sungjin.

“Eeeh, Kak Sungjin, maaf aku baru sadar Kakak di sini. Cari Kak Brian, ya?”

“Loh, kok tau? Iya nih, daritadi aku nyariin. Kamu liat, nggak?”

“Tuh, di atas. Katanya tadi mau ngerapihin buku.” Tari menunjuk ke lantai dua.

_Ah, di situ ternyata._

“Oke, deh. Makasih, ya!” Sungjin segera menaiki tangga. “Terusin aja narinya, musiknya enak, kok!”

Tari hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Sungjin. Ketika di atas, Sungjin tak lagi mendengar lagu diputar. Barangkali gadis itu langsung bergegas pulang.

Sungjin segera menuju perpustakaan. Ruang kecil berdinding bata dengan banyak barang namun masih terlihat lowong karena penataannya yang rapi. Rak buku besar disenderkan ke satu sisi, sedang sisi di seberangnya terdapat dua – tiga unit komputer. Sebuah kipas angin berada di antaranya. Dinding di atas komputer terhias banyak foto berpigura. Di puncaknya digantung jam dinding, setiap jarumnya bergerak berbunyi tik – tik. Lampu tak dinyalakan sehingga hanya bergantung pada cahaya matahari yang menembus dari dua jendela yang ada. Di bawah jendela pun terdapat buku – buku yang dijajarkan. Younghyun duduk tenang di depan komputer. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku. Sepertinya tak dibaca, sebab tatapannya tak tertuju pada buku, melainkan ke meja. Ia hanya membolak – balikkan halamannya dengan raut sendu.

Apa yang membuatnya sedih? Aneh benar, padahal kemarin – kemarin ceria sekali. UASnya sudah lama usai, sejak memasuki liburan suasana hatinya kembali membaik, tak sensitif lagi. Apalagi ketika nilainya keluar. Hebohnya dia memanggil Jae dan Sungjin, memamerkan KHSnya. Menyatakan betapa leganya mengetahui SKSnya lulus semua. Baik Sungjin maupun Jae terkejut bukan main, terpampang A berderet dari atas sampai bawah. Dari seluruh mata kuliah hanya terdapat satu B. Jae turut bersorak dan memuji Younghyun, mengacak rambut anak itu.

“Nih hadiahnya.”

Kacamata itu merogoh kantong lalu menyodorkan sebungkus permen. Bentuknya sudah pipih, mungkin leleh terkena panas matahari. Younghyun terkekeh lalu menerimanya. Begitu membuka anak itu mengeluh.

“Iiih lengket...”

Tapi toh dimakan juga. Tertawa dan berkomentar bahwa rasanya masih enak. Sejak itu mereka berdua tak bersitegang seperti dulu lagi. Baguslah.

“Kok murung gitu? Lagi mikirin apa?” Sungjin menepuk bahunya, membuatnya tersentak.

“Ketok dulu, kek. Ngagetin aja.” Younghyun menarik kursi di sampingnya, menepuk – nepuk mempersilakan Sungjin duduk.

“Udah. Tapi lo nggak denger. Ngelamunnya serius banget, sih. Lagi ada masalah?”

Ia menggeleng.

“Sedih gara – gara gue belom kasih hadiah? Sori, deh. Tunggu gajian dulu, nanti gue traktir.”

Bahu Sungjin didorong pelan, “Astaga.. Nggak, ya ampun enggak. Mas apaan, sih. Dikira gue anak kecil apa?”

“Ya terus apa, dong? Ngomong makanya.”

Younghyun menggigit bibirnya, menolak berbicara. Sungjin terus mendesaknya.

“Nggak mau cerita. Nanti Mas Sungjin jadi kepikiran.”

“Kamu diem aja malah bikin Mas tambah kepikiran.”

Rambut Younghyun terjatuh saat ia menundukkan kepala. Langsung grogi saat Sungjin beraku – kamu. Tanda pembicaraan sudah berubah serius, tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa menghindar lagi. Akhirnya anak itu membuka suara, begitu pelan sampai Sungjin harus menajamkan telinga.

“Aku takut nggak bisa kuliah lagi. Uangku nggak cukup buat bayar UKT.”

Tanpa sadar Sungjin menahan napas. Tangannya mengepal, matanya melebar. Hatinya langsung mencelos.

“Uang semesternya berapa emang?”

“Sepuluh juta.”

_Mahal sekali._

“Dulu kondisi ekonomi keluargaku bagus, jadi dapet golongan UKT paling tinggi, disesuaikan gaji orangtua. Tapi kan sekarang udah nggak ada. Sejak diusir, Papa nggak pernah ngisi rekeningku lagi, sama sekali. Sialan dia, kalo mau buang anak seharusnya sekalian keluarin aja dari KK. Kalo alamat KTPku di sini kan jadi bisa ngajuin ikut program bantuan pemerintah. Lha keterangan rumahku masih di kompleks elit gitu, mana bisa. Mana dihubungi juga nggak bisa, disamperin apalagi, ah bajingan.”

Ini kedua kali Sungjin mendengar Younghyun memaki ayahnya bajingan. Awalnya ia membatin dalam hati, betapa durhakanya anak ini. Namun sekarang pelan – pelan Sungjin mengerti. Ternyata memang tak semua orangtua pantas dihormati.

“Tadinya tabungan masih banyak, makanya semester kemarin lancar – lancar aja. Tapi ya lama – lama menipis juga. Nggak lama abis nilai keluar, kampus langsung ngeluarin tagihan. Dari seneng langsung panik, aku kayak permen nano – nano jadinya.”

Younghyun menutup bukunya, meletakkan di meja. Pandangannya menerawang.

“Tau UKT tinggi, aku udah berusaha nabung jauh – jauh hari. Tapi gaji _part time_ sama kerja di Bulik Sri nggak sebesar kiriman Papa. Lamaa banget nambahnya, gregetan kalo liat saldo sendiri. Padahal udah ngirit semaksimal mungkin. Begitu tagihan keluar, ternyata masih nggak bisa nutupi.”

“Kurang berapa?”

“Empat juta.”

“Tenggat waktu bayarnya kapan?”

“Dua minggu lagi. Empat juta baru bisa aku dapet minimal tiga bulan. Dalam dua minggu harus ada empat juta, aku cari kemana? Ngutang bank? Pinjaman _online_? Aku belom siap digebukin _debt collector_ kalo nggak bisa bayar.” Younghyun menggigiti jari tangannya dengan frustasi.

Sungjin memijat dahinya. Ia tak tahu harus sedih atau kesal. Anak seperti Younghyun tak seharusnya pening memikirkan keuangan seperti ini. Ini bukan tanggung jawabnya. Ini urusan orang dewasa. Tugasnya hanya menimba ilmu saja. Apapun caranya, Younghyun harus bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Dan karena orangtua yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab malah menelantarkan seenaknya, maka Sungjin yang harus menanggung. Mau bagaimana lagi, toh Sungjin yang memungutnya. Sudah terlalu banyak anak di sini yang tidak mampu mengenyam pendidikan, tak usah bertambah lagi.

“Bisa, kok. Bisa tetep kuliah. UKTnya bisa dibayar. Mas yang jamin.”

“Uangnya darimana?”

“Ada. Biar Mas yang ngurusin aja. Kamu nggak usah mikirin.”

“Tapi kan ngerepotin-“

“Nggak! Nggak sama sekali. Tunggu besok, atau besoknya lagi, kamu udah bisa lunasin UKT.” Younghyun hendak menyelaknya, namun Sungjin tetap melanjutkan. “Pokoknya tenang aja. Masalahmu pasti beres. Sekarang pulang, yuk. Daripada mikirin tagihan uang semester, mending kamu mikirin menu makan malem kita aja. Jae pasti udah keroncongan di rumah.”

Younghyun nyengir lebar, lalu tertawa.

“Ngomong – ngomong, itu tadi lo baca apa?”

“Ooh ini.” Younghyun kembali mengambil buku di meja.

Ukuran buku itu cukup besar. _Hardcover_ , berwarna merah. Di sampulnya terpampang gambar seorang anak laki – laki tengah menari disertai judul dengan huruf kapital hitam berukuran besar bertuliskan Ciliwung Larung.

“Ini dokumentasi teater musikal warga sini. Udah lama, tahun 2011. Katanya Tari pengen main di sini juga, tapi nggak bisa soalnya dia masih terlalu kecil waktu itu. Gue seneng aja liatnya. Coba kalo ngadain lagi, pengen nonton langsung gue. Tapi nggak mungkin, ya. Orang bentar lagi digusur.” Ia tertawa pelan.

Younghyun membuka halamannya satu persatu dengan cepat. Isinya didominasi foto – foto warga Ciliwung pada saat melakukan pementasan. Tata panggungnya cukup memukau, semua juga mengenakan kostum yang menarik dan berwarna – warni. Dari foto – foto saja Sungjin sudah bisa merasakan keseruannya.

“Yaah, sebentar lagi kita pisah deh sama mereka semua. Nggak bisa main – main ke sanggar lagi. Padahal tadinya mau nyumbang buku kuliah ke perpus ini, batal deh jadinya.” Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Younghyun sementara pemuda itu mengamati buku – buku yang tersusun rapi di rak.

Dalam waktu yang tak pasti ini, Sungjin benar – benar ingin menikmati suasana kampung ini, suasana tinggal di bantaran kali. Karena sebentar lagi Bukit Duri hanya tinggal memori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. cara younghyun belajar = cara gue belajar  
> 2\. Referensinya semua dari artikel2 di laman web Ciliwung Merdeka. mereka punya channel YT juga, isinya sama menariknya. sama wordpress Konservasi DAS Ciliwung juga.  
> 3\. Monmaap selera gue lokal banget. Motto q: kearifan lokal above everything /halah/  
> 4\. SEBULAN ANJENG baru sadar siput bgt gue nulisnya. terimakasi atas kesabarannya. 
> 
> anw klen bisa cuap cuap di twitter gue @ Yuto_Akise dan cc gue dengan uname yang sama


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, khusus chap ini Rate 17+. Banyak adult contentnya.  
> Reason:  
> 1\. Bakal ada deskripsi kekerasan yg graphic dan detail  
> 2\. Omongan - omongan saru  
> 3\. Diluar warning, tapi kayaknya ini bakal jadi yang paling emotional roller coaster daripada chap sebelumnya  
> 4\. Mentioning topik yang sensitif banget. tadinya gue takut tapi nekat aja hehehe  
> 5\. Pembunuhan karakter Youngk lagi. maap ya, enak dinistain ini anak  
> 6\. Kalo ada typos maap y, ini beneran lsg diupload ga dicek2 dulu
> 
> udah sih gitu aja. selamat membaca

Kedua alis Sungjin bertaut, bibirnya sedikit mengerut. Kini ia sendiri terpekur di kasur, di kanan kiri Younghyun dan Jae sudah tenang mendengkur. Ia tak bisa ikut bergabung lantaran ada sesuatu yang masih berkecamuk di lubuk. Sungjin menoleh memerhatikan Younghyun. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya terkatup, napasnya teratur. Damai, tak menyiratkan bahwa ada masalah yang disimpannya. Kalau saja Sungjin tak bertanya, ia benar – benar tak bisa menebak dan mengira. Ketika Younghyun menceritakan, dengan gampangnya ia mengiyakan. Sekarang malah dirinya yang bimbang harus apa gerangan.

Sungjin memang bekerja, tapi bukan berarti dia orang yang punya. Di luar saja tampak berkecukupan, padahal nyatanya pas – pasan. Untuk kuliah Younghyun tak tahu yang mana yang harus disisihkan. Uang di bank sudah rata dialokasikan, dibagi untuk kebutuhan sehari – hari, kredit motor, membayar pajak, serta untuk kontrakan. Harta apa lagi yang tersisa?

Ujung matanya melirik kolong meja, menatap satu benda yang tersimpan di sana. Kotak penyimpanan warna abu – abu berukuran sedang, wadah baru yang ia beli sebagai pengganti brankasnya. Tersembunyi di antara kotak besi dan tabung kaleng milik Jae. Sungjin menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Benar juga, masih ada gedung hijau yang bisa menjadi solusinya.

* * *

Adzan maghrib menggema dari masjid ke segala penjuru. Petang itu Sungjin kembali dengan senyum kecil terpatri. Melangkah cepat menyusuri jalan kecil berkelok hingga tiba di rumah Jae. Pintu berkerit saat ia membuka. Si empunya rumah belum tiba, hanya ada Younghyun di sana. Duduk di tepian kasur dengan tumpukan pakaian di pangkuannya. Tangannya dengan gesit mengambil dan melipatnya satu persatu lalu menumpuknya dengan rapi. Baru menurunkan dari jemuran rupanya.

“Udah pulang, Mas? Kok cepet banget?”

“Iya, sore udah selesai. Tumben – tumbenan juga jalanan lancar.” Ia mendudukkan diri di sisi Younghyun. “Ada yang perlu dibantu?”

Pemuda dengan poni belah pinggir itu menggeret baskom di sampingnya. Di dalamnya berisi berbagai baju dan celana, beberapa dikenalinya milik Jae.

“Tolong lipetin yang ini. Pisahin bawahan sama atasan, dalaman sama luaran, kalo udah taro di situ.”

Matanya mengikuti jari Younghyun, menuju pakaian yang telah ditumpuk pada lantai di depannya. Sudah dipisah menjadi empat buah tumpukan, dijejer dengan rapi, dipinggirkan hingga menempel pada dinding.

“Oke.”

Mereka pun bekerja dalam diam, tak ada yang punya inisiatif untuk berbicara. Sungjin berulang kali membuka lalu mengatupkan lagi mulutnya. Ingin memberitahu sesuatu, namun diurungkan. Matanya berpindah, menatap Younghyun lalu tasnya, lalu Younghyun, lalu tasnya lagi. Begini saja kok bikin grogi.

Sungjin berdehem, “Bri,”

“Ya?”

“Mas punya sesuatu buat kamu.”

Younghyun menaikkan alisnya, memerhatikan Sungjin yang menggeret ransel miliknya. Kepalanya ditelengkan saat Sungjin mengobok tasnya, penasaran apa yang akan dikeluarkan dari dalamnya.

“Nih.” Sungjin menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat persegi panjang pada Younghyun. “Buka.”

Anak itu membelalakkan matanya, “Mas, uang sebanyak ini dapet darimana?”

“Ada pokoknya. Pake aja. Pas kan 4 juta? Berarti masalah UKTnya kelar, ya.”

Sungjin hendak berdiri namun Younghyun menggamit lengannya, “Ini darimana?”

“Kamu nggak perlu tau-“

“Aku nggak mau nerima kalo Mas nggak mau kasih tau. Jawab. Ini uang darimana?” Ekspresi Younghyun berubah serius, ia menatap Sungjin tajam.

Sungjin menggigit bibirnya, memutus kontak mata dengan Younghyun.

“...aku gadai emas. Ta-tapi tenang aja! Ini bukan jual. Nanti bakal balik. Jatoh temponya lama, pasti bisa lunas-“

Ia menghentikan omongannya saat dilihatnya Younghyun menangis. Wajahnya begitu memerah membuat Sungjin terperangah. Bibirnya yang terkatup terlihat bergetar, air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

“Kok malah nangis? Kan aku bilang bisa balik-“

“Kenapa mesti sejauh ini?” Younghyun susah payah berbicara dengan tersendat, “Aku nggak ngerti.”

“Mas cuma pengen nolongin kamu-”

“Ya tapi nggak gini juga! Ngapain sampe korbanin harta kamu segala? Ini bukan tanggung jawab kamu, aku bukan siapa – siapa kamu!” Anak itu menutup muka dengan punggung tangannya, “Aku nggak paham sama sekali kenapa kamu sampe perlu susah – susah kayak gini,”

Younghyun menarik kedua tungkainya ke depan dada, melesakkan kepala ke celah diantara lututnya. Sungjin jadi tak bisa melihat ekspresinya lagi, hanya memerhatikan kedua bahunya yang bergetar naik turun.

“Aku cuma orang yang kamu pungut sembarang, ngerepotin ya tinggal buang. Rumahku emang seharusnya di jalan. Aku kuliah atau enggak juga nggak ngaruh ke kamu. Nggak sanggup bayar bisa berhenti terus cari kerja aja,”

“Jangan ngomong gitu. Main buang, kayak kamu barang.” Sungjin menghela napas panjang. Ia bangkit dan mengubah posisinya, pindah duduk bersila di depan Younghyun. Menundukkan badan dan mendongakkan kepala, mencoba menatap wajah anak itu namun nihil, poni panjangnya jatuh menutupi.

“Heh, dengerin.” Younghyun semakin meringkuk, tubuhnya jadi terlihat kecil. “Kamu liat sendiri kan di sini pendidikannya gimana. Berapa tetangga kita yang nerusin sampe kuliah? Bisa dihitung jari. Bulik Sri sekeluarga cuma tamatan SMA, yang SD nggak lulus pun ada. Orang kayak kamu jadi istimewa. Terus malah bilang mau berhenti? Untung nggak ada Jae di sini. Kalo denger bisa dihajar habis – habisan kamu sama dia.”

Pemuda di depannya tak merespon apa – apa, hanya terdengar tangisan yang tertahan dan tarikan napasnya yang tersengal.

“Emang nggak sayang sama IPmu? Pinter kayak gini kok mau putus kuliah.” Sungjin menarik tangan kanan Younghyun, memaksanya menerima amplop coklat itu. “Ini bukan apa – apa dibanding ilmu yang kamu dapet. Lanjutin kuliahnya, ya. Nanti Mas yang anter kalo kamu wisuda. Pengen banget liat kamu pake toga.”

Younghyun menggenggam amplop itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia mengangguk perlahan. Sungjin tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

“Tapi kamu jangan sampe bikin Mas kecewa. Semester baru nanti nilainya harus tinggi, siapa tau Jae kasih permen lagi. Pokoknya belajar yang bener, masalah biaya bakal Mas usahain. Berapapun kurangnya pasti Mas bantu. Jangan pernah ngomong lagi mau berhenti. Ngerti?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.

“Nah, gitu dong.”

Sungjin menepuk punggung Younghyun pelan. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada pakaian yang terburai berantakan dalam baskom. Ia memutuskan membiarkan Younghyun menenangkan emosinya sendiri. Sungjin meneruskan tugasnya semula, melipat dan memisahkan baju satu persatu. Di luar angin berhembus kencang, ditandai dari bunyi pohon bergemerisik serta seng yang bergoyang pelan. Hatinya sedikit cemas, berharap Jae cepat pulang sebelum turun hujan.

Begitu seriusnya ia memikirkan Jae sampai tak mendengar Younghyun yang bergumam.

“Bakal aku balikin semuanya. Pokoknya nanti aku ganti. Apapun caranya. Aku janji.”

* * *

Jaehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke langit jingga. Di rumah hanya ia sendiri. Sungjin bekerja sedang Younghyun masih mengajar di sanggar. Senja ini jalanan sepi. Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya anak - anak selalu bermain petak jongkok di depan rumahnya pada jam - jam segini. Maka jadilah ia duduk termenung saja di depan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka. Bahunya menyender pada kusen, kakinya diselonjorkan hingga menyentuh aspal. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit, melamun dan menebak - nebak bentuk awan di atas sana.

Sedang begitu tiba - tiba ia dikejutkan seseorang. Ternyata Sungjin yang baru pulang. Kacamata itu mengerutkan alisnya melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang aneh. Sungjin berjalan tertatih, kaki kanannya diseret perlahan. Mulutnya meringis, mengeluarkan rintihan tertahan. Cepat - cepat ia mematikan rokoknya lalu memapah Sungjin hingga masuk rumah.

"Kenapa lo?"

“Keseleo.”

Sungjin menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, memijat pergelangan kaki kanannya pelan sembari mengutuk dalam hati. Betapa cerobohnya tadi ketika turun dari metromini, ia tak melihat batu besar di depannya saat memijak aspal. Walhasil dirinya sukses tersandung dan tungkainya mengalami apa yang sering disebut ibunya sebagai _kecengklak._

Jujur ia paling benci masalah terkilir seperti ini. Selama tinggal di Bukit Duri, tentu sesekali Sungjin pernah jatuh sakit. Namun sejauh ini penyakitnya sepele, mudah ditangani. Masuk angin tinggal kerokan, demam sembuh dengan parasetamol, batuk dan flu juga bisa diatasi dengan obat warung. Lalu sekarang uratnya cedera, hanya bisa disembuhkan tenaga profesional dan menurut Sungjin itu sangat merepotkan.

Pintu berkerit terbuka, Younghyun yang kembali ternyata. Dipandangnya Sungjin dengan penasaran, “Kenapa itu?”

“Kecengklak dia.”

Jae melepas kaos kaki Sungjin, memeriksa cederanya. Area di bawah mata kakinya terlihat sedikit bengkak. Jarinya yang panjang meraba lukanya. Pemuda kacamata itu menghembuskan napas lega.

“Ooh, kalo ini mungkin Simbah bisa sembuhin. Minta diurut sama dia aja.”

Simbah, Sungjin sering mendengarnya namun tak pernah melihat orangnya secara langsung. Bahkan sampai sekarang tak tahu nama aslinya, hanya julukan saja. Beliau adalah tukang pijat yang sangat terkenal di Bantaran Kali. Keahliannya diketahui dari sebaran omongan warga. Katanya semua yang datang padanya pasti langsung sembuh penyakitnya. Jae bilang rumahnya persis berada di pinggir kali. Mungkin ini alasan Sungjin tak pernah berjumpa dengannya. Jarak tempat tinggal mereka cukup jauh, sudah begitu Simbah sendiri nampaknya jarang berjalan – jalan. Keluar rumah jika sedang menangani pasiennya saja. Itu pula dilakukannya pada jam – jam Sungjin bekerja.

Selain Jae, Younghyun sudah pernah berjumpa dengannya. Tak sampai berbincang, hanya melihat sekilas lalu Simbah sudah melewatinya sebelum Younghyun sempat menyapa. Perempuan tua itu bertubuh mungil, tingginya hanya satu setengah meter barangkali. Posturnya membungkuk, kepalanya menunduk. Tulang belakangnya melengkung membentuk busung. Wajahnya keriput, kulitnya bergelambir akibat tubuh yang susut. Rambutnya yang putih merata disanggul tinggi.

“Gue pernah liat dia lepas sanggulnya. Rambutnya panjang banget, sampe segini.” Jae membuat garis di pertengahan pahanya dengan telunjuk. “Gimana keramasnya, ya?”

Simbah selalu mengenakan kebaya dan kain jarik panjang. Seperti berasal dari zaman yang berbeda. Namun informasi tentangnya hanya sebatas itu saja. Asalnya, umurnya, keluarganya, sejak kapan tinggal di sini, segala latar belakang dan hal – hal personalnya tak ada satupun yang tahu.

Jaehyung memegang dagunya, “Kayaknya bukan asli sini, tapi nggak tau kapan pindahnya. Semua yang gue tanyain pasti bilang dia udah tinggal di bantaran kali sebelum mereka dateng. Bahkan sebelum Gestapu udah ada. Umurnya kalo dikira – kira mungkin 75? 80? Yah, segitu lah.”

“Dia itu satu – satunya warga di sini yang nggak pernah _dirasani_. Gue tanya tetangga pun mereka nggak tau apa – apa. Antara nggak tau, atau nggak berani. Kalo bahas dia nggak pernah sekalipun nyinggung hal pribadinya. Gue pancing pun, langsung dibelokin ke topik lain. Pasti ada sesuatu. Tapi kalo warga aja nggak berani, apalagi gue. Yaudah gue nyerah.” Younghyun mengangkat bahunya.

Aneh, bahkan biang gosip sepertinya pun tak tahu menahu. Misterius sekali orang ini. Sungjin semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

Jae bangkit berdiri, “Besok kan libur, gue panggil Simbah ke rumah aja. Tapi biasanya dia cuma mau pagi – pagi, jadi jangan telat bangun lo.”

“Nggak usah, gue aja yang samperin ke rumahnya. Kasian dia udah tua.”

Kacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya, “Tua – tua begitu Simbah masih sehat, masih kuat jalan. Jangan diremehin.”

“Tapi, kan-“

“Dia belom tentu mau kalo lo yang ke rumahnya. Udah, percaya aja sama gue.” Jae mengenakan sandalnya, “Oh. Satu lagi. Jangan ngomong kasar pas ada dia. Simbah nggak suka.”

Setelah memperingatkan begitu Jaehyung melangkah keluar sembari mengantongi kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Sungjin akhirnya menurut saja. Ia tak sabar menanti apa yang akan terjadi esok pagi.

* * *

Fajar menyingsing, Sungjin dibangunkan kokokan nyaring ayam tetangga. Ia menggeliat dan cepat – cepat bersiap saat diingatnya akan ada tamu pagi ini. Saat menengok ke kiri, Jae sudah tak ada di sisi. Namun Younghyun masih betah di alam mimpi. Anak itu baru terbangun saat Sungjin kembali dari kamar mandi. Kali itu diakui cukup susah membersihkan diri, durasinya jadi lama karena kakinya yang cedera.

Pukul tujuh pagi pintu diketok tiga kali. Ternyata Simbah sudah tiba. Jae menemaninya, melangkah masuk duluan dan membantu beliau berjalan ke dalam. Sungjin dan Younghyun menyambutnya dengan sopan, mempersilakan Simbah duduk. Nenek itu tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya, bersimpuh di lantai semen yang dingin. Younghyun menawarkan teh, namun Simbah menggeleng pelan.

Ini pertama kali Sungjin melihatnya dari dekat. Deskripsi Younghyun begitu akurat. Di wajah tuanya asam garam dan pahit kehidupan tersirat. Tubuh mungilnya seperti menyimpan berjuta cerita. Entah mengapa Sungjin merasa auranya berbeda. Hawa berubah seketika Simbah memasuki rumah. Tak tahu mengapa, rasanya aneh saja. Padahal tak ada yang janggal dari penampilannya. Wajar seperti nenek – nenek pada umumnya. Gurat – gurat di muka yang menandakan usia, pelupuknya yang bercelah sempit, darinya terlihat pupil yang mengintip. Tatapannya tajam meski pandangannya sudah mengabur akibat katarak yang melapisi layaknya kabut menutup puncak Gunung Kelud. Bibirnya tipis berkerut, seperti terhisap ke dalam mulut. Hanya daun telinganya yang tak menua.

“Langsung saja, saya cuma bisa sebentar.” Simbah menatap Sungjin dalam – dalam. “Kaki kananmu, sini.”

Bicaranya lamat. Mereka bertiga susah payah mencerna lantaran artikulasinya tak begitu jelas. Simbah berkata – kata dengan gusi, bukan gigi. Mungkin hanya geraham yang tersisa, karena bagian depannya kosong menyisakan jarak. Saat membuka mulut Sungjin bisa melihat rongganya yang hitam gelap, diapit celah gusi merah muda dari atas dan bawah.

Sungjin duduk di depan Simbah lalu meluruskan tungkainya. Telapak kakinya persis menyentuh tempurung lutut nenek itu yang terlapis kain lilit. Beliau menarik pergelangan kaki kanannya dan langsung menyentuh bengkak di mata kaki. Sungjin mengaduh pelan.

Sebentar, tahu darimana kalau yang sakit mata kakinya? Ah, barangkali Jae sudah cerita.

“Ooh, uratmu _mrengkel._ Tinggal diluruskan. Kamu,” Telunjuk Simbah mengarah pada Jae, “Bantu saya. Tahan dia.”

Tahu – tahu jangkung itu sudah duduk bersila di belakangnya. Ia menarik tubuh Sungjin hingga kepalanya menempel pada dadanya. Kedua lengan Jae menahan tangan Sungjin, menyelip di bawah ketiaknya. Posisinya benar – benar mengurung dan mengunci. Batin Sungjin sudah tak enak. Ia memandang bingung namun Jae hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Simbah berujar lagi,

“Ini bakal sakit. Tapi jangan meronta. Nanti kepala saya jangan kamu tendang.”

Sungjin hendak bertanya namun gagal saat Simbah mulai mengurutnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan teriakan yang hendak lepas. Tubuhnya refleks terdorong ke belakang, kepalanya mendongak hingga wajahnya menyuruk dada Jae. Perihnya bukan main.

“Jin, habis ini lo harus traktir gue Burjo Pak Narto. Yang lengkap, pake santan sama ketan hitam. Nggak usah banyak – banyak, semangkok aja. Nahan lo bikin capek ternyata.” Jaehyung berkata dengan datar sembari melirik ujung kaosnya, sudah kusut lalu digenggam dan ditarik – tarik Sungjin membuat bentuknya semakin tak karuan. “Kaos gue udah dirusak satu sama Bulik Dwi, jangan sampe berkurang satu lagi.”

Ibu jari perempuan itu masih menekan bengkaknya, memijat dari atas ke bawah. Rasanya seperti pisau yang menguliti. Kaki kirinya menekuk lalu lurus lagi, mengentak – entak ke lantai. Sungjin benar – benar tak mampu menahan sakitnya. Ia mengerang dan meronta persis orang kesetanan. Younghyun malah anteng memerhatikan, bibirnya melipat menahan tawa. Bahagia sekali sepertinya. Sialan dia.

“Rasanya kayak apa, sih?” Younghyun memandangnya penasaran.

Sungjin mengatur napasnya, mencoba berbicara di sela rintihannya, “..k-kayak..dikitik – kitik..tapi pake piso- ERGHHGHGH”

Simbah hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, “Sabar, sebentar lagi selesai. Tuh, liat, sudah mulai kempes.”

Bersabar tidak semudah itu ternyata. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya, wajahnya pun sudah persis udang rebus. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung kaos dan celana Jae, menarik – nariknya sebagai pelampiasan. Rintihannya semakin pilu.

“AARGHH SUAKITT.. HENGGRRHH NGGGHH”

“Heh! Jangan ngeden! Nanti ambeien!”

Omongan kacamata itu sama sekali tak membantu.

“Mas Sungjin lebih heboh daripada Bulik Sri sama Bulik Dwi pas lahiran. Bayinya gede ya, Mas?”

_Tai._

“HADUHHH DUDUDUDUH MBAAHH GAKUATT!”

Ia memukul – mukulkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lantai. Terasa air matanya mulai mengalir. Akibat lama merintih paru – parunya mulai kehabisan udara. Sungjin menggembungkan pipinya, menarik banyak – banyak udara lalu mengembuskan cepat – cepat. Napasnya semakin pendek.

“Huff.. huff..”

Younghyun makin girang menyoraki, “HAYOK MAS DORONG LAGI, KEPALANYA UDAH KELUAR! YAK, YAK OOH DIKIT LAGII-AGH”

Sungjin meraih wajah Younghyun dengan tangannya. Telapak tangannya yang besar berhasil mencengkeram seluruhnya lalu menekannya keras – keras dengan gemas.

“AUGH AWSBDKKSJSK”

Jae tertawa lantang, seluruh tubuhnya sampai bergetar.

“GAUSAH NGOMONG YANG MACEM – MACEM”

Younghyun menepuk – nepuk cengkeraman Sungjin dengan panik.

“AYAYAY IYAIYAIAYA AMPUN, AMPUN”

Ketika Sungjin melepasnya, anak itu langsung mundur teratur. Berjongkok di pojokan, memeluk lututnya dengan ketakutan. Tak berani berulah lagi. Muka dinilainya penting sebagai aset utama, harus dilindungi.

“Mukaku mau _diremet_. Serem banget, takut.” Ia meringkukkan badan.

Lama – lama Sungjin kehabisan tenaga untuk meronta. Badannya sudah terbaring, kepalanya terkulai lemas di pangkuan Jae.

“Mbah, udah mbah. Aku udah nggak kuat.. Hhhh.. sakiitt..”

Simbah menaikkan alisnya yang beruban, “Loh, masih sakit ya? Aneh, padahal sudah sembuh.”

_Ha?_

Sungjin melirik pergelangan kakinya yang ternyata sudah lepas dari genggaman Simbah. Tergolek di lantai. Ia berusaha menggerakkannya sedikit.

_Loh? Sudah tidak sakit?_

Diputarnya pergelangan kaki kanannya. Ke atas, bawah, kanan, kiri. Tak ada nyeri yang tersisa, seperti tak pernah keseleo sama sekali. Kakinya sembuh seperti semula. Sungjin mendudukkan diri, menarik tungkai kanan hendak mengecek mata kakinya. Ternyata sudah tak ada bengkak di sana. Ia mendongak menatap Simbah dengan heran. Kok bisa?

Perempuan tua itu tersenyum saja, matanya membentuk sabit hingga pupilnya menghilang di balik kelopak. Ia membungkukkan diri, kedua tangannya menepak lantai menumpu badan. Younghyun dengan sigap menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri.

Sungjin dan Jae turut bangkit. Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Wah, nggak nyangka beneran bisa langsung sembuh gini. Makasih banyak, Mbah.” Sungjin meraih dompetnya, membuka dan merogoh. “Jadi berapa, Mbah?”

“Sama - sama. Ah, saya nggak mau itu.” Simbah menatap isi dompet Sungjin sambil tertawa pelan. “Kamu belikan saya _siong_ saja. Sekarang susah dicari, mulut saya jadi masam. Rokok biasa rasanya beda. Nanti kasihnya langsung ke tempat saya.”

Sungjin melongo. Siong? Baru dengar dia. Namun cepat – cepat dianggukkannya kepala. Ia membungkuk dan sekali lagi mengucap terima kasih, Younghyun dan Jae mengikuti. Simbah merespon dengan anggukan kecil lalu membalikkan badan membuka pintu.

“Perlu ditemani lagi, Mbah?” Jae bertanya sembari melongokkan kepala.

“Nggak usah, saya bisa sendiri.”

Simbah mengenakan alas kakinya lalu pergi begitu saja. Mereka bertiga mengamati perempuan tua itu menjauh. Jalannya lumayan cepat untuk ukuran sepuh sepertinya, Simbah cukup lincah ternyata. Perlahan punggung bungkuknya mengecil lalu menghilang.

“Tadi dia minta apa?” Younghyun menutup pintu kembali.

Jae menyalakan kipas angin dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, “Siong. Itu rokok zaman dulu, rokoknya orang – orang tua. Baunya kemenyan, nggak semua orang suka. Cuma sedikit peminatnya, Simbah ini contohnya. Yang dia beli biasanya merk Sintren.”

“Lo tau dimana belinya?” Sungjin turut mendudukkan diri ke kasur, menggoyang – goyangkan kaki lagi. Senang sekali sudah sembuh.

“Iya.”

“Nitip boleh? Gue kasih uangnya aja.”

Jangkung itu menggelengkan kepala, “Gue cuma bisa kasih alamatnya, lo cari sendiri. Tadi Simbah minta lo yang beliin, kan?” Sungjin mengangguk. “Harus sesuai perintahnya, jangan diakal – akali. Dia nggak suka dibohongi.”

“Tapi kan dia nggak tau?”

“Dia tau.” Pemuda kacamata itu menatapnya tajam, “Kalo dilanggar nanti lo yang kenapa – kenapa.”

Sungjin menelan ludahnya. Rupanya ini alasan tak ada yang berani pada Simbah. Tiba – tiba tengkuknya merasa dingin, seperti diterpa angin dari arah pintu. Padahal ia yakin sudah ditutup rapat oleh Younghyun.

Melihat Sungjin dan Younghyun yang pias, Jae menambahkan. “Tapi nggak usah takut. Mbah itu baik, selama kita nggak cari gara – gara.” Jemari panjangnya menaikkan posisi kacamata.

“Oiya, tadi pas manggil Simbah gue cuma minta tolong, ada yang sakit. Selebihnya nggak, belum. Siapa yang sakit dan sakitnya apa, entah dia tau darimana.”

* * *

­

Minggu pagi, Sungjin bersiap mengunjungi Simbah dengan rokok pesanan di tangan. Alamat yang Jae berikan cukup jauh dan agak sulit ditemui. Namun untunglah akhirnya terbeli. Ia bingung lantaran Simbah tak mengatakan menginginkan berapa banyak, namun akhirnya memutuskan membeli dua bungkus. Tak apa, lagipula harganya terjangkau.

Masalahnya sekarang, ia tak tahu letak rumah Simbah. Jae enggan memberinya petunjuk arah.

“Rumahnya yang paling pinggir. Bawahnya langsung kali. Tiga blok dari sini. Tanya orang – orang aja, semua tau kok rumah dia.”

Benar perkataannya, dengan keberanian bertanya sana – sini dan sedikit intuisi, Sungjin akhirnya menemukan rumah Simbah. Ia pun mengerti alasan Jae melarangnya menghampiri Simbah di awal – awal. Ternyata bukan karena tidak diizinkan, tapi memang Sungjin yang tak bisa masuk. Dengan kondisi kaki normal saja sepertinya sulit, apalagi saat kakinya terkilir.

Rumahnya terbuat dari kayu, berdiri ditopang tonggak – tonggak penyangga di atas kali. Jalur satu – satunya menuju pintu masuk adalah dengan merayap di atas tangga kayu horizontal yang terbentang dari pinggiran sungai ke rumahnya. Kondisinya jauh dari baru, namun saat Sungjin menapak masih cukup kokoh ternyata. Meski ia sendiri agak ngeri akibat bunyi derit yang ditimbulkan setiap melangkah. Belum lagi pemandangan sungai kecokelatan di bawahnya. Salah sedikit, bisa tergelincir lalu jatuh dan hanyut. Hilang berhari – hari, tahu - tahu mayatnya mengapung entah di mana. Semakin ke depan, semakin tercium bau busuk air kali. Sungjin mengamati plastik – plastik dan berbagai sampah lain yang melintas dari hulu ke hilir. Usai melewati tangga, ia menghela napas panjang. Ternyata pintu rumahnya kecil sekali. Kira – kira satu meter lebih 60 senti. Bagi Simbah mungkin mudah dikarenakan posturnya yang pendek dan mungil, namun bagaimana orang sepertinya dan Jae melewati pintu ini? Apa waktu itu Jae menunggu di luar saja? Ia pun berusaha keras membungkuk dalam – dalam, akhirnya bisa masuk juga.

Masih dalam posisi membungkuk, Sungjin mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menelaah isi rumah yang dimasukinya. Di dalam gelap sekali, tak ada lampu. Ekor matanya menangkap lentera yang tergolek dekat pintu. Kondisinya mati. Maka sumber cahaya satu – satunya hanya sinar matahari yang menembus lewat celah – celah papan. Di tengah remang ruang, terlihat Simbah dalam posisi duduk membelakangi. Surainya tak disanggul, tergerai hingga lantai. Bagian rambut yang terpapar cahaya terlihat berkilau keperakan. Setiap kali berada dekat Simbah, ia selalu merasa berbeda. Rasanya tak nyata. Bingung juga menjabarkan perasannya. Asing? Magis? Entahlah, ia tak mengerti. Baru pertama kali Sungjin bertemu orang sepertinya.

“ _Sugeng rawuh. Monggo sami lelenggahan.”_ Simbah menyapanya tanpa membalikkan badan.

Beruntung sedari kecil Sungjin sudah dibiasakan berbahasa Jawa oleh ibunya, sedikit – sedikit bisa mengerti.

 _“Nggih, maturnuwun._ ”

Sungjin duduk bersila di sebelah perempuan itu. Seperti biasa, pakaiannya berupa setelan kebaya Jawa. Mendadak Sungjin grogi untuk berbicara, lidahnya jadi kelu. Ia pun bergeming saja menunggu Simbah memulai obrolan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kresek berisi _siong_ erat – erat. Matanya mengikuti tangan Simbah yang bergerak melumuri rambutnya dengan minyak cemceman.

“Kamu sudah dapat rokoknya?”

“Sudah, Mbah. Ini.” Pemuda itu menyodorkan kreseknya yang langsung diterima. Tangan Simbah bersentuhan dengannya. Permukaan kulit yang tak lagi keriput melainkan keras dan berserat seperti batang kayu. Warnanya berbelang tua dan muda menandakan pigmen yang tidak rata. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari saat tangan itu mengurut kakinya kemarin.

“Terima kasih.”

Mereka kembali terdiam. Ia lagi – lagi mengedarkan pandang, mengamati ruang. Rumah Simbah nihil perabotan. Biar begitu semua barang diletakkan tak sembarang. Lembar – lembar jarik dan stagen menguarkan bau lerak. Perca – perca bernoda urin tikus, mori putih suci, kolor dan beha yang sudah pudar warnanya. Aroma batik, kapur barus dan malam. Penguk nan lembab. Ruang penuh bakteri serta fungi bersemayam.

“Udah berapa lama Mbah tinggal di sini?”

“Lama. Lama sekali. Sebelum merdeka, masih ada Belanda. Ciliwung masih jadi jalur transportasi. Berdagang lewat sini. Bambu dari hulu dihanyutkan ke hilir, ke pembeli. Sejak masuk industri Ciliwung nggak terpakai lagi.”

Simbah menerawang, melayangkan ingatannya sejauh mungkin.

“Saya tinggal dengan suami dan putra saya, Romli namanya. Dulu bukti kepemilikannya masih dari Belanda. _Eigendom Verponding._ Tapi itu sudah nggak berlaku. Yang diterima cuma Sertifikat Hak Milik. Berkali – kali saya minta diperbarui, selalu gagal. Biayanya mahal. Selalu dihalangi, padahal ini rumah saya.”

“Mbah punya anak? Sekarang dia di mana?”

“Nggak ada. Romli sudah mati. Hidupnya dari 1944 sampai 1965. Anaknya pintar, baik ke siapa saja. Nggak pernah buat masalah. Tahu – tahu datang malam hari, badannya koyak, ususnya keluar, punggungnya jebol bikin saya ngeri. Bajunya penuh darah, bau besi.”

Mendengarnya, Sungjin merasa perutnya turut terkoyak. Simbah menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan.

“Saya ciumi dia, suruh masuk. Saya suruh tidur di ruang tamu. Romli minta dibikinkan kopi. Airnya baru mendidih, dia sudah dibawa pergi. Pagi – pagi buta mereka datang bergerombol bawa senter. Katanya mau diantar ke rumah sakit, tapi saya dilarang ikut. Ayahnya mohon – mohon, sogok mereka pakai lembu dua ekor. Tapi Romli nggak juga dilepaskan. Sakit hati saya liat dia pergi. Saya tunggu, nggak juga kembali. Mayatnya sudah hanyut di kali.”

Tanpa sadar, mata pemuda itu mulai berair. Sungjin mengerjap – ngerjap, lehernya serasa tercekat.

“Sejak Romli pergi, gigi suami saya langsung rontok semua. Tiap pagi, tanggal satu biji. Akhirnya cuma sisa dua. Sudah nggak mau bicara dia, kerjanya duduk diam di bawah pohon masam. Nggak mau tidur, makan, mandi. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya mati. Suami dan anak saya sama – sama pergi, saya ditinggal sendiri.”

Ekspresi Simbah datar ketika menceritakan, seperti sudah mati rasa.

“Saya nggak ngerti kenapa Romli harus mati, padahal dia cuma buruh tani. Bertahun – tahun saya berusaha biar dia kembali. Sampai akhirnya sadar saya nggak bisa, karena saya cuma manusia. Ilmu – ilmu yang saya pelajari jadi nggak berguna, tapi tentu nggak bisa dilepas begitu saja.”

Sungjin kembali menelaah. Memicing memerhatikan segala sudut, sisi dan celah. Tak ditemukannya kembang kering, biji cupu, sobekan isim dan azimat, kertas bertuliskan jopa – japu, potongan kulit macan ataupun butir – butir gotri.

“Percuma. Kekuatan saya sudah tidak dari benda – benda. Menyatu dengan saya, di sini.” Tangan keriput Simbah menekan dadanya, persis di atas payudaranya yang turun dan susut. Tiba – tiba perempuan tua itu menoleh pada Sungjin, tatapannya begitu dalam. Mulutnya yang sepat kembali membuka, “Kamu mirip anak saya.”

“Eh?” Sungjin membelalakkan mata.

Simbah membuka salah satu bungkus Sintren, mengeluarkan satu batang dan menyalakannya dengan korek api. Benar kata Jae, bau menyannya langsung meruak dan amat pekat. Begitu menusuk hidung dan terus masuk sampai kepala dan paru – paru, membuatnya mengernyit. Susah payah Sungjin menahan agar tidak terbatuk, khawatir akan membuat Simbah tersinggung.

“Perawakan, wajah, cara berbicara. Semua. Mirip sekali, mungkin nyaris sama. Barangkali kamu reinkarnasinya.” Perempuan tua itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. “Saya selalu minta anak saya yang mati diganti, baru sekarang itu terkabul. Meski ternyata bukan anak, bukan keluarga. Bertemu kamu buat saya tenang. Mungkin dengan ini akhirnya saya bisa merelakan. Boleh kamu panggil saya Ibu? Sekali saja.”

Sungjin mengangguk, tahu – tahu sudah menitikkan air mata. Dengan bibir yang bergetar ia berusaha mengucap, “..Ibu. Ibu. Lama kita nggak ketemu. Apa kabar, Bu?”

“Ibu baik, Nak. Akhirnya kamu pulang. Berpuluh tahun Ibu tunggu.”

Ia merengkuh wanita tua itu. Tubuhnya begitu ringkih. Isakan Sungjin pecah saat itu juga. Dirinya menyurukkan wajah ke leher Simbah, air mata mengalir deras membasahi kebayanya. Tapi Simbah sama sekali tak terganggu. Lama mereka berpelukan hingga akhirnya perempuan itu melepaskan diri.

“Terima kasih, Nak.”

Sungjin membersitkan hidungnya pada lengan kemeja. Menyeka air matanya. Kelopak matanya terasa bengkak. Dadanya masih sesak. Dilihatnya Simbah kembali menghisap siongnya dan melanjutkan cerita.

“Setelah menyerah dengan Romli, ilmu ini saya pakai untuk sembuhkan warga sini. Rasa sayang saya ke keluarga sama besar dengan rasa sayang ke tempat ini. Saya nggak mau dipindahkan. Semoga saya mati sebelum dipaksa tinggal di tempat lain. Semua cerita dan kenangan saya di sini. Saya mau terus di sini saja sampai mati.”

Pemuda itu tak merespon apa – apa. Terlalu takut tangisnya keluar lagi begitu membuka mulut.

“Tapi selain untung ada pula ruginya. Saya minta dipertemukan dengan Romli, malah bertemunya lewat mimpi. Saya lihat dia tapi dia nggak lihat saya. Saya diperlihatkan cara matinya. Jelas sekali. Ternyata setelah dijemput dia digiring masuk truk. Di situ dicincang dia. Diturunkan entah di mana, jauh dari sini. Diseret, dipotong kemaluannya. Dibelah dari belakang pakai parang. Barulah meninggal. Kepalanya ditebas, ditendang ke sungai. Badannya juga. Keduanya hanyut begitu saja.”

Tangan Sungjin refleks menutupi mulutnya. Menahan agar lambungnya tak teracak dan menaikkan isinya ke kerongkongan. Sungjin tak tahan lagi. Buru - buru ia bangkit dan mengundurkan diri. Namun Simbah menahannya.

“Sebentar, kita belum kenalan. Saya Laksmi.” Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Sungjin menyambutnya. “Park Sungjin.”

Mereka berjabat tangan sesaat dan Sungjin lagi – lagi melepaskan diri. “Maaf, Mbah. Saya harus pergi. Ada urusan.”

Simbah– Laksmi tertawa, “Ya, ya. Silakan pergi. Terima kasih sudah mau dengar omong kosong saya.”

“Sama – sama.”

Telapak tangan kanan Simbah diayunkan ke atas dan ke bawah, Sungjin seperti _digusah._ Namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya marah. Pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil keluar.

“Sungjin!”

Dirinya yang sudah di jalan menoleh ke arah Simbah lagi. Perempuan itu duduk menyender pada pintu yang terbuka, meniup asap rokoknya ke langit. “Sebelum mereka bawa anak saya pergi, mereka bilang sesuatu ke saya. Bisa tebak?”

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

“ _Asal kamu tahu, payudaramu kalau dipotong bakal terlihat seperti saringan kelapa. Banyak lubangnya.”_

Sungjin segera pergi dan menepi, lalu membuang seluruh isi perutnya ke kali.

* * *

­­­

Akhir – akhir ini Younghyun punya kebiasaan aneh yang baru, yakni menyelinap pergi pada malam hari. Anak itu memang tipe yang tidak bisa diam. Tak betah di rumah saja tanpa melakukan apa – apa. Melihatnya tiba – tiba keluar entah kemana adalah hal biasa. Namun itu jelas jadi ganjil ketika dilakukan di tengah malam. Sungjin tak bisa mengira sejak kapan mulainya, namun dia sendiri baru sadar beberapa hari ini lantaran tak sengaja memergoki. Kala itu dirinya tengah tertidur pulas, posisinya terhimpit Jae dan Younghyun seperti biasa. Tahu – tahu saja Sungjin merasakan beban di sebelah kiri mendadak hilang. Badan yang biasa menekannya itu tak ada. Karena terlalu malas, Sungjin enggan membuka mata. Namun jelas didengarnya bunyi derit pintu serta suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh. Oh, mungkin ke kamar mandi. Agak lama Sungjin menunggu, Younghyun tak juga kembali. Sungjin pun terlelap lagi. Paginya, anak itu sudah ada di sisi.

Awalnya ia tak mengindahkan, namun intensitasnya meningkat perlahan. Ingin sekali dirinya bertanya namun tak pernah punya kesempatan. Cerita pada Jae pun, sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak memedulikan.

“Aah, paling nangkep tokek lagi. Atau berburu jangkrik. Pacaran sama mbak kunti. Nyebur ke kali, berendem di sana sambil bayangin _jacuzzi_. Dia kan emang rada – rada.”

Pacaran? Kalau dipikir masuk juga. Siapa perempuan yang dekat dengannya? Bulik Sri? Tari? Linda?

Linda. Hanya dia pilihan yang paling mungkin, pasalnya memang hanya dia lawan jenis yang sepantar dengan Younghyun. Perempuan berparas cantik berusia pertengahan dua puluhan yang bekerja sebagai penjaja cinta. Dia adalah teman sepergosipan Younghyun. Kalau sudah mengobrol, tak habis – habis bahannya sampai mulut berbusa. Meski Sungjin tak pernah mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Akrab sekali, bertemu saja langsung cipika cipiki. Saat jalan berdua seperti kembar sehati. Karakter mereka jauh berbeda tapi entah mengapa cocok saja. Mungkin karena sama – sama suka menggunjingkan tetangga.

Sungjin sendiri agak sedikit takut bergaul dengan Linda. Orangnya, apa kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya? Eksentrik? Dari awal berkenalan saja sudah kaget Sungjin dibuatnya.

“Gue PSK. Tapi nggak terpaksa, ini cita – cita. Jangan melotot gitu, dong. Kalo matanya copot repot nanti.” Lalu Linda menunjuk – nunjuk Sungjin dengan jarinya yang bercat kuku, tertawa lepas hingga kepalanya mendongak ke belakang. Anting gelangnya turut berayun. Bibirnya yang dipoles gincu merah hati menganga lebar.

“Serius, ini cita – cita. Orang bilang gue binal, nggak apa – apa, yang penting nggak muna. Namanya juga Aries. Kambing kan birahinya tinggi. Perhatiin deh kalo pemotongan kurban, pasti ada aja yang sempet – sempetnya kawin. Mau mati jadi nafsunya dipuasin dulu. Meskipun gue lebih suka kucing, sih. _Foreplay_ nya lama, lebih seru dan menggoda. Lagian apa sih salahnya perempuan suka seks? Laki yang begitu dibilang keren, giliran gue malah dikatain perek!” Linda melompat – lompat kesal, buah dadanya yang berhimpitan ikut bergoyang naik dan turun. Sungjin cepat – cepat membuang muka.

“Perek. Pasti semua mikirnya perempuan eksperimen. Nggak ada yang percaya kalo perek di gue berarti perempuan yang bereksperimen. Gue yang coba – coba, bukan malah jadi percobaan. Makanya gue lebih suka melacur. Aman. Nggak ada yang posesif. Kalo nikah nanti malah dikuasai. Nggak bebas lagi. Petaka banget buat yang bosenan kayak gue. Inget – inget ya mulai sekarang, jangan panggil gue perek!”

Kepala Sungjin langsung panas saat mencoba mencerna semuanya.

Orangnya hobi berkelakar. Bicaranya suka asal, bahkan terlalu ceplas – ceplos. Hidupnya benar – benar sesukanya saja. Baik berpakaian ataupun berkelakuan tak pernah peduli pandangan orang lain. Linda benar – benar berbeda dari semua perempuan yang pernah Sungjin temui. Pertama kali dia berkenalan dengan orang berwatak seperti ini. Kepercayaan dirinya tinggi, bila dipuji tak pernah salah tingkah sama sekali.

“Muka gue cantik, kan? Emang. Sadar gue mah. Banyak yang bilang gue mirip Kinky- eh, Kiki Amalia. Salah, tuh. Masih cakepan gue kok.” Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai tak beraturan.

Kali kedua Sungjin bertemu dengannya saat berpapasan di jalan. Dirinya dan Jae baru kembali dari membeli bahan pangan, lalu Linda berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Younghyun ada di sampingnya, mereka berdua mengobrol seperti biasa. Saling berbisik lalu tertawa – tawa. Seru sekali kelihatannya.

Younghyun melihat dan menyapa. Mau tak mau mereka berbasa – basi sebentar. Tiba – tiba saja ada seorang lelaki tua melewati mereka. Orang itu menatap Linda sinis dan mencela dengan suara yang sepertinya sengaja dikeraskan.

“Perempuan murahan. Mainnya sama laki – laki melulu. Nggak malu buka aurat kemana – mana. Amit – amit. Nggak ada harga dirinya.”

Linda langsung menghampiri si lelaki, “Kenapa aurat saya, Pak? Kalo mau bilang aja, jangan diem tapi tau – tau ngintipin saya di kamar mandi terus dijadiin bahan coli.”

Bapak itu memandangnya murka, berteriak hingga urat lehernya terlihat.

“SUNDAL KURANGAJAR, SEMBARANGAN BICARA! CALON PENGHUNI NERAKA KAYAK KAMU LEBIH BAIK CEPAT MATI!”

“Jangan teriak – teriak lah, Pak. Ganggu tetangga.” Linda memutar matanya. “Tenang, Pak. Masih siang. Nih biar nggak marah – marah, saya kasih tete aja.”

Perempuan itu benar – benar hendak mengangkat bajunya, namun Jae menahan tangan Linda dengan sigap. Sungjin sukses menyemburkan es teh yang baru diseruputnya.

“Gila lo!” Wajah Jaehyung merah padam. Younghyun? Dia justru menahan tawa. Sungjin tak mengerti lagi.

Laki – laki tua itu kelabakan dan langsung pergi dengan langkah cepat sembari menyumpah dan mengumpat.

“Aneh dia, kalo nggak suka gue ya jangan dilihat. Malah diperhatiin sampe berhenti segala, jangan – jangan ternyata menikmati. Kepengen tapi nggak berani.”

Younghyun menimpali, “Kan takut sama istri.”

“Cupu. Tapi nggak apa, sih. Gue pernah liat dia ngaceng. Kecil banget, idih. Untung belom pernah. Segitu sih goyang juga nggak kerasa.”

“Ooh, pantes mulutnya gede. Keseimbangan kosmik. Kalo dua – duanya kecil kan kasihan.”

“Hihihi..”

Jae memandang Sungjin sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepala. Mereka benar – benar tak paham dengan pasangan satu ini. Sebenarnya kurang tepat disebut pasangan, tapi anggap saja begitu.

Ketiga kali, yakni hari ini. Linda yang bertandang ke rumah Jae. Younghyun melipat pakaian sedang Linda duduk menyender di pintu sembari membaca sesuatu. Majalah Cosmopolitan sepertinya. Si empunya rumah sedang mandi. Sungjin menyapa mereka lalu melewati saja. Memutuskan menyamankan diri di pojok belakang, memilih posisi yang cukup jauh dan terpisah. Ia mengeluarkan laptopnya, hendak mengerjakan sesuatu. Lebih baik daripada _nimbrung_ pembicaraan mereka yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

“Bri, menurut lo bisnis hotel di Jakarta gimana?” Linda mengubah posisi duduknya, meluruskan salah satu kaki.

“Kenapa kok tiba – tiba nanya itu? Mo bikin hotel lo?”

“Iye.”

Younghyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Linda sembari tertawa, “Lah, anjir. Padahal gue nebaknya bercanda.” Ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya, memandang heran. “Ini serius, Lin? Kesambet apaan nih? Diajak pelanggan favorit lo? Si Andy Lau KW itu?”

Linda mengangguk, “Emang guenya udah kepikiran aja, sih. Hotel jam – jaman gitu. Cari hotel tua terus renovasi. Nggak usah bagus – bagus. Kalo urusan esek – esek pasti laris. Yang penting aman nggak digrebek. Kan lumayan tuh doi jadi bekingan gue. Nanti gue yang jaga, sekalian diem – diem nyimpen koleksi juga. Mengejar impian menjadi Mami.”

“Dasar. Impian kok koleksi berondong.”

“Suka – suka gue. Liat Pak Lik itu, bisa koleksi istri. Poligami. Gue mau poliandri nggak bisa, katanya kasihan nasab anaknya jadi nggak jelas. Yaudah kalo gitu nggak usah punya anak. Apalagi solusinya kalo bukan jadi mucikari? Enak, kan. Banyak kucingnya, bisa main sana – sini. Kayak sultan dengan selir – selirnya, tapi posisinya dituker.”

“Ck ck ck..” Younghyun mendecakkan lidah dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

Majalah itu terus saja dibolak – balikkan halamannya. Sudah sampai akhir, lalu mulai lagi dari awal. Tiba – tiba berhenti di halaman belakang. Iklan – iklan cinta dan tawaran bedah silikon. Linda mengerutkan alis dan memegangi dagunya.

“Gue nggak ngerti deh. Masa katanya orang Amerika lebih banyak yang ngecilin payudara daripada gedein. Berarti mereka kelebihan lemak semua, ya.”

“Terus gue harus apa dengan informasi ini? Lo mau kayak mereka? Barter gitu?”

“Coba kalo lemak buangannya bisa distok gitu terus dikirim ke sini. Kan bisa buat gue. Daripada yang sekarang isinya silikon semua.” Ia menunduk cemberut menatap dadanya. “Lo juga suka kalo bisa dapet yang asli, kan.”

_Benar – benar mereka ini-_

Sungjin menaikkan kepalanya dari layar laptop. Ia menangkap ekspresi panik Younghyun. Mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup seperti ikan maskoki. Kedua matanya melebar. Anak itu menatap Linda dan Sungjin bergantian, seperti tertangkap basah.

“A- Hah? Gimana?”

Linda turut membelalakkan mata. Mulutnya langsung ditutup dengan kedua tangan. “Ups.”

Ia menghela napas dan menutup laptopnya lalu beranjak. Tak salah lagi. Pasti yang didatangi anak itu tiap malam adalah Linda. Menghampiri rumahnya lalu melakukan entah apa. Sungjin memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menginterogasi Younghyun malam nanti.

* * *

­­

Adzan isya berkumandang, bersamaan dengan langit gelap yang kian temaram. Awan – awan yang menggumpal dan mengumpul membentuk mendung. Tebal, semakin tebal, lalu ribuan butir air diterjunkan. Menghunjam berkali – kali ke daratan. Menghasilkan aroma tanah basah. Membuat suara berisik akibat benturannya terhadap seng yang bertumpuk di bubungan.

Younghyun bangkit mengambil baskom guna menadah bocoran. Tetesan air warna bening melewati bolong pada langit – langit. Menciptakan genang yang semakin melebar di dasar baskom.

Tes. Tes. Tes lagi. Setelah ini atap harus diperbaiki, Younghyun membatin dalam hati.

“Kang Younghyun, kamu ada waktu sebentar? Mas mau ngomong sesuatu.”

Nama lengkap dan aku kamu. Younghyun membatu. Sesuatu apa kali ini. Pasti masalah tadi siang.

“Ya? Ada apa, Mas?”

Keringat dingin menetes di dahi. Sungjin yang bersila di depannya dengan tangan disilangkan di dada. Rahangnya mengeras. Seperti hendak mengeksekusi. Suara adzan dan hujan kian samar. Tertutup debaran sendiri. Ia membayangkan jantungnya akan meloncat sewaktu – waktu.

“Yang tadi itu, kamu-“

Siulan burung kedasih tiba – tiba menghampiri membuat Sungjin berhenti. Sayup namun tinggi. Mendekati lagi dan lagi. Seperti bertengger tepat di atasnya. Ganjil dan aneh. Tak seharusnya burung kedasih ada di sini. Pada hujan di malam hari. Bersiul berulang. Tiga kali dan belum berhenti. Siapa yang akan mati malam ini?

Jae beringsut menghampiri Younghyun dan Sungjin yang telah kaku. Bersila di antaranya. Mengendus lalu bertanya,

“Kalian cium sesuatu?”

Timbul bau yang masuk lewat pintu seperti tamu. Mengalahkan aroma hujan dan tanah basah. Merayap menyelusup seperti jari – jari udara yang tak nampak. Kemenyan yang pekat. Seperti aroma ruang Simbah yang pengap. Hawa dingin menerpa tengkuk. Bau yang semakin kuat. Siulan kedasih yang berhenti pada kali ketujuh. Namun menyan belum juga pudar. Seperti sosok yang berdiri di belakang sedang Sungjin tahu tak siapapun berada di sana. Rasanya begitu dekat namun tak terlihat. Hujan angin ataukah sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya menggigil?

Lalu aroma itu menghilang begitu saja. Seperti menyapa lalu mengundurkan diri. Samar dan keluar. Dan pergi.

Younghyun melepaskan jemari yang sedaritadi digunakannya untuk menutup hidung.

“Itu tadi apa?”

Sungjin menggelengkan kepala, Jaehyung menaikkan bahu. Tak ada yang tahu.

Diurungkannya agenda interogasi. Ia sudah lupa hendak membicarakan apa. Tunda besok saja. mereka memutuskan tidur saat itu juga.

Malam itu, Younghyun tak menyelinap pergi.

Saat pagi, ternyata Simbah yang pergi. Ditemukan tetangga terbaring di rumah papan hanya tinggal jasmani. Ternyata kemarin jiwanya yang menghampiri. Kemenyan yang menyapa ketiganya untuk terakhir kali. Arwah yang berbahagia. Akhirnya Laksmi bisa bertemu Romli kembali.

* * *

Tahun berganti. Suatu hari di Januari, penggusuran terjadi. Menyasar RT 11, RT 12 dan RT 15 di RW 10. Rumah Rinto di sana. Begitu pula rumah Simbah yang juga turut rata dengan tanah bersama 133 rumah lainnya. Tak ada lagi kehadirannya yang tersisa.

Jae menatap bekas kediaman itu dengan dalam,

“Nanti rumah kita begitu juga. Ini bakal jadi kali kedua gue kehilangan tempat tinggal.”

* * *

Referensi:

Vera W. S. Soemarwi - “Program Pembangunan Jakarta: Normalisasi Kali Ciliwung dengan Merampas Tanah Warga [Studi Kasus Putusan Nomor: 205/G/2016/PTUN-JKT],” (2017)

Ayu Utami – Larung (2001)

Joshua Oppenheimer – Jagal (2012)

Joshua Oppenheimer – Senyap (2014)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. WAHA CHAPTER INI MERAH SEKALIII  
> 2\. Jujur aq khawatir dengan arah fanfic ini yang semakin ke kiri. tapi namanya juga proletar, kalo gak nyinggung kesitu nggak afdol rasanya. semoga gada intel yang nyusup ke aotri. semoga gue gak tiba2 ngilang kek jae di Antara Aku, Kamu dan Jakarta.  
> 3\. Brina if u squint


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUFFTT ini chapter tercapek gue dan terpanjang gue. sebulan lebih ya, jadi karna kalian udah nunggu lama sekalian gue kasi yg panjang aja. 12 ribu kata. mmps rabun lo semua bacanya.  
> Ini satu2nya chapter yg gue cocokin bener2 sama kasus aslinya. ada tanggal - tanggal dan nama tempat. jadi kalo ada yg salah koreksi aja. dan, ya semoga gue aman. sejak peretasan dan penangkapan RP jokes tukang nasgor bawa HT jadi gagitu lucu lagi di gue.

16 Januari 2016

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak penggusuran di RW 10 terjadi, kabarnya mereka dipindahkan ke rusunawa Cipinang Besar Selatan dan Pulo Gebang. Karena peristiwa inilah Sungjin belakangan kerap sulit tidur, gelisah memikirkan kapan dirinya juga akan diusir dari Bukit Duri. Kurang tepat jika dikatakan ia mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri, sebab Sungjin sudah mendapatkan tempat layak sebagai pengganti. Ia mengkhawatirkan tetangga – tetangganya, keluarga Pak Lik, Bang Kodir, Linda, anak – anak Sanggar, bagaimana nasib mereka semua? Bagaimana kabar Rinto yang sudah dipindahkan ke rusunawa? Betahkah ia di sana? Lebih baik dari sini, atau justru lebih buruk? Lantas bagaimana usahanya dengan Jae? Bila tempat tinggal mereka berjauhan apakah bisnis reparasinya dihentikan begitu saja?

“Jae-“

Sungjin mengatupkan mulutnya, batal memanggil saat dilihatnya Jae tak ada. Ia menolehkan kepala, ternyata Younghyun juga tak nampak. Kemana mereka berdua? Ini masih pukul sembilan pagi, Sungjin baru saja terbangun. Biasanya jam segini mereka masih betah di alam mimpi. Pagi – pagi Sungjin sudah ditinggal sendiri, tumben sekali.

Ia meregangkan badan lalu berdiri mengambil peralatan mandi. Memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan mereka. Mungkin keduanya memang ada urgensi. Biarkan saja, nanti juga pulang sendiri.

Dirinya mengerang pelan saat melihat antrian kamar mandi umum yang demikian panjangnya. Inilah resiko tak punya kamar mandi sendiri, telat sedikit terpaksa harus mengantri. Tumpukan pakaian di tangan kanannya segera ia angkat, sedikit berguna melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan matahari. Setiap lima sampai delapan menit sekali antrian maju. Tidak pernah ada yang menggunakan kamar mandi lebih lama dari itu sebab telat sedikit pasti sudah digedor orang di antrian berikutnya. Berbagi kamar mandi tentu harus tahu diri. Sungjin hanya bisa bersabar menunggu sembari menggoyang – goyangkan kedua tungkainya yang pegal menumpu badan.

Lama Sungjin menanti, akhirnya tiba juga gilirannya. Cepat – cepat ia membersihkan diri sebelum pintunya digedor berkali – kali. Hah, rasanya segar sekali. Sungjin menaikkan alis saat didapatinya rumah masih juga sepi. Perutnya berkerucuk namun Younghyun belum juga kembali. Terpaksa ia membeli sarapan sendiri di warung Bulik Sri. Sungjin meraih dompetnya, kembali mengenakan sandal kemudian melangkah keluar.

“Kak Sungjin, Kak Sungjin! Sini!”

Sungjin terpekik saat dirasakannya seorang gadis menggamit pergelangan tangannya, Wati rupanya.

“Eh, eh, kita mau kemana?”

Wati menoleh dengan bersemangat, membuat rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda turut bergoyang, “Ada, deh.” namun gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba – tiba, “Eh, tapi Kak Sungjin tutup mata dulu!”

“Hah? Kenapa?”

“Rahasiaa.. Pokoknya Kakak ikutin aku aja.” Wati melempar cengiran lebar, memerlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi dan putih bersih.

Sungjin mendesah dan menurut saja, pasrah mengikuti kemana Wati akan membawanya. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sungjin erat sembari menariknya pergi. Tempatnya dekat, baru sebentar Wati sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

“Nunduk!” perintah Wati. Dirasakannya udara di sekitar tak sepanas tadi, pertanda ia memasuki sebuah rumah.

“Lurus, eh ati – ati ada meja! Belok kiri, awas nabrak lemari. Yak, yak. Nah, duduk di sini.”

Sungjin mendudukkan diri, sedikit bergidik merasakan lantai yang dingin.

“Sekarang buka matanya.”

Ia lagi – lagi menurut saja,

“SURPRISE!”

dan Sungjin pun terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya.

_Selamat ulang tahun kami ucapkan_

_Selamat panjang umur kita kan doakan_

Ternyata ia berada di ruang tamu rumah Pak Lik. Jae, Younghyun, Bulik Sri, Bagus, Lita, Afif semua berdiri dan menyanyikan lagu untuknya sembari bertepuk tangan. Bahkan Pak Lik yang biasanya pergi bekerja pun turut hadir dan ikut bernyanyi. Bulik bernyanyi sembari menggendong Airin, anaknya yang paling kecil.

_Selamat sejahtera, sehat sentosa_

_Selamat panjang umur dan bahagia_

“SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SUNGJIIINNNN~”

Anak – anak Bulik Sri berbarengan menerjang Sungjin lalu memeluknya, membuatnya kewalahan.

“Heh, jangan dikerumunin kayak gitu! Kasian Sungjin gak bisa napas!”

Teguran Bulik Sri membuat mereka mundur perlahan, kecuali Bagus yang tetap bertahan di tempatnya. Bocah berambut cepak itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya.

“Kak, ini kado dari kita!”

Sungjin membukanya dengan antusias. Dalam kertas putih berukuran A4 itu terdapat gambar yang dibuat dengan krayon warna - warni. Lima orang bergandengan tangan dengan nama – nama yang ditulis persis di atas kepala. Di ujung kiri ada Lita, digambar bertubuh pendek berkuncir dua mengenakan gaun merah muda, ia menggandeng Bagus, bertubuh lebih tinggi dengan seragam pramuka dan topi. Afif di ujung kanan, tubuhnya paling kecil, hanya mengenakan kutang dan celana dalam, bahkan ada empeng di mulutnya. Wati menggandeng Afif, tersenyum lebar dengan rambut digerai sebahu, poninya dijepit rapi, pakaiannya berupa daster biru dengan motif bunga. Sedang Sungjin sendiri berada di tengah, dirinya yang paling menjulang di antara semuanya, mengenakan kaos pendek dan celana panjang, menggandeng Bagus dan Wati dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Kelimanya berdiri di lapangan rumput hijau luas berbunga.

“Aku yang gambar orangnya!” Bagus mengaku.

“Namanya aku yang tulis!” Wati menimpali, “Itu bajunya Afif yang warnain.”

“Iya! Iya!” Afif mengangguk bersemangat.

Lita turut menyahut, “Aku! Aku gambal lumput sama bunganya!”

“Awee.. au, ahuuu! Hu, hu, awuu..”

“Eeh, yang ini ikutan juga.” Bulik Sri tertawa melihat bayi di pelukannya menandak – nandak.

Bagus kembali memandang Sungjin lalu menaikkan alisnya, “Gimana, Kak? Suka, nggak?”

Sungjin menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga, mengangkat kepalanya menatap anak – anak Bulik Sri, menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan menciumi mereka satu persatu.

“Suka, dong! Makasih, ya! Keren banget kalian. Nanti aku simpen, aku pajang di rumah jadi hiasan.” Sungjin melipat kertas itu kembali kemudian menyimpannya dengan hati – hati di saku celana.

“Hehe, bagus deh kalo Kak Sungjin suka.”

Pak Lik menghampirinya dan mengacak rambut Sungjin, “Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Sekarang yang ke-23, ya? Masih muda udah sukses, bangga Bapak sama kamu.”

“Nggak sukses – sukses banget lah, Pak.” Sungjin menampik pernyataan Pak Lik sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

Pak Lik terkekeh pelan, “Kalo udah kerja tetap itu udah sukses namanya. Oh iya, Pak Lik ada sesuatu buat kamu.” Pria berkumis itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Sungjin, “Jumlahnya nggak seberapa, tapi semoga bisa bantu dikit.”

“Pak Lik, nggak usah! Aku nggak enak,”

Tangan Sungjin ditarik, amplop diserahkan paksa oleh Pak Lik, lalu pria itu menutup jemari Sungjin hingga benda itu benar – benar ada di genggamannya.

“Saya maksa. Hayo, rezeki nggak boleh ditolak!”

“Ih, Pak Lik!”

Dan lelaki itu cepat – cepat membalikkan badan, sengaja agar Sungjin tidak bisa mengembalikan amplopnya.

“Sungjin,”

Bulik Sri bergeming di depannya, menatapnya datar, lalu,

“AW!”

Sungjin meringis saat wanita itu mencubit pipinya, “Aw, aw!”

“Kok lu jadi kurus, sih?! Liat nih, dicubit aja nggak ada lemaknya. Pipi tirus, kulit doang! Hiih!” Bulik Sri memandangnya gemas, “Noh, gue bikinin nasi kuning. Makan yang banyak!”

“Tadinya mau bikin tumpeng sekalian, tapi nggak keburu.” Younghyun berceletuk.

Wati menambahkan, “Dadakan, sih! Aku sampe bela – belain nggak masuk sekolah.”

“Itu sih emang kamu sama Bagus aja yang mau bolos!”

“Hihihi..”

Sungjin mengusap pipinya yang nyeri, menatap Bulik Sri yang sekarang tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu tiba – tiba meraih wajahnya lalu mencium keningnya,

“Selamat ulang tahun ya, nak. Kita baru sebentar ketemu, tapi kamu udah Bulik anggep anak Bulik sendiri. Bulik sayang sama kamu. Sayang Younghyun, sayang Jae juga, padahal dia yang paling bandel dari kalian bertiga.”

“Gue nggak bandel!” Jae menyahut tak terima, “Bulik aja yang pilih kasih!” 

“Lu ya, kalo dibilangin orangtua ngejawab melulu!” Bulik Sri berbalik arah menghampiri Jae lalu memukulnya pelan, “Nggak sopan!”

“Mampus!” Younghyun menjulurkan lidah pada Jae, lalu beralih pada Sungjin. “Mas Sungjin, kadonya gue masakin gurame acar kuning aja, ya. Kan waktu itu lo ngidam tapi nggak kesampean.”

Pemuda itu menunjuk meja, di sana tersedia sepiring besar gurame acar kuning beserta sebakul penuh nasi kuning. Ada juga telur dadar, perkedel, serta tempe. Di ujung meja diletakkan teko besar berisi air putih, gelas – gelas plastik yang ditumpuk, serta setoples besar kerupuk udang. Sungjin menelan salivanya, rasa laparnya kembali lagi.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Mas. Makasih udah mungut gue.”

Sungjin menyunggingkan senyum lebar, “Sama – sama.”

Younghyun berlalu, sekarang dirinya berhadapan dengan Jae. Sohibnya itu menaikkan kacamatanya, sebelah tangannya disembunyikan di balik badan.

“Bro, met ultah ya.” Jae menjulurkan tangan yang diterima Sungjin dengan senang hati. Mata empat itu melepaskan jabatan dan berdehem, “Ini, dari gue,”

Ia menyodorkan benda berukuran sedang, berbentuk persegi yang dibungkus rapi dengan koran. Sungjin menerimanya, lunak ternyata.

“Boleh gue buka sekarang?”

Jae mengangguk. Sungjin pun merobek bungkusannya, sedikit tidak sabar.

Baju. Jaehyung memberinya tiga potong kemeja kantoran. Ketiganya berwarna polos dengan lengan panjang. Biru dongker, merah marun, serta hijau tua. Tiga baju seperti ini setidaknya berharga seratus ribu, tergolong mahal baginya. Sungjin membelalak menatap sahabatnya tak percaya, “Lo beliin gue ini? Jae, segini habis berapa?”

“Gratis.” Jae menggaruk tengkuknya, “Dari kenalan gue di Tanah Abang. Gue sering bantu dia, terus dia kasih gue itu. Kebeneran, kan. Baju kantor lo udah gembel semua, kasian gue.”

Sungjin melipat bibir dan mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, “Makasih.”

“Sama – sama.” Jaehyung melempar senyum lalu mengacungkan jempol. “Nah, sekarang makan yok! Laper gue!” Pemuda itu menepuk – nepuk perutnya kemudian berjalan cepat ke meja makan.

Semuanya mengikuti Jae, dalam sekejap sudah membawa piring dan bergantian mengambil nasi serta lauk yang tersedia. Anak – anak bersahutan meminta diambilkan membuat Bulik Sri dan Younghyun kewalahan. Jae sudah menemukan _spot_ nya, duduk lesehan di pojokan menyantap makanannya dengan bersemangat. Pak Lik menepuk bahu Sungjin tiba – tiba dari belakang membuatnya tersentak.

“Kok diem aja? Makan gih, ini kan buat kamu.”

Sungjin mengangguk pelan, “Iya, Pak Lik.”

“Ei ei ambil kerupuknya jangan banyak – banyak, yang lain belum kebagian!”

“Durinya dipisahin dulu, ya! Awas ketelen!”

“Kak Younghyuunn aku belum dapet ikan!”

“Iya, iya sebentar. HEH LITA ITU PIRING BELING AWAS PECAH! Aduuh siapa sih yang naro di situ?”

“Woi, minumnya pelan – pelan, keselek nanti.”

Afif tersedak.

“Nah, kan! Baru aja gue bilangin!” Jae menepuk – nepuk punggung Afif pelan.

Sungjin mendadak merasa sesak. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokan, berkali – kali ia menelan ludah berusaha menghilangkan sesaknya. Matanya kembali dikerjapkan, bibirnya ia katupkan erat – erat, berusaha menahan tangis yang hendak tumpah.

Pertama kali setelah sekian lama ia tak merayakan ulang tahunnya. Pertama kali sejak Sungjin kehilangan keluarganya. Dan keluarga baru ini, dalam beberapa bulan lagi juga akan meninggalkannya. Sungjin benar – benar tak bisa menebak perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

“Ini tadi siapa yang belum dapet perkedel?”

“Akuu!!”

“Buu aku mau minuumm!!!”

Pesta kecil – kecilan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Pukul dua makanan sudah tandas tak tersisa. Airin sudah ditidurkan di kamar, Pak Lik mengurus anak – anak lainnya, sedang Sungjin, Younghyun dan Jae membantu Bulik Sri mencuci piring dan gelas di dapur.

Dapur Bulik Sri terletak di belakang, hanya berupa ruang agak luas yang beralaskan tanah. Di dalamnya terdapat rak tempat meletakkan peralatan dapur, beberapa dingklik, baskom dan ember kosong teronggok, dan kompor yang diletakkan begitu saja di tanah beserta gasnya. Dindingnya dari bata tanpa plester dengan keran air menempel di satu sisi yang tersambung ke pompa air lewat pipa paralon. Keluarga Pak Lik lebih beruntung dari Jae, setidaknya mereka tak perlu menimba tiap kali butuh air. Perihal legal atau tidaknya, Sungjin tak tahu. Di dinding mencuat pula beberapa paku yang digunakan untuk menggantung lap, panci, ataupun wajan.

“Kok kepikiran aja sih bikin kayak gini? Makasih banget loh sampe repot – repot dibikinin pesta segala, kayak ngerayain ultah anak TK aja.” Sungjin menarik dingklik, duduk di hadapan keran, dan menggeret tumpukan piring bersamanya.

Bulik Sri membuka tutup teko lalu membuang isinya ke tanah, “Nggak papa lah, Jin. Mumpung masih bisa dirayain. Kali aja nanti kita udah gak bisa ketemu gitu, daripada nyesel kan.”

Ketiga pemuda itu kompak terdiam dan menundukkan kepala, kembali teringat akan penggusuran yang cepat atau lambat pasti akan menimpa mereka semua. Sungjin menyalakan keran, terdiam memerhatikan airnya membasahi piring kotor yang tengah digenggamnya. Jae dan Younghyun ikut mencuci, keduanya duduk di kanan – kiri Sungjin, dekat sekali hingga lengan mereka bergesekan dengannya tiap kali bergerak.

Younghyun tiba – tiba berdehem, “Bulik sendiri nanti udah ada rencana? Mau pindah ke rusun atau...?”

“Yah, gimana ya. Bingung gue kalo ditanya gitu. Mau gamau sih kita terpaksa nurut, cuma kan pindah nggak segampang itu. Misi, mau cuci tangan.” Wanita itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara Jae dan Sungjin, membasahinya sebentar lalu pergi.

“Anak – anak gue nih masalahnya. Sekolahnya kan pada di sini. Kalo rumah kita di Rawa Bebek, transportnya berapa? Mau pindah ke swasta di daerah sana? Iya kalo kitanya sanggup bayar, belom tentu juga bakal keterima apa kagak.” Wanita itu mengambil talenan dan pisau dari rak. “Sori ye gue gabisa ikutan nyuci, mau nyetok bumbu dulu buat besok, biar pagi tinggal _sreng – sreng_ aja.”

“Iya gapapa Bulik.” Ketiganya menjawab bersamaan.

“Lu sendiri gimana, Jae?” Bulik balik bertanya.

“Apanya yang gimana?”

“Ituu.. sama si Rinto. Masih lanjut?”

“Ooh..” Mulut Jae membulat, ia mengangguk sementara tangannya sibuk mencuci gelas, “Ya berhenti. Dianya di mana, guanya di mana, kalo dipaksain kerja bareng seharian bisa abis di jalan doang, baru ketemu eh udah keburu malem. Mending kerja sendiri – sendiri.”

“Emang Rinto dipindahin ke mana, sih?”

“Kabarnya sih Pulo Gebang.”

“Lu udah nengokin dia?”

Kacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya, “Belom, belom sempet.”

“Haha, paling dia ga betah juga. Tempat jauh, kerja susah. Di sini bisa ngojek dia, mangkal di stasiun Tebet sana. Warga sini mah nggak ada yang nganggur. Asal nggak males, usaha apa aja bisa. Duduk – duduk nyerokin botol, seminggu bisa dapet 20 sampe 50 ribu. Jalan di pinggir kali, nemu gabus bekas TV, sampah plastik dikumpulin, nanti kalo tukang abu lewat borongin 30 ribu.”

“Kerjaan gue dulu itu.” Jae menimpali.

“Iye. Lu pas kecil rajin bet, ampe maghrib kerjanya mungut doang. Pulang dari kali macem – macem dibawa.” Perempuan itu mengambil bawang putih dan mengupasnya dengan hati – hati, “Nah kalo di sana mau kerja apa? Tempat sih keren! Bersih! Fasilitas lengkap! Tapi kalo usahanya nggak ada ya buat apa? Mau dagang, yang beli orang situ – situ juga. Di sini kan rame, macem – macem pelanggannya, orang luar banyak yang dateng. Kita kan usaha rumahan semua, butuh lahan. Kayak Pak Prapto itu, kalo dipindahin nanti mau nyembelih ayam di mana dia? Di jalanan kali.”

Langsung terlintas di kepala Sungjin bayangan Jae kecil berkitar di pinggir kali, dengan tubuh mungilnya gesit mencari wadah plastik yang hanyut. Lalu saat petang pulang ke rumah dengan membawa setumpuk sampah untuk didaur ulang. Ia terkekeh pelan. Lucu juga.

“Kok ya masalah tempat nggak dipertimbangkan, gitu. Biaya sewanya juga. Dari gusuran Kali Gendong, Waduk Pluit, Pinangsia, Kampung Pulo, sama – sama dikeluhkan warga kan itu. Nggak efektif berarti.” Younghyun mengeluh panjang lebar, berulang kali menyeka piring yang dicucinya, “Ih, kok minyaknya nggak ilang – ilang,”

“Cara gusurnya juga kadang nggak manusiawi. Yang terakhir lo sebutin itu sampe lempar – lempar batu segala. Jadi macet parah sampe Matraman.” Sungjin mengendus piring yang digenggamnya. Masih amis, harus dicuci lagi.

“Halaahh.. jangankan yang di seberang. Tetangga kita sendiri nih, yang kemaren diusir kan rusuh juga. Padahal mereka lagi gugat ke PTUN minta pembatalan surat penggusuran, malah dikeroyokin sama aparat. Pengacaranya sampe luka segala.” Jae mengibaskan tangannya yang basah tiba – tiba, membuat cipratannya mengenai Sungjin dan Younghyun. Keduanya mengumpat lalu memukul Jae pelan.

“Itu kenapa minta dibatalin? Nggak sesuai prosedur?” Younghyun menaikkan alisnya.

Jae menatap ke langit – langit, “Katanya sih Pergub yang dipake udah kadaluarsa. Terakhir masa berlakunya 2015 terus nggak diperpanjang juga, jadi seharusnya udah nggak berlaku lagi.”

Baik Sungjin maupun Younghyun menatap Jae tak percaya. Jae menganga, “Apaan liat – liat?”

“Lo ngerti yang beginian? Pinter juga. Diem – diem progresif ternyata.” Sungjin nyengir lebar.

Wajah pucat Jae mendadak merona, “Ya- ya gitu doang gue taunya, selebihnya kagak. Itu juga kan kata orang.” Ia menundukkan kepala, melanjutkan mencuci, “Lagian mereka kan keluarga gue, makanya gue peduli.”

Poninya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya hingga Sungjin tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Sayang sekali.

“Jujur nih _ye_ , yang bikin gue sakit hati sih pas kita dibilang warga liar.” Bulik Sri kembali bersuara setelah lama terdiam, tangannya bergerak cepat merajang cabai di talenan. “ _Wong_ gue punya KTP, pemilu kemarin ikut. Gue rutin juga bayar PBB. Emang kita gak punya sertifikat, tapi kita ada PBB. Dari tahun kapan sampe sekarang, ada itu buktinya. Lah kalo kita dibilang liar terus itu PBB jatohnya ke rekening siapa? Puluhan tahun, lho.”

“Rumah Bulik sih iya, tapi rumah gue kan engga.” Jae menyeka kacamatanya yang basah dengan ujung kaosnya.

“Eh, eh, jangan salah. Rumah lu tuh legal.” Bulik Sri menunjuk Jaehyung dengan tangannya, “Tau nggak rumah lu itu udah berapa lama? Tau dari kapan keluarga mak lu tinggal di situ?”

Jaehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Dari 1948 orangtuanya udah netep di situ, terus mak lu lahir tahun ‘53. Baru tahun 80an mereka meninggal, mak lu tinggal sendiri di situ sampe akhirnya mungut lu. Coba kalo diitung, 1948 sampe 2016, berapa tahun?”

Ketiganya menganga, Younghyun segera menghitung, melipat jarinya satu persatu, berkomat kamit sambil mengerutkan dahi.

“68 tahun. Wah, dikit lagi 70 tahun.”

“Nah! Udah selama itu masa nggak ada sertifikatnya? Rumah tuh kalo udah ditempatin lebih dari 30 tahun kepemilikannya mutlak, gak bisa dituntut lagi.”

“Mereka nggak nyoba daftarin tanahnya?” Sungjin menoleh pada Bulik.

“Udah! Berkali – kali. Tapi gak pernah berhasil, ada aja hambatannya.” Bulik Sri mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungjin kembali teringat pada Simbah, rumahnya sudah memiliki _Verpoonding_ namun masih dianggap ilegal lantaran kerap kali gagal saat ingin memperbarui bukti kepemilikan.

“Itu kenapa gak bisa terus ya, Bulik?” Jae membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lagi.

Bulik Sri mengangkat bahu, “Au.” Ia meraih beberapa bawang merah kemudian meletakkannya di talenan, “Sebenernya gue nggak masalah kalo mau dipindahin, asal ada musyawarah dulu, jangan cuma sosialisasi satu arah gitu. Siapa tau malah kita bisa kasih solusi, eh, malah udah ya. Dulu pas 2012 kita ngajuin Kampung Susun, kan? Jae? Inget?”

“Oh iya, lupa gue. Malah udah disetujui sama mereka.” Jaehyung menepuk dahinya. “Gimana ya kabarnya? Nggak direalisasi juga.”

Kampung Susun? Sungjin baru dengar ini. Dirinya bertukar pandang dengan Younghyun yang juga bingung. Ternyata Jae tak pernah cerita pada keduanya.

“Emang kita nggak pernah didengerin. Manis – manis kalo butuh sumbangan suara aja. Kelar itu, janji – janji ilang semua.” Wanita itu melipat bibir, memotong bawang dengan serius hingga bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

_“Hati membeku mengingatkaan.. kata janji manismuu..”_

Bulik Sri terbahak mendengar Jae yang bersenandung tiba – tiba. Namun tawanya getir, mencelos hati Sungjin dibuatnya.

“Yang gue pikirin cuma anak – anak. Sekolahnya gimana, sedih nggak mereka kehilangan sanggar, pisah dari temen - temennya. Di sana gue cari uangnya gimana, nggak bisa kayak di sini, tinggal dagang atau terima cucian. Apa cukup gaji suami bayar sewa, belom airnya, listriknya, tetek bengek segala apa. Gue juga nggak mau kejadiannya dadakan kayak kemarin, kasar – kasar gitu. Nggak mau anak – anak liat rumah mereka diancurin, nanti trauma. Denger suara _backhoe_ ngeratain rumah, nggak mau gue.”

Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi wanita itu, cepat – cepat ia menyeka dengan jari,

“Duh, bawangnya pedes banget.”

* * *

2 April 2016

“Jae! Ambil yang merah itu! Gede itu!”

“Mana, Bri? Ini?”

Jae menggerakkan saringan yang digenggamnya mendekati ikan merah yang tengah berenang dengan gesit. Begitu antusiasnya, bibir bawahnya sampai ia gigit. Pelan – pelan ditenggelamkannya hingga berada tepat di bawah ikan tersebut, lalu diangkatnya.

“Dapet!”

Younghyun, Jae, serta Sungjin bersorak saat ikan merah itu berhasil terperangkap di saringan, namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi lenguhan kecewa ketika sang ikan berhasil menggelepar kemudian meloloskan diri kembali ke kolam.

“Yaahh lepas dia, elu sih kelamaan!”

Jae membanting saringan ke kolam ikan buatan, mengagetkan gadis kecil yang berjongkok di sebelahnya, “Berisik lu, Bri! Bantu kagak, rikues iya. Ga dapet, komplen! Tangkep sendiri sono, rewel bener bocah.”

Younghyun memajukan bibirnya, “Padahal warnanya bagus, gue mau. Kan lumayan bawa pulang satu.”

“Ikan hias gitu ngapain dibawa pulang? Udah kecil, nggak bisa dimakan-“

“IIH KOK MAU DIMAKAN?” Younghyun mengentakkan kaki, “Jahat! Dia kan lucu, nggak kasihan?”

“SAPE YANG BILANG MAU MAKAN SIAPE? KAN GUE BILANG NGGAK BISA DIMAKAN, BODOH!”

Younghyun mengaduh keras lantaran Jae menoyor keningnya. Sungjin menghela napas panjang lalu berdiri di antara mereka, berusaha menenangkan keduanya.

“Udah, udah. Mending kita keliling lagi, yuk. Cari makan gimana? Udah pada laper, kan?”

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti beradu mulut ketika Sungjin mengatakan makan. Ketiganya lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut kemudian berjalan menjelajah kios di sekitarnya. Younghyun dan Jae sudah sibuk membicarakan makanan, sama sekali melupakan pertikaian yang baru saja terjadi.

Saat ini mereka tengah menghadiri Pasar Rakyat, acara yang sudah menjadi tradisi dua kampung di bantaran kali, yakni Kampung Pulo dan Bukit Duri. Tradisi ini dimulai sejak tahun 2000, maka tahun ini sudah yang ke-16 kali. Biasanya digelar pada Agustus untuk memperingati Proklamasi, namun tahun ini dipercepat karena rencana relokasi. Pasar Rakyat ini akan menjadi Pasar rakyat yang terakhir kali, diadakan untuk menjadi hiburan di tengah kecemasan dan ketakutan akan penggusuran.

Acara berlangsung selama tiga hari, dimulai sejak Jumat kemarin dan berakhir pada Minggu malam, namun Sungjin baru bisa menghadiri pada Sabtu ini. Suasananya persis seperti pasar rakyat pada umumnya, begitu ramai melibatkan ratusan warga, berbagai kios tersedia, bahkan pertunjukan panggung, _workshop_ dan pawai pun ada. Pintu masuk ada di ujung gang, ditandai dengan adanya gapura bertuliskan ‘Pasar Rakyat’ yang terbuat dari bambu. Jalanan selebar 5 meter menjadi berbeda dengan adanya lampu hias dari botol mineral serta gerobak dan tenda tempat warga menjajakan barangnya. Bermacam jajanan tersedia, mulai dari mie ayam, ketoprak, es krim, sosis bakar, cendol, sampai jamu. Ada pula kios yang menjual kaos sablon serta tas dan dompet dari plastik daur ulang, berbagai macam karya seni, hingga mainan anak – anak.

“EII.. KAKAK! LAMA TAK JUMPA”

Seorang perempuan berkulit sawo matang dengan tubuh jangkung dan langsing menyergap Jae dari belakang, lalu memitingnya tiba – tiba, membuat pemuda itu tersedak es tehnya.

“Anjir, Rina- nggak usah ngagetin bisa, nggak?! Kalo gue jantungan gimana?”

Gadis itu- Rina hanya melempar cengiran lebar. Melepas kunciannya lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Jae,

“Sudah lama aku tak lihat kau, makin abstrak saja mukamu.”

Younghyun dan Sungjin berusaha keras menahan tawa, sementara Jae mengumpat kesal.

“Kintil!”

Perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibir, beralih menghadap Sungjin dan menggamit lengannya.

“KAK! DIA CAKAP KOTOR KE AKU! MASA AKU DIBILANG KINTIL!”

“DIH, NGADU!”

Rina –Sungjin lupa nama panjangnya– adalah salah satu teman Jae di bantaran kali. Mengaku berasal dari Batam dan sudah tinggal cukup lama di Bukit Duri. Kerjanya membuat kerajinan dari sampah plastik, mengolahnya menjadi berbagai macam karya lalu menjualnya pada warga. Penampilannya tomboi sekali, setelannya setiap hari nyaris sama, kemeja flanel kotak – kotak, kaos lengan pendek, serta celana denim selutut. Alas kakinya hanya dua, antara mengenakan sandal jepit atau sepatu tali yang sudah kusam. Rambutnya yang ikal panjang selalu dikuncir kuda dan diselipkan ke topinya, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti laki – laki.

“Hei, lihat!” Rina memegang kedua bahu Jae, memaksa pemuda itu menghadapnya, “Baju kita copel! Tandanya kita jodoh!”

“ _Couple_ bilangnya, bukan copel. Pake K” Younghyun mengoreksi.

“Susah kali Bahasa Inggris. C dibaca K. Untung kita pakai Bahasa Indonesia, tulisan dan bacaan sama. Tak usah pusing – pusing.” Gadis itu kembali memerhatikan Jae, menarik kemeja si kacamata, “Ha! Kakak pakai kemeja kotak – kotak merah hitam juga, macam janjian saja kita!”

Jae yang baru menyadari segera melepas kemejanya lalu mengikatkan di pinggang, “Sekarang udah nggak sama lagi, kan? Aku bukan jodoh kau.”

Rina mencibir, “Halah, tak usah malu – malu. Wajar kalau kita kompak. Kan _bestfriend_.”

“Sejak kapan pula aku jadi _bestfriend_ kau?” Jae mengernyit jijik, “Nggak sudi!”

“Cih,” Gadis itu menatap Jae dengan mencemooh, “Yasudah sekarang kau _friend_ -ku saja, tak usah pakai _best_ di depannya. Galak, malas aku. Mending aku berkawan sama kakak - kakak ini,” Rina memandang Sungjin dan Younghyun bergantian, senyum tersungging bersamaan dengan alisnya yang naik turun.

“Kamu jualan juga, Rin?” Sungjin menoleh ke arah Rina, ucapannya tak jelas lantaran mulutnya sibuk mengunyah siomay yang baru saja dibeli. Dikemas dalam kantong plastik kecil yang sekarang tengah digenggamnya.

Rina mengangguk, “Mampir lah ke tempatku, macam – macam di situ. Tas, dompet, kotak tisu, meja kursi pun ada.”

Mendengarnya, ketiganya menjadi antusias. Mereka pun mengikuti Rina menuju kiosnya. Muda mudi itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil berteras sempit. Pada terasnya digelar terpal biru berukuran besar, di atasnya terdapat berbagai kerajinan daur ulang yang tertata rapi. Ada mainan rumah – rumahan yang tersusun dari sedotan, tas tenteng, kotak tisu, serta dompet dari plastik kemasan, kapal – kapalan dari kayu, hingga wadah alat tulis dari bubur kertas yang dipadatkan. Pintu rumah tersebut dibuka lebar, di dalamnya terdapat barang kerajinan lain dengan ukuran lebih besar.

Jae mengantongkan tangannya di celana, antusias melihat – lihat sebelum akhirnya tersentak, “Eh, gue baru inget ada urusan! Haduh, ah, gue tinggal dulu, ya! Dadah!”

Lalu lari begitu saja. Rina, Sungjin dan Younghyun saling bertukar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Ingin bertanya namun anaknya sudah pergi. Sungjin mengerutkan kening, bikin bingung saja kelakuan sohibnya yang satu itu.

“Ini buaya yang bikin siapa?”

Perhatian Sungjin tiba – tiba teralih, dirinya menunjuk buaya berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari susunan botol – botol plastik. Jika dikira - kira, panjangnya mungkin mencapai setengah meter.

“Aku dong, sama teman – temanku di sanggar.” Rina membusungkan dada dengan bangga, “Itu namanya _ecobrick_. Pernah dengar?”

Keduanya menggeleng.

“ _Ecobrick_ itu bata buatan. Dari botol plastik bekas kita kumpulkan, terus dalamnya diisi sampah sampai padat, kalian lihat itu, warna – warni kan isi botolnya?” Younghyun, Jae, dan Sungjin mengangguk bersamaan. “Sampah semua itu. Tapi harus plastik, jangan tisu atau kulit pisang kau masukkan ke situ. Nah kalau sudah penuh kumpulkan sampai jadi banyak. Nanti bisa disusun jadi apapun. Kokohnya persis bata.”

“Masa sih plastik sekuat itu?” Younghyun mengangkat alis, skeptis.

“Mau coba? Itu ada kursi _ecobrick_ , kau duduklah situ.”

Rina menunjuk benda berbentuk kubus berukuran agak besar yang tergeletak di dalam rumah, kubusnya tersusun dari banyak botol plastik yang direkatkan dengan kuat dan rapi. Younghyun mendudukinya dengan hati – hati. Wajahnya semula ragu, namun setelah mencoba dan merasa aman, ekspresinya berubah senang.

“Iya, ya. Eh, enak juga. Hehehehe..” Younghyun mengangkat pantatnya lalu menjatuhkannya lagi, dilakukan berulang kali dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar di bibirnya.

“YA JANGAN LONJAK – LONJAK JUGA, INI KURSI BUKAN TRAMPOLIN. ISH, KAKAK INI.” Rina memukul punggung Younghyun keras, pemuda itu segera menyingkir sembari meringis menahan sakit.

Sungjin ganti mendudukkan diri, ia pun tercengang, “Beneran kokoh ternyata.”

“Iya lah, Kak. Apalagi plastik sulit diurai, jadi lebih awet dari kursi kayu. Anti rayap, anti lapuk.” Rina mengacungkan jempol.

“Betul juga.”

Rina kembali menjelaskan, bahwa sebelumnya selain membuat _ecobrick_ dirinya dan teman – teman juga turut mengolah sampah menjadi pupuk.

“Kita punya kompos juga, tapi lahannya tak ada jadi menumpang Kampung Pulo sana. Dipakai itu buat berkebun, lumayan cegah banjir, airnya diserap ke tanah. Cuma sekarang..” Ekspresi gadis tomboi itu berubah sedih, namun cepat – cepat ia menggelengkan kepala, “Aah sudah, tak usah dipikirkan. Kita senang – senang saja, kan sedang pesta.”

Setelah lama melihat – lihat, Sungjin memutuskan untuk membeli _tote bag_ daur ulang yang dirasanya cukup praktis dan berguna, dan yang terpenting, harga cocok dengan dompetnya. Rina mengucapkan terima kasih lalu memiting Sungjin saking senangnya, membuatnya kaget bukan main. Keduanya pun pamit kemudian meninggalkan teman mereka itu.

“Mas Sungjin, ada yang jual topeng!”

Younghyun menggamit lengan Sungjin lalu membawanya ke depan sebuah rumah. Tak ada etalase ataupun gerobak, hanya lahan dari terpal yang dibentangkan di emperan. Tertata berbagai topeng bertemakan Jawa, Papua, dan Sumatera. Tak hanya di terpal, topeng – topeng tersebut juga digantung di papan triplek besar yang disenderkan pada dinding rumah. Sungjin mengenali beberapa karakternya, ada Panji, Pamindo, Cepot, hingga yang terlihat agak seram seperti Bapang dan Buto Cakil. Younghyun memerhatikan kesemuanya sembari menganga, terpesona sekali sepertinya.

Sungjin menepuk sang penjual yang tengah duduk di pojok terpal, “Ini dari apa, Mas?”

“Dari koran bekas.” Laki – laki itu tersenyum dan membetulkan letak topinya.

“Koran? Gimana caranya?” Dirinya memutuskan untuk berjongkok di sebelah pria itu.

Lelaki itu memandang Sungjin dengan sumringah, “Dijadiin bubur kertas, dicampur sama lem. Pas masih basah dicetak pake balon, dicocokin sama ukuran muka. Nanti kalo udah jadi, udah kering, balonnya diletusin.” Ia menjelaskan dengan antusias.

“Oohh..” Sungjin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

“Tapi kok bisa halus gini permukaannya? Bukannya bubur kertas _grenjel – grenjel_ gitu, ya?” Younghyun tiba – tiba turut berjongkok. Bahu anak itu menyenggolnya, sedikit membuat Sungjin doyong, untung tak sampai terjatuh.

Penjual itu tertawa kecil, “Ya ditempel lembaran koran lagi, Dek. Kalo nggak gitu nanti kasar, topengnya jerawatan.”

“Ehehe..” Tawa Younghyun mendadak berhenti, anak itu menoleh ke belakang Sungjin, “Eh, ada Afif itu.”

Sungjin mengikuti arah mata Younghyun. Benar saja, bocah laki – laki itu berada tak begitu jauh dari mereka. Ia berjalan ke arah Sungjin dan Younghyun dengan langkahnya yang kecil, menyelip di antara banyaknya pengunjung.

“Ih, kok jalan sendiri, nanti kalo ilang gimana? AFIIIFFF!!” Younghyun melambaikan tangannya, “AFIFFF-yah nggak denger dia.”

Sungjin hendak berdiri dan menghampiri bocah itu, namun Younghyun menghentikannya.

“Jangan, jangan. Gue ada ide.” Pemuda itu menggigit bibir, matanya kembali menelaah deretan topeng lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil topeng Hanoman kemudian langsung mengenakannya.

“Bang, pinjem bentar ya!”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Younghyun meninggalkan mereka berdua lalu menghampiri Afif. Jalannya mengendap dan berjingkat – jingkat. Sungjin yang baru menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Younghyun hanya menggelengkan kepala. Younghyun semakin mendekat, namun Afif yang malang belum juga menyadari keberadaannya. Pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik salah satu pengunjung, kembali mendekat, lalu-

“BA!”

“AAAAHHH!”

Afif melompat kaget lalu lari tunggang langgang tanpa memerhatikan langkahnya, tiba – tiba saja menabrak Sungjin. Sungjin segera menangkapnya sebelum anak itu terjatuh.

“Usil banget, sih! Anak orang dikagetin, kalo nangis gimana?” Ia memeluk Afif yang masih terguncang, “Tenang, sayang. Itu Kak Brian kok, jangan takut.”

Younghyun menghampiri mereka dan membuka topengnya sambil tertawa. Ia berjongkok lalu mencubit pipi Afif dengan gemas, “Uututuu..tayang, tayang”

Melihat wajah Younghyun yang sudah tak bertopeng, Afif menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, “Kakaakk..”

“Kamu lain kali jangan gitu lagi. _Ta_ ’ pukul nanti.” Sungjin memandangnya sinis.

“Iyaa.. iya..sorii. Afif, maafin aku, ya.” Younghyun menyodorkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Afif. Anak itu hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan.

Sungjin kembali menatap bocah di pelukannya, “Afif kok sendirian aja? Nggak sama Ibu?”

Afif menggelengkan kepala, “Ibu sibuk. Semuanya juga.”

“Jualan?”

“Iya.”

“Jadi kamu keliling sendiri?”

Ia mengangguk.

“Berani Afif jalan sendiri? Nggak takut nyasar?”

“Nggak.”

Sungjin bertukar pandang dengan Younghyun, mengerutkan alis, lalu kembali beralih pada Afif. “Mau jalan bareng kita, nggak?”

Afif tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

“MAU!”

Younghyun mengembalikan topeng Hanoman, kembali melihat – lihat, lalu setelah lama menimbang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli topeng Srikandi. Sebagai kenang – kenangan katanya. Mereka pun melanjutkan berkeliling dengan Afif berada di tengah, menggandeng keduanya.

“Eh,” Younghyun lagi – lagi menghentikan langkahnya, “Baru inget, Tari bilang dia mau tampil hari ini! Jam dua,” Pemuda itu mengecek gawainya, “Lima menit lagi, masih keburu. Kalian mau ikut nonton, nggak?”

Sungjin menoleh pada Afif, Afif mengangguk, Sungjin pun turut mengangguk.

Panggung berada di belakang Dipo Kereta Api. Hingar bingarnya sudah terdengar dari jauh. Kerumunannya cukup banyak hingga menghalangi jalan menuju panggung. Saking padatnya, Sungjin memutuskan untuk menggendong Afif saja agar bocah itu tak tertinggal lalu hilang ditelan keramaian. Setelah susah payah berdesakan, akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan tempat yang pas. Tidak benar – benar di depan, namun dapat melihat penampilan di panggung dengan jelas tanpa harus berjinjit atau mendongak.

Saat mereka sampai, rupanya penampilan Tari sudah dimulai. Gadis kecil itu berdiri sendiri di tengah panggung berukuran 4 x 5 meter, membawakan Tari Topeng Betawi. Musik mengalun dari _speaker_ yang terpasang di kanan kiri. Meski wajah anak itu tertutupi topeng Panji, dari posturnya mudah sekali dikenali. Sesuai karakter Panji yang lemah lembut, tubuh Tari yang melenggok dengan gemulai benar – benar menggambarkan kehalusannya. Setelah itu ia berganti menjadi Samba, gerakannya pun turut berubah menjadi lincah dan ceria. Dan berubah lagi saat mengenakan topeng Jingga, tariannya menjadi gagah dan tangkas layaknya pria. Sungjin seperti melihat sebuah pertunjukan teater dengan pemeran tunggal yang memainkan tiga peran berbeda, dan penampilan Tari benar – benar membuatnya terpukau. Younghyun menatap nyalang, sama sekali tak berkutik, bersuara pun tidak. Bola matanya turut bergerak mengikuti kemana Tari pergi. Saat musik berhenti dan Tari membungkukkan diri, Younghyun spontan bertepuk tangan, seakan sukmanya ditarik dan baru saja kembali.

“Tadi topengnya nggak pake tali, ya?” Sungjin membuka pembicaraan, bermaksud menyadarkan Younghyun.

“Eh, hah? Apa?”

Sungjin mengeraskan suaranya, “Itu nggak ada talinya, terus masangnya gimana kok bisa nyangkut di muka?”

Mulut Younghyun membulat, “Oooh.. itu pake gigi. Digigit bagian dalam topengnya.”

“Gigi?” Ia membelalakkan mata, “Jadi daritadi ditahan pake mulutnya? Selama itu?”

“Ho’oh.” Younghyun tersenyum lebar, “Hebat kan anak gue,”

Sungjin kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada panggung, menebak – nebak apa yang akan ditampilkan setelah ini. Dan orang yang menggantikan Tari sukses membuat Sungjin melongo.

“Oalah bujang, ternyata dia kabur mau _perform_ toh,” Younghyun tertawa kencang.

Persis di depannya, Jaehyung berjalan menaiki panggung sembari menggotong _mic_ beserta _stand_ nya _,_ lalu meletakkannya di tengah panggung. Tersampir pula sebuah gitar di bahunya, gitar besar yang berbeda dari gitar miliknya selama ini. Kemejanya sudah dikenakan kembali, ujungnya menggantung hingga paha. Terdengar bunyi _ngiing_ nyaring membuat Sungjin meringis dan reflek menutup telinga Afif.

“Tes, tes..” Jae menyentuh permukaan _mic_ dengan telunjuknya, “Yak selamat sore pengunjung sekalian, saya Jae, eh tapi udah pada kenal ya-“ Ia tertawa kecil, “Jadi sebetulnya abis ini ada perkusi, tapi mereka _set up_ nya lama, wajar instrumennya banyak. Maklumin.” Jae menaikkan kacamatanya, “Biar kalian nggak bosen nungguin, jadi gue nyanyi aja ya. Daripada krik mantengin orang gotong – gotong ember sama tong-”

Afif menarik – narik kaos Sungjin.

Ia menunduk, “Apa, sayang? Kenapa? Afif mau liat Kak Jae?”

Bocah itu mengangguk, lantas Sungjin maju menyalip orang di depannya lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya, memberi ruang pada Afif untuk menghadap ke panggung. Anak itu senang bukan main, ia tertawa dan menepuk – nepuk bahu Sungjin pelan.

“Panggil, coba panggil Fif. Kak Jaee.. gitu!”

Afif mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi dan melambaikan ke arah Jae,

“JEYIIII!!!!”

Sungjin membenarkan posisi gendongannya, “Lagi, yang keras! Jaeee!!”

“JEYIII!! JEYI JEYIIII!!!”

Pemuda kacamata itu akhirnya mendengar teriakan Afif. Terlihat ia menoleh, tersenyum, lalu membalas lambaian tangan Afif dari atas panggung.

“Fans,” Jae menunjuk Afif, “Biasa, orang ganteng banyak yang suka.”

Younghyun yang tahu – tahu berada di samping Sungjin spontan menghujat, “Najiss!!!”

“Yang tau lagunya boleh ikut nyanyi ya,”

Jae mulai memetik gitarnya, riuh rendah mendadak berhenti. Dengan penonton yang bergeming, suara seraknya terdengar begitu bening.

_Hanya bilik bambu tempat tinggal kita  
Tanpa hiasan, tanpa lukisan_

Entah emosi apa yang dirasakan Jae, namun nyanyiannya begitu lirih dan pedih. Tanpa Sungjin sadari, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_Beratap jerami beralaskan tanah  
Namun semua ini punya kita  
Memang semua ini milik kita _

_Sendiri_

Jae bernyanyi sendiri, hanya ditemani gitar yang tersambung ke ampli. Suaranya tak terlalu lantang di tengah kerumunan besar ini, namun perasaannya begitu nyaring terdengar hingga ke lubuk hati.

_Hanya sungai banjir pagar rumah kita  
Tanpa anyelir, tanpa melati_

Ini Pasar Rakyat terakhir, dan ia sengaja tampil menyanyikan lagu ini. Lagu yang begitu pas dengan kondisi mereka saat ini.

_Hanya alang - alang tumbuh di halaman  
Namun semua itu punya kita  
Memang semua itu milik kita _

Perlahan warga ikut bernyanyi. Satu, lalu diikuti seorang lagi, dan terus bertambah hingga terdengar seperti paduan suara. Begitu merdu dan menyatu, seakan semua berbagi rasa yang sama.

_Lebih baik di sini_

_Rumah kita sendiri_

_  
_Jae menyanyikan ini untuk kampungnya, untuk keluarganya. Seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki ikatan yang tak akan hilang oleh pemerataan. Entah dinyanyikan untuk menguatkan atau justru sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

_Segala nikmat dan anugerah Yang Kuasa  
Semuanya ada di sini _

_Rumah kita_

Dirinya begitu terbawa penampilan Jae hingga tak menyadari keberadaan instrumen perkusi yang dipindahkan selama sohibnya itu bernyanyi. Begitu Jae mengundurkan diri, sudah terjejer rapi begitu banyak alat musik yang ternyata terdiri dari barang – barang bekas. Deretan botol kaca yang diisi air dengan tinggi berbeda, tong sampah, kaleng – kaleng cat, ember plastik, hingga panci. Para pemain memasuki panggung, dan Budi menjadi salah satunya.

“BUDIIII!!! WOHOOO!!!” Younghyun melompat – lompat memanggil anak itu. “SEMANGAT BUDIII!!”

Budi melempar cengiran lebar lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Tak sadar bahwa ia sedang menggenggam stik drum, asal melepas saja lalu gugup saat melihatnya terjatuh. Younghyun tertawa gemas,

“Lucu banget sih itu anak, hihi..”

Penampilan dibuka dengan dentingan botol kaca, kemudian diikuti alunan suling. Sungjin tak menyangka melodinya bisa begitu indah. Suara tetabuhan pun mengiringi, membuat rangkaian bunyinya semakin ramai. Temponya semakin cepat dan menghentak – hentak, begitu meriah hingga ia turut mengangguk – anggukan kepala mengikuti iramanya. Saking serunya, ia tak sadar penampilan perkusi sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit. Penonton bertepuk tangan dan bersorak heboh. Kalau saja tak sedang menggendong Afif, dirinya sudah heboh juga barangkali. Ia menoleh mengamati langit yang sudah berubah oranye, lalu mendadak panik teringat sesuatu.

“Astaga gue lupa, Afif, kamu udah makan?! Daritadi nggak kemasukan apa – apa, pasti laper. Ya ampun, kok baru inget sekarang, sih”

Afif tertawa menyaksikan kepanikan Sungjin, “Aku udah makan tadi sama Ibu. Pake nasi. Tapi mau makan lagi, lapel.”

“Kamu mau makan apa?”

“Bakso.”

“Yaudah, yuk kita jalan lagi cari bakso. Bri-“ Younghyun tak ada di sisi, Sungjin mengerutkan dahi. “Loh, kok ilang. Brii?? Ke mana dia?”

“Tadi ke sana, pelgi. Aku nggak bisa liat lagi.” Afif menunjuk ke pinggir panggung.

Ia dilema, antara ingin mencari atau menunggu di tempat saja. Bila menunggu, dirinya kasihan dengan Afif yang kelaparan. Namun jika pergi, Sungjin pun tak tahu harus mencari ke mana. Bagaimana jika saat mereka berdua pergi Younghyun justru datang menghampiri?

Di tengah kepanikannya, Sungjin merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia kaget bukan main,

“Afifnya mau ganti aku yang gendong aja? Gak pegel?”

Ternyata itu Younghyun yang sedaritadi dicarinya. Ia datang bersama Jae dan..Rinto? Bagaimana dia bisa tiba – tiba ada di sini?

“KAMU, DARITADI DICARIIN, MAIN NGILANG AJA! KE MANA?” Sungjin menyemprot anak itu.

Younghyun nyengir lebar, “Abis nyamperin Tari, tadi ke belakang panggung.” Ia menjulurkan tangan, ganti menggendong Afif.

Sungjin meregangkan tubuhnya, Afif cukup berat juga ternyata. Ia menoleh pada Jae, “Heh, konser nggak bilang – bilang. Untung kita liat tadi.”

“Kejutan. Hehe.” Jae menggosok hidungnya sembari tersenyum.

“Ini Rinto kok tau – tau di sini? Hai, udah lama banget nggak ketemu kamu.”

Rinto menjabat tangannya, “Iya, nih. Aku dikasih tau ada Pasar Rakyat, jadi cepat – cepat datang. Di sana _dak ado hiburannyo_ , bosan aku.” Pemuda itu menarik – narik kerah bajunya, “ _Aidaahh.. panasnyo_ ”

“Mending kita pindah dulu, deh. Sumpek. Keliling yuk, ini kasihan Afif laper.”

Mereka pun meninggalkan area panggung dan kembali berjalan – jalan menyusuri gang – gang yang ramai. Setelah agak lama berkeliling, akhirnya kelimanya menemukan yang dicari. Sebuah gerobak bakso dengan tenda terpal di atasnya, serta kursi – kursi dan sebuah meja plastik panjang yang disediakan di sampingnya. Untunglah Afif cukup mandiri, tak perlu disuapi. Sambil mengisi perut, mereka pun berbincang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mewawancarai tamu mereka itu.

“Jadi gimana rumah barunya?” Jae meraih sambal dan menepuk pantat botolnya, “Yah! Kebanyakan! Bablas!”

“Sini bagi ke gue aja.” Sungjin menyendok saus yang terlanjur tumpah ke mangkok Jae lalu memindahkan ke mangkoknya sendiri.

“Hmm, ada plus minusnya. Cuma kalo dibandingkan mungkin masih enak di sini.” Rinto menggaruk dagunya, “Kalo dari tempatnya jelas bagus rusun. Bersih, luas, nggak perlu khawatir banjir, satpam dan petugas kebersihan _be_ ada, mewah pokoknya. Cuma cari kerjanya itu susah, _saban ari_ uangku pas - pasan, _dak_ _ado_ sisa untuk nabung. Aku takut _kagek_ _dak pacak_ bayar uang sewa.”

“Kerja apa kamu jadinya di sana?”

“Nyapu. Sama ojek, tapi mangkal di sini juga, lebih ramai. Di sana sepi. Tetanggaku pun banyak yang menganggur. Apalagi ibu rumah tangga. Setiap hari turun naik _sajo bisanyo_.”

“Loh, bukannya ada pelatihan wirausaha ya?” Younghyun mengambil mangkok Afif, memotong baksonya menjadi ukuran kecil – kecil agar mudah dimakan.

“Iya. Tapi kalo ikut jadi _idak_ sempat urus anak. Waktu daftar sampai 30 – 40 orang, tapi semakin ke sini rontok. Bu Emi itu, di sini kan jadi pengurus masjid, bisa dapat 500 ribu. Sekarang jual nasi uduk, balik modal pun nggak, jadi tutup _usahanyo_. _Kesian jingok dio, katek duit, katek kerjo_.”

Jae menyuapkan sebongkah besar bakso ke mulutnya, “Denger – denger kerja di sana perlu ijazah?”

Mulut penuh tapi masih bisa bicara, mengagumkan.

Rinto mengangguk, “ _Tula_ , jadi susah. Padahal yang kerja _manusianyo_ bukan _ijazahnyo_. _Ambo_ yang punya ijazah SMA _be_ cuma bisa jadi tukang sapu, apalagi kau Jae. _Katek_ ijazah matilah.”

“Haha, tukang sapu. Anak SD juga bisa itumah.” Jae tertawa hambar.

Lebih jauh lagi, Rinto menjelaskan bahwa warga masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan perubahan sistem hunian. Selama ini terbiasa bertetangga secara horizontal, sekarang berubah menjadi hunian vertikal. Yang tadinya akrab bersebelahan di Bukit Duri, di sana ditempatkan berbeda lantai, jadi minim interaksi. Dirinya juga tak terlalu suka dengan sistem keamanan dan pemberlakuan jam malam. Setiap ada orang keluar masuk selalu ditanyakan lalu KTPnya ditahan. Peraturannya cukup ketat, pukul 10 malam semua diperintahkan untuk naik, warung – warung pun hanya diperbolehkan buka hingga maghrib, tidak bisa 24 jam seperti di bantaran kali.

Younghyun menyeruput minumannya, “Terus macam Linda itu gimana? Nggak asik banget buat orang – orang nokturnal. Jam 10 kan justru waktunya dia keluar.”

“Suruh mangkal siang – siang aja,” Jae menjawab asal.

Rinto tertawa, “Ya cari usaha baru. _Idak_ bisa kerja begitu lagi.” Ia menelan makanannya lalu kembali melanjutkan, “Bahkan mati pun susah. Nguburin di sini kan 500 paling gede, itu pun ada _sajo_ yang nyumbang, sampai ke mandiin segala. Di sana boro – boro, cari kafan _be_ susah.”

Sungjin mengangguk – angguk mengerti. Ternyata dalam merelokasi masalahnya ada pada lokasi dan pemberdayaan warganya sendiri. Mungkin rencana idealnya bila diberikan pelatihan bisa langsung membuka usaha mencari penghasilan, namun kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Rusun yang jauh dari Bukit Duri memaksa mereka mengubah profesi, dan tak sedikit warga yang kesulitan beradaptasi. Selain itu mereka juga nampak kurang nyaman dengan regulasi, kebebasan yang ada di Bukit Duri tak bisa didapatkan di rusunawa ini. Dalam merencanakan agaknya pemerintah terlalu teknokratis sehingga kebijakan yang dihasilkan menjadi kurang efektif. Rupanya inilah alasan kebanyakan dari mereka menolak dipindahkan.

“Oh iya, kalo soal Kampung Susun itu?” Ia mendongakkan kepala menatap Jae, “Lo nggak pernah cerita ke kita. Padahal udah lama tinggal bareng, ternyata masih ada rahasia – rahasiaan.”

Jae tertawa melihat Sungjin merengut. Tumben – tumbenan sohibnya itu merajuk. Ada sisi manisnya juga ternyata.

“Bukan rahasia, guenya aja yang nggak pernah kepikiran cerita.” Kacamata itu menggaruk tengkuknya, “Gini aja deh, abis ini kalian gue ajak ketemu Ratna. Dia pengacara, bisa tanya – tanya sepuasnya. Daripada ke gue sama Rinto, nanti salah.”

Pengacara? Jaehyung selama ini punya kenalan seorang pengacara? Ini juga informasi baru baginya. Sungjin merasa agak kecewa, meski sudah bersahabat lama ternyata ia belum mengenal Jae sepenuhnya.

“Eh, tapi pulangin Afif dulu. Seharian pergi nanti dicariin.” Younghyun mengambil tisu, membersihkan bibir dan kedua tangan bocah itu. “Ya ampun, kamu makannya pake tangan apa sendok sih? Kok kuahnya kemana – mana gini?”

“Tumpah, Kak.”

Younghyun hanya merespon dengan helaan napas panjang.

Setelah membayar, kelimanya segera beranjak. Younghyun hendak menggendong Afif, namun ditolak. Balita itu berkata ia ingin berjalan sendiri saja. Sampai di rumah Pak Lik, Bulik Sri menyambut lalu mengomeli Afif lantaran ia pergi tanpa izin.

“Kan Ibu bilang tunggu, kamunya main ngeloyor aja. Untung ketemu mereka.” Sembari menggendong Afif, wanita itu menghampiri mereka berempat. “Makasih ya, udah jadi _babysitter_ nya seharian ini. Afif emang biasa pergi sendiri, tapi nggak pernah jauh – jauh terus sampe selama ini. Dasar, hobinya bikin orangtua panik.”

Usai mengantarkan Afif, barulah keempatnya pergi menemui Ratna. Namun tak bersama Rinto, anak itu memisahkan diri di persimpangan, ingin membeli sesuatu katanya. Sambil berjalan, Jae menjelaskan bahwa jarang – jarang Ratna bisa ditemui seperti ini. Biasanya perempuan itu sibuk, apalagi pada situasi seperti ini. Namun Ratna pasti ada saat Pesta Rakyat, ia tak pernah absen dalam menghadiri diskusi publik dan konferensi pers.

“Konferensinya udah kemarin, jadi seharusnya dia longgar sekarang. Mudah – mudahan ada di Sanggar.”

Mujur, tebakan Jae akurat. Mereka kebetulan sekali berpapasan dengan Ratna bahkan sebelum memasuki Sanggar. Perempuan berkacamata itu berdiri di depan sebuah mading besar yang dipasang pada lahan kosong di sebelah sanggar. Rambutnya digelung dengan jepit. Penampilannya begitu sederhana, saat itu ia mengenakan kemeja polos dan celana _chino_. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, mungkin 165 senti. Barangkali itu sebabnya ia bersepatu _flat_ , sudah _pede_ dengan tingginya sehingga merasa tak perlu ditunjang lagi dengan _heels_. Tangan kirinya menggenggam wadah lem putih berukuran cukup besar. Rupanya dia merapikan mading, mengecek dan merekatkan tempelan yang sekiranya masih longgar. Begitu Jae memanggil, ia langsung menyambut mereka dengan antusias.

“Haloo! Astaga, Jaee.. Apa kabar?” Ratna memegang kedua bahu Jae, mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Persis seperti ibu menyambut anaknya yang baru kembali dari perantauan. “Kok kamu kayaknya makin tambah tinggi, ya?”

“Ah, masa sih.” Jae mendengus pura – pura tak peduli, namun daun telinganya memerah. Younghyun mendecih jijik melihat reaksinya. “Mbak lagi nganggur?”

“Iya, makanya ini ngerapihin mading aja daripada bengong.” Ratna tersenyum lebar, kedua pipi bulatnya merona. Ia menatap Younghyun dan Sungjin bergantian. “Eh, kamu bawa temen? Kita belum pernah ketemu, ya?”

“Iya. Mereka udah lama tinggal di rumah gue, tapi kitanya jarang ketemu jadi Mbak baru sekarang liatnya. Kenalin. Ini lonte,”Jae menunjuk Younghyun, “Yang ini Ari Sihasale.” lalu menunjuk Sungjin.

Pemuda berkacamata itu pun sukses menerima jitakan telak dari kedua temannya.

Ratna terbahak lalu membalas candaan Jae, “Yang tengah siapa, dong?”

“Parto- ADUH!” Younghyun membungkuk memijit betisnya yang baru saja menerima tendangan keras dari Jae.

Mereka segera memperkenalkan diri. Jaehyung kemudian menjelaskan alasan mereka ingin menemuinya. Ratna menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

“Wah, pas banget ya kita ketemunya di sini.” Ia menunjuk mading di depannya, “Nih, isinya seputar Kampung Susun. Kalo kalian mau aku malah ada dokumen lagi di Sanggar. Aku sih nggak keberatan, justru kalian yang harusnya aku tanya, keberatan nggak didongengin panjang lebar? Nanti lama lho,”

Younghyun dan Sungjin menggeleng bersamaan, namun Jae menggaruk kepalanya dengan grogi, “Gue mau pergi dulu, ya. Nyusul Rinto. Kalian sama Mbak Ratna dulu, nanti gue balik lagi ke sini, oke?”

“Hei-“ Younghyun memanggil, namun jangkung itu sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sungjin menepuk bahu Younghyun, “Biarin aja, kangen dia sama Rinto, berbulan – bulan nggak ketemu.”

“Hih, malah pergi itu anak. Padahal aku mau ngobrol juga sama dia.” Ratna berkacak pinggang namun segera berbalik menghadap Younghyun dan Sungjin dengan senyum terekah di bibirnya, “Jadi, kalian mau aku cerita mulai darimana?”

Sore itu, keduanya menghabiskan waktu di Sanggar bersama Ratna. Ternyata seru juga menerima kuliah singkat darinya, penjelasannya begitu runtut dan mudah dimengerti, padahal topiknya sendiri cukup rumit. Ratna menjelaskan bahwa dengan melihat permasalahan banjir yang belum juga bisa teratasi dari tahun ke tahun, warga bantaran kali mencoba menawarkan solusi berupa pembangunan Kampung Susun.

“Kita coba cari jalan tengah, dan hasilnya ya Kampung Susun ini. Sungai tetep dilebarin jadi 35 meter sesuai program pemerintah, 5 meter dari sungai kita kasih _space_ untuk jalan sirkulasi, baru sisanya dibangun rumah susun 4 sampai 5 lantai. Lantai dasar kita biarin kosong terbuka buat lahan usaha, taro gerobak dan sebagainya, ke atasnya itu unit hunian.” Ratna menyibak poninya yang menutupi dahi.

“ _Win – win_ solution dong itu,” Sungjin menopang dagunya, memerhatikan skema pembangunan Kampung Susun yang disodorkan Ratna, “Karna menurut aku, Jakarta itu sendiri emang kota air. Bayangin aja, ada berapa banyak kali di sini? Kali Angke, Krukut, Grogol, Ciliwung, Gunungsahari, Sunter. Rawa juga banyak. Dan banjirnya juga udah dari dulu, kan? Dari tahun 1800an, bukan baru – baru ini aja. Nggak pas rasanya kalo cuma pembangunan liar di bantaran kali yang selalu disorot jadi penyebab banjir.”

Ratna mengangguk setuju, “Bener. Itu cuma katalis aja, tambah pembangunan masif, ruang terbuka hijau makin berkurang, plus sungainya gak dikeruk makanya terjadi pendangkalan. Padahal seharusnya malah dibuat jadi kota biru dan hijau, bukan malah jadi abu – abu karna diaspal dan dibeton melulu. Kalo rumah dibuat begini kan kita nggak perlu takut kerendam. Terima aja banjirnya, memang kondisi kotanya begitu. Sebetulnya kami nggak menolak penataan kota. Kami justru sangat mendukung normalisasi, kami cuma nggak mau kehilangan tempat tinggal kami.”

“Tapi menarik juga ya konsep rumah panggung begini. Si Pitung pun rumahnya panggung, berarti dia lebih ngerti Jakarta daripada kita,” Younghyun menertawakan candaannya sendiri lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, “Aku jadi bayangin kota kita bangunannya pake konsep itu, terus Ciliwung dijadiin jalur transportasi kayak cerita Simbah. Nanti ada perahu lewat, getek, eretan,”

Sungjin langsung membayangkan Jakarta menjadi seperti Banjarmasin. Orang memanfaatkan sungai untuk berdagang, hilir mudik menggunakan perahu klotok, lalu dibuat Pasar Apung– wah, bahkan sungai bisa dijadikan objek wisata. Sungjin ingin nanti rumahnya kelak juga memiliki ruang kosong di bawah dengan berlantaikan tanah agar air banjir yang lewat bisa teresap, lalu membuat tampungan air hujan sebagai sumber air tambahan. Barangkali bisa untuk mencuci kakus atau menyiram tanaman. Ia tersenyum – senyum sendiri lalu cepat – cepat menghilangkan imajinasinya sebelum melambung terlalu tinggi. 

Perempuan itu melanjutkan lagi, “Dan rumah ini sifatnya milik, bukan sewa. Selama ini yang dikeluhkan warga kan itu, mereka nggak mau tinggal di tempat yang kepemilikannya sementara. Bahkan kita usul 30% pembiayaannya dari kami sendiri. Dengan ini kan nggak bakal ada yang kehilangan pekerjaan, normalisasi bisa jalan, lahan hijau ada, ruang sosial juga, nggak kaku kayak blok rusunawa yang ditawarkan.”

“Tapi kan Jae pernah cerita kalian pernah gugat,” Younghyun mengubah posisi duduknya, “Kejadian itu pertama kalinya atau-“

“Ah, udah berkali - kali.” Ia menghembuskan napas hingga poninya terangkat, “Dari awal 2015 program ini jalan aja seenggaknya udah ada dua pelanggaran. Itu kalo yang di sini, ya. Gusuran di tempat lain aku nggak tau, mungkin lebih banyak lagi.”

Ratna mengangkat dua jarinya, lalu melipat satu, “Yang pertama mereka gak ganti rugi, berarti melalaikan AMDAL.” Kemudian melipat satu jarinya lagi, “Yang kedua, bener kata Jae, mereka pake peraturan yang udah kadaluarsa.”

Ia menjelaskan bahwa dalam melaksanakan program normalisasi, AMDAL mewajibkan pelaksana proyek untuk menangani keresahan rakyat dan mencegah hilangnya pemukiman termasuk fasum dan fasosnya. Dengan peraturan ini berarti pelaksana harus membeli lahan warga dengan harga yang ditetapkan tim penilai, namun pada kenyataannya warga tidak mendapat ganti rugi yang layak.

“Sempet dateng ngukur – ngukur, dihargain sekian buat ukuran sekian. Gak taunya buat nyeneng – nyenengin aja.” Ratna mengipasi dirinya dengan kertas, “Padahal di sini ada yang tanahnya sampe 1.6 hektar, ada _Verpoonding_ nya. Warga sini banyak yang punya sertifikat, girik, akte jual beli, sisanya bukti jual beli di bawah tangan.”

Untuk pelanggaran kedua, Ratna berkata bahwa program normalisasi ini diputuskan dalam Pergub tahun 2012 dan harus sudah selesai pada 11 Januari 2014, kemudian diperpanjang masa berlakunya lewat Keputusan Gubernur hingga 5 Oktober 2015. Berarti setelah itu program normalisasi tidak bisa dilaksanakan lagi, tapi ternyata penggusuran masih terjadi pada Januari 2016 kemarin.

“Dan di atas itu semua, yang paling bikin aku kesel adalah mereka udah menyetujui usul Kampung Susun kita, nggak pernah dilaksanain, tau – tau nerbitin SP nyuruh kita pindah ke rusunawa.” Ekspresinya berubah sendu, rona sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajahnya, seakan energinya menguap semua.

“16 Oktober 2012 mereka dateng ke sini. Ingat betul aku. Kita diskusi, nyampein konsep ke mereka. Mereka setuju, bahkan ngasih beberapa usul tambahan. Pelebaran 35 meter itu ide dari mereka, lho. Janjinya geser bukan gusur. Penataan, bukan perataan. Sekarang aku lihat orang – orang yang sama terang – terangan bilang mau gusur kita. Apa diskusinya itu mimpi? Jangan – jangan aku yang ilusi.”

Baik Younghyun dan Sungjin tak ada yang berani berkata – kata. Rasa kecewa memenuhi lubuk mereka. Tak terbayangkan ratusan warga menggantungkan harapannya pada sebuah janji yang kemudian dilanggar begitu saja.

“Tapi kalo nyerah aku masih nggak sudi.” Perempuan itu memandang mereka berdua, sorot matanya begitu tajam. Sungjin benar - benar mengagumi kegigihannya. “Kita nggak bisa terima aja dibohongin kayak gini.”

Ratna tengah membereskan kembali berkasnya ketika pintu Sanggar berkerit terbuka. Jae mendongakkan kepalanya, “Masih di sini kalian? Udah selesai belom ngobrolnya? Gue mau ke panggung, bareng yuk.”

“Ngapain?” Sungjin mengangkat alisnya.

Kacamata itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar,

“Dangdutan.”

Ratna, Sungjin dan Younghyun bertukar pandang, terdiam lama, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

Malam hari, area panggung masih ramai seperti siang tadi. Namun kali ini hanya didominasi orang dewasa, mungkin anak – anak ada tapi tak seberapa. Sejauh mata memandang, yang dilihatnya hanya bapak – bapak, ibu – ibu, serta remaja. Sesekali didapatinya juga beberapa manula yang masih lincah turut hadir meramaikan. Organ tunggal memang cocok menjadi penutup acara. Ketiganya mendekati panggung persis saat musik mulai melantun. Sungjin terperangah saat menyadari siapa yang berada di atas sana.

_Kata orang di atas bumi, kita semua sama_

_Kata orang di mata Tuhan, tidak ada miskin dan kaya_

_Katanya …._

_Katanya …_

Suling mengalun, tabuhan gendang mengiringi. Hentakan khas dangdut ini kontan membuat penonton bergoyang dan berdendang.

“LINDA BISA NYANYI?” Sungjin berteriak berusaha mengalahkan musik yang menggema.

Younghyun membalas dengan teriakan juga, “IYA, DONG. BARU TAU?”

_Kalau memang benar begitu_

_Kenapa nasibku jadi babu_

Dangdut memang menjadi salah satu hiburan di lingkungan mereka. Genre musik yang selalu dicap kampungan, meski Sungjin sendiri tak mengerti di mana letak kampungannya. Barangkali karena kerap diidentikkan dengan masyarakat menengah ke bawah. Namun dirinya sendiri menganggap dangdut layak dinikmati, meski ini bukan jenis musik yang ia gandrungi.

_Kerja apapun ku tak malu_

_Tapi hidup kok nggak maju-maju_

_Celana .._

_Cuma punya satu_

Orang – orang di sekitarnya sudah heboh menari, kebanyakan merupakan pasangan suami istri. Sudut matanya menangkap Pak Lik yang tengah berdansa dengan Bulik Sri. Ia melirik Jae, temannya itu tahu – tahu menggandeng Rinto dan Ratna, sementara Younghyun sudah berdansa dengan Rina. Mau tak mau dirinya ikut bergabung juga.

_Meski banyak padi di sawah_

_Hatiku selalu resah_

Tanpa sadar Sungjin sudah menggoyangkan kedua jempolnya. Younghyun tertawa sementara Jae mengatai tarian Sungjin persis bapak – bapak, namun ia tak peduli.

_Meski tlah ganti pemerintah_

_Hidupku selalu susah_

_Oh nasib pembantu_

_Selaluu.._

Linda mengarahkan _mic_ nya kepada penonton,

“SELALU APAA???”

Ketiga pemuda itu bertukar pandang, lalu berteriak bersama – sama,

_“DISURUH – SURUUUHH~”_

Sungjin tertawa lepas. Malam itu, tak ada masalah yang menghantui pikirannya. Urusan kerja, kampungnya, tak satupun ia khawatirkan. Bahkan masalah Younghyun yang masih menyelinap di malam hari pun terlupakan. Dirinya benar – benar menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang – senang hingga acara selesai. Sungjin tak mau sedetikpun lewat tanpa ia nikmati. Bagaimana jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya bersenang – senang bersama mereka semua? Mungkin saja, Sungjin terlalu takut membayangkannya.

* * *

7 September 2016

Ratna ternyata sungguh – sungguh membuktikan perkataannya. Setelah menyatakan ketidakterimaannya terhadap penggusuran pada RW 10, ia bersama segenap warga mengajukan Class Action ke Pengadilan Negeri setempat. Sidang pertama sudah dilalui dan pada saat ini masih berlangsung tahap mediasi. Sejak April memang Sungjin tidak begitu memerhatikan perkembangan kasus ini lantaran ia jarang sekali berada di rumah, begitu pula Younghyun yang juga sibuk kuliah. Keduanya mendapat informasi semata – mata lewat Jae yang ikut berpartisipasi. Anak itu tidak berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan untuk para warga yang jelas – jelas menyimpan bukti kepemilikan namun hak – haknya tak juga dipenuhi.

“Gue sih tau diri, identitas aja nggak ada, apa yang mau dituntut? Rumah ini ikhlas gue lepas, toh udah bobrok juga. Kontrakan baru lebih bagus kemana – mana. Tapi gue mau minta tolong sama lo,” Jaehyung menatap Sungjin lekat, “Bisa tolong bawa perabotannya ke rumah baru kita? Alat dapur banyak, lumayan hemat. Terus juga..”

Jae menggigit bibirnya, terdiam sebentar.

“..gue pengen aja nyimpen barang dari sini. Gue udah kehilangan ibu gue, kehilangan rumah gue, gue nggak mau kehilangan kenangannya juga. Satu barang doang nggak apa – apa, selama itu bisa bikin gue nggak lupa.”

Sungjin tercekat mendengarnya, sama sekali tak sanggup melihat sahabatnya sebegini putus asa. Karena itulah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memindahkan perabotan yang sekiranya bisa dibawa. Wajan, panci, sedikit – sedikit diangkutnya dengan motor ke kontrakan tiap akhir pekan. Younghyun dan Jae seringkali menemani, sekalian melihat dan mengenali tempat tinggal baru mereka. Kini yang tersisa di rumah hanya perabotan besar saja.

“Kasurnya mau dibawa juga?” Ia bertanya sambil menepuk kasur busa kecil mereka.

“Yang gede – gede sih bisa aja minta tolong Pak Badrun, dia punya _pickup_. Tapi karna butuh,” Jae menguncupkan tangan lalu menggosokkan jemarinya, “..dan gue lagi nggak ada, jadi nabung dulu. Kalo emang nggak bisa gapapa.”

Lagi – lagi Sungjin merasa frustasi, permintaan Jae sepele namun ia tak bisa menyanggupi. Selalu saja masalahnya uang lagi. Tentu saja. Tabungannya sudah terpakai untuk sewa, selebihnya disimpan untuk tetek bengek kebutuhan kontrakan nanti. Sama sekali tak bersisa. Pikirannya betul – betul kalut, ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan Younghyun sama sekali. Dari anak itu masuk semester baru hingga sekarang sudah libur lagi, perkuliahannya bagaimana, hubungannya dengan Linda, sama sekali tak terbersit keinginan untuk bertanya. Ia khawatir sikapnya ini membuat Younghyun merasa kurang diperhatikan, namun nyatanya pemuda itu diam saja. Semoga tidak ada masalah apa – apa.

Hari ini ia dipulangkan cepat lantaran departemen IT tengah melakukan _maintenance_ di kantornya. Seluruh mesin tak boleh beroperasi, maka kerja sementara ditunda hingga prosesnya selesai. Ternyata bosnya cukup berbaik hati untuk memulangkan karyawannya, ini merupakan kebahagiaan kecil bagi Sungjin. Ia bersenandung kecil selama berjalan kaki pulang, namun terhenti ketika melihat sahabatnya terpekur di depan pintu. Jangkung itu duduk sembari menggambar sesuatu di tanah dengan ranting kayu. Rautnya sendu. Kok rasanya _deja vu._

“Lagi mikirin apa?” Ia turut mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jae.

Pemuda itu diam saja, tangannya terus bergerak mengukir tanah. Lama Sungjin menunggu, baru ia membuka suara,

“Tadi mereka dateng kasih SP 2. Tetangga jadi banyak yang panik, akhirnya langsung pada pindah mereka. Nggak semua, sih.”

Sungjin membelalakkan mata, “Loh, bukannya lagi diproses di PTUN? SP 1 aja baru kalian gugat kemaren, kok malah kasih SP lagi?”

“Au.” Kedua sudut bibir Jaehyung turun, “Padahal udah ditegor pas sidang, katanya jangan semena – mena. Tapi namanya juga mereka, mana peduli. Lagaknya udah kayak yang punya hukum aja.”

Sungjin menunduk memerhatikan gambar yang dibuat Jae. kupu – kupu, bunga, lalu dihapus oleh kakinya.

“Giliran kita dipermasalahin melulu perizinannya. Mereka sendiri mana pernah kasih bukti? Seharusnya ada keterangan kalo itu emang aset negara. Coba liat _mall_ sama apartemen itu, villa – villa di hulu, mana pernah digusur. Padahal makan ribuan hektar, ngurangin daerah hijau juga. Paling – paling perataan gini pengembang jadi donaturnya, makanya gak ditanya, gak kayak kita.”

Rantingnya bergerak lagi, kali ini menggambar sebuah rumah. Persegi, lalu di atasnya ada atap berbentuk segitiga.

“Gue sama sekali nggak punya siapa – siapa abis kerusuhan. Tante, oma, nggak tau pada di mana, mungkin ke luar negeri biar aman, nggak nyadar ada sodara yang ketinggalan. Terus Ibu nolongin gue. Gue jadi kenal orang – orang sini.” Jae menambahkan pintu dan jendela pada rumahnya, “Punya tetangga, punya temen,” Ia menggambar rumput dan bunga di depan rumahnya, “di sini juga bisa belajar, bisa ngitung, main gitar, macem – macem.”

Sungjin merasa Jae semakin lama semakin menundukkan kepala, ia sudah tak bisa melihat matanya lantaran tertutup poni.

“Sayang banget kalo kampung ini diilangin, makanya kita usaha biar bisa dipandang bagus sama orang luar. Sampah diolah, nanem pohon, beternak, gini – gini kita juga berdaya. Liat April kemaren, ada yang nari, bikin poster, instalasi, pentas sampe Ismail Marzuki. Bencana Aceh kita juga donasi. Eeh, kena ternyata.” Jae mengukir pagar di rumah buatannya, “Terus kita bikin solusi, disetujui, tapi nggak direalisasi. Kemaren kita nagih, katanya nggak bisa karna ga ada surat kuasa dari mayoritas warga. Padahal kita udah bikin kesepakatan, Ratna yang kumpulin tanda tangan, dapet itu ratusan. Itu udah dikirim, tapi kayaknya sih nggak dibaca.”

Kali ini Jaehyung menambahkan orang di halaman rumahnya, dua, dan mereka tersenyum bahagia.

“Mereka gampang aja bolak balikin kata, nggak tau kalo janjinya itu jadi harapan kita. Rasanya kayak udah diterbangin, tinggi,” Jae mengangkat batang kayunya ke udara, “terus dijatohin. Dibanting.” Ranting dihentakkannya ke tanah, Sungjin kaget dibuatnya. Ranting itu digerakkannya di tanah secara serampangan, Jae merusak gambar rumah – rumahannya.

“Emang aturan dari awal gak usah dipercaya. Pasti ujungnya diboongin juga, sampe gue lupa gimana rasanya kecewa.”

Jaehyung melempar rantingnya lalu menghancurkan gambarnya dengan kedua kakinya. Sekarang pemandangan rumah itu sudah tak ada. Orang, halaman, bunga, hilang semua. Kepala Jae kian menunduk hingga Sungjin tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Mata Sungjin kembali memerhatikan tanah, lalu tersentak saat tiba – tiba basah. Ia mendongak, tidak hujan rupanya. Ketika menoleh pada sahabatnya, dirinya baru menyadari bahwa kedua bahu anak itu bergetar.

“Jae...”

Sungjin merengkuhnya, membiarkan Jae menangis di pelukannya, merelakan bahunya basah oleh air mata. Jaehyung enggan menunjukkan emosinya, ia menyurukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam di perpotongan leher Sungjin. Tangisnya tak bersuara, hanya tubuh yang bergetar dan rahang yang mengeras, menunjukkan kemarahan dan rasa putus asa. Kekecewaan sebagai seorang warga yang selalu mendapat stigma dan tak pernah didengar suaranya. Sebagai marjinal yang dipinggirkan dan diabaikan hak – haknya. Dianggap liar dan merusak kota. Tidak dilibatkan dalam rencana penataan dan justru dibuang agar tak bisa menikmati hasil pembangunan. Emosi yang selama ini ditumpuk dan disembunyikan akhirnya ditumpahkan. Kedua tangan Jae melingkari pinggangnya, terasa jemari panjang itu menelusuri punggungnya, lalu mencengkeram Sungjin kuat – kuat. Kuku bujari yang menancap, kaosnya yang digenggam dan ditarik seperti ingin mengoyak, Sungjin yang dijadikan pelampiasan kemarahan. Ia merasa punggung bagian bawahnya terbuka, bergidik saat angin berdesir mengenai kulitnya.

“Ah, sakit..Jae..” Sungjin meringis, “..Jae..”

Jaehyung tersentak dan segera melepaskan. Kedua tangan besar itu memerangkap wajahnya, memaksa Sungjin menatap sepasang mata yang sudah sembap oleh tangisannya. Wajah Jaehyung yang memerah menunjukkan murka. Perlahan bibirnya yang bergetar pun membuka,

“Sungjin, orang – orang itu gak akan pernah peduli sama kita. Lo, gue, semua, cuma jadi keset. Kotor, rendah, jelek. Diinjek – injek, dimanfaatin.” Jaehyung mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan, “Lo Kamisan sampe ratusan, percuma, nggak guna. Mereka cuma mau meres kita, sampe tinggal tulang, sampe nggak bersisa. Jangan sekali – kali percaya. Ngerti?”

Sungjin seperti merasa Jae yang di depannya adalah orang yang berbeda. Sahabatnya tak pernah terlihat semenakutkan ini sebelumnya. Sorot matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk. Ia bagaikan tikus kecil yang terperangkap dan siap disantap. Dengan kedua bibir yang bergetar dan hati yang berdebar, Sungjin berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya,

“...Iya.”

* * *

20 September 2016

Saat ini ketiganya tengah berkumpul di rumah. Berbaring berhimpitan di kasur busa, melepas penat akibat aktivitas yang demikian padat. Sungjin menoleh menghadap kipas angin, memejamkan mata, menikmati angin dingin menembus pipinya.

“Jae, mau ke mana?” Younghyun menegur membuatnya kembali membuka mata.

Di pintu, Jaehyung berdiri. Sebuah kotak besi dan buku catatan dibawanya di tangan kiri. Pemuda itu hendak mengenakan sendalnya namun berhenti.

“Mau balikin tabungan nasabah. Kan banknya tutup.” Ia mengangkat kotak besinya, “Dari bulan – bulan lalu udah gue balikin satu – satu, tapi ini masih ada yang nyisa. Pergi dulu, ya! Daah!”

“Ati – ati!” Sungjin dan Younghyun menjawab bersamaan.

Ruang kembali sunyi. Keduanya hanya bergeming tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi. Sungjin merebahkan diri, lagi – lagi menikmati angin yang menerpa pipi.

“Kuliah gimana? Aman?”

Younghyun berjengit pelan, kaget ternyata.

“Aman.”

“Udah masuk dari awal bulan kan kamu? Gimana semester baru?”

“Kayak biasa. Capek, tapi seru.”

“Udah kenalan sama maba?”

“Udah, dong.” Younghyun mengangguk, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah cerah. “Ada tuh satu maba yang lucu. Namanya Dowoon. Nih ya Mas, pas ospek hari pertama dia nyaris semaput coba, padahal cuma dijemur disuruh keliling doang. Kalo dia jadi angkatan tua, ngerasain ospek model lama yang pake jalan jongkok masuk got segala gimana, ya. Mati kali.”

“Ya ampun, darah rendah mungkin dia. Kasian banget, untung gak pingsan beneran.”

Younghyun kemudian menceritakan soal mahasiswa baru itu. Nampaknya mereka menjadi teman dekat, banyak sekali hal mengenai Dowoon yang disampaikannya. Nama lengkapnya Yoon Dowoon, mahasiswa Manajemen Bisnis, anaknya pendiam dan sulit didekati. Setiap saat selalu menyendiri. Hobinya membaca dan jarang berbicara. Cukup lama Younghyun berusaha sampai akhirnya anak itu berani terbuka. Dari yang tidak membalas saat disapa, sampai sekarang Younghyun mengetahui genre fiksi kesukaannya, makanan favoritnya, selera humornya, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Sungjin baru menyadari, ternyata sudah lama sekali mereka tak mengobrol seperti ini.

“Mas Sungjin sendiri gimana? Kerjaan oke?”

Sungjin mengangguk, “Kantor sih nggak ada masalah, cuma..”

“Cuma?”

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, memutus kontak mata dengan Younghyun yang menanti jawabannya. Setelah menimbang, akhirnya Sungjin memutuskan untuk bercerita. Menyampaikan kegelisahannya atas permintaan Jae, masalah keuangannya yang menipis, serta perihal pemindahan perabotan. Younghyun menyimak sembari menunduk memainkan jemarinya. Usai cerita, anak itu diam saja, dahinya berkerut seperti tengah berpikir keras. Tiba – tiba ia merogoh tas lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

“Kan aku ada utang nih, bayarnya segini dulu ya.” Ia mengambil dua lembar uang merah lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungjin, “Kali aja cukup buat bayar tarif angkut nanti.”

Sungjin menolaknya, “Utang apaan? Kan Mas bilang gak usah dibalikin.” Ia mendorong tangan Younghyun, “Udah simpen aja buat kebutuhan kamu sendiri.”

“Nggak papa, aku masih ada simpenan lagi.” Younghyun memaksa, “Itu bonus dari bosku, lagi baik dia. Pake aja.”

Setelah lama berkelit, akhirnya Sungjin menyerah dan menerimanya. Mereka kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya Sungjin memutuskan untuk membawa topik ini lagi.

“Kamu gimana sama Linda?”

Younghyun lagi – lagi terkejut, “Linda?”

“Iya. Masih suka main sama dia?”

Anak itu mengangguk.

“Bri,” Sungjin beringsut mendekati Younghyun, “Kamu kalo ada apa – apa cerita, ya. Terbuka aja sama kita. Kalo pergi pamit, ngomong yang jelas mau ke mana, pulangnya jam berapa.”

Wajah Younghyun pucat pasi, seperti darah sepenuhnya meninggalkan mukanya.

“Gue kalo pergi selalu pamit, kok.” Ia menjawab, suaranya amat pelan hingga Sungjin harus menajamkan telinga.

“Itu kalo yang malem – malem?”

“Malem – malem?”

_BRAK!_

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Jaehyung melongokkan kepala, rautnya panik luar biasa.

“Guys, gawat! Mereka keluarin SP 3! Kita bener – bener diancem, kalo nggak mau pergi bakal diusir paksa katanya!”

* * *

28 September 2016

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak mereka menerima SP 3. Warga benar – benar murka, pasalnya, ini semua dilakukan saat mereka tengah menjalani proses hukum. Gugatan di PTUN masih berlangsung dan mereka berani – beraninya memberikan Surat Peringatan. Ratna dan kawan – kawannya kembali ke pengadilan untuk mengadukan ini. Dua hari yang lalu baru digelar sidang pertama terkait gugatan pembatalan surat peringatan 1, 2, dan 3. Berdasarkan apa yang disampaikan Jae, hasil sidang menyatakan bahwa Majelis Hakim mengabulkan permohonan penundaan hingga 10 Oktober nanti. Hingga tanggal itu tiba, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dan melakukan apapun pada Bukit Duri.

Tidak boleh melakukan apapun pada Bukit Duri.

Namun hari ini mereka menghancurkan Bukit Duri.

Pagi hari ia dan Younghyun sudah bersiap hendak berangkat, namun batal saat mendengar seorang warga berteriak – teriak bahwa _backhoe_ sudah datang dan berada persis di depan rumahnya. Dan sekarang ini, untuk pertama kalinya Sungjin menyaksikan sendiri, betapa tidak berdayanya rakyat di hadapan aparat. Alat – alat berat merangsek layaknya monster yang tanpa ragu menyerang dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya. Pasukan militer gabungan yang dikerahkan, berbaris dengan angkuhnya, bunyi derap sepatu lars yang mengganggu telinga.

Orang – orang yang dikenalnya berkumpul di depan sanggar. Bulik Sri, Linda, Bang Kodir, serta tetangga lainnya. Ibu rumah tangga, preman, pelacur, seniman, semua ada. Merangkul satu sama lain menyaksikan pelanggaran hak asasi manusia. Melihat bukti dari janji yang diingkari. _Backhoe_ yang meratakan Sanggar yang selama ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Tak ada lagi perpustakaan kecil, tak ada lagi menonton bersama di pagi hari, belajar dan bermain bersama anak – anak sanggar sudah tak bisa dirasakannya lagi.

“Kak, nanti aku latihan nari di mana? Aku masih bisa nari sama Kakak lagi?” Tari menarik – narik ujung baju Younghyun.

Younghyun berlutut, menangkupkan wajah Tari dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum, “Bisa dong, sayang. Nanti kita ketemu lagi, ya. Ajarin aku jaipongan lagi.”

Nanti kita bertemu lagi. Sebuah janji yang tak mungkin ditepati. Bagaimana ingin menemui jika alamat tak dipunyai, tak ada nomor yang bisa dihubungi, dan tak ada tempat untuk berkumpul lagi? Betapa mudahnya Younghyun berbohong hanya untuk menghibur Tari. Mengapa orang mudah sekali membuat janji?

Seorang aparat berpangkat berjalan melewati Sungjin, dengan jantung yang berdebar Sungjin menghampirinya,

“Pak, kan sudah dikatakan, tahan dulu sampai Permohonan Penundaan dikabulkan. Itu masih tanggal 11, Pak. Ini apa?”

Pria berbadan tegap itu menatapnya tajam, “Nggak bisa ditunda lagi. Ini kan pake APBN, kalo nggak selesai bisa bayar nggak?”

“Bayar?” Sungjin menganga, “Pak, seharusnya kita yang nanya lho, Pak. Kalo di rusunawa mata pencaharian kita hilang Bapak bisa tanggung biaya hidup kita? Bapak ngomong seakan kita ini barang yang tinggal dipindahin aja, nggak punya keluarga yang harus dipenuhi kebutuhannya.”

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala lalu meninggalkan Sungjin begitu saja.

“Pak, ini negara hukum! Nggak bisa begini, dong!” Dengan amarah yang berkumpul di dada, Sungjin terus mengikutinya dari belakang sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. “Dipikir karena kita nggak berdasi lantas nggak ngerti birokrasi! Sekarang liat, siapa yang melanggar regulasi?!”

Younghyun menahan Sungjin, merangkul bahunya, “Sungjin, udah. Udah. Inget, kita nggak mau ada kekerasan. Sabar, sabar. Jangan gegabah. Mau kita rusuh juga? Lempar – lempar batu juga? Nggak, kan?” Pemuda itu segera menarik Sungjin menjauh dari aparat.

Sungjin menghela napasnya dalam – dalam, “Manusia tapi kok kayak robot, nggak punya hati nurani. Mana, katanya politik manusiawi. Tata ruang ternyata cuma tata uang.” Ia menggertakkan giginya, darahnya masih menggelegak. Sungguh, Sungjin benar – benar kecewa. Tapi ia sadar tak mampu berbuat apa – apa kecuali mengalah saja. Betapa menyedihkan.

Dirinya berdiri, menyaksikan rumah mereka dihancurkan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Rombongan baret coklat itu merusak tempat tinggal Jae, masuk dan menendang, perih hati Sungjin dibuatnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia mengamati Younghyun yang tersentak tiap sepatu lars itu menendang dinding rumah. Sol tebal yang menciptakan lubang pada triplek. Sekali, dua kali, lalu rubuh pada tendangan kesekian kali. Rata sudah rumah, menyatu dengan tanah.

Younghyun memalingkan muka, memejamkan mata dan menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya kian menunduk dan meringkuk. Begitu tak berdaya, seperti ingin mengecil lalu menghilangkan diri saja. Sungjin mendekat dan menepuk bahunya, “Bri, kamu bantuin Ratna pindahin anak – anak gih. Nggak baik mereka liat pemandangan kayak gini. Bahaya buat kamu juga.”

Anak itu tak sanggup menjawab lantaran masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya amat merah dan sembap. Dengan mulut yang masih tergagap ia mengiyakan Sungjin. Namun tubuhnya tak kunjung berdiri, hingga Sungjin memutuskan untuk memapah dan mengiringi. Syukur Ratna dan kumpulan ibu – ibu lainnya berada tak begitu jauh dari mereka.

“Anak – anak dipindahin dulu ya, Bu. Tenang aja, barangnya nanti saya yang urusin. Sekarang pindah dulu,” Ratna meyusut air mata seorang wanita di depannya.

Ia dan Younghyun segera membantu sebelum akhirnya tersadar ada hal yang terlupakan.

“Jae mana?” Sungjin membelalakkan mata, “Jae, kalian liat dia? Jae? Jae kemana?”

Ia begitu panik hingga tak mendengar apapun lagi. Tanpa menunggu respon keduanya, Sungjin segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

_Jae.. Jae.._

Yang ada di kepalanya hanya Jaehyung dan Jaehyung seorang. Jae yang sedari kecil sudah naas hidupnya. Dua kali kehilangan keluarganya, dua kali dihancurkan tempat tinggalnya. Jaehyung yang menganggap Bukit Duri adalah rumahnya sendiri. Jae yang amat menyayangi tetangga dan teman – temannya. Jae yang menyimpan banyak kenangan di sini. Bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat rumahnya diratakan seperti ini? Jaehyung yang sudah terlalu banyak dikecewakan. Mengapa ia menghilang? Mengapa Jae pergi? Bagaimana jika Jae kehilangan harapan, lalu.. lalu..

Sungjin menyusut air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Napasnya semakin menderu. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi yang tidak – tidak yang berkecamuk di otak.

“Jae di mana.. Jae, kamu di mana..”

Langkah Sungjin terhenti saat dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah lahan yang sudah diratakan. Seorang anak laki – laki berdiri di sampingnya, tangannya menggenggam sesuatu entah apa. Ia hanya mengamati sembari mengatur napasnya yang terputus – putus. Usai berlari jantungnya benar – benar seperti terbakar.

Jaehyung menunduk lalu mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu. Ipung ternyata.

“Nih tabungan lo, gue balikin. Moga sepatu Nikenya kesampean, ya.”

“Iya, Bang.” Ipung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. “Yah, sayang ya, kita pisah. Nggak bisa nyanyi bareng – bareng lagi.”

“Iya, nih.” Jae tersenyum, “Tapi harus tetep semangat, dong. Jangan males lo, sekolah yang bener. Nabungnya jangan berhenti, biar Nikenya kebeli!”

Ipung mengacungkan jempolnya, “Siap, Bang. Ipung pergi dulu, ya. Dadaahh..”

Lalu anak itu lari meninggalkan Jae, punggungnya semakin kecil hingga akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Jaehyung menghentikan lambaikan tangannya, terkejut dengan kehadiran Sungjin yang tiba – tiba.

“Lo ngapain sih kayak gitu?” Sungjin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

“Apa?”

“Ya ngasih harapan begitu.”

Jae menaikkan alisnya lalu tertawa, “Coi. Menurut lo dia nanti beneran bisa beli sepatunya nggak?”

Sungjin menggelengkan kepala. Jae kembali tersenyum,

“Nah makanya. Dapet barangnya aja nggak bisa, masa mimpinya mau gue larang juga?”

Ia begitu terperangah mendengar jawaban Jae hingga tak tahu harus merespon apa.

“Lo sendiri abis ngapain?” Jae balik bertanya.

“Abis ngapain? Lo nanya gue abis ngapain?” Wajah Sungjin memerah, emosinya kembali lagi. “Ya abis nyariin lo! Kalo pergi tuh bilang, jangan ilang gitu aja! Panik gue!”

Jae tertawa keras. Sungjin menggembungkan pipi, mendorong dada pemuda itu pelan.

“Ketawa aja lo! Ngos – ngosan gue lari daritadi muter nyari lo kemana – mana, udah takut lo kenapa – kenapa! Nyesel gue khawatir sama lo,”

“Maap, maap.” Jae menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, “Jangan ngambek gitu, dong. Sori.”

“Jangan cemberut, nggak lucu nanti.” Pemuda kacamata itu mencubit pipi Sungjin, membuatnya mau tak mau berhenti merajuk. “Tadi gue mindahin barang – barang kita bareng sama Pak Badrun.”

“Udah di pickup semua?” Jae menjawab pertanyaan Sungjin dengan anggukan, “Nanti kita kesananya gimana?”

“Lo motoran sama Bri, biar gue nyusul belakangan nanti bawa barang. Alamatnya gue udah hapal kok, kan udah sering kita ke sana.”

Sungjin mengangguk. Jae mengacungkan jempol, lalu melambaikan tangan lagi.

“He, panjang umur. BRI! BRI!”

Younghyun berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua. Sungjin segera menjelaskan rencana kepadanya, lalu Younghyun mengangguk mengerti.

“Yaudah, kita pisah ya. Gue ke tempat Pak Badrun dulu, nanti ketemu di sana.”

Sungjin dan Younghyun menganggukkan kepala. Jae hendak pergi namun tertahan seruan Younghyun.

“Eh, eh liat itu!”

Ia menunjuk ke arah tertentu. Sungjin dan Jae mengikutinya, lalu menangkap serombongan keluarga tengah berjalan sembari mengangkut barang – barangnya. Terdiri dari seorang pria yang membawa kardus di kedua tangannya, seorang perempuan menggendong anak bayi, di belakang mereka mengekor beberapa anak kecil yang juga membawa barang. Oh, ternyata ada seorang perempuan lagi di belakang anak – anak. Sungjin memicingkan matanya, bukankah itu keluarga Bulik Sri?

Younghyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan,

“Ya ampun! Pak Lik udah ada istri baru lagi!”

* * *

Referensi:

Watchdoc Documentary – Jakarta Unfair & Jakarta Kota Air 1-4

Vera W. S. Soemarwi (2017) – “Program Pembangunan Jakarta: Normalisasi Kali Ciliwung dengan Merampas Tanah Warga [Studi kasus Putusan Nomor: 205/G/2016/PTUN-JKT]

Arief Subangkit (2017) – Perubahan Sosial Warga Bukit Duri Pasca Normalisasi Sungai Ciliwung

LBH Jakarta - Laporan Penggusuran Paksa di Wilayah DKI Jakarta 2015 & 2016

Che Putut (2016) - Negara Biadab, Negara Penggusur Rakyat: Pengalaman Bukit Duri

Tempo.co (2017) - Kronologi Surat Peringatan Penggusuran Warga Bukit Duri

Tempo.co (2016) - Penggusuran Bukit Duri Rusuh, Pengacara LBH Dipukuli 

Kumpulan artikel laman web Ciliwung Merdeka (Agustus 2014 – Juli 2018): total 38 artikel. THIS IS WHY gue siput ngerjainnya

Sorgemagz.com - Suatu Pagi di Bukit Duri l 28 September 2016

Ciliwung Merdeka - Pertemuan Perwakilan Korban Gusuran dengan Ketua MPR RI

NET5 – Aktivitas Pasar Rakyat Bukit Duri

Johannes Tirtawijaya – Bukit Duri Tinggal Kenangan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada beberapa hal yg pengen gue sampein:  
> 1\. Gue nemu ff yang entah disengaja atau tidak itu mirip banget sama ff gue. Well, kalo mau cari inspirasi daripada dari cerita amatir gue mending baca aja fiksi indo. banyak kok pengarang yg bagus. Mira W, Fira Basuki, Eka Kurniawan. sering2 baca buku, nonton film, nanti juga ketemu banyak ide. semoga gada yang mirip lagi dengan gue, mau itu segi diksi atau yang lainnya. Kalo kejadian lagi, mungkin gw bakal stop updating proletar au.  
> 2\. Gue bukan anak hukum, jadi sekali lagi kl ada data yg salah tolong dikoreksi aja gpp, gue gamau nyampein info yg salah.  
> 3\. Jadi keinget soal banjir di perumahan JGC awal tahun ini, jujur pas ada yg nyalahin warga knp mereka barbar nyerbu AEON, gue jadi mikir, jangan2 mereka begitu karna emg ga didengerin dan itu satu2nya cara biar mereka dapet perhatian. idk.  
> 4\. Numpang promo. So lately gue liat banyak bgt kasus pelecehan seksual seliweran di TL dan karna ini gue sama temen2 gue pun bikin kampanye di Instagram seputar Pelecehan Seksual Online, di situ ada edukasi kecil2an, kalo penasaran kepoin aja, namanya "Ber(k)etika"  
> 5\. Kalian kudu bersabar lagi karna gue bakal hiatus lama bgt. tugas banyak banget, gue lg mental breakdance. nanti kl longgar gue lanjutin.  
> 6\. Ini part kelima dari proletar AU, jd kalian gabisa lompat lsg baca Tentang Jakarta dari Pekerja, krn nanti bakal bingung knp A begini knp B begitu. Better u read them all ato ga sama sekali
> 
> Yawda gt aja mkase


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA GILA BERDEBU NI AU  
> anyway, dengan berbagai pertimbangan,keknya ini bakal gue naikin ratenya jadi M. chap kali ini porsi komedinya dikit sori ya. isinya gelud semua. serius. semoga ga capek bacanya

Selama hidup bersama Jae dan Younghyun, sudah dua kali Sungjin melakukan usung – usung perabotan. Yang pertama saat mereka dilanda banjir, dan yang kedua adalah saat ini, yakni saat mereka pindahan. Tempat tinggal kali ini kondisinya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Selain karena ukuran rumah yang jauh lebih besar tentunya, kontrakan mereka berada di dalam sebuah kawasan pemukiman dengan sanitasi dan jalan sirkulasi yang baik. Lebar jalan di depan kontrakan Sungjin cukup muat dilalui dua mobil. Hanya saja, dikarenakan tak banyak perempatan maka orang sering memarkir mobil mereka begitu saja di pinggir jalan, membuatnya sempit. Beda dengan jalan di rumah Jae, jalanan di sini diaspal rata tanpa ada lubang satupun. Di kedua sisinya dipasang saluran _U-ditch_ dari beton sebagai drainase. Semoga saja benar – benar efektif mengurangi banjir. Perumahan di sini semuanya bertembok bata plester dengan atap dari genteng tanah liat atau seng yang dibangun rapi tanpa tambalan sana-sini. Setidaknya kecil kemungkinan akan bocor saat musim hujan. Kabel listrik terpasang dengan teratur (tentu saja, karena kali ini listriknya legal) sehingga peluang korsleting tak sebesar di kampung mereka dulu.

Sungjin dan Younghyun tiba lebih dulu sebelum Jae. Younghyun membuka pagar sedang Sungjin memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan. Tadinya ingin dimasukkan saja ke garasi, namun karena terlampau sempit maka tak jadi. Nanti tak ada ruang untuk memasukkan perabotan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menginspeksi rumah sambil menunggu Jae datang.

Kontrakan ini benar – benar sesuai dengan keinginan dan kebutuhan Sungjin. Rumah tipe 21 dengan luas tanah 28 meter persegi, menyisakan sedikit ruang sebagai teras dan garasi. Memiliki dua lantai, lantai atasnya dilengkapi balkon untuk menjemur pakaian. Di lantai dasar ada ruang tamu sempit, satu kamar tidur, dapur, serta kamar mandi. Sedang di lantai dua hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur dan ruang terbuka untuk mencuci. Ruang tamunya berisi sebuah sofa dan meja kecil, bisa merangkap ruang makan berarti. Masing – masing kamar tidur memiliki sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan. Bagaimana pembagiannya? Sungjin baru saja ingin bertanya, namun Younghyun sudah cepat – cepat mengklaim kamarnya.

“Aku mau yang di atas! Ya, ya, ya? Kan deket jemuran, gampang kalo mau gosok.” Ia berseru sambil menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu - buru.

Sungjin melongok memerhatikan kamar bawah. Cocok sebenarnya untuk dirinya dan Jae. Ukurannya jauh lebih luas, bahkan kasurnya pun _double size_. Sudah dilengkapi lemari dan meja belajar pula, enak sekali dipakai bekerja. Ia mengangguk perlahan namun kemudian balik memandang Younghyun.

“Tapi kamar atas bukannya belom ada isinya?”

“Ya diisi perabotan kita. Kasur, sama meja.” Younghyun mendecakkan lidah, “Pas, kan?”

“Ooh ya, ya. Bener, bener.”

Sambil menunggu, keduanya memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah terlebih dahulu. Tak memakan waktu lama, karena rumah ini baru saja ditinggalkan dua bulan lalu.

“Ditawarin temen kantorku, dia mau cari rumah yang lebih luas makanya yang ini disewa. Rencana pindahannya udah setahun yang lalu, tapi masih harus ngurus macem – macem jadi baru kesampean sekarang. Untung Mas udah _booking_ duluan. Dapet harga temen pula, potongan 400 ribu. Rezeki banget.”

Perabotannya pun tak tanggung – tanggung. Selain kamar dan ruang tamu, ternyata dapur mereka sudah dilengkapi kompor gas dan kulkas. Alat kebersihan seperti sapu, pel, dan cairan pembersih juga masih ada. Memang saat mereka masuk tadi sedikit berdebu, namun untungnya seluruh perabotan ditutup plastik sehingga tak terlalu kotor. Paling tidak, kasur dan sofanya bisa langsung dipakai tanpa harus dijemur dahulu. Luas rumah yang tidak seberapa juga sangat membantu mereka. Membersihkannya hanya memakan waktu dua setengah jam, itu pun sudah termasuk mengosrek kamar mandi.

“AIRNYA KELUAR!” Younghyun tertawa bahagia memerhatikan air yang mengucur saat keran dibuka, “GUE GAK PERLU NGULI LAGI TIAP MAU MANDI, WIHI”

“Norak lu, kek kagak pernah pake air PAM,” Jae mencibir.

Cobaan terberat tentu saat menggotong meja dan kasur ke kamar di lantai atas. Ketiganya gambreng lalu Younghyun terpilih sebagai penunjuk arah, membuat Jae dan Sungjin mendesah pasrah karena kalah. Pemindahan berjalan dengan baik, meskipun agak tersendat sebab kemampuan Younghyun memandu sedikit meragukan.

“Kiri..kiri- eh! Salah! Kanan maksudnya!”

“ADUUH, YANG BENER DONG!”

“Gimana sih navigator?!”

Younghyun nyengir, “Iya sori. Maklum, grogi.”

“Kita yang gotong kok situ yang grogi?!”

“Kamu harusnya les privat dulu sama tukang parkir, kiri kanan aja salah.”

Younghyun lanjut mengomando sembari menyemangati, mengiming – imingi jasa pijat gratis pada keduanya. Janjinya lumayan meredamkan gerutuan yang terus keluar dari mulut Jae selama menggotong.

“Untung naiknya gampang. Coba bayangin kalo tangganya melingkar, hiihh..” Jae bergidik ngeri, “Pasti gue udah tumbang di tengah, serangan vertigo.”

Sungjin tak bisa bersuara apa – apa. Dirinya sudah tak punya energi untuk bergerak lagi, hanya bisa diam berbaring telungkup di lantai yang dingin. Dadanya masih naik turun, otot kakinya terasa berdenyut. Tak disangka kasur dan meja bisa membuatnya nyaris mau pingsan begini.

Ia tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata Aqua, Younghyun yang menyundulnya. Dengan cepat Sungjin bangkit, disambarnya air mineral botolan itu lalu ditenggaknya sampai habis.

“Beli di mana?”

“Warung deket sini.”Younghyun menunjuk ke suatu arah, “Yang punya Pak Haji. Orangnya baik, tadi gue sempet ngobrol. Kita kalo butuh apa – apa ke situ aja. Lengkap deh, dia jual air galon sama gas segala.”

Baik Jae maupun Sungjin hanya ber-oh pelan. Anak itu melanjutkan celotehannya, menceritakan apa yang ditemuinya saat ia berkeliling mengenali lingkungan baru mereka ini. Tentang tukang sayur yang katanya selalu lewat setiap pagi, taman kecil di ujung jalan, bahkan kos putri yang terletak di seberang mereka. Kisahnya diakhiri dengan peringatan Pak Haji, bahwa mereka harus berhati – hati sebab di daerah ini tawuran kerap kali terjadi. Sungjin menenangkan dengan mengatakan bahwa itu tak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan, sebab menurut teman kantornya, letak rumah mereka lumayan jauh dari area tawuran. Jae justru sama sekali tak peduli, ia malah beranjak ke garasi.

Kacamata itu berseru dari luar, “Ini listriknya meteran apa token?”

“Tokeen!” Sungjin menjawab.

“Yaah, prabayar ya. Bisa mati kalo telat diisi.” Jae kembali memasuki ruang tamu.

“Loh, malah bagus dong.” Younghyun menimpali, “Kan bayarnya sesuai pemakaian, berarti ngiritnya gampang. Kalo kepepet tinggal gausah ngisi pulsa, kita pake lilin aja buat pengganti lampu. Hemat, kan?”

Dasar geblek.

Berkat keputusan Jae membawa barang – barangnya turut serta, biaya yang dialokasikan Sungjin untuk membeli kebutuhan jadi berkurang banyak. Hanya terpakai untuk membeli dispenser dan _magic com._ Itupun tak seberapa lantaran Jae berhasil menemukan yang bekas. Murah namun kondisinya masih bagus. Mujur nian. Bahkan sejujurnya kulkas di rumah pun ternyata rusak, namun lagi – lagi, berkat Jae yang dapat memperbaiki mereka tak perlu membeli baru lagi. Keberadaan pemuda itu benar – benar sangat membantu.

Sudah agak lama mereka tinggal di rumah baru, Sungjin merasakan rutinitas mereka tak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu. Bangun pagi lalu mandi, meski tak perlu dari dini hari karena kali ini kamar mandi milik pribadi. Younghyun membuatkan sarapan seperti biasa, porsinya banyak sekalian untuk makan malam. Jae dan Sungjin berangkat bersama untuk kerja. Kunci rumah diduplikat sehingga masing – masing menyimpan satu. Keduanya tak pernah lupa mengingatkan Younghyun untuk mengecek rumah sebelum ia pergi. Memastikan kompor, keran, lampu sudah dimatikan, serta semua pintu sudah terkunci. Anak itu sampai bosan diberi pesan yang sama setiap hari. Malam hari, tak pernah tentu siapa yang pulang lebih dulu. Tiba di rumah tinggal memanaskan makanan sisa pagi, mandi, lalu tidur. Tak seperti di Bukit Duri, tak ada suara air kali, hewan, ataupun Bulik Sri yang menemani. Paling – paling hanya ramai dari Kos Putri, musik dangdut yang terdengar sesekali, atau suara pedagang makanan gerobak yang wira – wiri.

Perihal isi ulang gas elpiji dan galon pun tidak pernah bermasalah. Tiap kali habis, siapapun itu yang sedang di rumah wajib membeli, nanti uangnya akan Sungjin ganti. Diperhatikan, sekali isi ulang keduanya bisa tahan sebulan. Jae yang paling sering kedapatan giliran, entah mengapa selalu habis saat ia di rumah. Namun ia tak pernah keberatan, kacamata itu hanya mengeluh tiap satpam datang menagih iuran.

“Uang sampah, keamanan, acara RT. Banyak amat.” Jaehyung menggaruk kasar kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “ _Wong_ bukan komplek atau _cluster_ , gerbangnya ga ada, ngawasinnya gimana?”

“Cie kesel,” Younghyun ikut memandangi tagihan perumahan yang digenggam Jae, “Yang dulu biasa nagihin, eh, sekarang malah ditagihin.”

“Berisik!”

Younghyun tertawa lepas.

Di pikiran Sungjin yang mengganjal hanya satu, yakni data penduduk mereka. Ketiganya sudah menemui Pak RT, mencoba melakukan negosiasi. Sebab untuk menjadi penduduk setempat diwajibkan menyerahkan fotokopi KTP dan KK, namun salah satu dari mereka tak bisa memenuhinya. Kepada Pak RT mereka menceritakan semuanya, tak ada skenario yang dikarang – karang. Untunglah ternyata beliau adalah orang yang baik. Ia memberi waktu 6 bulan pada Jae untuk mengurus identitasnya, diusahakan secepatnya karena ia benar – benar memerlukannya untuk laporan yang harus disetorkan nanti. Mereka pun mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali lalu pulang dengan hati lega.

Sungjin mengamati gambar buatan anak – anak Bulik Sri yang ditempelnya di dinding kamar, ia masih rindu dengan tetangga – tetangganya di bantaran kali. Andaikan mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi. Sayang sekali hal itu mustahil terjadi. Sungjin hanya punya nomor Siti, sisanya tak ada yang bisa dihubungi lagi. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bingkai foto keluarga yang berdiri di atas meja, mengusap kacanya yang sedikit berdebu. Memandang satu persatu wajah Kakak, Bapak, dan Ibu.

Sungjin berbisik amat pelan, “Apa kabar? Semoga baik – baik aja di atas sana. Aku kangen banget..”

“Ngapain belom tidur? Nanti kalo kesiangan gue gak mau bangunin, ya.”

Sungjin menoleh mendengar gumaman Jae, sahabatnya itu sudah membungkus dirinya dengan sarung, berbaring menghadap tembok. Siap mengunjungi alam mimpi. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali memandang foto keluarganya,

“Tadinya aku kesepian, kalian pergi nggak ngajak aku. Tapi sekarang kalian nggak usah khawatir, aku udah punya keluarga baru. Dadah Kakak, Bapak, Ibu. Sungjin mau tidur dulu.”

* * *

Sejak tinggal di Manggarai, Sungjin semakin jarang melihat Jae di rumah. Berangkat memang bersama, namun pulangnya selalu larut malam, tak jarang dini hari. Sungjin sedikit bisa memaklumi, sebagian usaha Jae berhenti akibat tak lagi menetap di Bukit Duri, maka ia harus mencari mata pencaharian baru. Namun hal ini justru membuat Sungjin khawatir, pasalnya Jae nyaris tak pernah menceritakan pengalamannya bekerja. Lantaran sudah lelah, saat pulang jangkung itu mandi dan mendengkur begitu saja. Tak ada obrolan – obrolan di malam hari seperti dulu. Wajar bila ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Di mana ia bekerja? Apa yang dilakukannya seharian di jalanan? Mengamen, lalu apa lagi? Adakah sesekali Jae tertimpa masalah saat sedang bekerja? Laparkah dia? Bagaimana jika Jae tak punya uang untuk membeli makan siang?

Kegundahannya semakin berlipat ketika pada suatu hari ia mendapati Jaehyung pulang dengan luka terbuka yang lumayan besar di wajahnya. Langsung saja diserbunya anak itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

“Astaga, ini kenapa? Jatoh? Berantem? Jae, lo tuh ada – ada aja sih” Sungjin menangkupkan wajah Jae dengan kedua tangannya.

Kacamata itu hanya tertawa, “Biasalah, ada cekcok sama orang. Luka gini doang biarin aja, besok juga kering sendiri. Udah ya, gue mau mandi.”

Sungjin menahan Jae yang berusaha melepaskan diri, “Apaan kecil?! Ini pelipisnya sobek!” Ia memaksa Jae menolehkan kepalanya, bermaksud melihat lukanya lebih dekat. Kulitnya terkelupas lumayan panjang, mengekspos daging berwarna merah muda. Di sekitarnya ada jejak darah mengering, berarti Jae sama sekali belum mencucinya. “Ya ampun, tadi diapain kok bisa kayak gini? Bentar, gue ambil P3K dulu! Diem di situ!”

Jae masih mengelak namun Sungjin enggan memedulikan. Lekas - lekas ia meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berlari menuju lemarinya. Panik mencari lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali duduk di samping Jae dengan kotak P3K di pangkuannya. Segera Sungjin mengobati Jae setelah mencuci kedua tangannya terlebih dahulu. Hati – hati dibersihkannya luka itu dengan kain basah, meneteskan obat merah, dan ditutup dengan kasa. Sungjin menghembuskan napas yang secara tak sadar ditahannya. Melihat ekspresi Sungjin yang khawatir, Jae hanya tertawa.

“Gue jadi kayak korban kecelakaan,” Jangkung itu melirik ke atas, merasakan perban yang sedikit menutupi alisnya.

Younghyun yang baru kembali dari dapur terkesiap melihat Jae, “Iiih kenapa tuh? Kecelakaan? Abis ditabrak, ya?! Kejatohan barang?!”

“Kan..”

“Abis berantem dia,” Sungjin mengerutkan dahinya, cemberut memandang Jae, “Lagian gimana ceritanya kok bisa bonyok?”

Jae mengelak, “Gak bonyok! Baret! _Lebay_ ,” Ia memutar matanya, “Di Tanah Abang, rebutan lahan.”

Younghyun ikut duduk di sofa bergabung dengan mereka usai menata makanan di meja. Semangkuk besar nasi dan beberapa potong ayam goreng mentega. Sungjin mulai menyantap sambil tetap mendengarkan Jae yang bercerita.

“Gue di situ jagain lapak dagangan orang. Eh, tiba – tiba ada yang dateng ngusir kita, ngaku itu teritori dia. Dijelasin baik – baik nggak terima. Mau gimana lagi? Diladenin pake mulut ga bisa, yaudah pake bogem aja.”

Ternyata Jaehyung kembali pada profesi lamanya, menjadi seorang preman. Kata preman tak pernah bermakna positif bagi Sungjin. Ketika mendengar “preman”, yang dibayangkannya adalah orang tinggi besar, bertato, dan lihai berkelahi. Kerjanya memalak, mengintimidasi, dan menghabisi. Selalu mengandalkan koersi. Narasi dari kedua orangtuanya yang hidup selama masa Orde Baru. Tentu waktu sudah banyak berlalu, barangkali stereotip itu sudah tak berlaku. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Sungjin masih mengamini satu definisi, bahwa preman adalah orang yang memanfaatkan kekerasan untuk menunjukkan kekuasaan. Toh kekerasan tak selamanya fisik, ada juga yang simbolik, kan?

Ia mengaduk asal nasi di piringnya, “Lo hajar orangnya tapi abis itu lo palak penjualnya?”

Jae tertegun sejenak lalu lanjut mengunyah. Sungjin menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya. Sementara Younghyun menikmati makanannya dalam diam, rautnya menunjukkan ia tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

“Nggak malak, Jin. Gue lindungin si penjual ini dari orang lain yang mau ngacak - ngacak, dia ngasih gue imbalan. Dianya aman, guenya dapet uang. Sama – sama senang. Daripada sama preman lain, bisa aja setorannya lebih mahal. Belom kalo orangnya bengis pula. Kacau kan.”

Jadi pelindung sekaligus penghisap. Memberikan ancaman namun dirasionalisasi oleh korban sebagai pertolongan. Cerdas.

“Kamu nggak mau cari kerjaan lain aja?”

Kasihan Younghyun. Sama sekali tak ada suara sejak tadi. Baru juga bergabung sepertinya sudah ingin pergi, mukanya tegang sekali.

“Entah.” Piring Jae sudah bersih, diletakkan di meja. Ia meneguk air putih, membenarkan kacamata, lalu melanjutkan berbicara, “Ngomong – ngomong, kemaren kan gue ngamen, eeh..ada PK di Kopaja yang gue naikin.”

Topiknya diganti. Sungjin mendengar helaan napas, tak tahu milik siapa. Mungkin Younghyun.

“PK, penjahat kelamin? Serius?” Pemuda berponi belah pinggir itu memajukan badannya mendekati Jae, menatap dengan antusias. Rupanya benar, dia yang lega.

“Iya. Kejadiannya siang – siang. Gue naik, nyanyi kan. Terus gue liat ada bapak – bapak mepet ke orang di depannya. Tadinya gue nggak ngeh karna emang lagi sesek banget. Tapi makin lama kok makin aneh, gue kira mau jambret, ternyata dia gesek – gesek. Gila, langsung gue tarik itu korbannya, gue suruh pindah bus aja. Nggak tau deh tuh anaknya trauma apa engga.”

“Ya Tuhan, serem banget.. Korbannya cewe apa cowo?” Mau tak mau Sungjin jadi penasaran juga.

“Cowo! Kayaknya sih kuliahan. Nggak habis pikir gue, padahal bajunya sopan – sopan aja. Celana panjang, lengan panjang, apanya coba yang mengundang?”

“Sejak kapan juga sih pelecehan gara - gara pakaian?” Younghyun menumpuk piring – piring kotor menjadi satu, “Temen gue yang cadaran aja masih suka disuitin.”

Sungjin menimpali, “Kelainan sih itu kalo udah sampe masturbasi. Rame kok bukannya takut malah nekat, ekhibisionis kali.”

“Yaah.. intinya kalian ati – ati aja kalo di jalan. Zaman sekarang semua serba rawan.” Jae bangkit kemudian membantu Younghyun mencuci di dapur.

Dan dengan itu, malam pun berakhir. Sama dengan pembahasan premanisme yang menguap begitu saja tanpa Sungjin bisa lebih jauh mencecar sahabatnya. Apa boleh buat, dicoba lain kali saja. Bila suatu saat Jae pulang lagi dengan luka di tubuhnya, Sungjin tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Dirinya sama sekali tak menduga bahwa kesempatan itu datang begitu saja. Benar – benar seminggu setelahnya, Jaehyung kembali dengan sebuah lebam di sudut mulutnya. Sungjin bisa langsung menyambutnya karena pada waktu itu ia tertidur di sofa, menunggu kedua penghuni lainnya yang tak kunjung ada. Perlu diingat, hari itu Sungjin lembur. Pulang pada tengah malam, dan ternyata dia yang pertama sampai rumah. Jae baru sampai beberapa jam setelahnya. Dengan luka di bibirnya. Dan Kang Younghyun belum juga tiba. Tak heran bila Sungjin menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

“Ini jam tiga pagi. Dari mana?”

Jaehyung tidak menjawabnya, jangkung itu ambruk di sofa lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Sungjin. Ia menahan kedua bahu Jae,

“Aku tanya. Kamu dari mana? Itu luka dari apa? Dari siapa?”

“Mm’hmm..hngg..capeekk..”

“JAE!”

Pemuda itu menyumpal telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya, “Duuh..gausah tereak juga kali.”

Tiba – tiba saja terdengar bunyi pagar, membuatnya terlonjak. Kemudian langkah kaki, dan sepersekian detik kemudian pintu rumah terbuka. Nyaris ia mengira maling, namun ternyata Younghyun.

“Baru pulang? Dini hari gini baru pulang? Kamu kuliah apa ngapain?”

Younghyun mengerucutkan bibir dan menggaruk tengkuknya, “Kerkom, Mas. Ngerjain PPT, nanti pagi giliran presentasi. Kan udah SMS tadi. Mas Jae, geseer.. gue mau duduk jugaa,” Ia mendorong tubuh Jae.

Sungjin menggerutu lalu mendudukkan Jae dengan benar di sofa. Kembali mendesaknya untuk menjelaskan kenapa bisa pulang selarut ini dengan luka di tubuhnya. Kacamata itu masih bergeming, barangkali mengumpulkan nyawa. Menguap, mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, baru berbicara.

“Jangan marah. Jadi gini, tadi gue ketemu cowo, inget yang dilecehin di bus kemaren itu? Nah si anak apes ini kena sial lagi. Dipalak. Yaudah gue tolong lagi, baik kan gue. Daripada dia diapa - apain. Kena jotos deh gue. Tapi tenang, menang kok. Udah diobatin juga sama tuh anak, namanya..aduh siapa tadi? Aah, Wonpil!”

“Pake kenalan segala?” Sungjin menaikkan alisnya.

Jaehyung mengangguk, poninya ikut turun naik, “Dia masih inget gue soalnya. Naah yang bikin lama karna gue ditraktir makan tadi, utang budi katanya.”

“Lo yang minta pasti,”

“Nggak! Sumpah!”

Mendadak Younghyun mengangkat tangannya, membuat Jae dan Sungjin spontan menoleh.

“Bentar, bentar. Tadi lo bilang namanya siapa?”

“Wonpil.”

Kedua mata Younghyun membelalak, “Ciri – cirinya? Perawakannya, gimana?”

“Ini kenapa sih kok jadi nanyain Wonpil? Ciri – ciri, udah kek mo nangkep buronan.” Jae memandangnya bingung.

“Abis namanya- Ah, udah jelasin aja. Ga bakal diapa – apain juga,”

Kacamata itu akhirnya menjawab dengan ragu, “Kurus, kecil. Eh, nggak sih, gak pendek – pendek amat. Rambutnya item belah tengah, rada gondrong, model _coverboy_ jadul gitu. Orangnya putih, mukanya rada Batak-“

“ _FIX_ ,” Younghyun menunjuk – nunjuk dengan seru, “ _FIX_ ITU TEMEN GUE. WAH.”

Sungjin ber-wow kecil, sementara Jae menganga. Rahangnya seperti jatuh begitu saja.

“Serius! Dia adek tingkat gue, persis satu angkatan di bawah. Beda prodi tapi. Ya ampun, jadi Wonpil ternyata. Ih, itu anak ada aja musibahnya!”

“Ooh, adek tingkat.” Jae mengangguk – angguk pelan, “Eh, tapi kejadian _mendemek_ nya kan minggu lalu. Dia nggak papa tuh? Di kampus gimana?”

“Ga kenapa – kenapa sih, kayak dia biasanya aja.” Younghyun nyengir lebar, “Eh ciee.. tumben perhatian. Kepikiran, yaa?”

Wajah Jae yang pucat seketika merah padam, dengan gagap ia menjawab, “Ya- ya nanyain! Namanya juga korban pelecehan, kali aja psikisnya terganggu gitu! Kok malah cie?!”

“Eh, eh..” Sungjin memotong, “Kan tadi katanya lo nolong dia dipalak. Terus diajak makan. Terus baru pulang jam tiga. Ngapain aja itu?”

“Makannya berjam – jam. Makan apa makaan?”

Jae mencubit lengan Younghyun gemas, “Makannya sih cepet, palingan sejam kelar. Cuma abis itu dia takut akhirnya gue anterin pulang-“

“UUU DIANTERIN PULANG~”

“LU NGEBEO LAGI GUE JITAK, YA” Younghyun cengar – cengir saja menanggapi ancaman Jae, “Nah kelar nganterin baru deh gue pulang. Sebenernya baru jam 12 tuh pas gue balik. Tapi gue ngantuk banget, akhirnya ketiduran di tengah jalan. Di warung, tau dah warung siapa. Baru duduk niatnya mo mesen kopi, _blek_ , tidur gue. Dibangunin jam setengah 3, disuruh pergi, penjualnya mo beres – beres. Yaudah terus _syut_ gue sampe sini deh.”

“Oooh.. Ah, bikin panik aja. Mana lo nggak ada hp pula, dikirain kenapa – kenapa.” Sungjin merengut kesal. “Yaudah, gue mau ke kamar. Gara – gara kalian kan gue jadi tidur di luar.”

Keduanya kompak meminta maaf pada Sungjin yang sudah menutup pintu kamar. Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengulik Jae. Sungjin akhirnya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya saat itu.

* * *

Tidak hanya Jae yang jadi aneh, Younghyun pun begitu. Anak itu lebih sulit ditebak kapan pulang dan perginya. Ketiganya semakin berjarak. Tadinya Sungjin mengira itu akibat dirinya yang setiap hari selalu lembur, maka tak bisa sering – sering berkumpul bersama. Namun ternyata mereka pun juga punya kesibukan sendiri – sendiri yang tak pernah bisa ia ketahui. Rasanya seperti dijauhi.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah semakin jarang bertemu, sekalinya bertemu jarang berbincang pula. Dengan Jae yang sekamar saja sulit, apalagi Younghyun yang terpisah. Sejak memiliki kamar sendiri, anak itu semakin tertutup. Dipikir, ia belum memasuki kamar Younghyun. Paling hanya sekali saat belum diisi. Sudah itu tak pernah lagi. Jangankan masuk kamarnya, naik ke lantai atas pun selalu susah. Ada saja alasan Younghyun untuk mencegah. Misalnya,

“Mas, ngapain ke atas?”

“Mau ngangkat jemuran,”

“Nggak usah, aku aja. Biar sekalian _ta’_ setrika.”

atau,

“Bri, butuh bantuan nyuci?”

“Ah, segini doang. Sendiri juga paling bentaran kelar. Mending Mas Sungjin nguras bak mandi aja, tadi gue liat udah mulai kotor dasarnya.”

Paling tidak, Jae lebih terbuka kepadanya. Semua barang miliknya, pasti Sungjin tahu. Dari pakaian hingga tabungan, Sungjin sudah hafal di mana Jae menyimpannya. Bahkan tempat persembunyian majalah Maxim bekasnya pun Sungjin tahu. Urusan itu ia tak pernah keberatan. Sungjin justru risih tiap melihat sahabatnya itu _mupeng_ memandangi poster Dian Sastro yang dipajang di kamarnya.

_“Ooohh.. Mbak Diaan~”_

Terserah, pokoknya asal tak sampai diciumi saja.

Itu Jaehyung, beda dengan Younghyun. Ia merasa seperti ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Younghyun jadi lebih menjaga privasi sejak mereka pindah dari bantaran kali. Jika dulu Sungjin bebas merogoh ransel anak itu, sekarang memegang pun tidak bisa. Asal pulang, langsung saja Younghyun melejit ke atas. Turun hanya untuk mandi dan menyiapkan makan. Aneh benar. Bahkan ingin bertanya apa isi kamar atau ranselnya saja selalu topiknya dialihkan. Gagal menggali Younghyun, ia mencoba mencari tahu dari Jae. Kali saja kacamata itu lebih tahu. Tapi ternyata tidak, dari Jae pun Sungjin tak mendapatkan satupun informasi yang berarti.

Rasa penasarannya justru terjawab di saat yang tidak terduga.

Siang itu, didasari rasa rindunya terhadap rumah lama, Sungjin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Bukit Duri. Toh sekalian jalan, mumpung di luar, pikirnya begitu. Motornya dibelokkan, berjalan menyusur aspal sambil berusaha mengingat – ingat arah menuju kampung Jae.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Sungjin mendesah pelan mengamati kampung itu. Emosinya tak tentu menyadari rumahnya sudah rata tak bersisa. Sejauh mata memandang yang dilihatnya hanya tumpukan puing dan kayu saja. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan kiri, mencari orang yang sekiranya ia kenal. Tentu saja tak ada, dasar bodoh. Sungjin mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Naif sekali berharap dapat menemui tetangganya di sini.

Ia memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah warga, di salah satu RT yang beruntung tidak turut digusur. Syukur si empunya rumah mengizinkan. Dirasa aman, Sungjin pun meninggalkan ninjanya dan berjalan kaki melanjutkan napak tilasnya di Bukit Duri. Setiap langkah yang ia lalui, beribu kenangan di kepalanya muncul lagi. Bernostalgia ternyata campur aduk rasanya. Ia tak bisa mendefinisikan isi hatinya saat berada di depan reruntuhan sanggar, saat melihat tumpukan triplek rumahnya sendiri, melewati jalan membayangkan betapa ramainya suasana kampung ini dulu. Sedih kah? Rindu? Ingin memutar waktu? Kembali ke masa lalu? Tak tahu. Sungjin hanya berjalan saja, menyerahkan ke mana kaki membawanya pergi. Jauh di lubuk hati masih mengharapkan bisa tiba – tiba melihat Ipung mengejar layangan, menonton Budi dan Tari, mendengar ramainya keluarga Bulik Sri, khayalannya membubung semakin tinggi. Yang jelas semuanya tidak mungkin terjadi.

_BRUK!_

Sesuatu menabraknya. Ternyata bahu seorang wanita. Siapa?

“Loh, Sungjin?”

Asap dari rokok yang tersemat di bibir wanita itu menerpanya. Sungjin terbatuk dan mengibaskan tangan. Sedetik kemudian baru ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Lagi – lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari hal pertama yang ia perhatikan adalah payudara wanita itu. Besar. Cepat – cepat ia naikkan pandangannya. Rambut panjang terurai, kulit kuning langsat, bibir merah merona,

“Linda? Ngapain di sini?”

Linda mencabut batang rokok di mulutnya, kukunya yang panjang dan dipoles merah begitu mencolok.

“Iseng aja. Lo?”

“Sama.”

Mulut Linda membulat, ber-oh tanpa suara dan mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu melewatinya dan berjalan begitu saja. Kedua kaki Sungjin otomatis melangkah mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan. Begitu sunyi, sampai akhirnya Linda membuka percakapan.

“Masih bareng Jae sama Brian?”

“Iya.”

“Di mana sekarang?”

“Manggarai.”

“Ooh.”

Obrolan yang begitu pendek dan canggung. Linda mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berhenti di suatu jalan sepi persis di depan badan sungai. Matanya nyalang memandang sungai serta pohon – pohon di seberang. Tenang, damai, namun ganjil. Hening yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang kurang, sesuatu yang harusnya ada, namun tak ada. Begitu mengganjal di hati. Ia berdehem, ganti bertanya.

“Lo gimana abis pindah?”

Asap rokok Linda naik dan mengabur di langit, “Yaah..gitu – gitu aja. Gak banyak yang berubah.”

Wanita itu menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang dirinya. Ia tinggal di sebuah kos - kosan di daerah pusat. Kerjanya masih sama, menjadi PSK. Kepindahannya dari Bukit Duri tak memberi pengaruh besar. Penghasilannya tidak berubah signifikan. Namun seperti Sungjin, ia menyayangkan silaturahminya yang terputus. Rindu menyanyi di organ tunggal lagi, berinteraksi dengan tetangga yang beragam. Sekarang rasanya sepi, tak ada anak – anak yang bermain dekat rumahnya. Kehidupan barunya terasa monoton, pemandangannya itu – itu saja. Tak ada para pemuda yang membuat sapu lidi, Pak Prapto memotong ayamnya, hingga ibu – ibu yang asyik membuat kerajinan daur ulang.

Sungjin sudah separuh jalan menceritakan kehidupannya yang baru ketika tiba – tiba perutnya berbunyi. Ia tercekat, sedang Linda terbahak. Wajahnya seketika merah padam. Sambil berusaha menelan malunya, ia berdehem.

“Lin, lo abis ini ada urusan nggak?”

Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepala, “Kenapa?”

“Udah makan siang belom? Gue mau makan.” Ia melirik arlojinya, “Sekarang jam dua, pantes laper. Mau ikut? Gue bawa motor kok.”

Linda melempar cengiran dan mengangguk bersemangat.

Antara menyesal dan tidak Sungjin mengajak Linda. Bukan, bukan keberatan mentraktir, melainkan karena ia tak tahan sepanjang jalan perempuan itu terus saja menggodanya. Ninja dengan jok yang sempit dan menukik membuat mereka duduk berhimpitan. Entah disengaja atau tidak, buah dada Linda berulang kali berbenturan dengan punggungnya. Menempel telak seperti perangko. Amat terasa tiap kedua gundukan daging itu bergerak dan bergesekan dengannya. Sungjin terbatuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya. Darahnya serasa mengalir amat cepat. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di tujuan.

Linda turun dari motor dengan wajah tanpa dosa, heran melihat Sungjin yang merah padam. Sadar ia dikerjai, Sungjin memilih untuk melupakannya saja. Pura – pura tidak terjadi apa – apa. Jalan begitu saja memasuki kedai mendahului Linda. Makan di jam – jam tanggung begini keuntungannya adalah kondisi kedai pasti sepi, tak mesti menunggu antri. Keduanya menikmati hidangan sambil berbincang lagi. Sungjin menceritakan keadaan kantornya, Linda menceritakan pelanggannya. Ada saja orang aneh yang ditemui Linda. Kisahnya menarik hingga Sungjin tak sadar tahu – tahu sudah petang. Pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Linda sampai selama ini.

“Habis ini mau kerja, Lin?”

“Ah, enggak. Mau langsung pulang aja.”

“Gue anterin, ya.”

Linda menaikkan alisnya, “Ha? Gak usaah, jauh kosan gue. Boros nanti bensin lo.”

“Gapapa lah, sekali – kali ini.”

Sejujurnya, ada alasan tertentu mengapa ia ingin mengantar Linda. Masih ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan lagi. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Lalu seperti membaca pikiran Sungjin, Linda mengedikkan bahunya.

“Yaudah kalo maksa mah,”

Sungjin tersenyum simpul.

Untunglah perjalanan kali ini tidak semenegangkan yang pertama. Linda lebih menjaga jarak, meletakkan tas di antara dirinya dan Sungjin agar mereka tak bersentuhan. Cukup jauh juga ternyata. Mereka baru tiba saat adzan isya berkumandang. Linda membukakan pagar lalu mengisyaratkan agar Sungjin masuk. Sungjin balik memandangnya bingung.

“Ini kos campur, santai aja.”

Perempuan itu meminta Sungjin menunggu di teras sementara ia membuatkan minum. Sungjin pun mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi rotan. Kondisi kosan kala itu sepi, sedikit sekali penghuni yang lalu – lalang di depannya. Tak lama berselang, Linda muncul lagi dengan baki berisi dua buah cangkir di tangannya.

“Jadi, ada perlu apa?”

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Mendadak grogi. Kepalanya sibuk merangkai kata yang sekiranya tak menyinggung Linda.

“Anu, ini soal Younghyun.”

“Aaah, dia.” Linda menjepit sebatang rokok di mulut lalu menyalakan pemantik. “Kenapa?”

“Lo belakangan deket sama dia, kan?” Linda menjawab dengan deheman pelan, “Sampe sekarang masih suka ketemu?”

“Iya.”

“Gini Lin, gue mau nanya. Duh, gimana ya ngomongnya,” Ia menggerakkan tangannya salah tingkah, “Anu Lin, kamu...pacaran sama Younghyun?”

Linda terlonjak, ia mencabut rokoknya dan terbatuk heboh. Membungkuk hingga punggungnya melengkung sempurna. Sungjin panik dibuatnya, namun seketika Linda mengangkat tangan, menandakan ia baik – baik saja. Perempuan itu menatap Sungjin tak percaya, alisnya bertaut, mulutnya menganga.

“Gue? Sama Brian? Pacaran? Ini lo denger fitnahnya dari mana?”

“Jadi kalian nggak pacaran?”

“Kagak! Siapa yang bikin gosipnya? Wah, ngaco ini-“

“Nggak, ga ada gosip kok. Itu, gue Lin. Gue pikir kalian pacaran.”

Linda menatapnya lagi dengan mencemooh. Akhirnya Sungjin pun menjelaskan panjang lebar perihal kecurigaannya pada Younghyun, termasuk tingkah anehnya sejak di Bukit Duri hingga akhir - akhir ini. Wanita itu menyimak tanpa suara, lalu di akhir cerita ia hanya tertawa.

“Lo ngira gue jadian sama Bri? Hahaha, gatau ya lo? Dia kan _begini_!” Linda melambaikan tangannya, “Masa sama _sissy_ , nanti bukannya tusuk – tusukan malah kutek – kutekan.”

Kali ini giliran Sungjin yang menganga. Dari sekian skenario, kemungkinan itu sama sekali tak pernah muncul di otaknya.

“Terus selama ini kalian berdua? Kok dari dulu nempel terus ke mana – mana? Malem – malem dia suka pergi, bukannya ke rumah lo?”

“Itu bukan pacaran, tapi les perjablayan.” Linda terbahak lagi, “Tuh anak kan sekarang jadi PSK, emang dia ga pernah cerita?”

Sungjin sukses menyemburkan teh yang diseruputnya. Linda menepuk – nepuk punggungnya.

“HAH?”

Perempuan itu masih berusaha menenangkan Sungjin, khawatir sekali pemuda di depannya akan meledak di tempat. Setelah memastikan Sungjin baik – baik saja, baru ia bercerita. Menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan Sungjin. Bahwa awalnya Younghyun sering iseng menanyakan pekerjaan Linda. Lalu perlahan semakin terbuka. Jadi menceritakan kondisi ekonominya, kegundahannya, keinginannya untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan keuntungan yang instan. Awalnya Linda menolak, namun terus didesak sehingga lama – lama menyerah. Dengan berat hati, Linda mengajari Younghyun cara menjajakan diri. Dari mengajari berdandan, meminjamkan pakaian, hingga mengajaknya ke tempat – tempat yang cocok untuk menjalang. Sungjin tercekat, ia menghela napasnya dalam – dalam, kepalanya masih sulit untuk mencerna.

“Ada yang mau gue tanya lagi. Soal obrolan kalian di rumah Jae. Yang ngebahas...engg..itu..” Sungjin menggigit bibirnya, lagi – lagi merona.

Linda menaikkan alisnya, “Apa? Hotel?”

“Bukan. Satunya lagi.”

“Oooh, implan payudara. Iya, kenapa?”

“Itu, kan lo bilang dia suka yang asli,” Wajah Sungjin sudah benar – benar merah layaknya udang rebus, “Itu maksudnya?”

“Yaiya. Dia kepengen yang asli. Kan selama ini cuma bisa silikon. Buat dia sendiri, bukan ngomongin punya gue.”

Langsung saja muncul imajinasi Younghyun yang berpayudara, cepat – cepat digelengkannya kepala agar bayangan itu menghilang. Otaknya seperti mengebul. Pikirannya langsung kacau, dirinya pusing mendadak.

“Gue pikir selama ini lo udah nebak dia mau ngelonte. Makanya gue _kinap_ , takut dikira gue yang ajakin padahal dia mau sendiri. Dateng minta berguru, hihi. Eh, gataunya kita malah dikira pacaran. Ga kebayang sih gue kalo sama dia. Yang ada malah rebutan cowo nanti.”

Sungjin menyesap tehnya lagi. Seperti itu ternyata. Ia berusaha menghubungkan cerita Linda dengan kelakuan Younghyun, dan segalanya langsung jadi masuk akal.

“Err..sori kalo lancang, tapi,” Sungjin memainkan jari tangannya, ia grogi lagi. “Lo sendiri Lin, kalo boleh tau alesan lo pilih pekerjaan ini apa? Beneran karena seneng aja?”

Linda menjentikkan batang rokoknya lalu menyenderkan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

“Lo mau tau alesan gue bisa deket sama Younghyun itu apa?”

Sungjin menoleh padanya.

“Karna kita sama – sama ga percaya keperawanan.” Linda mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke langit, “Obrolan pertama kita pas ketemu itu ngomongin selaput dara. Aneh, ya. Di mana – mana kenalan bahas apa kek, yang ringan – ringan gitu. Dia yang aneh sih, bukan gue.” Ia terkekeh pelan.

“Brian yang nyamper ke rumah gue. Kirain mau ngamar. Tau – tau dia nanya,

_‘Menurut lo keperawanan itu apa?’_

_‘Gatau, yang jelas gue udah ga perawan.’_

_‘Kalo gue bilang perempuan yang perawan itu yang punya selaput dara, salah nggak?’_

_‘Bisa salah, bisa bener.’_

_‘Salahnya kenapa? Benernya kenapa?’_

_‘Salahnya, karena gue udah gak punya selaput dara sebelum disetubuhi. Benernya, ya kata orang kebanyakan kan begitu. Tapi berarti gue udah gak perawan bahkan sebelum diperawani. Aneh, dong.’_

_‘Jadi lo percaya mitosnya, nggak?’_

_‘Nggak.’_

_‘Sama. Wah, kita sepemikiran. Boleh dong temenan?’_ ”

Sungjin tak tahu harus merespon apa. Pembicaraan yang janggal sekali.

“Kalo menurut lo sendiri Jin, keperawanan itu apa? Percaya selaput dara juga?” Linda balik bertanya.

“Enggak. Gue nggak tau pentingnya keperawanan itu apa, karena nggak tertarik berhubungan juga mungkin ya.”

“Aseks?”

“Iya.”

“Wow. Pertama kali gue ketemu. Kirain itu karangan aja. Ternyata ada ya orang yang gak suka berhubungan seksual, enak padahal.”

Sungjin mengabaikan omongan Linda dan melanjutkan, “Lagian menurut gue konyol aja. Suci enggaknya perempuan ditentuin sama organ tipis yang rapuh banget, yang gampang sobek, dan keberadaannya sendiri diragukan.”

“Kalo gue bilang ada orang yang gak punya selaput dara sejak dia lahir, percaya nggak?”

“Kenapa?”

“Itu gue.” Perempuan itu tersenyum, “Nggak suci sejak lahir. Berarti gue dijebol apa? Air ketuban?” Linda terbahak. “Makanya pas SMP gue dapet pacar, gue ngeseks aja. Biar lebih mudah dijelasin kalo ada yang nanya kenapa gue udah gak perawan. Daripada nanti dikatain diperkosa jin.”

Sungjin diam saja.

“Seenggaknya ada yang lebih konyol dari gue. Gue punya temen yang hobi sepedaan, suatu ketika keperawanannya hilang di jalan. Bayangin kalo dia nikah terus malam pertama. Suaminya nanya, _‘Kamu udah nggak perawan ya?’_ Nanti dia jawab, _‘Maaf Mas, kamu keduluan jok sepeda.’_ ” Ia tertawa lagi. “Tapi Sungjin, tau kenapa Brian pede aja jadi waria?”

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

“Soalnya dia yakin, anal nggak ada selaputnya.”

* * *

Sungjin pulang dengan hati yang bergemuruh. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya bisa bertanya – tanya, tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Younghyun bisa gegabah memutuskan untuk melacurkan diri seenaknya. Kaget, sedih, kecewa, bingung, semua menjadi satu. Tak adakah pekerjaan lain yang lebih layak? Bukankah Sungjin sudah bilang ia bisa menjamin kehidupan anak itu?

Dia membuka pintu dengan terburu – buru. Disambut Jae dan Younghyun yang tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu. Dengan amarah yang berusaha diredamnya, Sungjin berjalan cepat menghampiri Younghyun.

“Kamu,” Ia menunjuk Younghyun, “Tiap hari kamu pulang pagi bilangnya nugas, ternyata,”

Raut wajah Younghyun berubah panik, Jae berusaha menenangkan Sungjin namun nihil.

“Mas Sungjin, ini-“

“Nggak usah pura – pura. Aku udah tau semuanya dari Linda. Sekarang aku cuma butuh denger pengakuan dari kamu sendiri. Berani – beraninya kamu bohong,” Sungjin menjulurkan tangannya, “Tas kamu, sini.”

Younghyun bergeming mengapit tasnya.

“Sini.”

Tak dilepaskan juga. Ia pun segera menarik kasar ranselnya, merebutnya dari tangan Younghyun.

“Mas penasaran, apa sih isinya sampe ga boleh dipegang segala.” Tangannya segera menggeledah ransel itu, “Oh. Ini ternyata.”

Sungjin mengangkat sebuah gaun, memampangkan tepat di hadapan Jae dan Younghyun. Ia menunggu dalam diam, menagih penjelasan. Keduanya masih mematung. Younghyun mengigit bibirnya, wajahnya pucat sekali. Frustasi, Sungjin melempar gaun itu, merogoh tasnya lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantong _makeup._

“Ini punya siapa?” Sungjin mengangkatnya. “Ayo ngomong dong. Ini punya kamu atau bukan?”

Sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa lari lagi, Younghyun berdiri, menatap tajam Sungjin.

“Iya. Semuanya punya aku. Aku pake buat jual diri.”

_PLAK!_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Younghyun, membuatnya limbung. Jae berteriak, cepat – cepat merangkul anak itu. Younghyun memegangi pipinya, poninya turun sehingga Sungjin tak bisa melihat mata anak itu. Hanya tampak mulutnya yang meringis menahan sakit.

“Kurangajar kamu, ya. Mas bela – belain kerja dari pagi sampe malem biayain kamu biar bisa kuliah sampe lulus. Biar nggak kekurangan, biar nggak terlantar di jalan. Ternyata kamu malah kayak gini,”

Wajah Sungjin merah padam memandang mereka berdua. Ia masih heran mengapa reaksi Jae tak terkejut juga? Mengapa ia jadi satu – satunya yang murka di sini?

“Jaehyung, ada yang mau kamu sampein? Atau ada juga yang kamu sembunyiin dari aku? Kalian berdua sama – sama punya rahasia yang aku gak boleh tau, atau jangan – jangan malah kamu yang nyuruh Younghyun kerja begini?”

Jae baru membuka mulut ketika Younghyun menyelaknya,

“Ini bukan salah Jae. Semuanya keputusan aku, nggak ada urusannya sama dia.”

Younghyun menghampiri Sungjin, berdiri berhadap – hadapan seperti menantangnya.

“Kamu marah karna aku bohong sama kamu? Sekarang aku tanya balik, kamu sendiri yakin nggak nutupin apa – apa dari kita? Ha!” Younghyun terkekeh, “Kamu aja nggak berani bilang gaji kamu berapa. Mas Sungjin sadar nggak sih, Mas selalu menempatkan kita kayak anak kecil. Yang nggak perlu tau apa – apa, yang terima disuapin apapun sama kamu, yang cuma bisa ngikut aja.”

Sungjin diam saja, masih menatap Younghyun lekat – lekat.

“Kamu bilang mau bayarin biaya kuliah, apa aku terima gitu aja? Bakal bilang ‘Okee!’ sambil nadahin tangan tiap hari ke kalian? Iya? Sori, aku masih tahu diri. Masih punya malu buat nggak jadi parasit kayak begitu.”

“Tapi kalo melacur kamu nggak malu?” Sungjin memotongnya.

“Terus aku harus apa?”

“Kamu kan bisa cari yang lain!“

“Mas pikir aku nggak ada usaha sebelum akhirnya milih jalan ini?” Younghyun memutar matanya, “Mas, aku udah cari lowongan kerja di mana – mana. Ngajuin beasiswa. Nihil semua. Gaji _part time_ nggak bakal cukup. Aku butuh yang lebih banyak, lebih cepet. Aku nggak punya pilihan.”

“Kan bisa pake uang Mas kayak semester lalu-“

“Uang Mas dari mana? Dari gaji? Apa dari jual harta lagi? Perhiasan dikorbanin lagi? Kalo abis mau apa? Mau jual surat tanah? Kuras aja semua. Abis itu, apa? Ngutang? Gali lubang tutup lubang? Apa mau gantiin aku jual diri?”

“Younghyun!” Jae menegurnya, namun anak itu tak mengindahkan.

“Aku ini 20 tahun, bukan bocah baru lulus SD. Dikira bakal percaya aja kamu bilang mampu menghidupi kita bertiga? Mas Sungjin cuma karyawan swasta. Gaji paling UMR naik dikit, nggak sampe dua digit. Sewa rumah per bulan berapa? Listrik, air, pajak, biaya sehari – hari, apa pernah cerita ke kita? Nggak.” Younghyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Semua, semua kamu yang ngurusin. Pokoknya kamu kepala keluarga, satu – satunya yang bisa menghasilkan uang, menafkahi, yang bisa diandalkan. Kita berdua nggak bisa apa – apa. Padahal kamu sendiri juga udah kepayahan.”

Younghyun maju satu langkah, Sungjin enggan bergerak barang satu inci. Ia tak mau kelihatan gentar.

“Tiap hari kerja bajunya itu – itu aja. Udah lusuh tapi nggak pernah beli baru. Asal robek minta tambal Bulik Dwi. Sepatu juga cuma satu. Padahal udah tipis, nginjek kubangan juga airnya masuk. Kalo solnya lepas, dilem, terus pake lagi. Gitu aja terus. Tiap malem kamu juga nggak pernah makan, jatahnya selalu dikasih ke kita.”

Younghyun tertawa melihat Sungjin yang menganga.

“Kamu pikir kita gak pernah nyadar? Apa enak kita makan sambil liat kamu nahan laper? Kamu pikir aku nggak ngebatin tiap kamu pulang kerja minta dikerokin? Lembur terus sampe masuk angin, sakit – sakitan. Sampe abis badan kamu. Pernah ngaca? Nyadar kamu jadi sekurus apa sekarang?”

Sungjin menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

“Mas Sungjin larang aku jual diri, kenapa? Haram? Nggak bermoral? Emang Mas Jae selama ini penghasilannya dari mana? Apa bersih semua? Kamu pikir Jae rela kerja sampe babak belur demi siapa? Demi kamu!” Younghyun menggamit ujung kemeja Sungjin, “Ini, buat dapet ini, berbulan – bulan dia susah payah di Tanah Abang.”

“Loh, Jae, tapi kamu bilang ini gratis?”

Ia beralih pada Jae. Kacamata itu langsung membuang muka, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“Tiap kita ngobrol berdua Mas Jae selalu curhat, dia pengen banget beliin kamu baju baru, celana baru, sepatu baru. Sedih liat barang – barang kamu nggak ada yang layak pake. Dari nguli, bersih – bersih, dijabanin semua. Uangnya disisihin dikit – dikit, akhirnya bisa ngadoin Mas Sungjin baju. Sekarang Jae masih nabung buat beliin kamu sepatu,”

Sungjin mengatur napasnya, dadanya mulai sesak.

“Emang Mas, penghasilan kita nggak seberapa. Kita bukan pekerja formal. Tapi bukan berarti kita mau aja ongkang – ongkang kaki sementara kamunya banting tulang cari uang.”

“Ya tapi nggak gini juga, Bri.” Mata Sungjin mulai berkaca – kaca, “Kamu nggak tau, di sini banyak waria yang dipersekusi. Negara nggak bakal nerima. Ini bahaya, kamu bisa mati!”

Younghyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, “Aku tau kok. Resikonya besar, aku sadar. Aku tau aku bakalan jadi sasaran empuk Satpol PP. Dikejar sampe ke kali, kalo kena razia entah diapain. Bisa dijual, diperkosa, bahkan aku bisa dibunuh pelanggan sendiri. Udah tau.”

“Dan kamu masih mau?”

“Kalo ngomongin mati, kita semua bisa mati kapan aja. Bahkan mungkin kemungkinan Jae mati lebih besar dari aku. Tiap hari Mas Jae ketemu sama orang – orang yang mau habisin dia. Mana tau ada yang tiba – tiba bawa pisau terus nusuk? Tapi ya,” Younghyun menyisir poninya dengan jari, “Kita orang susah. Mau gimana lagi?”

Younghyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungjin. Anak itu membungkuk memungut ranselnya dan memasukkan barang – barangnya kembali lalu menutupnya rapat. Ia kenakan ransel itu di punggungnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Baik Jae maupun Sungjin menatapnya bingung.

“Lo boleh bilang ga butuh duit haram gue kalo lo bisa ngehidupin kita bertiga pake gaji lo sendiri.” Younghyun berhenti dan menoleh padanya,

“Kalo masih bingung kenapa gue jual diri, tanya aja sama Tuhan, kenapa dia bikin nasib kita kayak gini.”

Lalu anak itu pergi begitu saja. Tak menghiraukan abang – abangnya yang memanggilnya, menyuruhnya kembali. Punggungnya menghilang di balik malam yang pekat. Panggilan putus asanya hanya terjawab oleh desau angin serta daun – daun pohon yang bergemerisik pelan.

Sungjin masih terpaku di daun pintu. Enggan memercayai apapun yang telah terjadi. Ia menoleh pada pada Jae, tatapannya gamang. Sungjin ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa. Tak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jaehyung, pemuda itu balas menatap Sungjin lalu tersenyum. Setelah segala kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi, jangkung itu hanya melempar senyuman padanya.

“Ga berubah, ya. Masih aja idealis dari dulu. Lurus banget hidup lo, kayak jalan tol.”

Lalu seperti Younghyun, Jae membalikkan badan dan meninggalkannya. Berjalan gontai masuk kamar tanpa memedulikan Sungjin lagi.

Malam itu menjadi sedikit berbeda. Jika biasanya setiap tidur Jaehyung selalu memeluknya dari belakang, kali ini Sungjinlah yang memeluk Jae dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Jae. Sedikit berharap Jae membalikkan badan lalu merengkuhnya. Menenangkannya dan mengatakan semua pasti akan baik – baik saja. Namun sayang, hal itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan ketika Sungjin membasahi kaosnya dengan air mata, Jae sama sekali tak bereaksi.

* * *

Selama di kantor, sulit bagi Sungjin untuk berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya. Setiap beberapa menit sekali perhatiannya selalu teralih pada gawai yang diletakkannya di meja. Berharap ada pesan masuk dari Younghyun. Sayang itu hanya menjadi harapannya belaka.

Baru sehari Younghyun pergi, pikirannya sudah tak keruan. Pertengkaran kemarin malam terus melintas di kepalanya. Sungjin tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Sudah berkali - kali ia menelepon Younghyun, tidak dijawab. Mengirim pesan pun tak dibalas. Ditambah Jae yang masih tak acuh padanya, semakin bertambah rasa bersalah Sungjin pada mereka.

Pukul sembilan malam, Sungjin pulang dengan perasaan kalut. Takut kalau – kalau Jae ternyata masih marah padanya. Namun syukurlah, ketika ia masuk ternyata Jae membalas salamnya. Bahunya spontan turun, seperti satu beban lepas darinya.

“Jae,” Ia beringsut mendekati sahabatnya itu.

“Hmm?”

Sungjin menggigit bibirnya, mendadak gugup.

“Maafin gue ya, gara - gara gue semua jadi kacau begini.” Ia mencengkeram kedua lututnya, “Lo..masih marah sama gue?”

Jae menoleh, diam memerhatikannya, lalu tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Sungjin pelan, “Ngapain marah? Toh itu bukan salah lo. Lagian, seharusnya gue yang minta maap udah bikin lo nangis.”

Sungjin hanya bisa menunduk malu. Darah serasa berkumpul di wajahnya, menjalar hingga ke telinga. Jae terkekeh lagi lalu kembali berbicara.

“Yang kemarin itu sebetulnya karna kita miskom aja.” Ia membetulkan kacamata, “Pindah ke tempat baru, biaya hidup lebih besar. Sibuk adaptasi, gak pernah komunikasi. Gue, Younghyun, lo, sama – sama fokus nyari uang. Mikirin gimana caranya menuhin kebutuhan tapi nggak pernah rembukan. Jalan sendiri – sendiri. Jadi bikin salah paham. Ya, beginilah akhirnya.”

“Gue gatau kalo ternyata selama ini kalian ngerasa nggak nyaman.” Sungjin menautkan jemarinya, “Kalo dipikir, Younghyun bener juga. Selama ini gue selalu mutusin semuanya dari perspektif gue sendiri. Usaha gue pengen nyenengin kalian, ternyata malah bikin kalian merasa jadi beban.”

“Begini aja,” Jae menghela napas panjang, menengadah ke arah langit – langit. “Yang nempatin rumah ini kan bertiga, jadi bebannya juga ditanggung tiga orang. Bukan satu orang.”

Sungjin menarik kedua tungkainya ke atas sofa. Dijadikannya tempurung lutut sebagai senderan kepala.

“Gue tau maksud lo baik. Tapi kalo caranya kayak gini ya salah. Apalagi Younghyun, dia jadi merasa keberadaanya mengganggu. Tadinya gue juga nggak setuju sama pilihannya, gue marah juga. Tapi lama – lama gue ngerti. Dia kan udah kehilangan figur ayahnya, jadi sekarang lo yang ngisi posisi orangtuanya. Younghyun cuma nggak mau ngecewain. Lo bilang pengen dateng ke wisudanya, dia berusaha turutin itu. Gimanapun caranya biar bisa kuliah tanpa ngerepotin lo. Apapun itu dia nggak peduli, yang penting bisa bikin lo bangga.”

Ia memandangi lantai, namun sadar Jae menoleh padanya.

“Tuh anak sebenernya sayang banget sama lo.”

“Sayang sama gue..” Sungjin mengulanginya. “Kalo lo sendiri gimana?”

“Ha?”

Ia diam saja, hanya menatap Jae lekat dengan kedua manik hitamnya.

Perlahan, warna merah mengisi wajah pucat Jaehyung. Awalnya bingung, sekarang pemuda itu panik. Cepat – cepat dipalingkannya muka, berdiri, lalu beranjak pergi.

“Au ah, gue mau mandi!”

Sungjin hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dirinya juga turut bangkit untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Layar di _handphone_ nya menunjukkan sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari. Younghyun belum juga pulang. Hatinya kembali tak tenang. Ia dan Jae masih berusaha terjaga, menanti kalau – kalau pintu terbuka dan Younghyun muncul dari baliknya. Tapi Younghyun tak kunjung ada. Daritadi tubuhnya menolak diam, mondar – mandir saja seperti setrika. Jae sampai menarik tangannya, memaksanya duduk.

“Jae..Younghyun tidur di mana?”

“Paling di tempat Linda.”

“Gimana kalo dia nggak balik juga?” Sungjin kembali memainkan jemarinya.

“Pasti balik kok, barang – barangnya aja masih di sini.”

Kedua kaki Sungjin tak bisa berhenti bergerak, naik turun dengan cepat seperti sedang menjahit. Ia berusaha menahan kedua lututnya agar diam di tempat. Dadanya kembali sesak, kepalanya serasa berputar. Keringat dingin membanjiri kedua telapak tangannya. Pandangannya mulai memburam.

“Kakak gue juga barang – barangnya masih di rumah pas dia pergi, tapi-“

Tangan Jae terangkat, meraih kepala Sungjin agar menyender pada bahunya.

“Pasti pulang kok, pasti pulang.” Jae membisikkan kata itu berulang seperti mantra. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyusuri helai rambut Sungjin.

“Gue- gue nggak mau ditinggal lagi,” Tanpa sadar Sungjin menggigiti jemarinya, “Kalo gue sendiri lagi-“

Jae berusaha menghentikan dengan meraih tangannya lalu memeluknya.

“Gue masih di sini. Tenang. Masih ada gue.” Kembali Jae membisikkan di telinganya, “Lo nggak sendiri. Gue masih nemenin lo.”

Kepalanya menyuruk perpotongan leher Jae. Susah payah Sungjin berusaha menenangkan diri. Menormalkan napasnya yang semakin terputus – putus. Telapak tangan dan kakinya semakin dingin. Dirasakannya kelopak matanya basah, lalu mengalir hingga pipi. Ia tak berhenti berdoa dalam hati, memohon Younghyun untuk kembali.

Agaknya Tuhan mengasihani. Beberapa menit berlalu, terdengar bunyi pagar besi dan langkah kaki. Daun pintu terbuka. Masuk seorang jangkung dengan rambut panjang merah menyala. Alas kaki berhak tinggi, serta gaun hitam sepanjang paha. Raut tajam yang dikenalnya, perlahan bibir tipisnya membuka.

“Malam. Yang tadi _booking_ _eike_ , orangnya mana ya?”

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Sungjin. Jae melepaskan pelukannya, memandang sinis tamu mereka lalu mendengus,

“Telat banget lo. Jatah makan malemnya udah gue abisin.”

* * *

Referensi:

Tonny Trimarsanto - Renita Renita (2007)

Ian Douglas Wilson - Politik Jatah Preman (2018)

Arief Rachman - Konstruksi Sosial Preman, Studi Kasus Preman di Terminal Kampung Rambutan (2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sepertinya, sepertinya, dopil bakal nongol bentar lagi. tapi nggak janji juga si /yyyy  
> tapi dari sini udah keliatan kan timelinenya kalo digabung sama cerita proletar sebelum2nya, udah mudeng ya.  
> Dan ganyadar juga gue udah dua kali straightbait di cerita ini. Kayaknya sih dendam gegara kena queerbait mele


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh ini ga sesuai sama plan awal, masih 3/4 chapter jd aga singkat. tapi gapapa de 1/4nya nanti aja di chapter depan cuz gue uda hiatus kelamaan tar nyaingin hunter x hunter

Insiden kaburnya Younghyun dari rumah sudah lama berlalu. Mungkin sekitar dua minggu, Sungjin agak lupa. Hubungan mereka bertiga sudah membaik seperti sedia kala. Tak banyak yang berubah, semua beraktivitas seperti biasa, semua jarang berada di rumah. Pergi pagi, pulang malam. Kecuali Younghyun tentunya, kadang ia pulang subuh, pulang pagi, berangkat siang, pulang sore, lalu malam berangkat lagi. Tak pernah teratur jadwalnya. Biarlah, toh dari dulu Younghyun memang seperti itu. Tak masalah selama tak mengganggu kuliah. Perihal jual diri, Sungjin sudah tak meributkannya lagi. Bila itu memang pilihannya, maka Sungjin bisa apa? Anak itu terbukti nekat, daripada kabur lagi lebih baik Sungjin mengalah dan menuruti. Pokoknya ia hanya minta agar Younghyun lebih terbuka kepadanya, Jae juga. Berlaku juga sebaliknya, keduanya menuntut Sungjin agar membiarkan mereka ikut membantu urusan rumah tangga. Setelah berunding lama dicapailah sebuah kesepakatan, Younghyun menangani tagihan air dan gas, Jae menanggung biaya makan sehari – hari, sedang Sungjin mengurus sisanya. Pembagian ini cukup membuat mereka puas, setidaknya semua tidak lagi dibebankan pada Sungjin.

“Berarti gapapa nih _ye_ , gue berbanci – bancian depan kalian. _Yowes,_ mulai sekarang siapin mental liat gue dandan, wira – wiri pake baju perempuan. Gak boleh kaget, apalagi ngomel. Awas lho.”

“ _Yo_ kalo kaget wajar dong. Namanya juga _culture shock.”_ Jaehyung menampik.

“Halah, gayamu _culture shock_! _Koyok ra_ pernah liat cowok binan, _wong_ tiap hari ngamenmu saingannya sama bencong kicrikan,”

Jae melotot pada Younghyun, yang cepat – cepat beranjak sebelum kacamata itu sempat mengapa -apakannya.

Maka dengan itu Younghyun pun berhenti menjadikan kos Linda sebagai rumah kedua. Tak perlu lagi _transit_ di sana tiap hendak bekerja, langsung saja berangkat dari rumah dengan penampilan seperti wanita. Beruntung para tetangga tak meresahkan keberadaan Younghyun sebagai seorang waria. Paling hanya mengejek bila bertemu di jalan, tidak sampai melakukan kekerasan.

Keanehan terjadi justru pada saat Younghyun memindahkan barang – barang dari tempat Linda. Sedikit – sedikit dibawa tiap ia pulang. Sungjin tidak begitu terkejut melihat wig, koleksi baju, _makeup_ , ataupun sepatu – sepatu perempuannya. Tapi ada satu waktu ketika anak itu datang dengan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. Baik Sungjin maupun Jae tak ada yang peduli dengan isinya. Tapi ceritanya jadi berbeda ketika Younghyun hendak naik ke kamarnya dan kakinya terantuk anak tangga, membuat kardus bergoyang lalu sebuah benda tak sengaja jatuh dari dalamnya.

“Bri, Bri, ada yang ketinggalan!” Sungjin memungutnya, seketika mengerutkan dahi berusaha mengenali apa yang digenggamnya.

Berwarna ungu, berbahan plastik, bentuknya panjang seperti batang dengan ujung yang tumpul. Ada tombol di pangkalnya. Penasaran, Sungjin menekannya. Batang plastik itu bergetar.

“AAH!” Younghyun yang sudah di depan kamar melejit panik kembali ke bawah dan segera merebutnya dari Sungjin yang masih bingung. Wajahnya merah padam.

“Apaan tuh Bri? Pengocok telur?”

“PENGOCOK TELUR, WAHAHAHA“ Tiba - tiba tawa Jae meledak membuatnya terlonjak, “HAHAHAHA! HA- Itu bukan pengocok telur, Jin. Tapi pengocok an- ORGH!”

Younghyun meringkus kacamata itu dari belakang. Kedua tangannya memiting Jae kuat – kuat, membuatnya tercekat. Jaehyung terbatuk heboh, meronta mencoba melepaskan diri namun nihil. Keduanya terjatuh dan bergulat sengit di lantai.

“DIEM LU. DIEM.”

“OHK- IYA AMPUN LEPASIN” Jae menepuk – nepuk lantai menyatakan kekalahannya, “NGHH GUE GABISA NAPAS, UDEH! UDEH! OHOK-“

Pemuda dengan poni belah pinggir itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan bangkit berdiri. Mengambil batang plastik tadi lalu kembali ke kamarnya tanpa berkomentar apa – apa lagi. Meninggalkan Jae yang masih terkapar lemas.

Sungjin berjongkok di depan Jae dan memandangnya heran, “Kalian kenapa, sih?”

Jaehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat tangannya. Menolak menjawab. Jangkung itu masih tersengal, wajah dan lehernya memerah.

Ia pun membiarkan hal itu berlalu, dan sampai sekarang belum juga tahu apa benda itu sebenarnya.

Sungjin diam – diam bersyukur mereka sempat ribut waktu itu. Tanpa keributan, pasti ketiganya tak akan pernah seterbuka ini. Tanpa keributan, Younghyun akan tetap diam dan menjauh dari mereka. Dan jika itu yang terjadi, tentu Sungjin tak akan pernah mengenal Brina.

Brina, itulah nama Younghyun saat menjadi waria. Meski begitu, Brina seperti entitas baru yang sama sekali berbeda dari Younghyun. Barangkali sama sekali berbeda kurang tepat, karena masih ada persamaannya. Sama, tapi beda. Bagaimana? Sungjin sulit menjelaskan. Brina bukan sekadar Brian versi wanita. Penampilan jelas berbeda, gerak – gerik pun beda. Watak? Sejauh pengamatannya, Brina adalah perempuan yang lepas, bebas. Bicaranya ceplas – ceplos seperti tak ada beban. Berani, dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang cukup nyentrik. Jika Brian berpenampilan biasa agar mengabur dalam keramaian, maka Brina justru ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat, rambutnya saja merah menyala. Tapi kecerdikannya, humornya, bahkan nyinyirannya masih sama seperti Brian.

Ada yang menurutnya janggal. Jika Brina hanya persona yang dibuat Younghyun, berarti Brina hanya muncul saat ia bekerja- saat ia menjadi waria. Namun nyatanya, beberapa kali Brina ada di luar itu. Bisa tiba – tiba saja muncul saat Younghyun masih berpakaian lelaki. Sungjin masih tak bisa menerka kapan Brian ada dan kapan Brina ada. Kadang hanya terasa dari perubahan sikap saja.

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Brina?

Sungjin pernah menanyakan ini pada Younghyun. Saat dirinya iseng memasuki kamar Younghyun, penasaran seperti apa keadaannya. Diajaknya anak itu berbincang berdua. Lalu jawaban yang diterimanya,

“Nggak tahu. Bahkan kalo Mas tanya kenapa tiba – tiba aku jadi waria, aku juga nggak tahu. Ya, suka aja. Kalo diibaratkan Rama dan Shinta, daripada milih untuk jadi salah satunya, kenapa nggak jadi keduanya aja?”

Sudut matanya menangkap topeng Srikandi yang tergeletak di meja. Buah tangan dari Pasar Rakyat itu masih disimpan Younghyun hingga sekarang. Ah, Sungjin pun mengerti. Rupanya keputusannya menjadi waria tak hanya soal kebutuhan ekonomi, tapi juga pencarian jati diri.

Terlepas dari semua itu, masih ada hal yang belum bisa Sungjin pahami.

“ _Eike_ _capcus_ dulu _cyiin~_ Ini udah ditelpon _bok_ , nanti _dese_ marah kalo _lambreta_. Oh Jae, _yey_ jangan lupa angkat jemuran okey. Bubayyy~”

Sungjin melongo menatap kepergian Brina. “Ha? Ngomong apa?”

“Walah, udah lancar bahasa _bences_ ternyata dia.” Jae terkekeh geli.

Tampaknya Sungjin harus menyisihkan uangnya untuk membeli kamus Debby Sahertian nanti.

* * *

Malam itu mereka tengah bersantai di ruang tamu. Fisik maupun mental benar – benar habis terkuras. Ketiganya tak sanggup untuk langsung mandi atau ganti baju. Kaki dan tangan harus didiamkan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya bisa digerakkan lagi.

Younghyun mendudukkan diri sembari mengerang keras, kakinya menendang kasar sepatunya hingga terlempar begitu saja ke sudut ruangan.

“Mas, tutup pintunya dong. Nyamuk.”

Hening, baik Jae maupun Sungjin tak ada yang menyahut.

“Mas-“

“Kamu manggil yang mana?” Sungjin menoleh malas ke arah Younghyun. “‘Mas’ kamu kan ada dua, yang jelas dong.”

“Ya Mas Jae lah, kalo kamu kan aku panggil sayang.” Younghyun nyengir menyebalkan dan menjawil dagu Sungjin, yang langsung ditepisnya kasar.

“NAJIS LO!”

Spontan ditendangnya lutut Younghyun hingga tubuh anak itu terdorong ke samping. Alih – alih marah ia malah terkikik puas. Sungjin membuang muka dan menggerutu. Pandangannya jadi tertuju pada Jae yang masih belum beranjak dari peraduannya.

“Mas Jaee.. tutup pintunyaaa..” Younghyun kembali merengek.

Seakan tak mendengar, jangkung itu tetap bergeming. Rautnya datar, matanya menerawang. Sungjin menyikut pinggangnya.

“Jae! Jae!”

Tak dijawab juga.

Younghyun melongokkan kepala, “Mas Jae? Yah, ngelamun dia. Kangen Wonpil, ya?” Ia menebak asal.

Ajaib, ujaran Younghyun membuat Jae berjengit dan sadar dari lamunannya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menoleh pada Younghyun dengan panik.

“HAH- hah? Apa?”

“Kan, kan. Lagian diem aja daritadi. Dipanggil nggak jawab. Wonpil terus dipikirin,” Younghyun memajukan bibirnya.

“Kata siapa gue mikirin Wonpil? Kagak! Sotoy dasar,”

“Terus kok giliran gue bilang Wonpil situ baru nyaut? Kenapa hayo, kenapa?”

Jae tak menjawab, ia melipat bibirnya dan justru bangkit meninggalkan ruang tamu. Younghyun mengamatinya pergi sembari mencibir.

“Nyeh, nggak mau ngaku _dese._ ” Ia menoleh lagi dan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, “JAEE TAU NGGAK? WONPIL UDAH SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN. BUKAN MINOR LAGI. KALO MO DEKETIN BILANG GUE YAA, NANTI GUE COMBLANGIN!”

Sedetik kemudian terdengar balasan dari Jae,

“BACOOTT!”

Younghyun lagi – lagi tertawa puas. Sungjin hanya bisa memijat kepalanya, pening dengan kelakuan kedua anak pungutnya ini. Sepertinya mengurus kucing jalanan jauh lebih mudah daripada mengurus mereka. Sayang, sekarang sudah terlalu telat untuk menyesal.

“Mas Sungjin,” Younghyun beringsut mendekati, suaranya sengaja dikecilkan agar Jae tak mendengar. “Gue yakin banget pasti Mas Jae suka sama Wonpil!”

“Oh ya?” Sungjin menaikkan alisnya.

“Iya! Perhatiin aja, belakangan ini dia jadi sering ngelamun nggak jelas. Kalo pulang tiba – tiba diem, dipanggil nggak jawab, ditoel – toel nggak nyadar, ya kayak tadi tuh. Pasti isi kepalanya Wonpil semua, ruang buat kita di otaknya udah nggak ada.”

“Ah, masa sih. Emang kalo ngelamun udah pasti mikirin Wonpil?”

“Iih nggak percaya. Gini deh, Mas tau sendiri kan sebelumnya Mas Jae nggak pernah kayak gini? Dia tiap ngelamun pasti masih awas sama sekitarnya, Mas Jae kan _spaneng_ mulu kek kucing liar takut ditangkep. Coba liat sekarang, bengongnya udah kayak rohnya pergi ke mana gitu.”

Sungjin mengangguk. Younghyun melanjutkan analisis ala – alanya. Ekspresinya amat serius, matanya berbinar, setiap berbicara telunjuknya turut bergerak – gerak. Gaya khasnya bila menggunjingkan orang.

“Gue perhatiin, Mas Jae mulai gak jelas gini sejak ketemu sama Wonpil. Inget pas dia pulang dini hari nemenin Wonpil? Nah, dari situ. Dan yang bikin gue yakin, Mas Jae selalu salah tingkah tiap gue godain soal Wonpil. Padahal dulu – dulu juga dia kan sering _ta’ ceng – cengin_ sama siapa aja, Linda, Siti, Rina, tapi biasa aja tuh. Liat tadi? Baru denger nama Wonpil aja langsung heboh gitu.”

“Mmhmm..”

“Masalahnya Mas Jae gak pernah mau ngaku. Yang gede dari dia kan cuma gengsinya doang.” Younghyun terkekeh geli sebelum melanjutkan, “Diajakin ketemu nggak mau, huu..payah. Padahal Wonpilnya udah kangen.”

“Wonpil kangen sama dia?”

“Iya, hehehe..” Cengiran Younghyun melebar, senang sekali sepertinya. “Waktu itu kan dia sempet cerita soal Jae, gue bilang lah kalo gue temenan sama orangnya, tapi nggak bilang kita tinggal bareng. Tadinya dia nggak percaya, tapi abis itu malah nitip salam buat Jae, tolong bilang makasih udah nolongin. NAH! Sejak itu dia jadi sering nanyain Jae. Dan, ini menariknya..”

Younghyun mengubah posisi duduknya, menaikkan kaki menyamankan diri.

“Kan gue iseng tawarin ‘Pil, mau nyamperin Jae, nggak? Gue anterin nih kalo mau.’ Terus dia langsung panik gitu, nggak mau, takut ganggu katanya. Yah, persis lah kayak Si Parto itu, _denial_ , mau tapi malu. Sama – sama suka tapi sama – sama bego. Gue yang greget sendiri jadinya.”

Sungjin tertawa pelan melihat Younghyun menggigiti ibu jarinya, nampaknya anak itu merencanakan sesuatu agar Jae dan Wonpil bisa bertemu. Bila benar Jae menyukai Wonpil, Sungjin tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Ia tidak sabar menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Sejak tinggal bertiga, hidupnya hampir tak pernah sepi. Keduanya tak bisa ditebak, selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya punya teman.

* * *

“Kenapa, Jin? Kok mukanya kusut gitu?”

Sungjin melepas helm, meletakkannya di meja. Tubuhnya begitu saja ia jatuhkan ke sofa. Poni yang menghalangi segera disibakkan. Pertanyaan Jae tak kunjung dijawab, emosinya masih bergolak. Hari ini benar – benar membuatnya penat.

“Tadi gue telat, ga lama – lama amat sih, tapi tetep aja bete.”

“Telat? Kok bisa? Perasaan lo berangkatnya ga mepet – mepet amat,”

“Macet-“

“Gara – gara demo, ya?”

Belum selesai Sungjin berbicara, Younghyun menyahut mendahuluinya. Suaranya dari dapur, mungkin sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Emosi Sungjin kembali, ia segera menimpali dengan intonasi yang agak tinggi.

“Iya! Tau kan ormas yang lagi rame itu? Ternyata hari ini mereka demo, gue gak tau. Pagi – pagi nyampe Sudirman, ruamenyaa.. ampun deh. Bergerombol itu orang – orang madetin jalan udah kayak lautan manusia. Dalem hati, duh gak bisa gerak, mati gue.”

“Terus jadinya gimana?” Jae menaikkan kacamatanya.

“Ya jalan ke kantor ditutup. Gue disuruh muter lewat Senopati.”

“Ada – ada aja.”

Younghyun, oh bukan, Brina muncul dari dapur membawa sepanci sup yang baru dipanaskan ke hadapan mereka. Asap mengepul begitu tutup dibuka. Jae otomatis berdiri membantu Brina memindahkan lauk serta peralatan makan lainnya. Menu hari ini sup wortel dan tempe goreng. Perut Sungjin mulai berbunyi.

“Heh Marimar,”

“Hmm?”

Marimar, julukan yang diberikan Jaehyung pada Brina. Karena rambutnya mirip barangkali.

“Kok udah dandan aja lo? Mo ke kondangan siapa?”

Brina memajukan bibirnya, “Kondangan! Baju begini dipake kondangan, yakali!”

Anak itu menunjuk pakaiannya. Gaun _one piece_ hitam polos tanpa lengan dengan bagian bawah yang sedikit mengembang, panjangnya persis di atas lutut. Wajahnya terpoles _makeup_ sedang rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Kakinya sudah mengenakan _stiletto_ hitam, tak tok tak toknya terdengar nyaring saat berjalan tadi.

“Bahaya nanti, bisa – bisa gue nyaingin mempelai wanitanya, dikira merebut _spotlight._ ” Brina melanjutkan dengan asal sembari menyibakkan _wig_ nya.

Jae menjulurkan lidah dan mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik.

“Lagian tumben jam segini udah siap – siap. Biasanya tengah malem lo baru berangkat.” Sungjin ganti berbicara.

“Yang _booking_ minta lebih awal, mau main lama kali dia.” Brina berhenti bicara, tahu kedua abangnya tak mau mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

Jae bertanya lagi, “Terus kenapa dandannya gak abis makan aja? Kalo _lipstick_ nya luntur pas minum gimana?”

“Ga bakal. _Waterproof._ ”

“Kalo pas makan gorengan?”

“ _Oilproof_ juga. Lu ngape, si? Nanya lagi gue kasih piring lu. Gue jejelin ke mulut, biar lu telen, biar diem.”

Jae nyengir lebar dan mengikik pelan, puas melihat ekspresi kesal Brina. Keduanya berhenti adu mulut, masing – masing sudah sibuk mencerna makan. Termasuk Sungjin yang sedaritadi hanya memerhatikan sambil mengunyah dalam diam. Suasana tenang sampai tiba – tiba Jae menyentil dahi Sungjin keras, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

Ia melotot pada kacamata itu, “Apa, sih?!”

“Lagian muka tegang banget. Itu jidat mengkerut terus entar nggak bisa balik aja, baru _nyaho._ “ Bicaranya berantakan lantaran mulutnya terlampau penuh.

Brina menenggak minumnya sebelum akhirnya menimpali lagi, “Kenapa, Mas? Masih gondok sama yang demo tadi?”

Sungjin merengut dan mengangguk. Dahinya kembali mengerut.

“Mas heran ya, mereka tuh kok kerjanya bikin masalah melulu. Bentrok ke pemerintah lah, ke sesamanya lah, ke warga. Dulu – dulu itu kan nyambangi perusahaan, minta kerjaan. Belom lagi lebaran pasti nagih THR, terus...”

Kedua bibirnya terus menutup dan membuka, Sungjin begitu semangat merepet mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Menumpahkan kekesalan terhadap ormas yang dianggapnya selalu menjadi biang kerok. Keberadaannya cenderung meresahkan dan jarang sekali memberikan manfaat. Kedua manik hitamnya melirik Jae dan Brina yang diam mendengarkan ocehannya. Tak tahu mereka memerhatikan atau tidak sebab tak ada yang benar – benar menatapnya. Brina menyimak sembari menghabiskan makanannya, dan Jae justru merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan segepok uang lalu mulai komat – kamit menghitung pendapatannya.

“Apa nggak bisa dibubarkan aja? Nggak jelas juntrungannya- Jae? Itu uang apa?”

“Uang parkir.” Jae menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, “Sama upah jadi porter, terus setoran dari pedagang-“

“Kamu masih kerja begitu?”

“Begitu?” Jae berhenti dan melirik padanya, “Begitu tuh gimana? Kok lo ngomongnya kayak ini bahaya aja.”

“Ya emang bahaya, kan? Ke orang sekitar, ke kamu sendiri juga. Tinggi resikonya. Banyak alternatif yang lebih mending. Kok betah banget.”

Brina enggan terjun dalam pembicaraan ini. Firasatnya mulai tak enak, maka ia beranjak dan mulai membereskan bekas makan malam. Sengaja terlihat sibuk agar tak perlu terlibat.

“Yah, Jin,” Jae menyibak poninya yang jatuh, “Gue mah terima apa aja yang ada. Untuk sekarang penghasilan paling tinggi gue cuma itu, yaudah gue lakonin. Lagian nggak buruk - buruk amat kok. Preman jaman dulu banyak yang hebat. Liat Pitung, Sabeni, atau Hercules misalnya.”

Hercules. Putra petani Dili yang sukses mendominasi Tanah Abang berkat kemampuannya berkelahi. Baik jatah setoran maupun pelacuran di Bongkaran ia kuasai. Pitung dan Sabeni, mereka adalah pendekar, tentu kehebatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Namun Hercules, Sungjin sangsi dengan reputasi orang ini. Memang karirnya melejit tinggi, namun setelah itu pamornya meredup akibat terjerat beberapa masalah, hingga akhirnya ia terusir dari Tanah Abang begitu saja.

“Hercules? Itu idolamu? Yakin mau jadi kayak dia?”

“Iya. Tangguh orangnya. Dikeroyok banyak orang tapi nggak mati – mati.”

“Mati sih enggak, tapi gara – gara kerjaannya sekarang mata dia tinggal sebelah, tangan juga tinggal sebelah. Nah matamu dua aja sipit gitu, gimana coba kalo ilang satu.”

Ini adalah bagian yang paling Sungjin ingat dari cerita Hercules. Preman itu kehilangan kedua organnya secara bersamaan saat melawan gerilyawan Falintil di Timor Timur. Hingga sekarang hal itu masih berhasil membuat Sungjin bergidik ketakutan. Betapa mengerikan.

“Ei, ei..kok jadi rasis, sih?” Jae tertawa canggung, “Kalo lo takut nanti gue belajar debus deh, biar pas diapa – apain orang udah kebal.”

Terdengar seruan Brina dari dapur, meski agak samar sebab tertutup suara keran dan dentingan piring yang beradu.

“Mas Jae! Ajak – ajak ya kalo mo debus! Nanti kita bisa _jathilan_ bertiga, lo bagian makan belingnya!”

“Hahaha, boleh boleh!” Jae membalas dari ruang tamu. “Enak dong ya gue, ga ada makanan bisa nyemilin piring gelas. Adaptif!”

Sungjin paham mereka sengaja bercanda guna menghindari pertikaian. Tapi saat ini ia benar – benar tak mau diinterupsi, tak mau topiknya dibelokkan lagi. Begitu banyak alasan Sungjin amat anti dengan pekerjaan Jae sekarang.

Preman bukanlah hal baru, sebab Indonesia juga sudah penuh dengan jawara sedari dulu. Yang sering bertarung secara liar dan pamer kekuatan untuk menaikkan status sosial. Di masa orde baru negara berusaha mengendalikan para jawara dengan melembagakan mereka lewat organisasi. Diperbolehkan melakukan kekerasan atas nama nasionalisme dan bela negara. Ada jejaring patronase antara negara dan preman dengan presiden sebagai don mafianya. Pasca orde baru negara kehilangan kendali atas preman. Para milisi dan vigilante mengelompok membentuk organisasi yang membawa identitas etnis atau ideologi tertentu. Pengusaha kekerasan menjalin kerjasama dengan negara atau kaum elit, menawarkan jasa dengan imbalan impunitas ataupun materi. Tugasnya tentu menjaga ketertiban, termasuk mengenyahkan gerakan - gerakan yang menantang hegemoni. Bukannya tidak mungkin suatu saat Sungjin akan melawan sahabatnya sendiri. Pertanyaannya, preman seperti apakah Jae ini? Berdiri sendiri? Oportunis? Atau setia kepada suatu organisasi?

“Jae, aku pengen tau,” Sungjin menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, “Di sana kamu kerja sendiri? Atau bareng temen? Geng?”

Jae yang tengah bercanda dengan Brina spontan berhenti. Kacamata itu menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

“Sendiri.”

“Beneran?” Sungjin memicingkan matanya, “Nggak gabung ke mana gitu?”

Jaehyung menggelengkan kepala.

Aneh. Bukankah pasar ini dikenal sebagai sarang preman? Berbagai geng etnis bercokol di sana, berbagi daerah kekuasaan. Tak ada satupun wilayah yang luput. Bagaimana Jae bisa tetap bertahan tanpa bergabung dengan salah satu dari mereka?

“Serius? Kamu nggak masuk kelompok macem – macem?”

“Yah, nggak percaya dia.” Jae memutar mata dan tertawa, “Sumpah, gue kerja sendiri. Ya temen mah ada, cuma bukan yang macem – macem. Temen ngobrol, temen makan. Kalo ada yang nantang ya gue adepin sendiri, gue gak _demen_ keroyokan. Lagian misal gue pengen nge _geng_ ya mending gue bikin aja sendiri, ngapain ikut orang?”

“Kamu emang mau bikin geng kayak apa?”

“Ya yang bawa etnis, apa lagi.” Sungjin melotot mendengarnya, “Etnis lain kan udah ada kelompoknya, nah etnis gue belom ada. Gue bikin deh nanti.”

“Bukannya udah ada ya? Pacinko? Eh- ups.” Brina cepat – cepat menutup mulutnya, menyesal tak bisa menahan diri untuk diam.

“Pacinko udah bubar dari kapan tau.” seloroh Jae. “Plus itu tuh geng motor, gue mau bikin yang lebih inklusif buat orang – orang miskin kek gue gini-“

Emosi Sungjin pun meningkat lagi.

“Pokoknya aku nggak setuju! Aku nggak peduli apapun alesan kamu, aku mau kamu berhenti dan cari kerjaan lain! Titik!”

Dibalikkannya badan lalu dilangkahkannya kaki cepat – cepat menuju kamar, meninggalkan mereka berdua. Teman - temannya hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sungjin membanting pintu.

Jae menggembungkan pipi lalu menghembuskan napas dalam – dalam. Punggungnya dijatuhkan ke sandaran. Seperti tak ada tulang, tubuhnya melorot tak berdaya di sofa.

Brina memerhatikannya dalam diam sebelum akhirnya mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri.

“Mau ngapain lo?”

“Ngucing, lah. Meoongg~”

Tiruan suara kucingnya kontan membuat Jae tertawa. Di depan pintu keluar, Brina menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunjuk Jae.

“Heh Nobita, daripada lu diem di situ kek karung goni mending samperin Sungjin sono. Ampe gue balik lu berdua belom balikan juga, besok ga gue kasih makan. Seharian.”

“Tega lo _ye,_ ” Jae menunjuknya balik.

“Emang.” Brina menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi begitu saja. Pintu ditutup. Bunyi hak sepatunya terdengar menjauh.

Jangkung itu mengerang keras lalu menggaruk – garuk kepalanya frustasi. Tak menyangka mereka akan ribut lagi. Diliriknya pintu kamar agak lama, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mengetuknya pelan.

“Sungjin?”

Diam.

“Sungjin? Gue masuk boleh?”

Jae menunggu. Ternyata tak juga ada jawaban. Ia mendecak kesal lalu memutar tuas pintu. Di dalam, terlihat Sungjin tengah duduk di atas kasur. Diam menghadap tembok membelakanginya. Kacamata itu pun menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan perlahan beringsut mendekatinya.

“Jin? Sungjin? Halo?”

Tetap bergeming. Sungjin merajuk. Bagus.

“Kemaren gue munggungin lo, sekarang gue yang dikasih punggung. Bales dendam nih ceritanya?”

“...”

Jae mendaratkan tangannya pada bahu Sungjin, bermaksud memaksa pemuda itu agar menghadapnya namun nihil sebab Sungjin segera menepisnya.

“Jin-“

Sungjin memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sahabatnya nyalang.

“Aku tuh nggak mau kamu mati, ngerti nggak sih?”

Jae membelalak, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Sungjin kembali berbicara.

“Di kantor aku udah banyak kerjaan, tambah Younghyun bikin aku cemas, terus sekarang kamu? Dua kali kamu pulang luka – luka. Mungkin buat kamu itu nggak seberapa, tapi di aku? Nggak. Kamu bonyoknya sehari, aku kepikirannya bisa sampe berhari – hari, tau?” Telunjuk Sungjin mengetuk – ngetukkan dahinya sendiri dengan gemas. “Kalian berdua bikin aku kram otak. Bener – bener..”

Jaehyung tahu benar ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membalas. Lantas ia pun diam membiarkan Sungjin menumpahkan amarahnya.

“Kenapa akhirnya aku bolehin Younghyun kerja begitu? Dia punya HP, gampang dihubungi, jelas kabarnya, ada yang penting tinggal telpon. Kamu nggak punya. Aku nggak tau temen kamu siapa aja, pasar luas aku juga nggak tau mau nyamper kamu ke mana, nanti kalo kamu celaka di jalan aku bisa apa?”

Repetan Sungjin terhenti, pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat – rapat. Wajahnya amat merah, kedua bahunya naik turun seiring hembusan napasnya. Jae memerhatikannya dengan waspada, mengantisipasi bila ia meledak lagi.

“Udah?” Jae mengonfirmasi, “Kalo udah, giliran gue berarti ya.”

Sungjin hanya mendelik kasar padanya tanpa mengatakan apa – apa. Kacamata itu terdiam sebelum berbicara, hati – hati menyusun kata – kata yang tepat agar tak memancing emosi sahabatnya.

“Gue..gue minta maaf banget udah bikin lo stress gini. Tapi gue minta, mulai sekarang lo gak usah khawatirin gue lagi-“

“GAK USAH KHAWATIR!” Sungjin mengulangi dengan nada mencemooh, “GAK USAH KHAWATIR GIMANA-“

“HEI!” Tangan Jae bergerak cepat meraih kedua tangan Sungjin dan menggenggamnya erat membuat pemuda itu kembali terdiam. Sungjin berusaha mengelak namun kacamata itu lebih kuat, Jae seperti menahan seluruh tubuhnya agar diam di tempat.

“Hei, gue belom selesai ngomong. Jangan nyelak gitu dong. Nanti kalo gue udah kelar, lo mau semprot gue lagi juga nggak papa. Ya?”

Sungjin pun mengangguk perlahan.

“Sungjin,” Ia menatap pemuda itu dalam – dalam, “Lo inget dulu kerusuhan pas kita umur berapa? 6 tahun. Sekarang gue udah 24 tahun. Selisihnya 18. Delapan belas tahun gue hidup di jalanan. Itu nggak sebentar. Banyak yang gue alamin dalam 18 tahun. Berantem ya salah satunya, dan itu nggak ada apa – apanya. Kecil. Sepersekian dari musibah lain yang lebih parah, dan gue belom mau cerita sama lo. Lo nggak siap nerima.”

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyit ngilu, bahkan membayangkan saja ia tak mampu.

“Jalanan itu emang tempat gue. Gue tau cara kerjanya. Buktinya, sekarang gue masih ada, kan? Sehat walafiat. Jadi ya, lo nggak usah takut. Gue bisa jaga diri. Gue nggak akan mati.”

“Pede bener.”

“Seenggaknya, selama masih ada yang butuh gue, gue berusaha biar nggak mati.”

Jaehyung melempar senyuman padanya. Dasar keras kepala.

“Lo sering banget bilang kita harus percaya satu sama lain. Tapi liat, Younghyun telat pulang dikit lo telponin. Sehari nggak balik, lo langsung panik. Gue? Apalagi. Tiap hari pulang langsung disembur. Ngomelnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, ngalah – ngalahin mak gue.” Jangkung itu terkekeh. “Jadi yang sebenernya nggak percaya itu siapa? Gue? Younghyun? Apa lo?”

Sungjin menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya. Jemari Jae yang panjang melingkari pergelangannya, bahkan nyaris menutupi. Tak menyangka perbedaan ukurannya sedrastis itu. Rolex yang dikenakannya di sebelah kiri pun mengendur. Tampaknya badannya benar menyusut akhir – akhir ini. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

“Kalo kalian bela – belain kerja begini buat bantuin gue, gue malah ngerasa lebih baik gadai barang lagi. Jujur. Enak emang, jadi ada tabungan, tapi tetep aja gue uring – uringan. Tengah malem mikirin yang satu belom pulang, satunya lagi dateng numpang makan doang terus balik kelayapan. Sama – sama bikin sakit kepala.”

Kedua ibu jari Jaehyung bergerak perlahan menyusuri tangan Sungjin, membuatnya terkesiap. Suhu tubuh keduanya jauh berbeda. Telapak tangan Jae terasa hangat bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulitnya.

“Masalah harta, sebenernya sih itu hak lo. Mau ditabung, diabisin, jual, gadai, terserah. Gue sama Younghyun gak bisa ngatur – ngatur juga. Cuma,” Jaehyung mengetuk – ngetukkan ibu jarinya pada Rolex di pergelangan kiri. “Tolong yang ini jangan diapa – apain. Lo bilang sendiri ini satu – satunya peninggalan bokap lo. Jangan dilepas begitu aja. Bisa?”

Sungjin bergeming memerhatikan Jae yang menatap penuh harap. Menunggu jawaban. Sedetik kemudian senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Mendadak sebuah ide tercetus dari benaknya.

“Bisa. Asal lo berhenti jadi gali. Kalo nggak gitu, ya gue nggak bisa janji.”

Jae membelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tak percaya akan ucapan sahabatnya. Senyuman Sungjin semakin lebar.

“Lo keras kepala, gue juga bisa keras kepala.”

Kacamata itu masih melongo, butuh waktu sejenak untuk mencerna. Lalu ia tertawa. Keras sekali. Lama, hingga terpaksa berhenti lantaran kehilangan napasnya. Jae memegangi perut dan menyusut matanya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungjin, tubuhnya masih bergetar menahan geli.

“Anjing lo.” gumamnya pelan. “Dari SD nggak pernah berubah, yang kalah pasti gue. Ternyata sampe gede tetep aja begitu. Heran.”

Sungjin mengusap puncak kepala Jae pelan. Pemuda itu masih membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sungjin, seperti kucing saja. Hingga tiba – tiba ia menggigit bahu Sungjin, membuatnya spontan berteriak kesakitan. Sungjin susah payah meronta hingga Jae akhirnya melepaskannya. Jangkung itu segera bangkit menghindari pembalasan Sungjin, melejit menuju pintu kamar.

“ _TEMPIK!_ NGAPAIN GIGIT GUE?”

“Soalnya lo galak, kayak mak – mak belom dapet arisan. Udah _ye_ gue mo _ngudud_ dulu, asem mulut gue abis debat ama lu.”

Sungjin melempari Jae dengan bantal. Namun sayang, Jae pergi lebih cepat membuat benda itu justru menubruk pintu dan tersungkur malang di lantai.

* * *

Referensi:

Politik Jatah Preman: Ormas dan Kuasa Jalanan di Indonesia Pasca Orde Baru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yak segini dulu. Sori kemampuan nulis gue lagi berkurang, irl gue lagi nggak oke, jadi gue mau hiatus lagi ya dadah /y


End file.
